Lost
by Mirai-Xenia
Summary: Trapped within a void where all she may grasp is lies, deceitful hands drown her further within a fabricated life. The daughter of Son Goku must learn what it is like to lose herself within her own pain and darkness. [completed]
1. Prologue: Pain and Darkness

Author's Note: This is he re-edited version of lost. I took out all the lemons and hopefully I will get all my reviews back. I lost 26 REVIEWS!! Please, review. I'm desperate!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters.  
  
Lost  
  
Prologue....  
  
I opened my eyes only to be greeted by darkness.  
  
"Where am I?" My voice echoing off the smooth metal walls.  
  
The pewter was ice cold, the frozen alloy freezing my hands. All I could make out was black nothingness; a void that never ends. The inexorable darkness growled and gorged, consuming me whole. I shut my eye's tightly, crying, wishing I was home. Yet, one sound was able to penetrate through this and resonate in my ears. Footsteps. I could hear them pacing outside the room. Back and forth......back and forth; his boots sending echoes everywhere. I pulled my legs up to my chest slowly, wincing from the pain that was engulfing me.  
  
"Daddy help me...." I begged as tears began to seep down my cheeks and onto the floor. "Please help me...."  
  
"Shut up in there! I don't want to hear a sound from you! Nothing!!"  
  
The voice was deep and gruff, sending chills down my spine. Fear clutched at my heart as I laid there, hoping that the person outside would never open the door. Huddling there I found myself coughing again, warm blood once more starting to seep from the corner of my mouth. An uncontrollable fit of shudders ran through me as the coldness of the room seeped into my body.  
  
Suddenly another set of footsteps could be heard. Yet, they were different, slower and louder than the others. They began to grow deafening as each strike of the large boots created loud claps of thunder n my ears. Then..........they stopped and I held my breath, waiting.........and waiting.  
  
Slowly, the door swung open and bright light bathed the room with a false purity. Squinting my eyes, I could make out a tall, muscular figure in the doorway. Yet, this now comforting light soon disappeared as he walked in closing the door behind himself. Now once again I was trapped within the room's confining darkness yet another light appeared before my very own eyes. However this one would not be welcomed. A thin line of illumination encompassed the stranger's being, granting a dim glow to the bare chamber. I stared at him silently and shifted under his gaze. A slow deep burning sensation filled my chest and with a small gasp, I let out the air that I had forgotten I had been holding in. Gasping now, I tried to calm down, but the ever present pain and fear made this an impossible task.  
  
The figure was a man, that was already obvious. He had Saiyan armor on, or rather it looked similar to Vegeta's. I could see a long fury appendage curled around his waist, but I wasn't quite sure what it could be...........a tail perhaps? Through the faint glow that surrounded him, I began to study his face. He looked incredibly like my father except for a lone scar that streaked down the left side of his face. Yet what was also different was his eyes. They held no happiness or spirit as my father's pictures had shown, but a biting chill that sent shivers down my spine. Ironically enough, he smiled at me, apparently observing my behavior.  
  
"Yes, you shall do fine."  
  
His word were so sudden that I found myself in a bit of shock. That voice..........it complemented his eyes well. Deep, gruff and devoided of any emotion. Slowly he roamed my body with those cold-obsidian orbs; his words still echoing within my head.  
  
He gaze deepened and his smile grew, "Just fine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yeah this is written differently than the original prologue, but after reading over the beginning of my story, well I kinda hate the way the first fifteen chapters are written so in-between writing the new chapters for this story, I will be re-posting its old chapters. There will be no difference in the information put into the chapter, just the writing style. Ja ne! 


	2. CH1: Sickness

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters.  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 1....  
  
Goten merrily bound his way down the stairs with Gohan a few steps in the lead. They zoomed across the living room and into the kitchen. Gohan managing to pull out his chair mere seconds before his little brother.  
  
"Beat ya little bro."  
  
Goten just smiled in return. Nothing could shake him out of his happy mood. Today was the Martial Arts Tournament, and for the first time he would get to meet his father.  
  
Chichi turned around a wooden spoon in her hand, "Where's your sister, Goten?"  
  
"I don't know, haven't seen her yet. I guess she's still sleeping," replied Goten a perplexed expression poised on his face, yet his age made him incapable of duplicating it correctly.  
  
Taking off her apron, Chichi laid it onto an empty chair, "Well, that's odd. She seemed so excited yesterday about the Tournament. Why would she have slept in?"  
  
Goten and Gohan merely shrugged their shoulder as they hungrily ate their pancake, each too absorbed in their meal to really give any consideration to the situation. Chichi headed upstairs and rounded the corner, hoping that there wasn't something wrong.  
  
Stopping just before Xenia's door, she knocked lightly, "Xenia are you still asleep?"  
  
Only silence answered. Chichi opened the door and slowly gazing around the dark room for the window. She went over and flung open the curtains before turning back to the bed. Shaking her head in utter disbelief of her daughter, she went over to shaking her gently.  
  
"Come on it's time to get up."  
  
(~*~New POV~*~)  
  
I opened my eyes shielding them from the bright light that had spilled through the portiere. Groaning softly, I pulled myself into an upright position, "I'm up."  
  
"Hurry up now," With that final interjection, mom quickly left the room.  
  
I slowly edged my way off the bed and yawned as I tried to dispel the intoxicating fog of sleep from my mind. Planting my feet firmly on the ground, I attempted to finally get up. Almost abruptly I found myself falling back onto my bed. Yet, fatigue wasn't what weighed me to my mattress. The throbbing pain that raised through my veins and screamed from the depth of my toes to the very hairs on my head seized my body did. Immediately, I fell back against my bed, groaning in pain as I writhed over the duvet. Once it had subsided to a dull ache, I tried to get up again. Yet, I found that to be a futile effort as the pain returned. Despite it, I fought with myself to stay upright. I couldn't miss the Tournament!! I managed to compose a bent stance, my legs wobbling as they threatened to crumple beneath me. Slowly, I stepped to my closet, each step hurling more pain into my small body.  
  
Suddenly, my foot caught onto the chair beside my desk and I found myself falling face first onto the floor. I vainly tried to push myself up, but my arms refused to comply with my efforts.  
  
A loud almost inhuman roar caught my attention, forcing me to shift from my position. The poor door had been smashed into the wall, its hinged ripped and hanging idly. Yet what I truly noticed was Goten, who was standing infront of me now his expression a mixture of shock and fear.  
  
"Xenia!!"  
  
His eyes searched madly over me, trying to find a means to help, but accepted to simply stare for a moment. He began to produce a short incoherent babble composed of how's, who's, what's and other assorted questions before bending down a bit. He tried to help me up, his small arms wrapped around my own. Yet, ever time he managed to plant me onto my feet, I would simply slide back onto the floor. Another groan escaping my lips as I forced weight onto the sore muscles and joints.  
  
"Gohan!! Mom!!" Goten yelled frantically, his hold never lessening.  
  
Soon, I was faced with my entire family. Gohan and mom's expressions filled with fear and worry.  
  
"Goten what happened?" Asked Chichi, her voice hitched-up a bit.  
  
"Idon'tknow......I-Ifoundheronthefloor........and- and........Icouldn'tgethertostandup!"  
  
Running over to her Goten, she pulled him gently away from me. She hugged him for a moment and tried to calm him as Gohan began to take control of the situation.  
  
His strode over to me, nearly a breaking into a run. Taking me in his arms, he gently laid me on my bed. A bit of anger boiled within me, fore this had been the one place I had been trying to get away from. Yet, that quickly subsided as my lungs abruptly constricted themselves. My breathing grew heavier as my lungs constantly demanded for more air. Mom slowly detached herself from Goten, and rushed over to my side. Pressing her face into a wiry frown, she began to stroked my hair gently.  
  
"What's the matter?" I could tell she was trying to remain calm, but the broken tone that greeted me told me otherwise.  
  
Yet, all I managed to utter was a simply groan and two words, "Everything hurts."  
  
Mom moved her hand to my forehead and quickly pulled her hand back in shock, "Your burning up!"  
  
Running out of the room as quickly as she could, she nearly galloped down the hall and into the bathroom. Brandishing a thermometer, she returned and wasted no time with sticking the long thin glass object into my mouth. I hated these things and never understood how such a tiny object could be useful for anything. Impatiently, mom tapped her foot against the floor, its beat similar to the one that resonated in my head. She pulled it out and shook it a little, before examining its results, "104!!!!"  
  
"Hey mom, didn't Vegeta say that a regular Saiyan temperature is 100?" Commented Gohan , trying to add something that might quiet his mother's fears.  
  
"Yes, but her temperature is still four degrees higher than that!" There was no such luck, she was still as frantic and worried as ever.  
  
"Is Xenia sick?" Asked Goten as he walked up to his mom's side.  
  
"I'm afraid so...."  
  
"But that means she'll miss the Tournament," whined Goten, his small hands balled at his sides.  
  
"Ya, and she won't be able to meet dad," now Gohan was beginning to imitate his brother.  
  
"If Xenia can't go then I won't go either." Goten quickly folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"No, you and Gohan go to the tournament and I'll stay here with Xenia."  
  
"But mom.." They whined in unison.  
  
"No, now you two are going to go. Don't worry."  
  
With looks of disappointment as well as anxiety, Gohan and Goten left the room and went down stairs back to breakfast. Upon first glance, they quickly discovered that their appetites had vanished. They quickly got ready, trying to act as normal as possible around the other. Yet, Gohan couldn't help the nagging worry from bothering him. She was just sick, that's all. However, he had a sinking feeling that it wasn't as simple as that.  
  
"We are going to go now, mom."  
  
Mom gazed back at her two sons who stood awkwardly in the doorway.  
  
"Alright, now don't worry you two." They nodded in compliance and turned to leave when a small voice caught Gohan's attention.  
  
"Gohan.." I said in a weak voice. He faked a smile and went over to me, I hated when he tried to be strong for me. I reached over and tried to open the top drawer to my night table, but I found the task to be impossible hard. It was as if all the strength in my body had been taken from me. Gohan placed his hand on my own and moved it by my side, before opening it for me. Yet all he could find inside was a small letter. Picking it up gingerly he turned it over and read the letters that decorated its front: 'Daddy'.  
  
"Give that to dad for me, since I can't."  
  
He smiled again, but this time I could tell it was real. Yet it didn't reach his eyes like it usually would. "I will."  
  
I watched them leave, feeling a deep sadness lodge itself into me. Here I was stuck in bed, while they go off to meet dad. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, my mom's hand slowly sifting through my hair now. I fought the tears that burned at the corners of my eyes, never losing faith that I would be able to see him before the day was done. After all, he would come to visit me later...........wouldn't he?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm sorry about Xenia, Gohan." Bulma's voice echoed through the huge carrier.  
  
"Its ok, Bulma. Saiyans don't stay sick for long and dad can come by after the Tournament."  
  
"Yeah," Bulma sighed, "But she was so looking forward to this."  
  
With a annoyed grunt, a deep gruff voice filled the air, "Oh, stop sniveling onna! The girl is a SAIYAN, she'll be fine!"  
  
Usually such a comment might have the blue-haired woman ready to engage within a heavy verbal assault upon her mate, yet she simply smiled. She understood that this was the only way Vegeta could express himself in public.  
  
"Here we are!" Bulma cried as she maneuvered the gigantic aircraft to the ground.  
  
Everyone quickly filled out eager to see who their opponents would be, though they secretly knew the only challengers were the ones around them at that moment. Glancing around the area, Gohan quickly spotted Piccolo waiting under a large palm tree.  
  
"Hey Piccolo!" Shouted Gohan.  
  
"Hi Gohan." The Namekian greeted shortly. He wasn't one for small talk.  
  
They all gathered around the silent warrior, conversations running non- stop now.  
  
Krillian was one of the few to walked up to the his green-friend and ask him something. Yet it was the one question that was on all of their minds, "Is Goku here yet?"  
  
"No not yet, "answered Piccolo, as he continued to ignore the constant chatter around him. He wasn't use to so much noise.  
  
"Hey Krillian why don't you and me look for him?" Asked Yamcha, the anticipation apparent in his voice.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Yet as soon as they ran off, they stopped as a voice cut through the air and rendered everything else silent.  
  
"Hey where are you all going?" The cheerful voice asked. Turning slowly, everyone's mouth fell agape as they observed Goku standing next to Baba. His goof grin was once again placed on his face, he greeted them warmly. "Hey guys!"  
  
Silence held everyone within a vice grip as their bodies stood frozen to the ground. Slowly, tears began to form, but not of sadness, but of pure joy.  
  
"Are you guys just gonna stare at me all day?"  
  
With the trance broken by Goku's next words, everyone ran to him happy to see their old friend once again after these long seven years.  
  
Yet, one stayed rooted to the ground his eye shifting around nervously. He desperately wanted to hide behind something. Goku spotted the young tot and pushed everyone to the side. They stared at one another for a few seconds, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Yet, it was Goten who gathered his courage and ran forward jumping into his father's arms.  
  
"Hi daddy!" Shouted Goten as he hugged his father. Goku smiled, laughter bubbling from his throat as he listened to the rampant babble that erupted from his son. Goten seemed intent on telling Goku his entire life within five minutes.  
  
Yet, something else grabbed Goku's attention and soon he found himself looking around, a confused expression on his face, "Where's your mother and Xenia?"  
  
Gohan's smile faded as he walked up to his father's side. Upon seeing his son's expression, Goku quickly sobered up and set his youngest son down.  
  
"Xenia is sick and mom is staying home so that she can take care of her.....and oh, ya Xenia wanted me to give you this."  
  
Goku gazed at the letter in Gohan's hand for a moment, before plucking it quickly into his own. Turning it over he smiled as his daughter's childish handwriting greeted him.  
  
A low ring interrupted the scene and Bulma quickly apologized before digging in her purse for her cell phone.  
  
Goku nodded in understanding to his old friend and started to open the letter.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi, Bulma Briefs here."  
  
Unfolding the three long pages, he shifted and read the first line, 'dear daddy'.  
  
"What?! Calm down Chichi!" Bulma raised a hand to cover her mouth as her face began to drain of color, "I'll be there as soon as possible!"  
  
Goku's head whipped up at the sound of his frantic friend, worry now etched into his face, "What happened?"  
  
Bulma fumbled continuously as she tried to open her purse. Frustration filled her as she tried to put the cell phone back, but only achieved to drop it onto the walk-way. "Xenia is getting worse. Chichi said that she's coughing up blood now."  
  
Finishing her task, she began to run to the carrier when Goku appeared infront of her, "I'll take you there."  
  
"Wait dad," shouted Gohan as he and Goten ran up to them. "Take us, too."  
  
"We'll meet you there Goku," said Krillian and Goku simply nodded before the four of them vanished.  
  
"Well, come on," said Krillian impatiently as he motioned for everyone to quickly file into the carrier once again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goku, Bulma, Gohan, and Goten bursted into the house. They all dashed up the stairs, the trip from them to Xenia's room seeming to span into miles. They flung open the door, startling an already upset Chichi. She wasted no time and ran up to Bulma, "Please do something!!"  
  
Bulma detached herself from the hysterical woman and pushed her towards her husband. Following Chichi's plea, she quickly made her way to the saiyan female. However, what greeted her made her stomach twist in revulsion.  
  
Xenia breathing had grown more rapidly, the constant trail of blood that streamed from her lips not helping. The once white satin sheets had been stained a deep crimson red, granting a ghastly scene to its observers. She was trembling uncontrollably; curled into a fetal position on her side. Bulma's mind flew with the numerous probable causes, yet nothing seemed to connect.  
  
"Come on Xenia. Lie still," She whispered gently as she tried to pull the girl out of her curled up position. Xenia's muscles had long ago had given up on fighting external force, yet her fragility was what had Bulma worried the most. Managing to lay her on her back, Bulma sighed in relief and tried to use a damp cloth to wipe the blood that caked the girl's face. A strong slap of the girls forearm threw Bulma back, her body colliding into Gohan who had been watching from behind her.  
  
"What hap-" Bulma stopped her sentence short as she watched the painful scene take place. Xenia's body was convulsing now, her back arching and legs flailing in a possessed matter. She moaned and screamed, more blood liberating from lacerations that carved themselves deeply onto her flesh.  
  
"MY BABY!!!!" Cried Chichi as she desperately tried to reach Xenia, yet her husband's hold on her waist didn't lesson.  
  
Then as soon as they came, they stopped and her body fell lifelessly back onto the bed.  
  
"It hurts so much...." Xenia managed to whisper as she turned her head to them.  
  
Snapping out of her shocked stupor, Bulma grabbed another towel and rushed over to wiped the fresh blood on her body. A feeling of intense dread quickly came over her. Lodging itself deep within her stomach and it churned vehemently as she uncovered more gashes and felt Xenia's breathing grow shallower.  
  
Footsteps could be heard climbing up the stairs and soon everyone crowded into the room, while Bulma continued with her futile efforts. Xenia's eyes opened and she turned to everyone, trying to swallow the mixture of blood and bile that was burning a path up her throat. Yet, she never managed the smile that she desperately wished to form as comfort for them. Pain seized her body, threading itself throughout every nerve ending she owned, earning a deafening scream that tore through her throat.  
  
"Bulma isn't there anything you can do?!" Chichi shook the woman rapidly.  
  
"I-I don't know what's wrong," Bulma glanced back at the hopeless girl behind her, "I don't know what to do!!"  
  
Xenia could feel her energy slipping away as her entire body became slack and numb. The pain subside to a dull ache and she smiled at the relief. Closing her eyes, she felt the darkness beckoning her. The shouting of her family and friends became faint whispers within her mind and she surrendered herself to the seductive darkness.  
  
Chichi watched in anguish as her daughter's body went limp, a small smile playing on her lips as her breathing ceasing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I watched cautiously as the man remained still against the wall. Suddenly he lifted his hand and I shrunk back immediately expecting a blow to come. Yet he didn't move from his spot and held his palm still and open in the air. Slowly, the dim glow around his palm grew brighter and lifted, swirling constantly till it formed a small sphere. I observed closely as it lifted up higher into the air and then suddenly changed direction, its target...........was me? I pushed back against the wall and panicked slightly as it drew near. Was he going to kill me now? I shut my eyes and turned my head, I didn't want to see it anymore. I waited for a moment and nothing came. Slowly I opened one eye and found it, to my surprise, floating infront of me. I inspected it cautiously, wondering what purpose it could possess when an image suddenly appeared in it.  
  
My family.........I could see everyone. My eyes widened, my dad!! He was there too!! Yet, he wasn't smiling...........was he crying? Why would he be crying? That's when I noticed something, I was in it as well. I was on my bed, still and unmoving, surrounded by a pool of blood. But..........how could this be? I was here! That wasn't me!!  
  
I watched as my mother threw herself onto the bed, tears streaming endlessly down her cheeks, "No! Xenia!! Come back!"  
  
I shakily pulled myself up, the pain still apparent in my body. I grabbed onto the orb tightly and felt the immediate burn of the ki it had been created from. I didn't let go, instead I tightened my grip as my hands began to scream in agony.  
  
"Mom!" I shouted, "That's not me! I'm alive!!"  
  
No one moved and I knew they hadn't heard me. Instead they continuing to weep there in my room for a dead girl that they didn't know.  
  
"I'm not dead !!! She's not me, I'm Xenia!! MOM!!! I'M ALIVE!! I'M ALIVE!!"  
  
I felt the rage and frustration build within me as I futility screamed at the image before me. Why couldn't they hear me?!? I threw the energy ball to the ground and immediately regretted it as the impact thrusting me into the wall. My body crushed the metal behind me and I felt my lungs burn as all the air rushed out of my body. I slide down to the floor curling myself into a tight ball. Pain filled my body once again as tears streaming down my face, "I'm alive.." I whispered to myself over and over again. I knew I was alive............but it didn't matter if I knew because they didn't. I looked up and found the strange man from before staring at me once again. He still hadn't moved, he just stood there silently near the door. A toothy grin covered his face and I winced as I heard his gruff voice resonate over the chamber.  
  
"Now your all mine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I have only one thing to say................reviews = update = more chapters!! 


	3. CH2: Control

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters.  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 2....  
  
Pulling myself up, I sneered at the amused man, "What do you want with me?"  
  
His smile broadened as he observed my behavior. What could be so amusing? Without warning he began to laugh. Laugh?! Waving his arm out infront of him, he turned to the door. What the hell was this man's problem? Was he insane or something? I stood up quickly and---wait a minute. The pain...where did it go? I wiped the blood from my chin and glanced over at him, he wasn't laughing anymore. He seemed to be studying me.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He seemed to weigh my question for a moment before replying, "What do you mean?"  
  
Ok, now he was going to play stupid on me.  
  
"The pain is gone."  
  
"Oh that...that is nothing of importance. Now I have something to show you."  
  
He had something to show me? What the hell was going on?? First he shows me being killed in this weird ki ball and now he was acting as if nothing had ever happened??  
  
He stopped right outside the door and glanced back, "What are you waiting for? Follow me."  
  
"No!" I screamed. I didn't have to listen to him!  
  
"You impertinent little brat, you will do as I say! Now if you haven't gotten it through that thick little head of yours, you are mine. Everyone you love or care about thinks you are dead. So as far as they are concerned you don't exist anymore."  
  
I don't exist to them...No! That couldn't be true. Gohan and Vegeta wouldn't fall for this! Would they? Would they believe that the girl in that room was really me? She wouldn't have the same ki as me and...I could feel the tears beginning to stream down my face, "My dad will come!"  
  
"Your father," he laughed, "He thinks your dead. Weren't you listening to me? You-are-dead. They'll just bury the girl that I sent, and move on. They'll never know."  
  
"No...." They would just accept it and move on? How could they do that? That wasn't me! I was right here the whole time!!  
  
"Open the door," my head whipped up at the sound of his harsh order. He didn't turn to face me, meagerly regarding me with a half turn of his head, "By the way I am Lord Turlus."  
  
"Turlus?" My eyes widened in shock. I remembered Gohan telling me stories about the fight with the Tree of Might. My father had defeated Turlus with a spirit bomb. How could be alive? "You can't be...my father killed you when he destroyed the Tree of Might."  
  
"No, your father didn't kill me," I watched him absently flex his right arm, with a frown poised on his lips, "He only wounded me."  
  
Only wounded him? But the spirit Bomb always works, no one has survived it before! Well there was Frieza , but...I was snapped out of my thought as the sound of footsteps became louder. He turned to the direction of the door way, his eye flickering to his right and left. "These two will be glad to escort you to more fitting accommodations."  
  
Where and who? I didn't have to wait long before two men appeared in the large doorway. They were as tall as Piccolo, maybe even taller...Their muscles rippled and bulged as they moved inside the small room I was in. Yet, what was most frightening was their faces. One had purple scaly skin and what looked like an elephant's trunks on his face. His eyes were an unnatural sky blue, making him look almost inhuman. The other was blue and furry? He reminded me of some cartoon character that I had seen on TV. His arms hung looses beside his, the back of his palms sliding against the floor. They weren't human.they were monsters!  
  
"Take her to isolation chamber 65," I heard Turlus command sternly before taking off down the hall. He was leaving me with these two? I tried to back away, but found myself already against the wall. This wasn't good...the purple one grabbed my left arm, pulling me off the ground. I tried to punch him or kick him, to only find out that I wasn't strong enough to do anything. The other grabbed my other arm and then proceeded in dragging me as well. Where the hell where these two taking me? I pinned my legs on the inside of the doorway and pulled back against their arms. They snarled at me and I realized I had started a game of tug-of-war. My legs began to scream, in pain as my feet dug into the metal plating. I couldn't let them take me! I couldn't! I wouldn't!  
  
"Let go damnit!" The furry oversized gorilla yelled as he wrapped his hand tighter around my arm. It felt like everything was going to rip out of their sockets any minute! The two monstrosities exchanged looks and pulled my arms against them with all their might. A scream erupted from my lips as pain shot up the two limbs. I felt my legs give way as they punched through the metal tearing the doorway to pieces. My body flew threw the air as they tugged on my arms again, my head smashing against the side metal plating. A low groan escaped my lips as I fell lifelessly against the floor. The pain that throbbed in my body was too much and I accepted to stay still and let them drag me to who knows where.  
  
After a few minutes of joy riding, I could hear the scrunching of metal infront of me. I opened an eye and watched as the two dragged me into a room that was as bear as the other room I had been. Except this one possessed a long metallic table that stood defiantly in the middle of the room. They stopped before it and swung me up onto it. A low hiss fell from my lips as the cold metal collided against my back. Within seconds they started off with strapping me down with metal bands. I pulled at the restraints, but found that the little strength my body still possessed would not help me now. Then they lumbered out, squawking and squeaking at each other in another language.  
  
I stayed still on the table and tried to inspect my new 'accommodations' as Turlus had put it. There was nothing out of the ordinary, well except what I was laying on this very moment. I glanced down at my feet and something caught my attention. A small red blob, of what looked like jello was resting on one of my legs. It hadn't been there before. Then I suddenly felt something cold underneath my back. Then I saw more of these strange red substances span around my body, seeming to possess a will of their own.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked aloud and watched the blob from before flatten out and spread itself over my leg. My chest started to constrict as panic began to take over. Slowly, its followers began to do the same. They spread over every part of my body, leaving it numb and cold. Then it stopped right before my head and I found myself hyperventilating as I waited for it to move again. What is this stuff?  
  
Then it moved, starting from my hair, circling my eyes, ears, nose and mouth. I tried to slow my breathing, afraid I would draw the liquid into me. I jerked on the table as IT slowly seeped into my ears, the action permitting me to hear anything except silence. My vision turned crimson and my eyes began to burn and ache as they thrusted themselves into every pore. I couldn't see anymore, everything was black.I was trapped in a void of nothingness. Yet, I could still feel myself breathing, though my body felt like it was very far away. Crawling slowly it teetered on my lips and an incredible force pushed against them causing them to part and my mouth to spread open. I felt it enter me and fill up my throat and lungs. I choked and gagged trying futilely to dispel the cohesive liquid from my system. I could feel the darkness closing in and the pain becoming more intense. My senses faded as my body went completely numb. I stopped, lying still, not wanting to speed up the process anymore. Then I knew no more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Fine Lord Turlus. The procedure is just now starting, not long from now we may proceed with the operation," replied a small lizard as he pushed his small spectacles higher on his face.  
  
"Excellent, inform me on any developments. I shall be in my chambers if you need my assistance."  
  
"That is most gracious of you, my Lord," the creature bowed and smiled at his master.  
  
With a smile upon his lips, Turlus left the doctor to his duties. He was confident the old reptilian could do this successfully.  
  
The doctor carefully watched the monitor that had Xenia in it, "It won't be long." He whispered seeming to somehow speak to the young girl himself. Picking up the phone next to him, he pressed down on one of the several buttons that littered the console.  
  
"Yes, I wish for them to meet me in isolation chamber 65. What for? Well, tell them that we have a new patient."  
  
He hanged up the phone, grabbing his lab coat along with a large metallic suit case that had been leaning against his chair.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Opening my eyes, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Where am I? I glanced around myself, and found everything to possess a crimson hue to it. A stream of what appeared to be a dark red, almost black, liquid ran along beside me. //It's blood!//  
  
I peered into it, finding no reflection of myself in it. //What is going on here??//  
  
Now this was odd...I reached out to touch it, curiosity winning over caution. Yet, I had barely touched the surface when an image began to appear. It was my reflection. Yet, there was something different about it now. It looked like me, but its eyes were black and soulless. This image seemed almost evil and I jumped back as a grin spread across its face. I watched the water ripple around it and slowly a long slender hand stretched out from the murky depths of river. I sat there paralyzed by the action and felt the fingers crawl up my body and slowly wrap themselves around my neck seizing it within a tight grasp. I snapped out of my stupor and tried vainly to pull the girl's hands off my neck, but found that my efforts were useless.  
  
Suddenly, the arm yanked me towards the watery edge and I dug my hand into the soft loam, coughing as the constricted grip made breathing more and more difficult. My world began to swirl as my lungs screamed for air and I let go, letting it drag me down into the blood. The limb led me deeper and deeper into the murky liquid as the light began to fade and the crimson color turned to an ebony black. Suddenly, I was thrusted forward and I could feel myself being pushed through a bubble like barrier. With a subtle plop, I broke through it and fell through the air. I braced my hands infront of me and waited for the ground to meet me. Yet instead my body slammed into lagoon, the bitter liquid forcing its way into my mouth. I pumped my arms and legs, desperately trying to reach the faint light that beheld the surface. I threw back my head and with a final thrust, I broke though and relinquished at the air that greeted me. Pushing my tired arms, I swam up to an embankment. Throwing my arms over the edge I continued to gasp for the air my lungs ached for.  
  
I glanced around my new surroundings, wondering where the girl had taken me. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted something. Slugging my body out of the water, I pulled myself up. What was that? Taking a few shaky steps forward, I distinguished it to be a body. Oh dear Dende...as I got closer and closer to it, I began to recognize who it was. But it couldn't be? How could she be here? I began to run to it, my feet fumbling against the uneven ground. It couldn't be!! I stopped before it and stared down at the person's back. My hands were itching to turn it over, but I couldn't move. What if it was her? What would I do then. Falling to my knees, I pulled the body into my lap. Turning it slowly around, I moved the bangs that covered their face. It was her...  
  
"Mom..." I searched desperately for a sign that she was breathing, but found her to be dead still. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't!! I shook her body, watching as she made no movement to calm me as she usually did.  
  
"MOM! WAKE UP!" I cried out, but received no response. She stayed quiet and still, never moving, not one bit. "NO, YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU CAN'T BE!"  
  
I buried my head into her bloody dress, crying out the anguish that I felt. Each drop burning my skin and proving that this was reality and not just a simple nightmare.  
  
"You killed her."  
  
What? The voice cut straight though to my very soul. I peered upward and gasped in shock. My father! He was standing right here infront of me.  
  
"I can't believe you killed your own mother." His voice sounded cold and spiteful. I killed her? I wouldn't! I couldn't! How could he blame me of such a heinous crime?!?  
  
"No, I didn't. I found her like this. I didn't do anything daddy," I pleaded, my voice hitched with fright.  
  
"Then what is that," he accused pointly as he gestured to my left hand. What was he talking about? I glanced over and felt my breathing grow rapid. In my left hand I grasped a long jagged dagger covered in blood. I threw into the distance, staring at my hand as if it were foreign object. How? How could I have done this?! I don't remember having it or using it for that matter!! I shook my head back and forth rapidly, not wanting to believe it, "No, I didn't...I couldn't..."  
  
"But you did," He stated solemnly, "And you killed them all."  
  
My head shot up at his words, "What?!"  
  
"Look around yourself Xenia," He swung his arms about, a grim expression etched onto his face, "Look at what you've done."  
  
I peered around the area, and my heart seemed to stop. Screaming, I could feel the bile racing up my throat. The burning so intense that blood began to ooze from my mouth.  
  
"IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!"  
  
Everyone was dead. Lifeless corpses with deep jagged lacerations etched into their flesh. Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, all of them. I had killed them. I HAD KILLED THEM ALL!! I felt the burning tears as they forced a path down my scalding cheeks. I had killed them...  
  
I glanced back up at my father, hoping he could help me. Yet he simply kept his head casted down, his eyes hidden by his unruly bangs.  
  
"How could I? I love them all so much...I-I couldn't," My pleas were a constant ramble which didn't bring any response to his still figure.  
  
"But you did."  
  
It was a simple statement, devoided of any emotion. Yet it felt as if someone had taken the dagger straight to my own heart. I stared down at my hands, "B-But...How could I?"  
  
"How could you be my daughter?"  
  
"What!?" I looked up at him, not wanting to believe what I had heard. I was his daughter! I loved him more than anything! "I am you daughter daddy. Please help me, I don't know what happened."  
  
"Don't lie to me," his face was now twisted into a fit of anger and almost feral rage, "You are not my daughter and you never will be. My daughter would never murder her family and friends."  
  
"But daddy," I pleaded as I stood up, my legs slowly moving towards him. Why didn't he understand? I couldn't have done it! Using the last bit of my strength, I lunged forward clutching his shirt within my tiny palms, "I didn't do it daddy! I didn't do it!" I cried endlessly into his shirt, my heart breaking as I realized he still hadn't moved.  
  
Then I felt his arm twitch and I smiled a little as he raised his one arm and placed it softly against my back...He did understand! He knew I couldn't have done this! I gazed up hopefully at him and felt my world freeze. He was sneering at me, his eyes cold and malicious.  
  
"Daddy?" I managed out before he grabbed a hold me and thrusted me onto the ground. I cried out a loud sickening crack filled my ears. My right forearm bended unnaturally as my body was crushed into the loam, a low groan managing to escape from my throat. How could he have done this? I was his daughter...how could he? I hissed sharply to myself as I slowly pulled myself up into a sitting position. In a last desperate attempt I reach out to him with my good arm, but he merely smacked it away.  
  
"Don't you touch me!" he yelled disdainfully, "You monster! Get away from me!"  
  
He backed away from me and thrusted one hand infront of himself. What was he doing? I watched in horror as his ki outlined his flat palm, his energy compacted and held tightly as he prepared to hurtle it at me. He was going to kill me...  
  
I braced my arms infront of me, squeezing my eyes shut as I desperately called out to him, "Please daddy don't! I love you daddy, don't hurt me!!" I felt the white hot energy wash over me and I gritted my teeth as I waited for the pain to envelope me. Yet, I didn't feel anything. The heat subsided and a cool breeze washed over me. I lowered my arms and cautiously opened my eyes. How could this be? I was back to where it had all started. The same field with a river of blood running though it. I turned and stared at the rapid stream. Had all of that really happened? I bent over the water's edge for a moment and was once again greeted with no reflection. What was going on? My eyes widened as a hand suddenly clamped down on my shoulder. Leaping away, I tried to calm my heart as my eyes fixed upon the girl infront of me.  
  
"Who are you?" I screamed.  
  
The girl smiled and took a small step back. She threw back her head and laughed, the sound unbearable because of its high pitch. I gazed at her and noticed her body was covered in blood. She flayed her arms about wildly and I noticed the dagger clenched with in her right palm.  
  
"You did it! You killed them!"  
  
"I killed them? Mio?" She laughed even harder, her hands grasping her stomach tightly. Then she stopped, and froze. She turned her head up and bore her eyes into my own, "You don't know who 'I' am do you"  
  
"Should I?" I hissed angrily.  
  
She stood up and lolled her head to the side, "I would think it would be quite obvious...I'm you."  
  
What?! I shook my head rapidly back and forth, "No, you can't be me. It's impossible."  
  
"Oh," She chuckled, "but it is."  
  
She slowly approached me, her moments languid and fluid. I tried to run, but found myself unable to will my legs to move. I peered down and nearly screamed at what I saw. The liquid from the river was seeping onto the bank and wrapping around them, acting like glue as it secured my legs to the ground.  
  
"No, get away from me!" I yelled as she drew closer.  
  
//I have to get away, but how can I with all this stuff wrapped around me!!//  
  
It stopped at my shoulders, pinning my arms to my sides. Except for my head, my entire body was immobile and I helplessly watched as the girl stopped a foot infront of me. Without another word she slowly extended her hand out again and grasped onto my head.  
  
"What are you doing?! Leave me alone!" I cried out as I shook my head back and forth, trying to rid myself of her grip.  
  
She grounded each finger into the side of my head, the action shooting pain into every nerve ending I owned. I opened my eyes and watched her body slowly begin to liquefy itself. A scream erupting from my lips as her nails punctured my skull causing streams of blood to run rampant down my head. Her liquefied body slowly crawled over me and forced its way through the small holes she had punctured into my cranium. A soft comforting warmth enveloped my body as I felt myself fall to the ground. Everything began to grow numb and having no strength left to fight back I laid still on the ground. The girl fully pushed herself into my body, my wounds, unbeknownst to me, healing themselves as the last bit of her seeped in. Closing my eyes I gave into it, relishing at the first thing that had been willing to console me through this entire traumatizing experience.  
  
The breeze slowly picked up, ruffling the hair of a young girl who laid unconscious on the ground. She seemed to be dead, fore her lifeless body did not move or draw in breath. Yet strangely enough a smile danced on her lips that gave way that she might not have suffered at the very end. Yet, suddenly her body jolted from its spot and her eyes snapped open as she grasped for an immense amount of air. Panting on the ground, she braced herself against the soft loam and pulled herself up onto two small shaky legs. She raised a hand up to shield her eyes then, squinting against the bright crimson sun. Her body trembled lightly as the breeze drifted over her once again, yet this time she seemed confused and lost. Wrapping her arms around her tightly she pouted her lips in distress and utter three questions.  
  
"Where am I? Who am I? And what am I doing here?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I have only one thing to say...................reviews = update = more chapters!! 


	4. CH3: Amnesia

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 3....  
  
"Doctor is the operation over?" Asked Turlus as he entered the chamber.  
  
"Yes, my lord. It went well, now we will see if all went as proceeded."  
  
"How long will she be out?"  
  
"I'll give her a shot of Emphesbia, then she should wake up in a minute or two."  
  
The doctor shot the Emphesbia into my neck and then disposing of it into the trash can to his right. I slowly began to open my eyes. I gazed around myself before sitting up.  
  
"Who are you all? Where am I ?" I asked as I turned to the two men beside me.  
  
"I am Lord Turlus, and you are on my spaceship."  
  
"Spaceship?"  
  
"Yes, do you remember anything?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, I don't even remember my own name."  
  
"We feared so, You name is Son Xenia TJ. After we were attacked a piece of the ship collapsed onto you. You have been out quite a while now, but you have healed from your wounds."  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
Turlus began to walk out of the room, but stopped before the doorway, turning back around, "Why don't you get dressed and come to my chambers, then I will explain everything to you. The doctor will lead you to your room."  
  
I nodded my head and Turlus left, leaving the doctor and me in the room.  
  
"Come on," said the doctor, "Lord Turlus does not like to wait."  
  
I hopped down the table and followed the doctor out the door and down a long corridor. I surveyed my surroundings. The walls seemed to be changing from green to blue magically glinting from the dim lights on the ceiling. I was so entranced by this that I ran straight into the doctor.  
  
"Sorry," I quickly said  
  
"Go inside . This is your room. There will be a door to your right when you go inside; that's your closet. Change and come back here. I will be waiting for you, so as to escort you to Lord Turlus' chambers."  
  
I nodded my head and went inside, closing the doors behind me. I gazed around the room in amazement. The room was huge. //This is my room?!?!?// Everything was made from cherry wood, with gold outlining the edges. The bed had soft silk sheets. The top sheet was red and embroidered with golden roses. Each rose was different from the one next to it. I realized they were each depicting the different stages of a rose. I suddenly pulled myself away from the bed to go to the closet, wondering how I could forget Turlus. I opened the door flipping a switch to my right. I rubbed my eyes wondering if I was just imagining things. Infront of me were millions of racks with clothes of the various types hanging from them. //What should I wear? Turlus was wearing very formal clothing, so I guess I should wear a dress.// I rummaged through a rack of dresses and finally decided on a blue sleeveless dress. It was better than the others, which had puffy petticoats. I quickly changed placing my clothes into a basket to my right . I really wanted to look around the room, but decided against it, first I had to talk to Turlus. //Hopefully I'll get some answers about my past from him// I went back out into the hall to see the doctor leaning against the wall, looking rather impatiently at the ceiling. He saw me and began walking down the corridor again. We turned into another corridor. This corridor was all red from the walls to the carpet that lay on the floor. I began to feel uncomfortable as the lights in this hallway were slightly dimmer than the ones before. We reached the end of the corridor before two double doors.  
  
"Lord Turlus is inside," said the doctor moving out of my way.  
  
I nodded and entered the room. The room was huge, a lot bigger than mine. I spotted Turlus over in a white satin arm chair by the fireplace. I went over and sat down in an identical chair across from him. He stared intently at the fire never looking up at me. I sat there quietly, a knot beginning to grow in my stomach from the uneasiness the room created. I stayed quiet not sure if it was my time yet to talk. Turlus turned his head to me, "Sorry, I didn't even notice you were here at first."  
  
I nodded, not knowing how to respond. Millions of questions entered my mind yet I couldn't bring myself to ask one. Thankfully Turlus continued, "Let me explain what I can to you and you may then ask whatever you would like, all right?"  
  
"Ok," I said, hating the weak tone my voice gave.  
  
"You have no need to fear me, I would never hurt you."  
  
I cleared my throat, "It's not that. My throat is just a bit dry."  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell me." With that he got up and went into another room coming back with a glass and pitcher of water. He placed them a table to my right, and poured some water into the glass; handing it to me.  
  
"Here you go, if you wish to have more then just pour yourself another glass."  
  
I took the glass, drinking down the water gratefully. Turlus returned to his chair, "Now then...may I continue?"  
  
I nodded, feeling quite foolish and embarrassed.  
  
"You were given to me by your parents," started Turlus, "You were only a baby at the time. Your father, Kakarrotto, was my cousin. He was a saiyan like your mother. They were being hunted down by a terrible race of people called the Chlorbians from planet Chlorbia. They are a ruthless race of people that receives delight in torturing people; seeing others suffer in any way possible. Your father came to me, afraid that you might be taken since you were so young and vulnerable. He left with you mother and I never saw them again. Later I received a report from one of my away teams telling me that they had found them, but unfortunately they were already dead. From then on you stayed with me and I raised you like my own."  
  
I looked down, trying to digest what he had just told me, "Why can't I remember anything?"  
  
"The doctor thinks you have amnesia. You see yesterday we were attacked by a race know as Yardratians from planet Yardrat. I had told you to go to deck four since the deck we were on had been torn open in one sector. On the way, as I told you earlier, a piece of the ceiling fell on top of you; knocking you out. I rushed you to one of the medic areas, today you finally woke up."  
  
"Oh, my father's name is Kakarrotto, but what is my mother's name?"  
  
"Well, I only met her once, and it was the time they left me with you. I didn't have the chance to ask her for it. I'm sorry."  
  
"How did they...I mean...do you know how they.died?"  
  
Turlus laid back in his chair and turned to the fire, "Their deaths were quick that I can say for sure, but I can't say that they didn't feel pain before that. They had a large hole in both of their chests, it was created most likely by a ki blast. They died instantly."  
  
I shut my eyes, as a wave of emotion hit me. I fought back my tears and clutched onto the arm of the chair. //I don't understand...I don't remember them, but I still feel so sad// I looked up at Turlus. I had expected to see some remorse in his face, yet I saw nothing. No emotion what so ever. I averted my eyes, now looking into the fire, "The Chlorbians killed them...what happened to the Chlorbians?"  
  
Turlus signed, "About a year later they waged a great war against another race. I can't seem to remember what race, but I heard that they had wiped each other out, leaving no survivors."  
  
"What did my parents look like?"  
  
"I don't have any pictures, but you father looked a great deal like me. You mother on the other hand had straight black hair and dark black eyes like most saiyans. They were both fighters, but fighting runs through a saiyan's blood so that could not be helped. Oh, that reminds me," Turlus got up and went into a room behind me. He came back, apparently holding something in his right hand. He went over to me holding out his hand, there in his palm was a heart shaped locket.  
  
"This is yours, but I'm afraid it got a little damaged."  
  
I took the locket from him turning it over in my hands. I tried to open it, but found I was unable to, "I can't open it."  
  
"Yes, I thought you wouldn't be able to. I couldn't either, but I was afraid to break it if I tried to open by other means."  
  
On the front of the locket was an X with a rose behind it, but on the back there seemed to be an inscription. It had been a little scratched out, but I tried to make out the most that I could. (A/N: the dots means that the words that are supposed to be there are scratched out)  
  
"To my darling daughter Xenia, I want you to know that no matter..be there with you. If.., but in your heart. I hope you can..I have done, but I only did it because I love you, your mother....I love you. Love...."  
  
//At least I have something of them, but I just wish it wasn't all scratched// I opened the clasp and slipped it around my neck closing it. I found myself yawning then.  
  
"You're tired. You better go to bed. There is a long day ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
I looked up at Turlus inquisitively, "What do I have to do tomorrow?"  
  
"Let's not worry about that now, just go off to bed. I'll tell you tomorrow, ok."  
  
"All right," I said.  
  
"Doctor!" Yelled Turlus.  
  
The doctor quickly entered the room, waiting for Turlus' command. Turlus turned to me, "The doctor will help you back to your room."  
  
"There's no need to, I remember how to get back."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes, I go all the way to the end of the corridor from your room and make a right. Then I go down that corridor till I come to the first door on my right."  
  
"Very good, you will learn your way around this place quite fast."  
  
"I hope so, well I better go, goodnight," with that, I left the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The doctor closed the door after Xenia left.  
  
"She does not remember a thing," said Turlus with amusement as he stared into the fire once again.  
  
"Yes, the operation was a complete success."  
  
"What of the units?" Asked Turlus as he turned to face the doctor.  
  
"If you should need to activate them, my lord, you can access them from room 256 in section E on deck 8."  
  
"Very good, but lets hope we won't need to activate them just yet."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Just a few more chapters and I guarantee that it will get more interesting. Just be patient. Please Review!! 


	5. CH4: Confusion and Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 4......  
  
Room 256 of section E on Deck 8? Units? What is a unit? Are they talking about me or someone else? However, if they were, I don't know of any 'units' that I might have....  
  
Settling back against the wall, I sighed in exasperation. What could they be up to? I glanced through the side of my eye at the large twin cheery wood doors that loomed over me. I trusted them, they wouldn't do anything to harm me....would they? I didn't enjoy the thought that the only friends I have ever or rather possessed any memory of were my enemies. It didn't make sense anyway!  
  
Ever so carefully, I pulled myself up and leaned against the cool wooden surface once again. My eyes narrowed as annoyance began to wear my patience thin. I wasn't going to hear anything this way. Pushing a little more against the slightly open door, I winced sharply as a low hum cut through the air only to have a high-pitched squeak follow close behind. A few more seconds and it slammed shut, the lock chiming in automatically.  
  
"Goku won't kn-"  
  
I opened one eye cautiously and glanced around the corridor. Please don't tell me they heard that! Please!! I should leave right now!! Yet instead, I leaned forward again and decided to ignore my brain for the time being as I strained my hearing. A frown shifted onto my face as I realized that it had become dead silent within the room....  
  
Oh dear Dende.....Did they hear me? My body froze as the thought ran rampant within my mind. My lungs constricted painfully at the fear as I panted for oxygen. They couldn't have heard something like that....  
  
Small barely audible footsteps could be heard on the other side and soon my mind was in a state of panic. Thinking quickly, I dropped to the floor and peered through the tiny crack at the bottom. The pounding rush of blood filled my ears as my stomach churned uncomfortably. Are they coming?  
  
Two minutes passed without a sound or any disturbances and then three....  
  
A small breath of relief managed to escape my lips as I eased the strain I had been placing on my body. That was close.....  
  
Suddenly my eyes snapped open and widened as the small amount of light that the crack provided disappeared. Oh Dende....  
  
My chest constricted itself once again as my eyes quickly sought for an exit. The corridor was well lit and possessed nothing for me to hid myself with. Running would be useless as well! By the time I managed to get to the end of the hall, Turlus or that old man would have opened the door already!  
  
Every muscle suddenly grew rigid as the sound of faint clicks filtered themselves into my ears. Whipping around, I watched in complete horror as the large knob shook and jiggled on the door.  
  
What do I do? What do I do?!  
  
With every second the sound became louder, my hands flying up to cover my ears. Please, someone save me! I didn't understand why I was suddenly so afraid. Something told me that I just couldn't completely trust these people and for the moment I wouldn't argue about that.  
  
Another click and I winced as if an invisible blow had struck me. Why didn't I just go back to my room in the first place? Why did I stay? Why did I do such a dumb thing!!  
  
The small metal sphere began to slowly rotate as the lock came undone. My mind drifted regretfully at the lavish room that I had been so graciously given. The enormous bed with beautiful rose embroidery over the entire duvet. Soft feather pillows with a hint of rose petals and vanilla against them. Then there was the beautiful cherry wood pillars that jutted from the four corners of the bed. They came up to form the majestic canopy that framed the entire bed with silky white portieres....  
  
My mind delved into the mental painting as my stomach suddenly lurched forward. What was happening? My entire body grew numb as my vision faded, only to be replaced by a quick blinding flash of light. I stretched out my hand suddenly and felt a soft material all around me. My eyes snapped open as complete shock took over. Bewildered and stunned, I simply stared at the soft duvet that only moments ago was so heavily within my thoughts. My eyes watching with a growing fascination as my fingers traced over the rose petals that stood out vibrantly in all its golden splendor over the creamy silk.  
  
A loud harsh knock at the large double doors soon wrenched me from my stupor. Reluctantly I opened my mouth to speak and frowned at the shaking tone that greeted me, "Come in."  
  
The knob slowly turned, causing my brief relief to transform into fear once again. Yet, the old man from earlier walked in and gave me a small smirk. The action seemed to possess a more malice intent than amusement or warmth.  
  
"I just came to make sure you made it back here alright," he proclaimed nonchalantly. He made the seemingly kind gesture appear as an annoying chore!  
  
"I'm fine," I answered quickly; a small smile plastered onto my face.  
  
"Do you need anything?" He almost barked as his eyes trailed over the room.  
  
"Uhhhhh, I don't think so. I'm fine."  
  
His eyes fell over my form and I waited apprehensively as he studied me for a moment. What was he looking for? Then with a low grunt he turned away, a look of disgust etched into his face. What is wrong with him? Why is he so angry at me? Without saying another word, he simply left, closing or rather slamming the door behind him. Did he know I was listening in on his conversation with Turlus?  
  
I held my head gently in my two hands as a dull throb settled itself into my mind. The headache soon splitting my head, causing a rather impressive migraine. Too many questions left unanswered.....  
  
Pushing off the bed, I made my way to the gigantic closet. My body seeing to have taken on a will of its own for the time being. A long white night-dress was pulled out and I quickly changed into the garment before pausing a moment infront of the many full-length mirrors. Something didn't seem right.....Something was missing, but what? For a brief moment a woman flashed before my eyes, her warm obsidian eyes looking at me fondly as her long hair pooled over her shoulders. She was wearing a thin white dress or what seemed to be a dress and.....  
  
Xenia shook her head a bit and glanced at her reflection, before getting ready for bed. Nothing seemed out of place to the young girl anymore fore the brief memory had already vanished, fading into her subconscious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry about the length of this chapter. It's meant to be a little teaser till I come up with the next chapter! ^_^ And remember that Reviews = updates = new chapters!! 


	6. CH5: Training

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 5.....  
  
I awoke to the sound of my door opening. I opened my eyes, squinting from the bright light the room created. A tall slightly muscular woman entered the room.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm Vasha. I'm here to help you learn your way around the ship today."  
  
I got out of bed, rubbing the last bit of sleep from my eyes.  
  
"Lord Turlus is expecting you," said Vasha, "You will have breakfast and then a training lesson."  
  
"A 'training lesson'," I asked confused.  
  
"Yes, you were a very good fighter, before the attack two days ago. Lord Turlus wishes to see if you remember any fighting techniques."  
  
"Oh," I went over to my closet with Vasha following close behind.  
  
"What should I wear?" I asked Vasha.  
  
"You will need an appropriate training outfit."  
  
I looked at Vasha slightly confused, "Umm.what is an appropriate training outfit?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'll pick something out for you," said Vasha as she began to rummage through a rack of shirts. I just stood there, trusting in Vasha's judgment better than my own in this case.  
  
"Here," said Vasha as she handed me a pair of spandex shorts and a loose shirt. I was going to get dressed, but I noticed that Vasha was still in the room.  
  
"Uh, I can't change while you are still in here," I said.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Asked Vasha.  
  
I bit down on my lower lip, slightly uncomfortable with the situation "Well, I don't like it when people see me change."  
  
"Oh, all right. I just didn't really think it was big deal," with that Vasha walked out of the closet closing the door behind her. I quickly changed and came out.  
  
"Yes, that will do just fine," said Vasha with satisfaction, "You just go and get freshened up and I'll take you to the dining hall."  
  
I looked around my room feeling slightly foolish, "Ummm..could you tell me where the bathroom is?"  
  
Vasha gave me a perplexed look, "You mean you don't know where it is?"  
  
"No..I just..well because of my amnesia it seems to me that last night was the first night I was here....I haven't been able to really look around my room just yet."  
  
"Oh," said Vasha understandingly, "well, you see the hallway to your left?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Just go down that hallway and the first door to your left is the bathroom."  
  
"Thanks, but how do you know my room so well?"  
  
"When you were to tired from a training lesson sometimes, you had me take care of you room. You know the cleaning and the organizing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I went over to the bathroom. After I was done brushing my teeth and everything, I followed Vasha to the dining hall. We entered an elaborate room that had a gigantic table in the middle. At one end of the table was Turlus. Vasha escorted me to a chair that was to the right of Turlus. I sat down and saw Vasha was about to leave. I was about to protest when Turlus cut me off, "Vasha will come back later. You should get something in your stomach before we start training."  
  
"Your suppose to eat before you train?"  
  
"Yes, you will find that it gives you more energy if you do," answered Turlus.  
  
With that we started eating, both of us being silent the whole time.  
  
"That was very good," I commented once I was done, hoping to break the awkward silence that had occupied the meal.  
  
"Thank you. I have the best chiefs. Shall we go and train, now?"  
  
"Ok, but the plates.."  
  
Turlus cut me off, "Don't worry about them. I'll get someone to clean this up."  
  
I watched as Turlus pushed a button on his arm rest and within seconds a man appeared and came over to us.  
  
"Cantar clean this up for us."  
  
"Yes, my lord," said Cantar as we got up from our chairs. I followed Turlus out of the room and down a few corridors till he stopped before a door with the numbers 113 above it.  
  
"Here we are," said Turlus.  
  
He pushed a few buttons next to the door before it opened. Inside was a vast white room. We went inside, the doors closing behind us. Turlus went over to a control console that was to our right.  
  
"This computer changes the gravity of the room. We will start with 20x normal gravity, ok?"  
  
I nodded in reply. He pushed in a few buttons before I heard this strange noise echo into the room. Suddenly, I felt this great pressure and I fell flat on me face. I could hear Turlus laughing at me.  
  
"Hey! This is not funny!"  
  
"Sorry," Said Turlus, "try to get up now."  
  
I managed to stand up, but my body still felt really heavy. I watched Turlus walk away from the console and then shot a ki bast at it. I watched as it spread over the console encasing it in some sort of force field thing.  
  
"What did you just do?"  
  
"I placed a force field around the console, so that it won't get damaged during our training session. Can you fly?" Asked Turlus  
  
"Ummmm.fly?"  
  
Turlus shook his head in dismay, "Just place your energy underneath you and propel yourself up."  
  
"Energy?"  
  
"You don't even remember what that is?"  
  
I looked down, "No, sorry."  
  
"It's okay we will just have to start from the beginning."  
  
After about an hour I was able to fly around pretty easily, everything I was doing seemed so familiar.  
  
"Ok, you now know how to fly, but do you still know how to form a ki blast?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"All right, well it's quite simple. Just focus your energy into a ball in either hand."  
  
I concentrated and suddenly I saw a light appear in my hand. After it grew, to what I guessed to be the right size, I threw it into the distance. Suddenly a word came to mind. //KAMEHAMEHA??// I cupped my hands behind me in an open clam shape, "Ka..me..ha.me." I could feel my energy building up in my hand, "HA!!" I yelled as I threw the ki blast into the wall. Once the dust had cleared, I noticed that the wall had been damaged by the ki blast a little bit. //Oh, no! Turlus is gonna be mad at me now// I turned to Turlus, expecting to see him mad, but instead he was smiling.  
  
"Very good, you remember one of your old techniques."  
  
"Your not mad at me?"  
  
"For what?" Asked Turlus  
  
"For messing up the wall."  
  
"Oh, that," said Turlus, "Don't worry about that."  
  
"Oh, ok...but what do we do now."  
  
"Well, now we can start fighting."  
  
"Fighting?"  
  
"Yes..well, thats if you feel up to it."  
  
"I'm fine, but.."  
  
Turlus cut me off, "Just let your instincts take over. You'll do just fine don't worry."  
  
I watched as Turlus went into a fighting stance, I mimicked him. //Wow, I wonder why I feel so exhilarated. I guess it's because I'm saiyan.// Turlus lunged at me first, but disappeared when he was about two feet from me. I turned around and kicked out with my right leg. Turlus reappeared and blocked it. I tried a round of punches on him, but was not able to land a single one. After a while I noticed that Turlus was more on the defense and I pulled up my power. Somehow I knew exactly what to do. Suddenly I felt a surge of power go through me. Turlus stopped his attack, "You transformed into a super saiyan."  
  
"Huh? What is a super saiyan?"  
  
"Your a super saiyan right now. When a saiyan reaches a certain point in their power they reach a plateau. Then when a certain event takes place and triggers the transformation. When you transform you become more powerful, you speed increases and your agility becomes much better. Also your physical appearance changes. Your hair tunes blonde and your eye color changes to a teal color."  
  
"What just triggered this transformation?"  
  
"Well, before the accident you knew how to go super saiyan. I guess you just absent mindly did it, now," with that said Turlus went super saiyan.  
  
"May we continue?" Asked Turlus  
  
I nodded my head, and we started fighting again. We fought for 2 more hours, before Turlus decided to call it a day.  
  
"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, not just yet, anyway," said Turlus as he flew down to the console. He took down the force field around it and lowered the gravity. I suddenly felt so light.  
  
"Turlus?"  
  
Turlus turned to face me, "Yes?"  
  
"Why do I feel so light, now?"  
  
"You got use to the gravity before at 20x, but now that we are in normal gravity your body feels light."  
  
The door opened and Vasha entered.  
  
"I saw the screen outside change from 20x to 0x, my lord. Are you and Xenia done?" Asked Vasha.  
  
"Yes, Vasha we are. Why don't you take Xenia back to her room and then show her around the ship." Said Turlus before turning to me, "Is that ok with you Xenia?"  
  
"Ya, that would be great."  
  
I left the room with Vasha following close behind me. I entered the dining hall and was about to go to another corridor when I heard my stomach growl. I heard Vasha laugh, "I'll get you something to eat, just sit down."  
  
I sat down at the table as Vasha left the room. A few minutes later she came back with Cantar following her, each carrying two trays of food. They placed the food infront of me and I could feel my mouth beginning to water. I didn't hesitate for a second, and quickly ate the food. In a matter of minutes everything was gone.  
  
"That was really good, thanks."  
  
"You welcome," said Vasha, "Now lets go to your room, so I can start with my tour."  
  
Vasha grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the room. She looked back, "Cantar get Gain to help you with the dishes."  
  
Then we left the room; we made our way back to my room.  
  
"Before our tour," said Vasha, "Your going to have to take a shower."  
  
"All right," I said.  
  
Vasha waited outside by the door as I took my shower and got changed. I reappeared wearing some baggy blue pants and a white shirt.  
  
"Well, lets get started," said Vasha, "I will give you the 'grand tour'."  
  
I followed Vasha as we went around the ship. I couldn't believe how big it was. On our tour we ran into a few men that somehow knew me. I asked Vasha about it, but she said she didn't know. By the end of the tour my feet were killing me.  
  
"Vasha," I whined, "Can I go back to my room. By what you've told me we've seen almost the whole ship. You can show me the rest tomorrow."  
  
"You can go back to your room right after you see Lord Turlus."  
  
"Why does he want to see me again?"  
  
Vasha shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know. He just told me earlier that once I was done showing you around the ship, to bring you to him."  
  
I followed Vasha to Turlus' chamber. Vasha turned to me once we stopped infront of Turlus' chambers.  
  
"I'll go now."  
  
'Why?"  
  
"You know your way back to your room, right?"  
  
"Ya, so?"  
  
"Well, I have to go do something and you don't need my help getting back to your room. But if you do need me just use the phone near your bed. Just call in at 265-5743 and you'll get me, ok."  
  
"All right."  
  
With that Vasha left. I was about to knock on his door, but stopped. //Do I just go in, or should I knock. I don't wanna be rude, but if I knock and I could of just gone in, I'll look like an idiot. Ohhhh, I'll just knock.//  
  
"Come in.." I heard Prince Turlus say.  
  
//How did he know I was out here?// I opened the door and went inside. Turlus was leaning against the mantle above the fireplace.  
  
"How did you know I was out there?"  
  
Turlus turned to me, "I could sense you out there."  
  
I blushed. //If he could sense me, then he knows I was out there for such a long time. Oh, man. Now he thinks I'm stupid or something//  
  
"Ummm..why did you want to see me?" I asked  
  
Turlus sat down, "I would like to explain to you about what it is we do. Please, sit down."  
  
I went over to the other chair and sat down, "We?"  
  
"Yes, we. As in myself, my crew and you, before the attack. We work for a very powerful man; he is our master. I don't even know his name, but I've seen his power. It's far greater then all off us put together. We destroy or pillage planets for him; whenever he desires us to do so. We are all soldiers, you were one as well, since you power was so great."  
  
I couldn't believe what he was saying, he seemed so nice to me. //How can he just kill people?!?!//  
  
"You kill people?!" I asked in alarm, hoping I had heard him wrong before.  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
I cut him off, "How can just kill innocent people?!"  
  
"He'll kill us if we don't."  
  
"Well, why don't you try to fight him! Thats better than killing innocent people!"  
  
"How would you know?!"  
  
"I'm not that naïve! I may have amnesia, but I still know what is right and what is wrong! I won't take part in this, not now, not ever!!"  
  
"You have to!" Insisted Turlus.  
  
"Why? Why do I 'have to'?"  
  
"If you don't.."  
  
"If I don't you'll do what?! Activate those units?"  
  
Turlus looked up at me in surprise, "How do you know.?"  
  
I got up, gesturing to the door, "I was listening to you and the doctor last night! You were talking about units and how they would help you get revenge on Goku! They must be some type of mind control thing! Aren't they?!"  
  
Turlus frowned, "Well, it seems you'll find out soon enough."  
  
"What do mean?!" I demanded  
  
"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."  
  
Turlus picked up the phone next to him and punched in a few numbers. I rushed at him trying to take the phone. He just fired a ki blast at me; sending me right into the wall.  
  
"Yes, doctor. It's me," said Turlus  
  
I got up ready to take another lunge at him.  
  
"Activate them," I heard Turlus say. I was just about to punch him, when pain soared into my body. I clutched my head, as the pain became more intense. I could feel myself becoming weaker and weaker. The last thing I saw was Turlus' mocking smile, before everything went black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I told you It would be longer. You probably wondering what happen, but I'm not going to give you any hints. Please Review! 


	7. CH6: Tornadoes and Dominance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 6....  
  
Turlus stared down at Xenia's still body, before leaning over and picking her up. He took her back to her room and layed her down on her bed. A man entered the room.  
  
"Ah, Kavar. Nice to see you again," said Turlus.  
  
"You too, my lord."  
  
"How long will she be out?" Asked Turlus  
  
"I don't know," replied Kavar, "could be a day or two."  
  
"Will the units be working?"  
  
"Based on our data they should."  
  
"How will she change?" Asked Turlus.  
  
"The changes will be very much apparent," said Kavar as he sat down in a chair by a desk, " She will become more serious and she won't show much emotion, except for anger that is. But as time goes on she will become more at ease here, but only when she is here on the ship around friends or during training will she really show any other emotion."  
  
"Well, at least I won't have to be all nice anymore and baby her. I was getting quite sick of that."  
  
"Yes, well we might as well leave, my lord. We'll inform you when she wakes up."  
  
"All right," said Turlus.  
  
Both men got up to leave the room.  
  
"I can't wait to train her after she wakes up," said Turlus as Kavar closed the doors behind them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself standing in the middle of nowhere. Empty fields surrounded me. The ground was so dry and hard that it had millions of cracks running into it. It wasn't dark here, but it there was not much light either. I could feel some else's presence nearby, yet I couldn't pinpoint where. I started walking around the area, wondering if my mind was playing tricks on me. The wind started to pick up. Dust devils began to appear everywhere. They stayed where they were sucking up loose dirt and sand. I could feel someone very close by. I turned around, but found nobody in sight. The dust devils grew bigger, but I wasn't worried. I knew dust devils never do any real damage or hurt people.  
  
"Xenia," someone whispered into my ear. I turned around again, but I still didn't see anyone.  
  
"Who are you?!?!" I yelled.  
  
Only the echoing of my voice over the bear fields could be heard. I noticed a dust devil was about two feet from me. Suddenly, thunder could be heard overhead. I looked up to see dark cloud filling up the sky. Yet, not one drop of rain fell. Without warning the wind picked up again and the dust devils shot up into the clouds, turning into tornadoes. I tried to take off, but found myself unable to fly. I could feel the suction of the tornado next to me, and I ran. I watched two tornadoes to my right going in the opposite direction from me. I stopped and turned, my eyes widened in shock. All the tornadoes were coming together and converging into one huge tornado. I turn and ran again going as fast as my legs would allow me to go. I looked back to see the last tornado go into the huge one. It began to spin faster and faster, tearing up the ground. Then it started to move towards me. I could here the screaming wind as it rocketed over the fields; the sound filling my ears. Within seconds it was on me, sucking me up into its dark vortex. I could feel my body being pulled at every direction as large rocks bombarded my body. I screamed as a long gash appeared down my right leg. I could hear high pitched laughter all around me.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" I yelled, but the laughter grew louder and louder.  
  
"SHUT UP!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! STOP!! STOP!! STOOOOPPPPP!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the tornado began to dissipate, the laughter disappeared and I started to fall through the air. I hit the ground so hard that it nearly knocked me out. I opened my eyes, looking into the clouds from my position on my back. The clouds were swirling around lightning lighting them up. Lightning struck the ground around me and then the rain came. It poured down in long sheets soaking the ground. I pushed myself up, trying not to lean on my right leg. Suddenly pain filled my body. I clutched my head in my hands as I fell to my knees. Then it stopped and I pushed myself up again. I spotted someone a few yards infront of me. It began to walk towards me and stopped when it was 5 feet away.  
  
"Who are you?!" I cried out.  
  
"You mean you don't remember me?"  
  
I froze at the sound of that voice. //It's her!!// I turned to run, but found that I couldn't move. //No!! Not again!!// I looked down to see my legs sinking into the muddy soil. She walked up to me, watching me sink into the muck.  
  
"Help me!" I begged holding out my hand to her. She smiled and levitated over me, placing her boots on my head.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I asked desperately. She laughed as she pushed me down into the muck. It was now up to my chin; panic engulfing me, "No, please stop!!"  
  
I pulled my hands from the mud and tried to push her off me, but all my efforts did was push me under more. Suddenly, it was over my nose and I couldn't breathe. Within seconds my body was gone; completely submerged. The rain stopped, and the girl looked down at the mud pit, watching as the ground hardened encasing me in it.  
  
"Oh well," she smiled, "I guess I'm in charge now."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The phone rang, waking up Turlus. He reached over and picked it up, "This better be good."  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, my lord," begun the other person, "But she is waking up."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as possible," said Turlus before hanging up the phone.  
  
He quickly got dressed and went to Xenia's room. He noticed that all the scientist that had been in her room earlier had cleared out; now only Kavar remained. Kavar got up and went over to Turlus, "She should be waking up any minute now."  
  
Turlus went over to the right side of her bed, watching as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Xenia?" Asked Turlus  
  
I sat up and bowed the best I could from my position, "Lord Turlus."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
I sat up straight, "Fine."  
  
"Good, are you up for some training?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right. After a month or two you should be ready for your first mission. You don't mind pillaging planets or destroying them if I order you to, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Even if they are inhabited?"  
  
"If it will please you Lord Turlus, I will destroy them or pillage them even if they are inhabited." Turlus smiled, "Very good, Xenia. Get dressed and report to room 113. Your training will begin shortly thereafter."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I know that was a little predictable, but what can I say. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Please Review! 


	8. CH7: The Letter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 7.....  
  
Goku watched the sun as it slowly sank over the mountains in the distance. //It's been 11 years..// He still couldn't let go of the guilt and sorrow that had taken over his heart that very day. To know she never knew him and all her life that had been her only wish. A tear slid down his cheak as he took out a folded letter from his pocket. He read the front, smiling at the childish handwriting. 'DADDY' The only thing he had from her to him. He opened the letter and carfully took out the two pages inside. He opened them and read them. He had made it so that he would do so on this day every year.  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
Hi! I know I won't have enough time to tell you everything I want to tell you, well because of the tournament and all, so I decided to write this letter. Now you can always have something from me. I talked to Baba and she told me if I wrote another one that she would give it to you and that you could write letters to all of us. She will be like our own private maillady. Gohan told me everything. All of your adventures and the tournaments you were in, well, maybe not all of them...Krillian, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo (I had really bug him to get him to say ANYTHING) told me about the rest. When I saw a picture of you for the first time, I couldn't believe how much you and Goten look alike. I kept looking from the picture to Goten, picture to Goten, picture to Goten. Gohan finally stopped me after a munute or 2.  
  
Gohan says you and Goten also have the same personality. Sooo you must laugh at strange times too then. I remember one time when we were over Trunks' house. We were sparing in the backyard and Vegeta decided to join us. He landed a punch straight in Goten's stomach. Mom got worried, but Goten just laughed. He kept on laughing till we all stopped sparing. It must have been weird looking with Goten launching punches at us and laughing at the same time. I don't get why people say Vegeta is so mean. He is nice to me. He even told me and don't tell him I told you, that you were an honorable warrior and very strong. Bulma says that I am the only one that can get Vegeta to do stuff. I asked him once to take me to the park. He actually said yes, and when I pouted at him when he said he wouldn't push me on the swing, he came over and did it. He complained at first, but he did it. I actually caught him smiling. Smiling! When I told Bulma, she was really surprised. She told me not to tell anyone since Vegeta didn't want other people to know that he could be like that at times, so don't tell him I said that either. Yesturday Goten asked Gohan what you were like. He told us you were an angel, so don't be surprised if I look at your back expecting wings to pop out at anytime.  
  
Ok, I am going to tell you a secret. MY SECRET. I am the only person who knows about it, no one else does. Not Goten. Not Trunks. Not Gohan. Not Mom. Not anyone. Ok, read this very carfully. You know that place you and Gohan use to go fishing, well one day I found a secret cove there. Ya, I think thats what they call them. If you go down to the bottom of the lake under the waterfall, you will see a big rock. The Rock has one green rock and next to it one red rock. It sort of looks like the rock has eyes sometimes. Anyway, if you move it to the side then you will see a cave. Follow it. It goes straight and then up and then straight. I am giving you directions because it's really dark down there. I bumped into the walls of the cave about seven million times before I reached the end. Sorry, I can't tell you how long you swim straight and then up and then straight again. Anyway, you will see a light the second time you go straight. There will be an opening and then you can get out of the water. The cove is big, the three holes in the ceiling and the one on the far wall light up the cove. I brought three lanterns for the cove after I found it. I used the Instand Transmission to get in there with the lantern and anything else I wanted to bring in there without getting it wet.  
  
I taught myself to do the Intsant Transmission. When Gohan told me that you had been the only one who knew how to do it, I knew I had to learn how to do it myself. I just had to! I just tried to concentrate my energy in different areas. It was really hard, but I did it just after two weeks. It still took me a while to do it again, but after a while I could do again and again and again. Oh, in the cove, well it might not be finished when the tournament comes, but I am doing a portrait of you. Mom says I am really good with art. If I don't get it done by the tournament, then I'll give it to Baba to give to you when I'm done. I can't wait to see you. Even before I was told about the tournament I wanted to see you. My dad the strongest fighter, the noble fighter, the kind friend, the angel, the dad. Sometimes I wanted to go to Dende and ask him if he could somehow take me to the otherworld to visit you, but I knew he wouldn't let me, besides Goten already asked. Trunks always brags about Vegeta and how great he is how strong he is and blah blah blah blah blah. When the tounament comes I will turn the chairs on him, or is it turn the tables..whatever, but all I have to say is that he'll know then how great, and strong, and noble, and kind YOU are. UH OH! I think I hear mom going across the hall. Oh good, she passed my room. Well, it's getting late,and if Mom catches me up still then I'll be in big trouble. I love you Daddy, and I can't wait to see you at the tournament.  
  
Love Your Daughter,  
  
Xenia  
  
P.S. Don't worry Dad. Your going to woop Vegeta's butt. I know it!!  
  
Goku chuckled to himself as he read the last line. It was too bad Vegeta and him never got to take part in the tournament. Yet when Vegeta had let himself be taken over by Babadi, then they really got to go at each other. Thay all hated having to go into battle on that day. Some even joked about forgetting about it and not fighting at all, but the Supreme Ki's warning shook that thought away from all their minds. Majin Buu had been there strongest adversary yet and Goku was slightly relieved Xenia didn't take part in the battle. She would have endured worse pain than before she died. Goku closed his eyes, remembering the pained expression on her face. After everything with Majin Buu, Goku found himself alive again. He swore to himself that he would never leave his family ever again. He didn't want Goten going through his life without a father, like the way Xenia did. Bulma never found out what was wrong with her. No disease she looked up on had the same symptoms as her.  
  
Goku remembered the funeral. There was no priest, but everyone was present. Most could not even finish what they wanted to say about her. Their tears stopping them too short. He remebered Vegeta had been the only one who was able to say all he wanted to say. It shocked everyone to see him cry, to see him cry like that. Endlessly, as if he was dieing himself. Bulma told Goku and Chichi later just how much Xenia had ment to Vegeta. She had been like a daughter to him. Vegeta had a daughter now. Bra. She was sad on this day, but her eyes never showed as much remorse as everyone else. The same was with Pan. Gohan's daughter. He had gone on to marry Videl. Hercule had forbid them to in the beginning, but once he had learned who they were.he reconsidered. The portrait of himself came to Goku's mind. It had been half finished when he saw it. He kept his promise; never telling anyone about Xenia's cove or showing anyone her portrait of him. He had tried to move it once so that he could bring it to the house, but as soon as he touched it grief filled him and he cried again and again. The pain of his loss never lessoning. Goku gently folded up the pages and stuck them inside the letter. He had never shown anyone it, it was a secret itself and no one questioned him about it. He placed it back in his pocket watching the last bit of the sun dissappear, and then he took off and went home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Beep Beep Beep. I rolled over shutting off my alarm clock. I had been able to get an hour inbetween now and this morning's training session with Lord Turlus. I stretched getting out of bed and heading over to my closet. I put on some new armor over a black shirt and shorts. I came out going over to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. I spashed the cool water into my face. Refreshing myself as well as taking the sleepy expression from my face. I grabbed a towl rubbing my face dry before leaving my room to go to the mess hall. //I could go to the dining hall, but I need my food now. Those cooks take too long// I came into the mess hall seeing only few people were there. I took up a tray of food and sat down. Drunken singing could be heard from the corridor that led to the docking bay. //Oh great...a team has come back and they're all drunk// The men lumbered in uneasily; tripping repeatively over each other.  
  
"Look there's Xenia!"  
  
I heard one of the men shout. I signed. //Now I have to deal with these guys// One guy slouched his arm over my shoulders leaning forward turning his face to me. I could smell the booze on his breath.  
  
"Hi there Xenia! We just conquered Wankrel! Is that impressive or what?!"  
  
I moved his arm off my shoulder; disgusted by his overbearing behavior.  
  
"It would be if I was as weak as you."  
  
"What?!" Asked one of the larger men; anger rising in his voice.  
  
"You heard me. Wankrel is a weak planet. Their people do know how to fight, but none have much power. If you think what you've done is such a great feat, then you must all be weaklings youselves."  
  
"Why you little bitch!!" Yelled the man grabbing my shirt.  
  
"I would cool down if I were you. I'm in no mood to be bothered right now."  
  
The man laughed, "Did you hear that men? She is in no mood! Well, what are we going to do about that."  
  
"This," I stated simply before grabbing the man's arm and flipping him onto his back over the table; breaking it in two.  
  
"Doric! We'll get you for this."  
  
"Bring it on tough guys." I said sarcastically, a smirk playing on my lips.  
  
All six guys rushed at me, crying out their rage. I doged and blocked their futile atempts to hit me. Taking my time with them, knowing that even if they were sober they still would have been no match for me. I laughed at them, "Is that all you can do?!"  
  
A short muscular man lunged at me hoping to knock me out from beneath me by grabbing my legs. I smiled. //Too easy// I jumped up into the air and kicked him in the middle of his back; sending him flying into the far wall. I turned to the other five wondering who would go at me next, but they just stood there bewildered.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
I looked back over my shoulder at the the guy I had just beaten up, he was hanging there, over a bar from a table he had flown into.  
  
"Do what?" I asked.  
  
"He was the strongest.." The man trailed off  
  
"He was the strongest man on your team?" I asked. //How weak are these guys?//  
  
They all nodded, still not budging from where they stood. I lowered my arms to my sides; slightly disappointed by how weak these men were.  
  
"Run now, before you end up like your two friends."  
  
The men didn't hesitate and took off. I looked back at my tray. It now layed upside down under the man they had called Doric. All the food was now splattered onto the floor. I shook my head, not feeling very hungry anymore. I went up to the food baskets and grabbed an apple, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned, it was Vasha.  
  
"Hi Vasha!" I said, taking a bite out of my apple.  
  
"Hi Xenia."  
  
"So, what brings you to the mess hall, now. You're usually in your lab right now." Vasha shook her head, "No not today. I have a few errands to do for Lord Turlus. He told me tell you that he wanted to speak to you at seven."  
  
I looked down at my watched; my eyes widened. 6:58 p.m.  
  
"Vasha couldn't you have told me sooner?!" I didn't wait for her reply, but turned and sped down the corridors to Turlus' chambers. I stopped outside his door, and knocked.  
  
"Come in," I heard Turlus say. I entered the room and closed the doors, thats when I noticed that I still had my apple. I cursed inwardly and turned, hiding it behind my back.  
  
I smiled, "You wanted to see me."  
  
"Yes, we'll soon be stopping on Pluto. It's a tiny planet in the north quadret."  
  
"Why are we stopping there?"  
  
"Well, our next target is a planet called Chikayuusei. Pluto will be our base while we attack it."  
  
"I assume there are strong warriors on this planet if we are in need of a base."  
  
Turlus smiled, "Yes, there are."  
  
Turlus walked up to me and handed me a couple of papers. I took them in my free hand and placed the hand with the apple in it underneath them.  
  
"Those papers," continued Turlus, "Will give you detailed descriptions of the fighters on this planet. There appearance, personality, and power. Though we don't know yet the full extent of their power we do know they all can turn Super Saiyan."  
  
I looked up at him surprised, "Super Saiyan? You mean there are saiyans on this planet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But I thought all but you and I were killed when Frieza destroyed Vegetasei."  
  
Turlus turned around staring into the fire in the fireplace, "Prince Vegeta and a man named Goku..survived."  
  
//The prince?// "You sound as if you are familiar with this Goku."  
  
"Yes I am," said Turlus, "We battled each other a ways back. I unfortunatly lost."  
  
"Well, this will be quite the reunion."  
  
"Yes, it will." Turlus turned to me, "And since you are my strongest warrior I am putting you in charge of the mission. It will be your job in killing the warriors and pillaging the planet. We already have another race who would like to buy this planet. They will pay a large sum of money."  
  
"Thank you, my lord. I am honored you have chosen me," I bowed respectfully.  
  
"You're very welcomed Xenia. If you shall need any help with the mission, you can ask for assistance from any of the men aboard this ship."  
  
"Thank you," I smiled at the thought to be able to fight another saiyan. A saiyan who had even proven himself as strong as Turlus.  
  
"May I leave so that I am able to look over the information you have given me?"  
  
"Yes," said Turlus, "You may go, but keep in mind that we reach Pluto in two weeks. We'll then wait a day before we go to Chikayuusei."  
  
"So you are coming then, my lord."  
  
"Yes, I would like to see what transpires when we get there."  
  
I nodded and walked out of the room. I shuffled my papers into one hand and took a bite out of my apple. //Who's first?// I scanned the page looking for a name. //Ah, here's someone...Goku...//  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, at least this one is longer than the last one. Lets see what happens when Xenia meets the Z gang. Will she recognize anyone, by chance? About the letter, I know it sounds really childish, but Xenia was only 7 years old when she wrote it. Anyway, Please Review! 


	9. CH8: It Begins…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 8...  
  
"Come on Goten! You can do better than that!" Said Goku as he blocked another punch from Goten.  
  
"Hey! Give me a break. You know your stronger than me."  
  
"That doesn't make up for the fact that you haven't landed a punch yet."  
  
Goku wanted to make this match last as long as possible. Vegeta was next after Goten and he knew it would get out of control.  
  
"Come on Kakarrotto! Your not getting anywhere with the boy." Yelled Vegeta from the ground.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta could you be more impatient?!" Asked Bulma, "At least Goku is lenient with Goten, I can't say the same with you and Trunks!"  
  
"Oh, come now woman. Be grateful am not as hard on Bra as on him!"  
  
"There they go again," said Bra.  
  
Trunks signed. //Will they ever stop arguing?//  
  
"Lunch is ready!!" Chichi yelled out the window. Immedaintly everyone ran to the door, and lined up infront of the kitchen. Vegeta turned to Goku, "Don't think you'll get out of our match that easily Kakarrotto. We'll continue right after we eat."  
  
"Vegeta will you stop thinking about fighting for just a few minutes?" Asked Bulma as she handed him a plate.  
  
"I'm a saiyan warrior, fighting is what we saiyans do."  
  
"Your not getting any food with that attitude."  
  
Vegeta grunted and moved past her to the different trays with food.  
  
"Give him a break Bulma. I did promise that I would spar with him."  
  
"I can't just let him get off that easily, Goku. Everyday all it is with him is train..spar....train....spar .....train.....spar. Sometimes I wish he'd do something else..anything."  
  
"Coming through," said Pan as she rushed by nearly knocking over Bulma.  
  
"Pan!!" Yelled Videl from the couch. Pan peeked her head out from the kitchen, "Yes?"  
  
"You go an apologize to Bulma. You know you're not suppose to run around the house."  
  
"Yes mom," said Pan as she came out and walked up to Bulma.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Pan with her head bent.  
  
"It's ok, I've had that happen more than once before."  
  
Pan smiled and went back into the kitchen. Bulma spied something on the floor. She bent down and noticed it was a letter. She went up to Goku who was still filling up his plate with food.  
  
"Goku is this yours?"  
  
Goku turned and his eyes widened as he spotted the letter Bulma had in her hand. Immediately he dropped his plate and it fell to the floor. Everyone turned to the sound of a plate shattering. Goku grabbed the letter, and looked at Bulma. His expression had changed to anger, "Where did you get this?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"I..I found it on the floor," Bulma stuttered as she backed away from him.  
  
Goku then took off upstairs, leaving everyone wondering what happened. Chichi signed, knowing she would have to explain, but wondering if she could say her name without crying. She went out into the kitchen doorway, "That was the letter that...." Chichi paused taking in a long breath, ".....the letter that Xenia had written for him."  
  
Chichi walked up to Bulma, "I'm sorry, but Goku doesn't like anyone to touch it or see it even."  
  
Bulma's face softened, "No, I'm sorry Chichi. I should have remembered."  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta got up from his chair.  
  
"Get Kakarrotto," he demanded.  
  
"Vegeta, can't you let him be alone for a minu.."  
  
Vegeta cut Bulma off, "Quiet....Something is coming." (A/N:cliché, eh?. )  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goku fell back onto his bed. He covered his eyes, afraid someone would walk in and see his tears. Even during a time of loss and sadness he always remained strong with a cool face. Now, he brakes down whenever he's reminded of Xenia and that day. //Why does this...// Goku suddenly bolted upward into a sitting position; shaking him out his thoughts.The letter fell from his hand and slowly drifted to the floor. // But how?....It feels so terrible....so cold..yet why do I sense Xenia's energy?//  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I winced as the ship made it's way into Pluto's atmosphere. //The pilot either is new or is really bad at landings.// I signed in relief as we finally touched down on the ground.  
  
"We have now landed on Pluto," said the pilot infront of me.  
  
"I know that. Next time you might want to put in a better landing, unless you want to find yourself in the next dimension," I retorted gruffly.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said the pilot; his voice quivering.  
  
I hastily left the bridge and headed to Turlus' chambers. I had been in a bad mood ever since I had woken up this morning. //Why do I keep having those dreams with those people?// Ever since I was little I have had these dreams. The people in them seemed so nice, yet for some reason, there faces were blurred. I never could get them cleared, yet somehow I knew those people. They seemed so familiar to me. Suddenly, I bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry," I said as I bent down to pick up the papers the person had dropped.  
  
"It's okay, Xenia."  
  
I looked up, "Vasha!"  
  
"Hey. It's a good thing I ran into you. Turlus wants you to go to the transporter room. He's decided to go to Earth today instead."  
  
"Today?!"  
  
"Yes. You better get going. He seemed rather impatient."  
  
"Thanks Vasha," I said as I took off down the hall.  
  
I entered the transporter room. Turlus was at the consule, he looked up at me, "I decided to start alittle earlier than scheduled."  
  
I looked around the bear room, "It's just going to be the two of us?"  
  
"Yes, if we need help then we'll get someone to transport more men to the surface."  
  
"All right. Are we going this instant?"  
  
"Yes, transport me to Earth. I have already put in the coordinants. You can use the Instant Transmission to get there yourself."  
  
I nodded and went over to the consule, as Turlus walked under one of the transporters. I punched in a few buttons and watched as Turlus disappeared. I took his lead and transported myself to Earth. I found myself above what appeared to be a city. I looked around and spotted Turlus in the distance. I flew over to him, "So what are we going to do to get the attention of the saiyans?"  
  
Turlus smiled, "This will draw them out."  
  
With that Turlus fired a ki blast into a building, the explosion rocketed over the land. We flew down and landed outside the crater. All the people stood there as if they were frozen in place as they stared at the crater. I stretched out my hand and fired a ki blast to a building to my right. The explosion sending dirt and ruble into the air. The people froze and looked at us with fear etched into their faces. //Three....two...one....// They all took off running, tripping over each other senselessly. I frowned, they were more pathetic than other races I had destroyed. I placed a forcefield around Turlus and me, before throughing a giant ki blast into the ground. Light surrounded the area, as the blast tore up the ground destroying everything. Once the light died down and the dust had cleared all that could be seen was a giant crater with rubble here and there. We flew out of the crater , surveying our work.  
  
"Looks like those saiyans aren't coming," I said.  
  
"Just wait..." said Turlus.  
  
Sure enough in a few minutes I could feel something approaching. Nine men and two women landed infront of us, I recognized many from the the information Turlus gave me, but some I didn't know. One man stepped forward, his hands clenched, "Turlus..."  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Goku....."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The hard parts over! Yeah!! The rest of the fic is already planned out, so expect the next chapter up soon. Please Review! 


	10. CH9: Kidnapped!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 9....  
  
"Are you surprised to see me?"  
  
"How did you survive? I hit you with the Spirit Bomb....."  
  
"I got my men to transport me back to the ship, but not before I was hit by your attack."  
  
"Why did you come back?" Asked Goku  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I came to get my revenge and while I'm here I plan to sell this planet. It's good to see that the tree of might didn't permanently damage it, or I wouldn't be able to sell it for such a high bid...Oh, how could I forget," said Turlus as he gestured to me. "This is my first in command, Xenia. She's the one who destroyed this area if you're interested."  
  
I spotted a little girl; she had a red shirt, blue jeans and a orange bandana around her head.  
  
"You even have children here to help you in your battles," I said.  
  
I watched as the one named Gohan looked behind him, "Pan?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to fight! There is no way I'm leaving!"  
  
"Father and daughter I presume...."  
  
Gohan turned to me, "Leave here out of this. She's only a child."  
  
"Not by her standers she's not."  
  
"If you hurt her I'll.." Gohan stopped as Pan suddenly appeared in front of me, ready to punch me in the gut. I grabbed her arm and swung her into the crater, throwing a ki blast at her. Suddenly her father appeared and got her out of the way just in time. I turned to see Gohan, letting Pan back on her feet, "You're fast."  
  
"I warned you!" said Gohan as he transformed into a super saiyan.  
  
"Is that the way you want to play," with that I went super saiyan as well.  
  
All the fighters looked at me in surprise.  
  
"....oh, and did I mention, she's a saiyan," said Turlus  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "That's impossible the only saiyans left are on this planet."  
  
"Well, now, prince Vegeta, you know of two more."  
  
"You're a saiyan?" asked Vegeta.  
  
Turlus nodded and went supersaiyan, letting his tail uncurl from around his waist, as to prove his point.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" I asked Gohan. I turned to Goku, "I didn't know your son was such a coward. Just like in the past all he does is run and hide unless he has to save his own skin."  
  
Gohan couldn't take it anymore and lunged out at me.  
  
"No, Gohan don't!" Yelled Goku  
  
I smiled, jumping out of Gohan's way. He turned around and disappeared. I looked around trying to find him, I jabbed back with my elbow and made contact with his stomach. I stepped away and watched as he sunk to the ground; holding his stomach, gasping for air. The girl Pan, Goku and a few others rushed over to him.  
  
"This is too easy. Lord Turlus, since we have a month before we have to destroy this planet...can I have a little fun?"  
  
Turlus smiled and powered down, "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I can't tell you here, but it will make Goku a little more interested in our battle, since in the past he really doesn't like to engage in them."  
  
This caught Goku's attention, he got up and turned to me, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Lord Turlus, I need you to go back to the ship. I tell you everything when I get back."  
  
"All right," said Turlus as he pushed a button on the side of his scouter, "Transport me back to the ship. Now Xenia don't take too long." With that Turlus disappeared.  
  
"You're not going with him?" Asked Tien.  
  
"No, if I need to get back to the ship, then I'll use my Instant Transmission."  
  
Goku's eye's widened, "You know how to do the Instant Transmission?"  
  
"Yes, but I want to ask you something Goku."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you keep everyone safe? That is all the people that you care about?"  
  
"What are you getting at?" Asked Goku.  
  
"Oh, it just intrigues me that you would keep the things most precious to you unguarded." Goku stayed silent. //What is she talking about?//  
  
I smiled, and placed to fingers to my forhead, "Goku, you've really disappointed me." I then transported myself away.  
  
Goku stood there in deep thought. He hated riddles.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I reappeared outside the Son house.  
  
"You make things too easy Goku."  
  
I opened the door. A woman with green hair walked up to, "Excuse me, but you can't just barge into someone's home."  
  
//This must be Vegeta's mate...Bulma// I ignored her and pressed on into the house. I made my way into the kitchen. There were two women. //There's Goku's mate Chichi and Gohan's mate Videl//  
  
I walked up to Chichi, "You're coming with me. I suggest you don't try to run."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Yelled Chichi as she took a defense stance. I could hear someone picking up the phone. I turned and fired a blast at it. Bulma stared down at the cord that dangled from the reciever. I turned around to face Chichi again.  
  
"You don't want to fight me," I warned again.  
  
Chichi ignored my warning and lunged at me. I moved behind her, and took a hold of her wrists. I proceeded in hitting her on the back of the head; knocking her out. I could feel someone puching my back. I let Chichi's body slide to the ground and turned around to see Videl's fist heading straight to my face. I easily caught it, grabbing her other arm as well. I laughed at her pathetic attempts to break free. Suddenly, someone hit me over the head with something, and kept doing so repeatedly. I let go of Videl and punched her in the chest. She went flying through a window a layed motionless on the ground. I reached up and snatched the pan out of Bulma's hand; throwing it away. I turned to her and grabbed her by her shirt collar; raising her into the air.  
  
"Tell Goku to not be so carless, next time."  
  
With that I threw her into the wall. She fell to the floor; laying on her back with her head to the side. I watched her blood slowly trickled down her neck filtering into her hair and clothes. I went over to her and smiled at the fact that she was still breathing.  
  
"I wonder if I should take her, too?" I asked myself aloud. I shook my head, "Nah, would be a waste of time. Anyway the prince will be enraged enough to see his mate unconsious and bleeding." I bent down and slugged Chichi over my shoulder, and walked out of the small house and looked back, surveying my work.  
  
I smirked. "I told you all not to fight me," with that I transported myself back to the ship.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goku and the rest landed outside the Son house.  
  
"What do you think she meant, Goku?" Asked Krillian  
  
"I don't know Krillian...." Goku stopped, his eyes widened.  
  
"VIDEL!!" Yelled Gohan as he ran over to her. Blood was all over her arm where glass had torn into it. Vegeta and Goku ran inside.  
  
"Bulma." Vegeta spotted Bulma and went over to her. Pulling her against his chest, he shook her gently as tried to wake her up.  
  
Goku ran around the house frantically.  
  
"CHICHI!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. //Please don't let it be true...// He raced back down stares to see Bulma had regained conscious. He ran over to her, "Bulma what happened?" She looked up at him, holding a cloth to the back of her neck, "A girl came and fought us. She took Chichi and told me to tell you not to be so careless next time. Do you know this girl, Goku?" Goku didn't answer, he just stood there his back to everyone. Rage engulfed him, at the thought of what they might do to Chichi. //Why didn't I figure out what Xenia said sooner// Goku turned super saiyan and took off out of the house. Goten was about to follow him, but Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder, "Leave dad alone for a bit."  
  
"But we have to get mom back."  
  
"I know, but dad is in no state of mind to engage in a fight, either way we don't know where they've taken her. It wouldn't do any good."  
  
Goten looked down, and clutched his fists tightly together at his sides, "We'll get her back for this."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goku flew as fast as he could around the Earth; trying his hardest to surpress his rage. //How dare she take her..one thing is for sure, if she or anyone else so much as lays a hand her, I'll make them pay.//  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finally we are getting somewhere. What will Xenia do to Chichi? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Please Review! 


	11. CH10: Bonds?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 10......  
  
Chichi slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Her hand went to rest on her neck as the throbbing pain began to let itself be known. She looked around herself in wonder. She was in a dark room, only a dim light shown through a window that was on the cieling. She could sense a pair of eyes watching her intently and she turned to see a figure of a person in the corner. She strained her eyes, but to her dismay she still couldn't make it out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I laughed inwardly as the woman atempted to see me in the dim light. I watched her slowly rise to her feet and take a step forward to me, "Don't try to blunder through the darkness like an incoherent fool."  
  
She stopped suddenly and placing her hands on her hip. She frowned at me in annoyance, "How dare you speak like that to me! Have you no manners!"  
  
"If you continue to speak to me like that then I will be forced to kill you and I don't want to do that just yet."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Name's Xenia."  
  
"What an unfitting name for a monster like you."  
  
I took a step forward, letting some of light in room flood onto my body, "A monster am I....Well pray tell, why would Xenia not be an appropiate name for me?"  
  
"Xenia is a name for someone who is kind and gentle, but is strong."  
  
"I am strong as you know for a fact, and how do you know I am not kind or gentle."  
  
"You attacked my family and friends!! How can that be kind and gentle!!!"  
  
I shook my head and waved my finger back and forth, "Temper, temper."  
  
This seemed to annoy the woman even more as I felt her pathetic excuse for a ki go up just a tad. "Well how can it be?!" She asked again lowering her voice alittle.  
  
"How do you know how I am? You're the enemy, how do think I should treat you? Should I go up to you and give you a present or better yet, some flowers?" I asked sarcastically, folding my arms across my chest.  
  
"Don't mock me! And to how I know how you are, just look at what you do. You've probably murdered thousands of inoccent people for your own selfish sake."  
  
"Try millions, I may be young, but my Lord likes to keep me busy."  
  
"You have just proven my point!"  
  
"I have not, those people were ordered to be destroyed, I don't treat the people I know like that."  
  
"The people you know! What people?! Your Lord and your superiors?!"  
  
I strode up to her and grabbed onto the collar of her dress and lifted her up so slightly, "I am the top elite on this ship. I am the strongest except for Lord Turlus. I have no superiors! And for your information elite warriors are not some mindless men and women who scorn all those around them! You don't know us and you don't know me, so I suggest you shut your mouth unless spoken to or I'll make sure Goku finds you.."  
  
Chichi's eyes lit up from the suggestion, and I smirked, "....dead with your face distorted in pain from the torture I will make you endure."  
  
Her face fell and a little bit of fear could be detected from her.  
  
"Unless you want that I suggest you obey me or I'll make sure you will endur the most pain imaginable."  
  
Determination flickered into her eyes as she retorted back, "I don't care what you do to me, I can always be brought back."  
  
"Ah, yes the dragonballs....they can be very useful, but I wouldn't count on them."  
  
"Why not?" Asked Chichi, her voice slighlty quivering.  
  
"To be brought back you need to have died unaturally, as in murder."  
  
"But that is what you'll do!"  
  
"There are other ways to kill you, trust me...."  
  
"So what, you won't accomplish anything if you kill me!"  
  
I smiled, "I won't, will I. What do you think the impact of your death have on your family...on your mate?"  
  
"Goku will still fight you!"  
  
I shook my head in dissappointment. "You'd think you would understand, with you being mated to a warrior and all."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"A warrior such as Goku, feels useless and does not wish to fight unless he has something to protect. He will fight me if I kill you, I have no doubt, but his spirit will dim a little."  
  
"You're wrong." Stated Chichi simply. I cocked up a brow.  
  
"Goku will fight you with more anger allowing him to become stronger. You'll be sealing your fate."  
  
I laughed. //How can she not understand anything?//  
  
"You may be reffering to the battle with Frieza, and how when one of Goku's companions was killed and another mortally wounded that he was engulfed in rage and was able to assend."  
  
"How do you know about...."  
  
"I've done my homework, and I know all about his life. There is one thing about this event that you didn't take into consideration."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"In the recesses of Goku's mind he knew his friend could be brought back, so the great dispair he would have felt never came. Another thing was that he was not bonded with him."  
  
"Bonded?"  
  
"Do you know nothing!" I couldn't believe how ignorant she was, "A bond occurs between a saiyan and its mate, no matter what the race, it will be forever bonded with it. I can tell he has bonded with you by the scar on your neck."  
  
Chichi's hand went instinctly up to the old scar on her neck. He had bitten her neck on their....their wedding night. Chichi had questioned Goku the next day about why he had bitten her, but all he did was stutter apologies. He said he didn't know why he had done it.  
  
"What will happen to him if I die?"  
  
"He'll feel like a part of him has been ripped from his body and he will slowly die, in the most excruciating pain."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Saiyans have always bonded with their mates and these bonds allow them to never be seperated from each other. If one dies the other does immediately when the other does, but since you are not a saiyan he will die much slower."  
  
"But he has died before and I never have."  
  
"Don't you get it? You are not a saiyan so you don't have the same bond with him as he has with you. Like I said before in battle he will not fight with all his spirit, he will not be able to."  
  
I watched her become silent as she looked down at the floor. I heard my scouter beep and pushed in the side button.  
  
"Yes?...alright."  
  
I switched my attention back to the woman infront of me, her gaze still to the floor.  
  
"I'll leave you here with this little piece of information, I am requested to speak with Lord Turlus, but I'll be back here tomorrow."  
  
Chichi looked up at me in confusion, "Why?"  
  
"All my prisioners in the past quivered in fear before me and would never talk back , like you have shown to do. You will provide me with some amusement. If you keep me entertained with your little atitude then maybe I'll reconsider killing you."  
  
I turned to leave; expecting her to shoot back some sort of comment, but she stayed silent. I opened the cell door and looked back to see her on the cot in the corner; her back at me with her legs pulled up to her chest. I signed. //Weak human....// And I shut the door making my way to Turlus' chamber.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Please Review! 


	12. CH11: Memories and Information

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I LOVE FLUFF!! You'll understand after you read the chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 11.....  
  
//Where is she??// He had been searching for her ki for two hours now, and he still couldn't pick up anything. //Chichi where are you?// Goku looked out from the high cliffside. The ocean spraying him with its salty water everytime it crashed against the side. He gazed out to the sunset a sad exprssion on his face. //How could I have been so stupid! Baka! Baka! Baka!.....I made you a promise Chichi...I promised.....//  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
He stared down in fascination at the woman who laid next to him. He still coudn't believe what had happened to him. She had been just another girl at first, she was always so nice to him and he was to naïve to know what every word she said to him meant. Time and time again they would meet, he never knew why he kept ending up there. That day at the tournament when she stepped into the ring challenging his strength with her spirit. He knew her and noticed she was no longer the cowardly little girl she had been. She had said he had promised her something, yet she would not say a word what it was. He had to beat her first, or she said she wouldn't tell him. He ended the fight quickly his curiousity winning over. He remembered the moment well, for it had only been yesturday, and he knew that moment would forever be perserved in his memory. She stood up from outside the ring, brushing off her gi, he knew she was stalling.  
  
"Chichi...." She looked up at him and smiled, and got back onto the ring. She held out her tiny hand and he t.ook it shaking it gently. She suddenly pulled him against her, and whispered into his ear, "You promised me, Son Goku..you said you'd marry me...."  
  
She had let go of his hand and walked away, keeping her eyes locked onto his. He watched her retreat, his face in shock. Her eyes reflecting her strong spirit and they still challenged him. He didn't understand his feelings, he had never felt like that ever before, but he has..he felt it always when he was around her. He smiled at her and followed. He could feel his heart swell as he confronted her, "Yes...I will Chichi...I will marry you..."  
  
She began to stir, shaking Goku from his thoughts. She slowly opened her eyes and she smiled. He lightly carressed her cheek, taking in her flawless beauty.  
  
"I love you Chichi."  
  
She searched his eyes in wonder, testing his vow. She could see what he felt in those dark pools that she could drown herself in...he cared and he always would...he'd always love her...  
  
"I love you Goku."  
  
She was so delicate to him, so fragil, he never wanted her know pain or dispair. He cupped her chin in his hands, making her stare into his depths.  
  
"Chichi, I will make one more promise to you, but it won't be the only one I will ever make...I promise to protect you...to save you from harm..to save you from being hurt..."  
  
She could see the fear in his eyes, the concern and worry he had already begun to carry. Her eyes strayed to his chest and she layed her hand on his heart, feeling it beat against her hand. She looked up at him, never wanting him to have to burden himself with her.  
  
"I know you will Goku...just as you've always have..just promise me one thing and then you don't need to vow anything ever to me again."  
  
"Chichi...."  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me..."  
  
"I promise..."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
He had already broken one promise, and now he had broken another. He felt so weak and useless. She had suffered so much, because he was a warrior. He had left her twice before in death and many other times to go to battles. Never saying goodbye to her...he couldn't loose her, not now...he made a promise and he was going to keep it. But how? //King Kai !!// Of course! Why didn't he think of that earlier! Goku concentrated on King Kai's ki and opened up a link. (A/N: King Kai will have around what he says and Goku will have the // around what he says)  
  
//King Kai!// Snoring can be heard coming from King Kai. (A/N:He's always sleeping when you need him ^_^)  
  
//KING KAI!!!!!!!//  
  
WHAT! Huh...who's there?  
  
//King Kai, it's me, Goku//  
  
Ah, Goku...I've been meaning to contact you...  
  
//First, I wanted to ask you if you know where Turlus is, he came back with someone named Xenia and they took Chichi.//  
  
They did! When did this happen?  
  
//Earlier! Now do you know where they are!//  
  
Yes! Yes, I know....Just stop yelling at me!!  
  
//Sorry....//  
  
Well, let's see.. King Kai concentrates, his feelers (You know, those things on his head) start to twitch as he starts to sense Turlus' energy. Found it!  
  
//Where!//  
  
He's on Pluto...  
  
//Is Chichi there??//  
  
Well,..Yes! She's there, but I....  
  
//Not now King Kai! I gotta go//  
  
But Goku!  
  
King Kai fumes as he realizes Goku's gone, "He's so stubborn! Once you teach them, they forget all about you!" Bubbles and Gregary watch King Kai as he stomps around in front of the Grand Kai's palace.  
  
"He doesn't even know what he's getting into! But for his sake I hope he makes it...."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A lot of fluff...but the action picked up again. And I know it was kinda short, but I wanted to stop it there. I think you all know what Goku's going to do, but the real question here is, will he succeed? Just gonna have to wait and find out! 


	13. CH12: Confrontation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter12....  
  
"Xenia..."  
  
I closed the door as I walked into Lord Turlus' chambers.  
  
"I've heard that you have taken Goku's mate as your prisoner."  
  
"Yes, I thought it would give Goku more incentive."  
  
"Good plan, but do you plan to kill her?"  
  
"Eventually, but not before the fight with Goku. I want him at his best."  
  
"Xenia, You shouldn't underestimate him. You enemy..."  
  
I half listened as Turlus gave me the boring little lecture; I was more interested in the ki energy that I sensed near the base. What was more interesting was that it was Goku's energy.  
  
"...am I boring you?"  
  
I snapped out of my little trance and noticed I had been absently staring out the window to my right.  
  
"No, Lord Turlus...but I'm sensing Goku's energy near the base."  
  
Turlus tapped the side of his scouter, "You're right. That's him."  
  
"May I go and greet our guest?"  
  
Turlus smirked, "Sure, why not."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goku transported himself to Pluto, determined to get Chichi back. He could sense her energy up ahead. He ran with all his might, afraid to fly and let his presence be know. He could see a huge spaceship up ahead that had taken root in Pluto's cold ground. He could see a figure up ahead and he grimaced as he realized who it was. He stopped once within six feet of her.  
  
"Hello Goku."  
  
"Xenia..."  
  
"I'm quite surprised you were able to locate us."  
  
Goku didn't answer.  
  
"And you're here because...."  
  
"You know damn well why I'm here! Let Chichi go!"  
  
"Ya, I would, but I can't...."  
  
"Why not!"  
  
I stepped a little closer to Goku, "We still need her for a little bit."  
  
"What have you done to her?!" (A/N: Man, Goku's yelling a lot.)  
  
"Oh, she's fine. I haven't done anything to her, yet. Actually we were just talking a few minutes ago."  
  
"Let her go! If you don't I'll..."  
  
"You'll do what Goku? Kill me? You've had a hard time doing that in the past."  
  
"You're just as cruel and sadistical as Frieza..." (A/N: Ouch, that was cruel.)  
  
"Frieza!" I spat out defiantly, "That non-gender, arrogant, self-centered, bald, little purple midget! You're comparing me to that?!"  
  
Goku stayed silent, staring at me coldly.  
  
"Fine, if you are going to be rude I guess I have no other choice. Chichi will have to be tortured, for you see, she will have to suffer for your insolent behavior."  
  
"You touch her-"  
  
"Goku, you've already threatened me once, but you still haven't tried anything yet. Are you a coward, or are you doing this because you want your mate to suffer."  
  
I watched Goku's fist clench up in anger, as he tried to control himself.  
  
"I'll give you one more chance, " seethed Goku, "Let her go."  
  
"You'd think that by now you'd have enough sense to know how I am going to answer that question. I did give you an answer before didn't I?"  
  
Goku weighed his options. Turlus was most probably on the base and could come out and help Xenia if he were to fight her, but if he didn't fight her, what other way was there to get inside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I couldn't believe he wasn't attacking. //What does it take to get through to this guy?....Hmmmmm I wonder...//  
  
"Goku."  
  
He looked up at me, shaken from his train of thought.  
  
"I have a proposition for you."  
  
"I'm listening...."  
  
"If you can get past me, then I'll let Chichi go."  
  
Goku smirked. //At least that eliminates my problems. But I wonder how strong she is?//  
  
"I guess I'll start things off," said Goku  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Goku lunged at me and just as he was two feet away I saw him collide with the forcefield and get shocked with the energy it held. (A/N: Think of an electric fence, but A LOT stronger.)  
  
"Oh, and did I mention that there is a forcefield between us."  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to fight you if there is a forcefield in my way."  
  
"Your problem not mine."  
  
"Now look who's the coward...."  
  
"I am not a coward! I'm just not stupid enough to let you just walk through here."  
  
"I can see a difference, you are smarter than Frieza...."  
  
"Why thank you, but don't think complimenting me will get me to take down the forcefield."  
  
"That wasn't my intention."  
  
I watched as Goku collide again and again into the forcefield, never giving up even though his energy was beginning to drained. I laid down on the ground and leaned on my elbow. I signed. //This is so boring. Time to end this....//  
  
"Face it Goku. You're not getting anywhere, and well frankly, I'm getting quite bored of you, so I suggest you just return to Earth. When it comes time for me to fight with you, then and only then will I lower the forcefield."  
  
Goku ignored me and continued with his futile attempts to get through the barrier. // I gave him a chance...// I took out my scouter and opened a com- link to the ship.  
  
"Yes, this is Son Xenia TJ. Would you take down the forcefield around the planet, but still keep the one on the base up?...Ya...thanks."  
  
I looked back up to Goku to see he had stopped in his attempt and that he was staring at me quite strangely.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Your name is Son Xenia TJ?" (A/N: In the episode where Gohan has a tutor, Mr. Shoe, he calls Chichi Mrs. TJ, so I assume that's their last name.)  
  
"Yes, but I wouldn't waste my time if I were you with meaningless questions. I have ordered the crew to take down the forcefield around the planet, but to still keep the one between us up. In other words your going to suffocate if you don't leave."  
  
"What? Suffocate?"  
  
"Yes, we have two oxygen stabilizers one for in here and one for around the planet, with the forcefield down the stabilizer for where you are will automatically shut down. Without the stabilizers we would not be able to be here. As you should know Pluto has no oxygen on it."  
  
Goku could tell the air was getting thin, and it became harder for him to breathe.  
  
"The airs running a little thin over there, huh."  
  
I watched as Goku tried to ask me something, but with the lack of oxygen he was unable to. He took one huge breath. To my surprise he didn't leave. //What the hell...I don't have all day to waste on this baka!// I pointed at Goku and fired. My beam managed to nick his shoulder causing him to let out his breath. He glared at me.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say that I couldn't hurt you without stepping out of the forcefield, now did I?"  
  
I watched Goku's face begin to turn red as the lack of oxygen started to become to much. With one more icy glare, Goku left. I drew my attention to Earth. //He's back on Earth..Finally!!!//  
  
"Man, I thought he'd never leave!" I said aloud, "They're just no fun when they're not fighting."  
  
I turned and walked back to the base, and opened up a com-link again.  
  
"Yes, it's me again. I want you to put that forcefield back up and prep room 267 for me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goku reappeared in the living room at Capsule Corp. He bent over leaning on his knees as he gasped for air again and again.  
  
"Dad!" He looked up to see Gohan coming over to him with Goten and the others close behind. Goku fell back on the couch behind him; feeling slightly dizzy. Gohan sat next to him, "Dad, what happened?"  
  
He looked down at his feet in shame, "I tried to attack their base, but couldn't get in."  
  
"You tried to attack their base?" Repeated Goten.  
  
"Yes, but they had this forcefield around it and I couldn't get thro- ."  
  
Crash! All of them turn to see Pan, smiling sheepishly at them. They looked down to see a shattered vase.  
  
"Pan!"  
  
"Sorry! It was an accident. It's just that this beeping noise is driving me crazy."  
  
"What beeping noise?" Asked Videl.  
  
Piccolo went over to Pan and picked something of her arm. He looked at it closely and set it on the table.  
  
"What are you doing Namek? Destroy the thing!" Ordered Vegeta  
  
Piccolo leaned over and pressed a small button on it, instantly Xenia appeared before them. Pan lunged forward, but to everyone's surprise except, Piccolo and Goku, she went straight through it. Xenia laughed, "I wouldn't try it, won't accomplish anything. This is a hologram image of myself that you are seeing. I planted the device, so that I may contact you when I am ready to fight....And if you're lucky I'll let you see Chichi."  
  
"Why'd you plant it on me?" Asked Pan.  
  
"Well, you were the first one to attack me and since you weren't that strong I was easily able to place it on your arm."  
  
"But you fired a ki blast at me, why would you do that if you had already planted that communication device on me?"  
  
"Before I came here, Turlus gave me information on all of you, to study. I knew your father was fast enough to save you, I just pretended that I was surprised that he did."  
  
"So, why did you contact us now?" Asked Gohan  
  
"Well, just to make sure you didn't destroy the device and to see if Goku got back before he suffocated."  
  
"Well, as you plainly can see, I am doing just fine," said Goku.  
  
"Good, I don't want to fight a disabled warrior. Anyway, I must go. I have more pressing matters to attend to."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What is it Goku?" I asked irritably.  
  
"You told, whoever you were talking to before, that your name was Son Xenia TJ."  
  
"Yeah, so...."  
  
"Well, that was my daugh-"  
  
"Goku!" Interrupted Turlus, "Good to see you again. We only talked a few minutes before, hardly enough for old friends."  
  
"Old friends! That's a good one," said Goku sarcastically.  
  
"Xenia has to go and check up on HER PRISONER. Xenia...."  
  
"Yes, my Lord, " I quickly exited the room.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered! I need to go check up on something; I guess our little talk will have to wait..well, we'll be seeing you, so don't loose the communicator...."  
  
The images disappeared, and everyone stayed silent.  
  
"Her name is Son Xenia TJ?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"She kinda looks like her..."  
  
"But she's not her...." said Goku solemnly, "How could a cold-hearted monster be my daughter?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, things are getting a little more interesting..Something always has to interrupt Goku. He just can't manage to get that one sentence out. And Turlus, he has such good timing, doesn't he. ^_^ Please Review!! 


	14. CH13: Memory or Nightmare?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 13....  
  
//Goten has gotten better....// I watched Gohan smile at Goten's improvement. //If he keeps this up then Trunks will have a hard time with him at the tournament.....// If at least one of us defeated Trunks, I would be happy. He always boasts on how strong he is, and getting knocked down would be just the thing to bring him to his senses. I signed, Gohan wasn't even trying..this was going no where. I watched Gohan as he began to retaliate against Goten and let his fist go flying at his face. It hit Goten straight in the jaw and he went flying into the ground; is hair returning to its jet black color. I ran over to him and helped him up.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Ya, I'm fine," said Goten placing his hand behind his head, Son style.  
  
Gohan went over to us, "Is Goten all right?"  
  
"Ya, he's fine..just some scratches here and there."  
  
"I think we should cool it for today, alright?"  
  
"Sure, I already trained with Vegeta earlier," I said indifferently  
  
"Vegeta?!"  
  
"Ya, I know...Is she crazy or what?" said Goten  
  
I frowned and smacked him on the head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"For being such a baka!"  
  
"I am not a baka!"  
  
"Are too!!"  
  
"Are not!!"  
  
"Are!!"  
  
"Not!!" (A/N: Sibling rivalry..don't you love it ~_^ )  
  
"QUIT IT!"  
  
We stared in dis-believement at Gohan; he never raises his voice.  
  
"Dang Gohan...."  
  
"Sorry, but do you two have to fight so much...."  
  
"Hey its not like we hate each other, we're just playing."  
  
"Ya, Gohan. Lighten up...."  
  
Gohan shrugged his shoulders in defeat and fell back on the grass. We followed his example, and stayed quiet. I watched the clouds pass slowly by overhead. The grass was cool and their was a light breeze that would come cooling us after our sparing matches.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
I looked over at Goten as he addressed Gohan.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"What is our father like?"  
  
"Oh, ya that's right. You two never met him."  
  
We shook our heads and waited impatiently for Gohan to answer. Gohan looked up into the sky for a moment and smiled. THAT LOOK appeared on his face again, that far-off searching gaze that would sometimes last for hours. As if he were searching for something he already knew, but couldn't relate to us.  
  
"He's an.... an angel."  
  
"An angel?"  
  
I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "What is a angel?"  
  
"I don't know, " said Gohan, "All that I know is that you feel happy when they are around."  
  
Wait, mom had told me about angels once...a picture came to mind of a man with majestic wings that sprouted from his back. He had a golden halo that hovered over his spiky hair, making him seem more noble than before. I smiled, "I hope he has wings.."  
  
I closed my eyes and relaxed; letting that one image of my father give me comfort.  
  
"Gohan?" I asked, but no one answered. //Is he sleeping?// I opened my eyes and sat up. Yet once I looked around, I found Gohan no where in site. I looked down beside myself to see Goten on his stomach. //He sleeps too much...//  
  
"Goten," I said as I gently shook him.  
  
"Goten.." He didn't move...  
  
"Goten...." I rolled him over and gasped . I felt my heart almost stop.there was so much blood on his gi. And the jagged wounds in his chest gave way to the cause. Blood was still flowing from his body, slowly..no force behind it anymore.  
  
"Oh, Dende!! Goten!!"  
  
He wasn't breathing, his body still and cold.  
  
"No, Goten....You can't....we were just talking before....ok..we were arguing bu-" I stopped in mid sentence as my eyes over flowed with tears..What could of happened...  
  
"What have you done?!"  
  
I turned to see Gohan, his eyes piercing into me, filling me with more fear.  
  
"Gohan, help me...I...."  
  
He rushed over and pushed me out of the way. I pushed myself up and stared at him in disbelief. //Why did he do that?// I edged closer, but Gohan moved away.  
  
"How could you.."  
  
I shook my head in confusion, "I didn't do anything."  
  
Gohan reached over beside me and snatched something up. He held up a knife between the two to us, "Then why was this in your hand when I came over...?"  
  
I looked at the foreign object, completely dumbfounded.  
  
"Answer me!!"  
  
"I've....never seen it before..."  
  
"Then why was it in your hand?!"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Why!"  
  
I backed away in fear as Gohan looked at me with complete disgust, "I....I don't know!"  
  
"I know you were jealous of Goten, but to resort to this!!"  
  
"I didn't!!" I protested desperately.  
  
"Sure you didn't," said Gohan.  
  
I cried, my little body overcome with emotions, "Why don't you believe me??"  
  
Gohan laid Goten down on the ground and turned to me, "Liar!!"  
  
He lunged at me, the knife gleaming through the blood that already stained it, "Die you monster!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I lurched forward in bed, and I clung to the sheets tightly. My body was covered in sweat, and my heart felt it might just leap out of my chest. I sat up and rubbed my temples. //What was that? It was so real...// Already the dream began to fade in my mind, the faces were blurred images in my memory and the names had been lost. I laid back and stared into the ceiling, "What was that?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kavar had worked desperately on the units, and smiled at the fact that everything was back to normal. He turned to the sound of the doors opening.  
  
"Lord Turlus," addressed Kavar as he bowed.  
  
"You said there was an emergency concerning Xenia?"  
  
"Yes," said Kavar as he turned back to the console, "Xenia was remembering a past memory?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She was sleeping and her dream was a recreation of a certain memory from when she was younger, the units notified me of this."  
  
"And does she remember anything from the dream?" Asked Turlus worriedly.  
  
"If she remembers anything then, whatever it is will be quite unpleasant."  
  
'What do you mean? What did you do?"  
  
"I instituted a transkentic link breakage in her mind. The units in her brain are already programmed with this and all I had to do was activate it. I warped her dream a little you could say..."  
  
"But will she REMEMBER anything?" Asked Turlus, growing more and more impatient.  
  
"At first once she wakes up she'll remember everything, but within a minute everything that would spur any other past memories will have been forgotten."  
  
"Good, then there is no need for concern?"  
  
"No, I don't believe so."  
  
"Good, but why did this happen?"  
  
"That's just it," said Kavar as he faced Turlus again, "We don't know..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ok, Xenia's memories are starting to surface, but now there is the transkinetic link breakage program that Kavar can use anytime he wants to erase or warp her memories and dreams. This is for all of you that I might have confused. The next chapter will clear up something, so don't worry. I'll try to post again this weekend! ^_^ Please Review! 


	15. CH14: Anger and Distress

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 14......  
  
//Strange dream...// I pushed back the covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I leaned over the sink and stared at my reflection. I was so pale, my face looked like it had been painted with white paint. I turned on the facet and splashed my face with some cool water and grabbed a towel from the rack behind me, "Ahhh, that's better." I finished freshening up and went over to my closet.  
  
"Why do I have so many clothes? I only wear five different outfits, and they're all for training." I grabbed a pair of black baggy pants and a loose black shirt.  
  
"I'm suppose to check on Chichi today...." I suddenly heard my stomach growl, "Right after I eat something."  
  
I looked over at the clock near my bed; 7:48 a.m.  
  
"Hmmmmm, Turlus should be eating breakfast right now, I don't think the cooks would mind if I ordered a little more..."  
  
I exited my room and went to the dining hall. Sure enough there was Turlus eating breakfast as he checked a few documents. I went over and took a seat near the head of the table.  
  
"Anything interesting going on?"  
  
Turlus lowered the papers and glanced at me, "Nope, just results from some of the men's missions."  
  
"Really? Let me see." I made a grab for the papers, but Turlus moved them from my reach. I watched one paper fall from his hand. I snatched it up and skimmed it. I pulled away from Turlus as he tried to take the paper away from me.  
  
"Chief Kavar who is in command of the Regulated Neurotic Transmitters, was notified last night of a breach in patient 203's cerebrum cortex. ... Relapse has been taken cared off....Respond to room 256 on deck 8 in section E of the ship.."  
  
//Room 256 on deck 8 in section E? Why does this sound familiar??// Turlus lunged forward across the table and grabbed the paper, "You shouldn't do that."  
  
"What's the big deal? It was just some high tech mumbo jumbo...."  
  
"Yes, but these are authorized documents, meant for my eyes only."  
  
"Alright, alright! You don't have to get all fatherly and lecture me."  
  
(A/N: Turlus fatherly? ::shudders:: )  
  
He reorganized the "authorized" documents and set them down to the side. "You hungry?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I'm starving."  
  
Turlus buzzed for one of the servants. A young lanky boy appeared from the corridor from the kitchen. He stopped by Turlus and nervously addressed him, "You needed something, Lord Turlus?"  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Asked Turlus as he turned to me.  
  
"Hmmmm...I want ten Fruglok eggs, ten pieces of Gorbian bread, toasted of course and...fifteen Dordogne sausages."  
  
"Is that going to be enough?" Asked Turlus  
  
"It'll hold me over for a while....."  
  
I looked up at the boy and almost bursted out laughing from the shocked look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong boy, shocked I eat so much? I am a growing saiyan you know."  
  
The boy snapped out of his shocked state, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that....I really didn't....all I-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Just go get my food and I'll forget the whole thing."  
  
The boy mumbled one more apology before retreating back into the kitchen.  
  
"You're too soft on them, "said Turlus.  
  
"If I hadn't of dismissed him then he'd still be here begging for my forgiveness. That would have been very irritating...."  
  
"You're right."  
  
I looked thoughtfully down at my plate, as bits and pieces of my dream came to mind.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Turlus  
  
I looked up at him, "Nothing, just thinkin' about a dream I had last night."  
  
I watched Turlus' hands tighten around the edge of the table, "Ya...some guy was trying to kill me for something I didn't do or something like that....I can't quite remember it all."  
  
Turlus' hands relaxed a bit. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your hands they were grasping onto the table..."  
  
"Oh, that..well...I was just....remembering a dream 'I' had last night."  
  
"Oh, really....what was it about?"  
  
"Well....um....it was just about some memory from my....umm..childhood."  
  
"Oh, guess you don't want to talk about it?"  
  
"No, not really," said Turlus, now looking quite relieved.  
  
"Your food, my lord.." I looked over to see the servants had brought my food. Turlus instructed them to place it all near me. I gazed at the food hungrily.  
  
"You want any?" I asked knowing always to offer my food to him before eating.  
  
"No, I've had my fill."  
  
I nodded and dug in. The servants watched in amazement as I ate everything in ten minutes flat.  
  
"That was good," I commented to the servants, as they started to gather up the plates.  
  
"So, are you going to check up on her?" Asked Turlus  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"She did give you some trouble last night..am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, but nothing I couldn't handle, but I must say if you mention her mate she does get riled up..."  
  
"Well, most Earthlings are like that..over emotional....'  
  
I pushed back my chair and got up, "I'll see you later, Lord Turlus."  
  
"All right."  
  
I left the dining hall and made my way to the prisoner barracks. //I just hope she doesn't give me as much trouble as she did last night or I'll have to get rid of her sooner than I had planned.....//  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I opened the door to Chichi's cell and spotted her near the cot with a tray of food infront of her. I closed the door and made my way over to her. I stopped once I was five feet away and sat down. She ignored me and picked at her food.  
  
"You know if you don't eat it, you'll just starve.."  
  
She looked up at me, "How do I know you didn't poison it?"  
  
I laughed, "Oh, I'm not that eager to kill you just yet....Look..' I reached over and grabbed a piece of chicken and ate it, "There you see.I'm not keeling over."  
  
She looked down at her food, distrusting it.  
  
"Well if you're not going to eat it...." I reached over to get the tray.  
  
"No!" She protested as she clutched onto the tray possessively, "I'll eat it.'  
  
I stared at her curiously, "You are a strange one, you know that?"  
  
Chichi just looked up at me with the same contempt as when I had first walked into the room. I looked around the bare room for a moment before glancing back at her, "You know, your mate tried to rescue you earlier."  
  
I watched Chichi pick her head up in surprise.  
  
"Yep, but he wasn't counting on me to be there to greet him...."  
  
Chichi stopped eating and looked at me coldly, "What did you do?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really....."  
  
"What did you do to him?" Asked Chichi more desperately than before.  
  
"Don't worry, all I did was make him go back to Earth."  
  
"No you didn't, you hurt him....."  
  
"Well, I don't know if it hurt, I mean....well, how long can your mate hold his breath for?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just made it so that he had no oxygen to breathe, nothing serious."  
  
"Nothing SERIOUS?? He could of suffocated!"  
  
"Calm down, he knows how to use the Instant Transmission, so there was no damage done."  
  
"I don't believe you..."  
  
"Believe what you want to believe then....I don't have any problem with that...."  
  
I glanced back at the door, wondering if I should leave when something hit me. I got up and looked over myself. I had food all over me.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?!" I demanded  
  
"It didn't do any damage...." Said Chichi innocently.  
  
I went up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her dress and pressed her up against the wall, "I wouldn't try anything to anger me if I were you. I hold your life in my hands." I let her go and watched her slid to the ground. I turned to leave when she pounced on me and dug her nails into my arms. I grabbed her right arm and pulled her off me. She desperately tried to claw at my face.  
  
"I've had it with you!" I pulled her forward and punched her in the face. She went flying back into the wall. She slid back down and didn't move. I went over and bent down. I cupped her chin in my hand and raised it so that we had eye contact. //She's still conscious....// She frowned and spat in my face. I wiped it away and slapped her so hard that she fell unconscious. I stood up and stared down at her crumpled form, as fresh blood trickled out of her mouth. I turned and walked out the door. //Weak onna....//  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
I still couldn't believe that she had attacked me, not a smart move, but I had to admit she had guts.  
  
"I can imagine what her mood is like today...."  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" My head snapped up at the sound. //Where's that coming from??// I took off down the hall and the screaming grew louder. Suddenly realization hit me. //Oh, shit! That's coming from Chichi's cell!!//  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, I can now safely say that we are almost halfway through the story, or at least I thinks so...but there's still a lot more to go! 


	16. CH15: Dangerous Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 15......  
  
I stopped before the cell door and wrenched it open. I peered into the room to see a dark figure in the corner hunching over something. Another scream erupted from the corner and I growled in anger. I ran forward and grabbed the man and slammed him up against the wall. I couldn't tell if he was surprised by my actions or frightened for the darkness of the room nearly made his face indistinguishable.  
  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?!?!?!" I screamed into his face.  
  
He chuckled, "Oh, come now Xenia....I was only having a little fun with her.."  
  
I pulled him forward and slammed him back against the wall again, "Just a LITTLE FUN!!! WHO the HELL do you THINK you are?!!!"  
  
"You make it sound as if it's that big of a deal...she's nobody important and I was going to be careful so that I wouldn't kill her.."  
  
"You DIMWITTED-IGNORANT-OVERBEARING-MORON!! ARE YOU THAT DOLTISH THAT YOU WOULD DARE AND TAKE ADAVANTAGE OF MY PRISONER?!?!"  
  
I could clearly see his eyes widen, "But I..I...I didn't hurt her that much...." He stammered afraid of enraging me more. I looked back behind me and looked over Chichi. The darkness hid most of her, but I could still see that her clothes had been torn almost to shreds. I turned my attention back to the now trembling man infront of me.  
  
"I DON'T think she's unhurt with her CLOTHES in ALMOST TINY FRAGMENTS EXCEPT FOR THE FEW PIECES SHE MANAGED TO KEEP ON HER BODY!!" I shook him against the wall, "WHO GAVE YOU AUTHORIZATION TO THIS CELL," I demanded ,"WHO?!?!?"  
  
He stayed silent acting as if he didn't understand my question. I grabbed him around the neck and lifted him off the ground, against the wall, "I'll ask you this ONE MORE TIME!! WHO GAVE YOU AUTHORIZATION TO THIS CELL!!!"  
  
"N...no...no one, " he managed to stutter in a low whisper.  
  
"What was that?" I asked mockingly.  
  
"No one," he said again raising his voice.  
  
"So you THOUGHT YOU could just WALTZ IN HERE and JUST RAPE MY PRISONER?"  
  
"I...I..well.."  
  
"ANSWER THE QUESTION?!"  
  
"Yes," he said rather reluctantly.  
  
I pulled him forward and whispered into his ear, "Big mistake.."  
  
I punched him in the jaw sending him skidding on the floor to the other side of the room, "Do you HONESTLY THINK that you can just GET AWAY with THIS??" I asked menacingly, feeling my anger fuel me with the lust to see his blood spilled on my hands. He backed up away from me and I watched his terror heighten as he reached the wall. "I'm going to blast you straight to THE NEXT DIMENSION!!" I vowed gravely as I picked him up from his collar and powered up a ki blast in my other hand.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
I immediately was taken off guard by the demand and turned my head to the side and gape at her in wonder.  
  
"Don't kill him...."  
  
I literally thought she had gone insane, "Are you MAD!! He disobeys the primary orders for these barracks he crosses me, bring you within an inch of horrible pain and you want me to let him LIVE?!" I asked incredulously.  
  
"No one deserves to die, no matter what they've done..."  
  
I just couldn't believe it. Was she being serious? Did she actually want this scum to live???  
  
I turned back to him," You should be grateful that your patsy feels mercy towards you, for I really do wish to kill you." I said as I let him go, "But there is one more thing...." I pointed an accusing finger at him, "If I see you near these barracks or even ever again on this ship or anywhere else then I will kill you, no-matter-what anyone says, got it?"  
  
He nodded his head in agreement and stayed glued to the wall.  
  
"Go....before I reconsider my offer.." He ran from the cell nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. I heard the door slam behind him.// As if that would slow me down if I actually went after him...// I looked back up at Chichi's trembling form in the corner, and deliberated with just how I was going to approach her. I took one step forward and watched as she fidgeted slightly. She had seen just how cruel I could be and she still didn't know my limits..I went over and sat down infront of her. I reached out, but she tried to pull away even though there was no where she could go. I scowled and bluntly stated, "Do you want my help or not?"  
  
She looked up at me skeptically, wondering no doubt if I meant it. Then a thought struck me and I plastered a smirk on my face, "You know I could just call that man back...." I watched her eyes widen in fear and she vigorously shook her head, "Don't...."  
  
"Then will you let me help you?"  
  
She nodded ever so slightly and I accepted it for I knew that was the best answer she would give me. I reached over and rested my hand on her shoulder. I closed my eyes and concentrated.... //Now what did it look like..oh ya...// I opened my eyes and dragged her under the window so that I could see her wounds. She looked down at herself in shock at what I had done.  
  
"What's wrong? I got the dress wrong, didn't I?"  
  
"No, but how did you do that?" She asked as she looked down at her now restored dress.  
  
"Just a technique I learned when I was little...."  
  
I picked up her arm and gazed at the bruises that littered it and knew she must have them all over.  
  
"Damn! That obnoxious imbecile, 'but I didn't hurt her that much'...." I imitated  
  
Chichi looked up at me curiously, "Why do you care?" she asked rather coldly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Last night you beat me up just as badly as he did and now you just suddenly care?"  
  
"Look, it was your fault...if you hadn't of thrown your food at me and attacked me then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."  
  
"Well, how do expect me to act when you tell me my husband nearly suffocated?"  
  
I signed, frustrated beyond belief. //Here we go again...//  
  
"Look, I do admit that I ordered for the oxygen around him be drained, but he could have left anytime he wanted to, so it was his decision to stay as long as he did. For him to nearly have suffocated he would have to have been held there for that period of time against his will...understand?"  
  
She frowned and turned away from me. I signed, "Look just let me heal you, ok."  
  
She glanced at me and nodded. I placed my hand over her heart and concentrated on her ki.  
  
"There." I leaned back and watched her inspect her body.  
  
".....thank you."  
  
"Ah, your welcome. It's not often I do this."  
  
"Why did you?"  
  
"We'll I don't want you getting hurt just, yet. After all what's the use, Goku doesn't know if your hurt or not, so there is no reason why I should."  
  
"I guess.."  
  
"Well," I started to get up, "I guess I'll go back to my quarters."  
  
"NO!...wait." I looked back down at chichi, slightly confused, "Why?"  
  
"Well, I just don't.incase that guy....you know..."  
  
I smirked, "All right, but I'm not about to be your bodyguard and just sit here in the dark. You'll have to keep me entertained.."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We'll tell me about something I don't know...ummm..do you remember when you told me Xenia was an unfitting name for someone such as myself."  
  
Chichi nodded.  
  
"When you described what kind of person would suit my name it seemed as if you were describing someone...."  
  
"I was.."  
  
"Who exactly?"  
  
I watched Chichi fumble with her hands, "My...my daughter."  
  
"Your daughter?" I asked curiously. //Those documents Turlus gave me didn't ever mention Goku having a daughter??//  
  
"Yes, my daughter, you probably know much about her since you've been doing your 'homework'," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe I don't know as much as you think. Please, enlighten me.."  
  
I noticed as she took a deep breath before starting what seemed to be a too difficult to explicate.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cliffhanger! Wonder why Turlus never put anything in those documents about Xenia...You'll just have to wait for more and there is something coming up that I didn't even expect to happen when I started writing this, just thought it up yesterday. It should come up soon in the next few chapters. I'll try to post soon!! Please Review! ^_^ 


	17. CH16: Xenia who?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 16...  
  
"..Xenia, you could say was much like Goku...."  
  
"She was naïve and childish?"  
  
Chichi frowned at me, "At times she could be, and it was appropriate considering she was a CHILD, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Chichi gazed off out the window, her neck seemingly in an uncomfortable position considering the window was on the ceiling. "..but she could be serious and act as if she was already fourteen or sixteen. She understood a lot, more than Goten and even Trunks did."  
  
"She was smart?"  
  
"Oh yes....and very gifted with art. Before the World Martial Arts Tournament she had been working on a portrait of Goku....she had stolen a picture of him," Chichi chuckled. "It was a rare photo, he was wearing one of his few outfits, and its not often that he doesn't wear his gi, so I guess she found it intriguing. I saw it when she had finished drawing the portraiture, and there was quite a likeness. She was only seven, yet her talents with art were astounding...." Chichi trailed off, and smiled at the fond memories of her daughter.  
  
I shifted ever so slightly, figuring this was going to be a LONG conversation, "Why was she doing a portrait of Goku?"  
  
Chichi grimaced, "Goku had 'credit' you could say for saving the Earth so many times, so they allowed him come back for one day. It was her first time, as well as Goten's, to meet him. She had wanted to give him a present. She was always fascinated with Goku. She even added an intriguing appendage to her portraiture of him, because of Gohan?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A couple of days before the tournament, Goten and Xenia were becoming quite inquisitive and decided to continuously badger Gohan with questions about their father, not that he minded....they had just finished sparing when, according to Gohan, Goten asked what Goku was like. Gohan had simply stated that their father was like an angel, the children not knowing what one was asked him about it and concocted up a interesting depiction of him...."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
I looked over at Goten as he addressed Gohan.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"What is our father like?"  
  
"Oh, ya that's right. You two never met him."  
  
We shook our heads and waited impatiently for Gohan to answer. Gohan looked up into the sky for a moment and smiled. THAT LOOK appeared on his face again, that far-off searching gaze that would sometimes last for hours. As if he were searching for something he already knew, but couldn't relate to us.  
  
"He's an..... an angel."  
  
"An angel?"  
  
I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "What's a angel?"  
  
"I don't know, " said Gohan, "All that I know is that you feel happy when they're around." Wait, mom had told me about angels once. A picture came to mind of a man with majestic wings that sprouted from his back. He had a golden halo that hovered over his spiky hair, making him appear even more noble than in his pictures.  
  
I smiled, "I hope he has wings.."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
The image passed through my mind without my consent, somehow I was in this....memory. Those boys Gohan and Goten were in it as well....Goku's offspring...  
  
"....Xenia always had this idea that Goku had-"  
  
"...wings," I interrupted unconsciously, still reeling over the sudden images that had admitted themselves into my mind. Chichi looked over at me curiously, "How did you know that. Did you guys monitor our conversation between each other as well?"  
  
I clutched my head in my hands, trying to make the images more clear, there was more to this...I just couldn't...I couldn't see it all. There seemed to be a barrier between me and those hazy illustrations, that seemed so familiar.  
  
"Xenia?"  
  
I looked up at Chichi slightly confused with what was going on, "What?"  
  
"I asked, how do you know Xenia thought Goku would have wings."  
  
"It just sounds so familiar to me," I said as I clutched my head with my right hand as I leaned on my elbow. "I don't understand why, but I knew that...I had...." I growled in frustration as a dull pain began to reside in my head, "...I had said that to Gohan, I saw it in my mind...."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I watched Gohan as he began to retaliate against Goten and let his fist go flying at his face. It hit Goten straight in the jaw and he went flying into the ground; his hair returning to its jet black color. I ran over to him and helped him up.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Ya, I'm fine," said Goten placing his hand behind his head, Son style.  
  
Gohan went over to us, "Is Goten all right?"  
  
"Ya, he's fine...just some scratches here and there."  
  
"I think we should cool it for today, alright?"  
  
"Sure, I already trained with Vegeta earlier," I said indifferently  
  
"Vegeta?!"  
  
"Ya, I know....Is she crazy or what?" said Goten  
  
I frowned and smacked him on the head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"For being such a baka!"  
  
"I am not a baka!"  
  
"Are too!!"  
  
"Are not!!"  
  
"Are!!"  
  
"Not!!"  
  
"QUIT IT!"  
  
We stared in dis-believement at Gohan; he never raises his voice.  
  
"Dang Gohan..."  
  
"Sorry, but do you two have to fight so much?"  
  
"Hey its not like we hate each other, we're just playing."  
  
"Ya, Gohan. Lighten up...."  
  
Gohan shrugged his shoulders in defeat and fell back onto the grass .....  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Goten and Gohan were sparing, while I watched from the ground..Gohan punched Goten and he went plummeting to the ground and detransformed...I ran over to him to make sure he was ok, and Gohan was....worried..."  
  
I could sense Chichi slowly crawling over to me, and I gazed up at her. She had a shocked expression on her face. The pain in my head grew, and I clutched onto it tighter..  
  
".....I got mad with Goten and started arguing with him..Gohan got...irritated and told us to stop...."  
  
Chichi stared at the girl in amazement. How had she known all this? They hadn't of gone that in depth with the information regarding them, did they?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kavar leaned back in his chair, as he slowly drank some cholkue. (A/N: REALLY STRONG coffee) He had been up all night working on a new project, and right when he decided to retire for the night, Xenia's units go berserk. He hoped that would never happen again, he never planned on how hard it would be to reset them and clear away any memories that had arisen. Suddenly, an alarm went off, and he fell out of his chair, spilling the searing cholkue all over him.  
  
"DAMMIT!!" He cursed as he flung the cup at the wall in anger. He picked up his chair and sat back down. The computer was flashing.....  
  
"OH SHIT!!" yelled Kavar as he got up and took off to room 256....  
  
Multiple breaches in units 56, 98, and 70. Patient becoming unstable. (A/N: Writing on computer..)  
  
* * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The pain was becoming more and more intense, "AHHHH!" I cried out in agony, "MAKE IT STOP!!" It felt like my head would explode any second from now. Chichi looked intently at Xenia's face, even though Xenia had threatened to kill her and her family she felt her heart being wrenched at the site of the girl being in so much pain, but it all seemed...oddly familiar....Chichi racked her brain, and then it dawned on her. This made her remember when her Xenia had been sick that day and died. Oddly enough their faces looked alike, and the pain....it seemed to be the same. Suddenly, the door swung open, right as Chichi was about to reached out to her. Four men herded themselves inside and ran over to Xenia; picking her up roughly they carried her out of the cell. Chichi didn't even flinch as the door was slammed shut so hard that the shingles slightly cracked. The men had been in a hurry and didn't even try to conceal their strength. But why were they so worried, Xenia hadn't of notified them of her condition....at least Chichi didn't think so...But she couldn't help but have her thought stray to a impossible postulation that burrowed itself deep into her mind..She looked so much like her...and she described those events claiming she was her Xenia....it just didn't make sense....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hmmmm...we got pretty far in that chapter....a little more and that "unexpected thing" I was talking about last time is going to come up. I am just as anxious as you to get it written down, but I guess I'm just to lazy to sit at the computer and type it...oh well, I'll write some more soon. Ja ne! 


	18. CH17: Complexity Within Mystery

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 17....  
  
Goku savagely lashed out at his invisible foe, trying to dispense all his anger. The gravity machine beeping every so often to notify him it had gone up twenty-five g's. He looked over at the screen, '575'. It would do, though he still could hardly feel any pressure. Who the hell does that girl think she is? He asked himself, and remembered when she contacted someone on her scouter, This is Son Xenia TJ... Why does she have the same name as HER? She can't be my Xenia, she's dead, but....the image of the young Saiyan's face came to mind. He couldn't deny that she did look much like Chichi..but that didn't prove anything, why would his own daughter want to cause him pain and suffering. //Turlus probably picked her because he knows she looks like Xenia, figuring I'd then have a hard time bringing myself to fight her...// He launched a ki blast at one of Bulma's flying targets, and he frowned...//What are they doing to her?...Oh, how I wish I could of saved you Chichi....// Goku was thrown out of his thought as the doors to the chamber were opened. Vegeta walked inside and shut the door and surveyed the gravity meter on the console, "575.Not bad Kakarrotto...."  
  
"Could you just leave Vegeta?"  
  
"Ever since you came back from trying to rescue your mate, you've been moping around my house, and now that you have turned to training to pass the time, I not about to let these chances, to spar with you and show you I am stronger, pass me up."  
  
"Vegeta couldn't you have thought up a better time to try and boost you ego?" Goku was in no mood to talk to anyone, he just wanted to train.  
  
"Kakarrotto, any warrior knows that in battle you are not just punching air, you are fighting others who will take every advantage they get. Now, if you do want to get any training done, then you will fight ME."  
  
Goku couldn't take it...Vegeta's arrogant and egotistical attitude, his unfeeling manner.Chichi being kidnapped, that girl...  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP VEGETA!" Goku yelled furiously making Vegeta step back in shock. Goku rarely talked this way, you'd only hear him speak like that in battle.... "YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN TO QUIT, DO YOU?! YOU JUST KEEP PUSHING AND PUSHING PEOPLE TILL YOU GET YOUR WAY, WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING VEGETA..YOU SAY YOU ARE THE PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS, BUT OF WHAT SAIYANS, ME, YOU AND OUR KIDS! I AM STRONGER THAN YOU AND YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
Vegeta stayed frozen to his spot for a second, completely taken off guard by the eccentricities of the saiyan before him. He frowned at Goku and started for the doors, but stopped just before them.  
  
"Kakarrotto, don't become like him..or like me...." said Vegeta with his back still to Goku, and he walked out of the room. Goku watched the door close and fell to his knees and hunched over braising himself with his hands. // I have never acted so cruel towards one of my friends like that before..Oh Dende, what am turning into?//  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I sat impatiently on the cold metal table as the doctors around me continued with their tests. I had just woken up this morning with them there, taking brain wave readings, pulse rate, and just about everything else. Now eight hours had passed and they still were not done. According to Kavar, I was in Chichi's cell when I fell unconscious for some unknown reason, and all I could recall was her speaking of her daughter and then...everything was blank. I just couldn't remember. //I know I didn't pass out then, she went on about something or did I?// I wracked my brain for the seemingly forbidden information, but came up with nothing.  
  
"You can go."  
  
I looked up at the man infront of me. He was short and had very pale wrinkled skin that would sagged in certain places. The little bit of hair he had on his head looked like a wad of loose white string.  
  
"What?" I asked, wondering if I was hearing correctly.  
  
"I said you may leave."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes....."  
  
I hopped down from the table and smiled at the old man, "Thanks." I grabbed my clothing from the counter.  
  
"Just be sure to come back tomorrow, so I can check you one more time, all right?"  
  
"Ya, ya doc, I'll be here." I changed quickly, not caring if anyone saw and made my out of the room. I had always hated the infirmary, with all those doctors, medical machinery, and knives....the only thing I hated worst were shots, (A/N: Who else is afraid of shots...Goku!) their needle points just seemed to make me uncomfortable. They didn't hurt, but I always remembered Turlus making me get vaccinated a lot when I was younger.  
  
"I need to find a distraction...." I made my way to the prison barracks, and proceeded down a long gray hallway once I had reached the west wing of the ship. I stopped before Cell 245...I opened the door to see her sitting on her little cot, unmoving.....she seemed to be lost in thought. She didn't even acknowledge my presence when I had walked within 5 feet of her..  
  
"The way your acting you'd think you were catatonic or something."  
  
She snapped out of her little trance and gazed up at me. Suddenly, she leapt up and hugged me tightly around the waist, "Thank Dende, you're ok!"  
  
I pushed her away, making her fall back on her cot, "What's wrong with you? Why did you do that?"  
  
"Xenia, I understand everything.."  
  
"What? What do you understand?"  
  
"You're my daughter and Turlus must of taken you or something, but you are my daughter. There is no doubt in my mind-" She was acting as though she were crazy.  
  
"Woah, hold a minute. You think I'm your daughter?"  
  
"You are! Don't you remember...."  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"When you told me all those things about Xenia when she and Goten had asked Gohan about Goku." Chichi lunged forward at me and clutched onto my shirt in desperation. I didn't know what she was talking about...  
  
"What are you talking about? I never said anything about her. I don't even know anything about her...." Xenia trailed off realizing she shouldn't have told Chichi that.  
  
"But you did! Then you started to clutch you head in pain-"  
  
Chichi was suddenly cut off by the door being flung open and then two men came into the room and made their way over to her and pulled her away from me. One held her down over the cot as the other took out a syringe from a small case. I looked away not wanting to catch a glimpse of the needle, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Don't worry, she's been acting like this for a while now. We give her a sedative once in a while to keep her quiet since she tends to get rowdy."  
  
I could hear her cries begin to die down and I looked over to see her asleep on the cot. Her body sprawled out in many different directions.  
  
"May I inquire, as in why you are in here ma'am?"  
  
"I wanted to see if I could attain any more information from her, but that seems to be out of the question now."  
  
"Oh, well she won't come to for a couple of hours, so there is no use for you stay in here."  
  
I frowned, "Silence! I am in no mood for anyone as inferior as you to start ordering me around."  
  
The two men cowered slightly and quickly slipped out of the room. I looked over at Chichi and wondered why she had made up such stories. I shook my head, dismissing the thought and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind me. I started for my room, a million questions in my head. Why did I pass out yesterday? Why was Chichi talking nonsense? Why can't I remember much of my conversation with her yesterday? I massaged my temples, as I started to become frustrated. //I wish I could get my mind off all this....but wait maybe I can...// I thought to myself as my mouth curled into a devilish smirk.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
FINALLY! It's coming up! It's coming up!....The next chapter will complicate the story even more... 


	19. CH18: Remorse

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 18...  
  
"What do you have for me?"  
  
"Not much, her tests all showed up clean. I am concerned about why the units are suddenly having problems."  
  
"Do you believe it is because of her sudden involvement with her mother and the others?"  
  
"I do believe that it playing an important role in why she is remembering, but even before we came to Earth she had brief breaches this past year. She forgot what she remembered quite quickly without my help, but now they are becoming more recurrent."  
  
He massaged his temple, "Do you think she is gaining control over them?"  
  
"That's hard to say, but there is a way to make sure. You know how she can show her emotions easily around you.."  
  
"Ya..."  
  
" Well, observe her behavior, most likely that will give her away. If you see any changes that imply that she is reverting to her old personality in any way then you must notify me, or they might become permanent."  
  
"All right, I will. I hope what you say will never come about, she's too important to this mission."  
  
"I hope as well. Get some sleep my lord, you seem tired."  
  
"All right..all right."  
  
"And don't worry, I'll inform you on any developments."  
  
"Thank you, Kavar."  
  
He left and made his way down the hall from Kavar's lab. He passed Xenia's doors and stopped. He stared at them intently wondering just what was going on in the girl's mind. He'd be happy if she'd at least stay together till after this was all over and done with. He turned away and continued to his chambers, turning into the dark crimson hallway. He opened the huge french doors and stepped into his chambers. Instantly he could sense another presence in the room. He turned toward the white satin chair near the fire and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Turlus...." I said tauntingly as I held a wine glass in my hand. The crimson liquor swishing as I slowly swiveled the glass between my fingers.  
  
"Xenia...." He moved into his bedroom, "..I'd expect you to be in Chichi's cell."  
  
"She went temporarily insane, spouting crazed stories. They gave her a sedative and I left."  
  
"And why are you here?" He asked as he reappeared out of his saiyan armor and now into a loose blue gi. I set my wine down on the table next to me and stood up. I walked over to him, purposefully swinging my hips....I could feel his eyes rake over my body. I went around him, letting my hand lightly caress his chest and then his back. I leaned up to his ear, "What do you think?" I purred, nipping his ear before stepping back. He turned around and I could see the craving need he held within his eyes. I enjoyed playing with him and seeing him squirm, I had him wrapped around my little finger....  
  
"Can you help me take my mind off everything?" I asked innocently, but then lowered my voice so that I was speaking in a hoarse whisper, "Will you distract me, and make me forget everything else?" He reached out ad grabbed me, pulling me over to him with a quick snap of his wrist. He pressed my back to his chest and began to kiss me sensually down my neck, "Hai...." In one swift movement, he picked me up, carrying me to his room. He threw me down on the soft bed and slowly climbed up over me...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He collapsed onto his back and pulled me over to him until my head laid on his chest. I closed my eyes and waited till Turlus' breathing slowed to a gradual beat, and I'd know he was asleep. Instead he pulled me up and kissed me lightly on the lips and then down my neck again.  
  
"Turlus.." I groaned in protest, but then I felt them. Two sharp canines dung into the soft juncture of my neck. My eyes shot open for a moment, but relaxed and I felt myself be drawn to his neck; to finish the age old ritual. The tightening of his arms around my torso made my body scream in protest as his fingers pressed into the bruises I had accumulated during the night. I shook my head a little and rested against his shoulder as he drank in my blood. He released me once he had his fill and fell back against the bed. I looked up to find his face relaxed with his lips pursed slightly. //He's asleep! It must have drained his energy to create a bond...// I stayed still for a few moments till I was absolutely sure that he was asleep. Ten minutes went by and he didn't move; there was just the occasional rise and fall of his chest.  
  
"Thanks, lover boy," I whispered as I gave him a light kiss, before carefully lifting his arm from my back and moving out of bed. I tiptoed across the room and retrieved my clothing to find them in ruins. //No big deal, I'll just use my ki to make some new clothes..// I looked back over at Turlus and frowned //better not, he might wake up if I do....I'll just teleport to my room...// I placed two fingers to my forehead and concentrated on my room and teleported to my bathroom. I quickly chucked my torn clothes into a basket to the right of the sink and stepped into the shower. I turned on the water enjoying the feeling of the warm water soaking my sore body. Washing away all the evidence of the night's escapade. I reached up and gently felt the fresh mark on my neck. //He claimed me..// I stared down at the drain, watching the water swirl around it and slip into the tiny dark holes. //Did he expect me to complete it???// I could feel a dull pain starting to emanate from the small wound. Not the kind of pain you'd normally feel, but the kind that would tear at your soul, creating a hollow feeling throughout your body. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor with the water still beating down on my body. I wanted the pain to leave..//Does it hurt because I didn't complete the bond?// I clutched onto the spot on my neck, trying to drown out the pain....//Make it stop....make it stop....//  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yes!! I finally got it typed and done. That sure was a twist. Sorry about it being REALLY short, but I had to cut out the lemon and well this was what was left. There is another surprise coming up, you'll just have to wait and see what it is! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	20. CH19: Link?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 19......  
  
Goten fell back onto the foreign bed and rested his head on his folded arms. Even though he had slept over at Capsule Corp numerous times, it still never felt like home. He stared thoughtfully at the ceiling fan, following each blade as it swiftly spun around the light fixture.  
  
He didn't understand..why? Why did he feel this way? Nothing was wrong with him, no flesh wounds or even bruises. Ever since he was little, bruises and sometimes scrapes would appear, out of no where, on his body. Even if he hadn't trained that day, or even that whole week, his body would sometimes still be in pain. His mother had even taken him to the doctor on several occasions, afraid he had some sort of disease or cancer. She even went as far as forbidding him to train, but decided otherwise when the bruises still appeared. He understood why it happened before.....before Xenia died, but it should have stopped, or at least that's what Vegeta had told him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Goten watched as Vegeta and Trunks spared, their movements barely visible to the five year-old. He still hated the fact that Trunks could go Super Saiyan, when he could not. Even his sister could, and she was a GIRL. Vegeta showed no interest with ever sparing with Goten, and he didn't know if it was because he couldn't go Super Saiyan yet, or because his father was Goku. Along with his mother teaching Bulma and Xenia how to cook, and Gohan studying, the young saiyan consented to sit and watched as the two saiyans exchanged blows.  
  
"TRUNKS BRIEFS!!!!"  
  
The three saiyans cringed at the sound of the high pitched scream. Vegeta stopped his punch short, and glared at Trunks, "What did you do this time boy?" Vegeta did not like the fact that his training session with his son had been interrupted.  
  
"TRUNKS BRIEFS GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!!"  
  
"All right ONNA, HE'S COMING!" Yelled back Vegeta, not eager to have another piercing scream shatter his eardrums. Trunks looked into his father's eyes, pleading with him to protect him from his mother's wrath. Vegeta shook his head, "You dug your own grave..besides that, what did you do?" Trunks pouted and looked around the room innocently, "Nothing really.just played a small practical joke on them.."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his son, "What?"  
  
"I just switched the labels for the flour, backing powder, and powdered sugar containers.."  
  
"TRUNKS!!!" Came another shrill scream from outside the room.  
  
"Get going boy."  
  
Trunks bowed his head in defeat and slowly sauntered out of the room. Vegeta crossed his arms in frustration and looked back near the door to see Goten sitting on the floor, drawing invisible pictures with his index finger.  
  
"Kakarrotto's Brat."  
  
Goten looked up at Vegeta, taken back by the gruff voice of the saiyan prince.  
  
"What, Vegeta?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Spar with me till my son returns."  
  
"All right," said Goten, excited that he finally was able to spar with someone. Goten flew up to Vegeta's level, but then frowned, "But umm...I can't go Super Saiyan..."  
  
"What? You can't? Well, I guess you wouldn't be able to, after all you are the son of a third class saiyan.."  
  
"Xenia can go Super Saiyan," protested Goten as he tried to vouch for his father's credibility, "but I can't...I don't know why.." Goten began to pout feeling left out.  
  
"The girl beat you to it. A fine saiyan warrior you are," Vegeta laughed. Goten looked down at the floor dejectedly, "But why?"  
  
"I am not here to answer your trivial questions, now either spar with me or leave," retorted Vegeta as he returned to his old impassive disposition.  
  
"All right, but could you not be Super Saiyan?" Goten pleaded, not wanting to face the saiyan prince while he was in his most powerful stage.  
  
"Alright boy, if it will get you to stop rambling."  
  
Vegeta powered down, letting his hair and eyes return to their obsidian color. He didn't waste any more time and charged at the young boy. Goten's eyes widened as he dodged Vegeta's attack by mere inches. Suddenly, pain shot up his arm and he cried out.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" Asked Vegeta, "I haven't even hit you yet."  
  
Goten held onto his left arm tightly, hoping to stop the infernal pain.  
  
"My arm..it hurts..." hissed Goten.  
  
The two saiyans, abruptly turned their attention to the hallway outside the door to hear Chichi yelling.  
  
"Oh no! Xenia let me see....I told you to be more careful, now you've gone and burned yourself."  
  
"I didn't mean to.."  
  
Vegeta looked back at the boy with understanding. "It's your bond with her..." Vegeta said softly, as he contemplated the new found information in his mind.  
  
Goten scrunched up his nose in confusion, "Bond? What's a bond?"  
  
"Well, you should at least know something about the saiyan race. Saiyan twins are not a common sight on Vegetasei, especially a male and female. In fact it was impossible, I don't believe I have ever heard of one, but since you also posses Chikayuuian blood as well as saiyan, I can see why it happened."  
  
"You didn't answer my question," whined Goten, "What's a bond?"  
  
Vegeta signed in irritation, "There are two types of bonds one between mates and one between siblings, only if they are twins. Twins can usually sense each other's emotions and thoughts."  
  
"But I can't read Xenia's mind..."  
  
"Since you are not a full-blooded saiyan, I should not expect you to. Maybe if you both tried hard enough you could, but I don't believe you'll be a able to achieve the telekinetic link with each other."  
  
"Telekinetic link? I thought we were talking about reading minds...."  
  
"It is the same thing!" yelled Vegeta as he began to become frustrated with the boy, "Now I am through trying to explain this with you." Vegeta retained a defense position signaling Goten to attack.  
  
//A bond...// Goten pushed the thought away, and faced off Vegeta, not eager to allow the prince to catch him off guard and beat him up to a bloody-pulp.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"But why do I still get bruises and pain even though Xenia is dead. Vegeta said it would stop."  
  
Goten sat up and stared outside at the crescent moon, following the streaks of moonlight as they traveled around the room. //How come I didn't feel torn apart when Xenia died? Vegeta had told me that I should have felt something being torn away from me, but I didn't.....//  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Goten stared blankly at the fresh soil, not letting the truth sink in just yet. The rain beat down on his small body as he stood hovering over the sepulcher. He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, yet he didn't feel sad. He felt hollow, no feeling what so ever..there was nothing. He fell to his knees, bracing himself with his arms.  
  
"Why?" he whispered softly.  
  
"WHY?!" He pounded his fist onto the ground, all his anger and sadness suddenly resurfacing.  
  
"You were just fine..it's not fair....IT'S NOT FAIR!!!"  
  
A dark aloof figure watched the boy cry out all his anguish and heart- ache. He flew down behind him and stayed silent, respecting the boy's privacy. Goten could feel someone watching him and turned around. There stood the one person Goten would least suspect, he was just standing there. He wasn't scolding him for crying or about him being weak. He just stood there...  
  
"Vegeta?" Goten looked up into those proud saiyan eyes, and he could see sadness. Goten couldn't believe it, usually Vegeta was cold and impassive, but now it seemed....it seemed as if he didn't care....  
  
"You feel as if you've been torn in two, don't you Goten...."  
  
Goten looked down wondering why there was such a sudden change in Vegeta's behavior. He had even called him by his name, not Kakarrotto's brat or boy, but Goten...  
  
"You feel as if there is something missing and you don't know what...."  
  
Goten looked back behind him and gazed at the tombstone that stood defiantly infront sepulcher. He read the engraved name again for the millionth time, still not wanting to believe it....~Son Xenia TJ~  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Yet he had felt nothing of what Vegeta had said. He never felt like he had been torn in two or sense something was missing from himself, and he hated himself for it. Why didn't he feel those things....shouldn't he....he rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head into one of the soft feather pillows. For the first time in 11 years, he let the tears fall again, and he couldn't stop them. He had never wanted to cry after that one time, thinking he didn't deserve to mourn her....and he felt it again..a hollow feeling akin to pain, but not exactly like it. He hugged his body tightly, feeling it bore itself into his soul. Suddenly he heard someone. Their voice was so soft and full of pain.....//Make it stop.....make it stop...// The voice faded and disappeared making him feel even more vacuous than before..but the phrase would play over and over again in his mind....it was just so familiar....so familiar...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This chapter took a while to think of, had writer's block for such a long time, but don't worry I'm on track again. In case you don't know, a sepulcher is a grave. I'll get the next chapter up soon, I hope.. ..Ja ne! 


	21. CH20: Thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 20....  
  
Goku slumped down in his chair as Bulma set a stack of pancakes infront of him. It was one of the few things she had mastered at cooking and the list wasn't very long. The sound of footsteps coming from down the hall, drew his attention and he cocked his head to the side. Goten sluggishly walked over to the table his head hung low. He dropped into his chair and rested his head on the table. Bulma returned from the kitchen and frowned at the adolescent demi-saiyan.  
  
"Goten it's rude to rest your head on the table while everyone is eating."  
  
He picked his head up lightly and glanced up at her and rested back on his chair. His head still throbbed from the night before and there was something else..it felt as if his whole body was aching..and it just didn't seem to want to go away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Goten turned his head to his father, only slightly acknowledging the question. Goku lowered his fork and gazed at his son, concern evident in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" He repeated and this time Goten did answer.  
  
"I don't know....my body....it's in so much pain.." He leaned his forehead on his elbow.  
  
"Your in pain?" Asked Gohan, confused by his brother's reply. He had only seen his father training lately in the GR room, but not Goten....  
  
"It's not pain really, it's.....it's different...."  
  
Vegeta watched Goten from the end of the table, pondering the boy's predicament. He knew the boy didn't have injuries for his ki was the same, it had not gone down...but then why was he like this. The only explanation he could come up with was the boys bond with his..sister. It had caused in the past his unexplainable pain. However the bond had been severed when she had died. Vegeta found his thoughts drifting back to the female saiyan that had accompanied Turlus. He felt anger rise in him as he recalled what she had done to his mate, but suddenly he noticed something.....but it couldn't be, it was absurd! Yet, he couldn't ignore the resemblance. //There is no way in hell that..that...that girl could be Xenia! She may have the same name as her and also be a saiyan, but I just will not accept the idea! As Kakarrotto said, the girl is a monster, there is no possible way could be Xenia...she just couldn't be...//  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I staggered down the long turquoise hallway, slowly making my way to the mess hall. I did not wish to see Turlus this morning. Not after..I moved my hand lightly over the sore wound. I unfolded the top of my shirt, letting the collar cover my neck. With Turlus being the only male saiyan on the ship, the mark would only lead to questions from the crews and personnel. I stopped before the entrance and check to make sure that my collar was covering the mark. Good. I walked inside and scanned the room and was relieved to find it almost empty except for a few men at the far end of the room.  
  
"Xenia!" I looked around the room for the source of the familiar voice and spotted her sitting near the door that led to the docking bay. I grabbed a tray of food and went over.  
  
"Hey how's it going?"  
  
"Good. I'm working on a few new projects." said Vasha pleasantly.  
  
"Oh, yeah? What are they for?"  
  
She gazed up at the ceiling and tried to remember, "Ummmm....one's for reinforcing our forcefields, since the ones we have now can be breached if you have a power level matching super saiyan level three. Also I'm trying to find a way to make the pods go faster, since Turlus said the crews are taking too long to get back from their missions."  
  
"Sounds interesting...I assume that you're spending more time in your lab then, huh?"  
  
"Ya, but it's ok, I enjoy working...."  
  
I finished my tray and pushed it to the side, "But don't you get bored I mean. You're all by yourself in there..."  
  
"Sometimes I do, but it's not that bad..I was wondering..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I came around to your room last night and you weren't there, and then I checked all the gravity chambers, and I still couldn't find you. Where were you?"  
  
"Uhhhh," I tried to search for an excuse, but my mind was blank. "I was...I was with Turlus. He wanted me to go over what I planned on doing . You know, with the saiyans on Earth and the Chikayuuian prisoner."  
  
Vasha looked at suspiciously, but signed and smiled. She believed me! I, myself, would never had believed that story, especially with way I had said it all.  
  
"Ummmm, I have to go, Vasha. I need to go check up on the Chikayuuian prisoner." //If I don't leave soon, then she'll start asking more questions.//  
  
"Oh, all right....I'll see you later?"  
  
"Ya sure...." I got up and dumped my tray in one of the many dispensers in the room and exited down one of the hallways. I gazed around myself, and realized that I as in the wrong corridor. To get to Chichi's cell from here, walking, would take a while. //Maybe I should teleport there?// But decided against it, I needed a long walk and besides it wasn't as if I had anything better to do. I glanced at each of the rooms I passed, reciting the numbers imprinted on the doors in my head.  
  
//...200...201...202...hmmm I must be in section E of deck eight....// I followed the twisting hallway, counting the numbers of the rooms continuously. //...248...249...250....// I turned into a longer hallway, and noticed that these rooms were bigger than the lasts.  
  
"And the plan...*hiccup*...net went BOOM! And..."  
  
"Ya...fireworksssss....nicccce...." I cringed at the sound of the drunken conversation up ahead and watched as two men rounded the corner, both looked as if they had drunken at least five bottles of Draskon. (A/N: It's a liquor that is so strong that it would kill a normal human.)  
  
"Annndd..I...I wennnt..." The man aimed at one of the rooms, demonstrating what he had done earlier of the planet he plundered.  
  
"Die you..you disg..disgu...disgusting weakkk creature!" My eyes widened in shock as the man shot a ki blast straight at the room, blowing it up. He moved his arm and started blasting at all the rooms in this hallway. I ran up to them and grabbed the man's arm and bent it behind his back.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"  
  
He smiled at me, "Just havving ssssome fun with myyyy bud...dy." Suddenly an alarm went off and I let go the man's arm so I could cover my ears. Sometimes having sensitive saiyan ears wasn't an advantage. The two men took off down the hallway, once they noticed I was distracted. I frowned, what cowards they were. I pulled away one hand from my ear and fired a ki blast at the two retreating men. The alarm shut off and I could hear footsteps quickly approaching. A bunch of men in saiyan armor pilled into the hallway, followed by a couple of scientist. A scientist I knew well walked up to me.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"Sorry about the damage Kavar. I was going to Chichi's cell, I had decided to take the long way, and found two drunk soldiers here. They destroyed some off the rooms before I could stop them."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
I was about to answer when I saw HIM turn into the hallway. I watched one of the soldiers address him and tried to move so that Kavar hid my face.  
  
"Xenia?"  
  
"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Kavar, "Ya?"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Those men who destroyed the rooms?"  
  
"Oh them! Sorry, I kind of drifted off there... they retreated so I was forced to kill them..."  
  
"Oh, well. No harm done. Turlus would have disposed of them some way or another after he saw this." Kavar gestured around the damaged corridor.  
  
"Was there anything of real importance in this hallway?"  
  
Kavar walked infront of a particular room and stared into it with disappointment. I gazed at the singed numbers near the ceiling above the demolished room. //...256, sound familiar....//  
  
"Was there anything important in there?"  
  
Kavar glanced back at me, "Not anymore...."  
  
I frowned, hating the fact that I hadn't stopped those two men before they had destroyed it. I was about to approached Kavar, when a hand clamped down on my shoulder, making me jump. I spun around and an uneasy feeling flooded my body as my neck began to throb again.  
  
"I heard you stopped the two men who did this. Good job, but it would have been better if you could have stopped them before they did this much damage."  
  
I bowed my head in shame, "Yes, I know lord Turlus."  
  
"Why were you in this hallway?"  
  
"I was on my way to Chichi's cell."  
  
"This isn't the direct route to the prisoner barracks."  
  
"I decided to take the long way..I needed time to think about..about what I plan to do exactly about Goku."  
  
Turlus stared at me silently for a second before moving away, "All right then. We do not need you to stay here, go."  
  
I didn't hesitate for a second and quickly spun around and took off down the hallway. I looked back on last time before turning around the bend when..boom! I collided right into someone. I quickly got up and gestured my hand to the man below me.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry and...wait you're that doctor that examined me yesterday."  
  
The old man smiled as I helped him up, "Yes, and I don't suppose you forgot about you're appointment today.."  
  
I rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed. "Sorry, didn't mean to."  
  
"It's quite alright. Just follow me and we'll run a few test when we reach the infirmary." I signed hating the idea of having to go back to that place with it's bleached walls and gleaming needles...I shuddered involuntarily and followed the old man...//Please, let me just not get a shot..// I watched my feet while we walked knowing full and well that I didn't need to be guided to the infirmary, I knew the ship like the back of my hand. //I wonder what tests he'll be doing today, after all, I did undergo almost every single one ever invented last time..// I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I almost went past the infirmary.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
I looked back to see the doctor sticking his head out the doorway.  
  
"You passed the room.."  
  
"Sorry," I ran back and went in. He led me to a large white machine that had a cylinder chamber at the end.  
  
"What is that thing?"  
  
"It just takes a scan of you're body. It allows me to check your skeletal system, your organs, nerves, brain, everything basically."  
  
"Is this all I have to do?"  
  
"Yep, this is all."  
  
"Thank Vika! I thought I was going to have to go through everything we did yesterday."  
  
"No, no...Just lie down on the table and I'll start it up."  
  
"All right." I went over to the strange contraption and laid down on the slender white table.  
  
"Now, just lie as still as possible, it'll be done in a minute."  
  
I nodded my head and felt the table move back ward until I were inside the cylinder chamber. I listened to the beeping sounds the machine made as I tried to stay still. I soon found myself beginning to grow restless. I wasn't the kind of person known to stay still in one position for long, it just felt so confining. The noises stopped and the table began to move again much to my relief. Once it had stopped, I hopped off the table.  
  
"Got it, doc?"  
  
"Yes, yes." He gazed down at the screen, "Just like we told you yesterday, you're perfectly fine. No change in the least. Well, all except that ,mark on your neck, that is."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that....it'll heal. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, you may go."  
  
"Thanks, lets just hope I don't have to come back here again." I smiled back at the doctor before leaving the room. I made my way to Chichi's cell once again, hoping nothing like before would happen again. My thoughts drifted back to the day before....her violent behavior, her stories....//I wonder what's wrong with her? I guess I'll find out....//  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The doctor looked over Xenia's body scan, making sure he hadn't of missed anything before. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He enlarged the image and studied it. His eyes widened in realization. Was he seeing what he thought he saw? He just kept staring at it..he just couldn't believe it...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cliffhanger! I know I'm taking a long time, but I am getting stuck in spots. If you have any suggestions with my story, I will gladly accept them. They help me write more and get new chapters up faster. I'll really try to get a new one up, but just like before.I can't promise you anything. 


	22. CH21: Fear and Frustration

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, now I've noticed that I haven't made things quite, well, clear on a few matters. Gomen, Minna-san....I'll try to explain about things a little more in here. If you have any questions about the fic, please ask me. Flame me, ask questions....ANYTHING basically. They all help me out more than you know. I'll stop babbling now...onto the fic!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 21...  
  
I stopped before the cell door and peered through the bars. There she was just laying on her back, staring out the window. There was a detached look in her eyes that seemed to look beyond everything. It was almost as if she wasn't really staring at anything at all.I opened the door and she didn't move. I closed the door and walked over to her, still no reaction. If I.. hadn't of know she was breathing, I would have mistaken her to be dead. I sat down and waited for her to acknowledge my presence. Yet, she never did, this was very unlike her. Usually, I wouldn't have to wait more than five minutes before she was either yelling at me or throwing dirty looks. I waved my hand infront of her face. I was about to retract it, when she grabbed it. She stared at it curiously, as if she had never seen anything like it. I started to wonder if she had gone insane, it was just my hand....  
  
"You're real.." She whispered.  
  
I glanced at her face and noticed she was still examining my hand.  
  
"Of course I'm real, what did you think I was?"  
  
She let me go and sat up. She fiddled with her hands nervously as, if one wrong answer was going to get her killed, "I don't know..a hallucination.."  
  
She said it with such uncertainty and was that.fear in her voice? This was definitely not the same woman I had kidnapped. That fiery spirit that had entertained me so much, had completely vanished.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Xenia have you finished your homework?!"  
  
I winced as I heard my mother's yelling from the woods.  
  
"You are so busted." Said Goten and Trunks simultaneously. I scowled at the two unsympathetic boys, they just loved it when I got in trouble.  
  
"XENIA!!" I spun around and ran back home. It was never a good idea to stall when mom was that angry. I learned that the hard way, once before. I stopped before the front door to see my mother thumping one of her feet impatiently with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Have you finished your homework?" She repeated, no longer screaming.  
  
I kicked the dirt around me, knowing I was going to get an earful, "No...."  
  
"Then what are you doing outside playing?! Get inside and do your homework!" I raced into the house without a second's hesitation. I ran into my room and sat down at my desk.  
  
"Those worksheet better be done before dinner or NO DESSERT!"  
  
I frowned as I gazed over the ten worksheets piled on my desk. Oddly enough I found myself laughing then, as a comment that Goten had made earlier came to mind, "Mom does make funny faces when she's angry.."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Where had that come from? Chichi, her brat and Vegeta's brat..I shook my head. Am I going insane now? I directed my attention at the woman infront of me again, trying my best to forget what I just saw. She was staring at me strangely, "What?"  
  
She cocked her head to the side, and for the first time that night she seemed to revert back to her normal self.  
  
"You just looked like her a moment ago."  
  
"Who?" I asked curiously.  
  
Chichi's eyes widened and she looked away from me once again.  
  
"Who?" I asked again.  
  
"I can't say.."  
  
She went back to fiddling with her hands, and I frowned. Right when I was about to ask her again, I heard something. Or rather someone. //..I just don't know why...// I got up and looked around the room.  
  
"Did you hear that?" I asked Chichi, as I searched for the owner of the voice.  
  
Chichi knitted her brows together in confusion, "Hear what?"  
  
Oh Vika, am I going insane? Then the voice continued..//Why did I claim her...I didn't truly mean to..I just acted on instinct..//  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *(Earlier, right after Xenia had spoken to Turlus) * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What's the extent of the damage?"  
  
"Well, Lord Turlus, most of the rooms were only used as test facilities, but room 256 on the other hand...."  
  
Turlus frowned and glanced back over the useless remains from the room, "I understand." He glanced down the hall to see Xenia helping up one of the doctors that had helped them with the breaches in her units the day before last. He had caught onto the uneasiness in her voice....How could he be so stupid. It was pure luck that no one noticed the mark on her neck....or at least he hoped as much, but that wasn't why he was so frustrated. Why didn't she claim him as well? He knew she believed he was related to her, and he had himself to blame for that. Why had he made that up? It truly puzzled him.he thought originally that it would coerce her into trusting him more, but then why did he keep it up? There was no need for her to think that once the units had been activated. He shook his head, sometimes he, himself wondered why he did the things he does.  
  
"Lord Turlus?"  
  
Turlus was shaken from his train of thought and turned his attention to the man beside him, "Kavar...."  
  
"Wondered what happened to you there."  
  
Turlus chuckled lightly to himself, "Ya, My mind is a little pre- occupied..."  
  
"With what, is the real question." Kavar gazed at Turlus critically before continuing, "I noticed the mark..."  
  
Turlus glanced back down at him in shock. Had he heard him correctly? "Wha-what?"  
  
Kavar stayed silent and raised a brow, as if saying, 'you heard me.' Turlus looked around at all the men that had gathered in the hallway and frowned. He faced Kavar again and cocked his head to the side, one of the men would surely overhear them if they continued their conversation here.  
  
"We can continue this conversation in my chambers," he stated sternly.  
  
Kavar simply nodded and made his way over to another man who was shifting through the wreckage of the room. Turlus grabbed a hold of one of the men by the back of his armor, and spun him around to face him.  
  
"Can you handle everything here? I have more pressing matters to attend to."  
  
The soldier nodded his head, "Yes, Lord Turlus."  
  
Turlus nodded and exited down the hallway to his right. He noticed Kavar following him and waited five more minutes till letting him catch up. Both men stayed silent as they walked down the winding corridors before stopping in front of Turlus' chamber. Turlus push open the two huge French doors, and began to speak.  
  
"I just don't know why...."  
  
He slumped down into one of his white satin chairs and lowered his head. Then the dam broke, "I mean..I know she's 18 and I'm 55, but saiyans live to be 200 if they are not killed in battle. I'll stop aging once I reach 100, so she shouldn't be worried. We all still look as if we were 50 still at that age. Then what is it? I'm still in my prime, I'm not old....she knows that, but then why....why....oh, Vika! Why did I do it?" (A/N: Now, that's something you don't see every day, a saiyan having a nervous breakdown...)  
  
"You're babbling lord Turlus. What are you talking about?" Asked Kavar as he sat down in an identical chair across from him. Concern was evident in his voice, it truly disturbed him to see his lord in such a state.  
  
Turlus took a deep breath as he tried to calm down, yet he still rambled on, "Why did I claim her...I didn't truly mean to..I just acted on instinct..."  
  
Kavar frowned, "Calm down my lord. If I'm not mistaken, I've told you numerous of times that you should not become involved with her. She is a female saiyan, a full-blooded one. You should have realized that you wouldn't of been able to control yourself around her." (A/N: I'll explain why she's a full-blooded saiyan later.)  
  
Turlus glanced up, "..but why could she control her emotions?"  
  
"It's a known fact that female saiyans can control a males emotions. In battle you may be the one in charge, but here," Kavar gestured around the room, "She's in control."  
  
"She was toying with me then...."  
  
"That's hard to say, after all she is the only female saiyan that I, myself, have ever studied." Kavar gazed into the fire place beside his chair; watching each flame as it licked the sides of the opening. How could he tell Turlus? He could only imagine how the already emotionally-frustrated saiyan would act.  
  
"You do know there are sever consequences for your actions."  
  
Turlus lifted his head up and gazed curiously at Kavar, "What do you mean? The bond was not established completely, and the mark will disappear after a few days..."  
  
"I cannot believe you know nothing of what you have brought about." Kavar ran his hand down his face, feeling slightly ashamed of the ignorant saiyan, "You have a bond with her, but it is only one-sided."  
  
"What do you mean one sided?"  
  
"With a full bond you both would posses a telepathic link. You could read her mind and she could read yours, but since you have only bonded yourself to her.." Kavar trailed off, Turlus would not like what he had to say next.  
  
"Why are you stalling?! Just tell me!" He was becoming more and more impatient, as the knot in his stomach grew.  
  
Kavar took a deep breath before continuing, "...because you bonded with her, she should be able to...to...read your mind.."  
  
"Wha.what!" Turlus's eyes widened in shock as those last three words reached his ears. He just couldn't believe what was happening!  
  
"But, she hasn't shown that she can do this yet..." Stated Kavar, as he tried to calm Turlus down.  
  
"But she will.." Turlus whispered to himself. //Could this get any worse??// The sound of the door flying open and hitting the side wall, drew the attention of the two grim men. They stared in bewilderment at the panting old man that stood hunched over before them.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Turlus sternly, he did not enjoy anyone barging into his chambers, especially at this particular moment.  
  
"I....I have...something...to tell...you...about....Xenia..." The old man managed between gasps. "Well tell me!" Turlus demanded. Both men waited impatiently as the elderly man caught his breath and began to speak, "Today I ran one more test with Xenia. After studying her body scan, I discovered that...."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cliffhanger! I know I'm stalling, but I can't help it. This chapter took me so long to do. Xenia can hear Turlus' thoughts and what he says to others.you know what that means, don't ya? It means that.well, you should know! I'm not telling you, if your clueless at the moment, then you'll just have to wait and find out.  
  
On the age thing. I know some of you think, but he's old! How could they?! But after reading so many Pan/Vegeta fics, I've gotten to the stage where age doesn't seem to bother in my fics. I just made Turlus the same age as Vegeta. I know Vegeta is 7 years older than Goku and that Goku married Chichi when he was 18. You get 25. Gohan was born two years later and Xenia 12 years later. Now you have 39. Then add 18 more years and you get 57! Too much math! I felt like I was still in school when I did that! I just hope I'm not wrong..a fifteen year old that can't add, now that's depressing..I know saiyans living to 200 sound weird, but I'm not the only one who thinks they do. I've read tons of fic where saiyans are said to have the life span of even 300. Now that's old, can you imagine?  
  
Anyway, I hope this clears up anything you guys were confused about and if not please tell me. I made a couple of altercations to some of my chapters. Nothing big, corrected some spelling, punctuation and other grammatical mishaps I have made. So, sorry in advance if some of the chapters before this one are messed up. I'm working on it.  
  
I wonder, if any of you can guess right about what the doctor is going to say. If anyone can, then I'll try to get two to three chapters up before June 12. I believe it's quite obvious, so I'll start writing now, just incase.  
  
* * * ADVERTISING * * *  
  
Another great story is 'Wish For The Past' by Burenda. Her summary: 'Goten makes a wish to meet his grandfather, Bardock, landing himself in the past and a load of trouble, while Trunks does his best to find his missing friend.' I'm not the only one who loves this fic, it has received 1,282 reviews in 2 months!  
  
If ya don't feel like using the search engine then just go to my favorite fics, this one's there along with some others that I suggest you read! 


	23. CH22: Devious Illusions Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 22....  
  
//It can't be true...it can't be true...it can't be true...how can...it only...oh Vika..//  
  
I stared down at my hands, it just was too impossible to believe!  
  
"Xenia?"  
  
I turned around to face Chichi, not knowing how to respond to her. My mind was so overwhelmed, I just couldn't think straight.  
  
"What happened?" She seemed concerned for some reason. Why?  
  
"Why do you care?" I asked, hating the way my voice squeaked at the moment. It was as if I was seven years old again..  
  
"I.." Chichi looked away, ignoring me once again. I growled in frustration; this was getting me no where. I could deal with what I overheard later, but for now Chichi was my top priority. I marched over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She turned her head away, but I craned my neck so that I was staring straight into her eyes.  
  
"Why can't you give me a straight answer? Why are you scared to answer me?"  
  
She stayed silent and my patience was wearing thin.  
  
"TELL ME!!" I shouted into her face. Then I noticed something.there were puncture wounds in her arm...1...2...3...4..5! What had they done to her? Had I not made it clear that no one was supposed to touch her?!? My hold on her lessened and I looked away, it wasn't the fact that she was scared of me....she was scared about getting another one of these marks..  
  
"Who did this to you?" I lowered my voice knowing it was useless to continue shouting at her. She fidgeted with her hands again and bit down on her lower lip. It seemed as if she was debating with herself, whether or not to tell me. I cupped her chin in my hand and tried to muster as much concern as I could into my voice, "Who did this to you, Chichi?" Tears began to flow down her cheeks, and before I knew it she was hugging me..I didn't know what to do. I just sat there my arms hanging limply by my sides. I wasn't use to this kind of emotion. Something inside of me told me to hug her back, yet I couldn't bring myself to do so...I knew there were no cameras inside the cells, with the ki-repellent forcefield in place around each cell there was no need to. You needed someone from the 'outside' to help you, if you wanted to get the forcefield down and escape...but it still didn't feel right..she looked up at me with her tear streaked face, and just searched my face for what seemed like an eternity. I had no idea what she was looking for; her mouth opened to speak and I waited....she just stayed silent and shut her mouth, a smile quickly growing on her face. I wanted to push her away, there was no telling when someone might just walk into the cell, yet my arms wouldn't move no matter how much I willed them to. I looked around the cell nervously, before venturing out with another question.  
  
"Why?" She looked up at me, confused, but after all I had not made myself quite clear.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
I took a deep breath, "Why everything? Why do you care? Why do you continue to not fight me? Why exactly are you scared? Why didn't you answer any of my questions?"  
  
She looked down again and pulled back. She seemed to be searching for those exact answers herself for that moment, then she looked up at me again.  
  
"I..." She stopped short, seemingly unsure about what to say. I waited this time, never interjecting my opinion as she sat in thought for those few minutes. Then she started again, "I was told never to bring up what I said to you before..they said if I did...." She trailed off.  
  
"Who told you this?"  
  
She looked around the cell, as if expecting to see some sort of recording device, "Turlus.."  
  
"Lord Turlus?" But why would he.  
  
"Yes, he said that you didn't need to be bothered with the information.that it was irrelevant, and that if I told you about it again that he would..he would..kill you." The last part was said just above a whisper, yet my sensitive saiyan ears caught the last two words.  
  
"He has no right to-"  
  
"Please, don't tell him," she clutched onto my gi, "I don't want anything to happen to you. I..I couldn't bear the thought of it."  
  
"But...but why do you care about what happens to me?" I asked.  
  
"I.." she shook her head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"How do you know that for sure?"  
  
"Cause you didn't the last time.."  
  
Realization dawned on me and I frowned, "You were going to tell me about me being your daughter and that Turlus kidnapped me when I was a kid, right?"  
  
She nodded. I signed, "I'm not telling you that you're wrong, but I do have doubts..why do you think this? What made you come up with these assumptions?"  
  
A determined look crossed over her face, "Look, I know you don't want to believe me, but just listen. Whether you like it or not I am telling you the truth. I heard you that night. You were speaking of things from Xenia's past, and were saying that in those brief moments you were Xenia. You didn't understand why you received those images, but you did get them."  
  
I was about to reply back, when a strange sensation surged through my body. My eyes widened in shock as images flashed through my mind.....  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I watched Gohan as he began to retaliate against Goten and let his fist go flying at his face. It hit Goten straight in the jaw and he went flying into the ground; his hair returning to its jet black color. I ran over to him and helped him up.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Ya, I'm fine," said Goten placing his hand behind his head, Son style.  
  
Gohan went over to us, "Is Goten all right?"  
  
"Ya, he's fine.just some scratches here and there."  
  
"I think we should cool it for today, alright?"  
  
"Sure, I already trained with Vegeta earlier," I said indifferently  
  
"Vegeta?!"  
  
"Ya, I know...Is she crazy or what?" said Goten  
  
I frowned and smacked him on the head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"For being such a baka!"  
  
"I am not a baka!"  
  
"Are too!!"  
  
"Are not!!"  
  
"Are!!"  
  
"Not!!"  
  
"QUIT IT!"  
  
We stared in dis-believement at Gohan; he never raises his voice.  
  
"Dang Gohan....."  
  
"Sorry, but do you two have to fight so much?"  
  
"Hey its not like we hate each other, we're just playing."  
  
"Ya, Gohan. Lighten up...."  
  
Gohan shrugged his shoulders in defeat and fell back onto the grass ...  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
I had seen this before....I couldn't remember when, but I have. Of that I was certain, I looked up at Chichi to see her wearing a worried expression.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you alright, you seemed to completely drift off there for a moment."  
  
"I'm fine," I growled. I hated it when people acted as if they cared. They never really do, it's just the right thing to say. I wanted to change the subject as quickly as I could.  
  
"Back on topic now..If what you are telling me is true, then tell me why...why would Turlus lie to me my whole life?"  
  
She still held that look in her eyes and stayed quiet for a few minutes before continuing, "I don't know.."  
  
"You also told me that Xenia died a long time ago, if that is true then what reason is there to believe you now?"  
  
"I-" Her reply was cut off short, by the sound of the door flying open. I turned around to see Turlus with Kavar and the doctor from earlier. I knew why they were here.  
  
"Xenia will you come with us?" Asked Kavar.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" I asked as I tried to play dumb. Turlus took a step forward, "We will brief you on your current position in a moment, but we need you to come with us to the infirmary."  
  
"Again?" I asked' trying to sound surprised, "But why?"  
  
"Just, please, follow us."  
  
I looked back over to Chichi to see her in the corner now on her cot; her body visibly shivering. I followed her gaze and found it to rest on Turlus. I got up and looked down at my shirt; hoping that Turlus would not notice the tear stains. I followed the three men out of the room and tried my best not to make eye contact with Turlus. It was still uncomfortable being around him. I think he felt the same for he didn't say anything to me. I turned to the doctor, "So...what's going on?"  
  
The doctor hesitated before speaking, "Well, I think I spotted something on your body scan. I want to test you again to see if the same results appear."  
  
I knew I was taking a risk in asking, but..."What did you see? I'm kinda curious since you told me last time that you had found nothing."  
  
The doctor's voice faltered as he tried to answer my question; luckily Kavar continued for him, "He did not study the picture well enough and noticed it after you left. It's nothing for you to be concerned about for the moment. If it shows up again then we will tell you. There is no need for you to know now."  
  
I accepted the reply, and could see Turlus fidgeting slightly; he was nervous. I wonder if he knew how painfully obvious it was. I stayed quiet and indulged in my own thoughts. For one thing, how was I suppose to hid it. If Turlus found out he'd try to get rid of me as soon as possible, no doubt about that. There was no use having a warrior with a "disability", if that was what you wanted to call it. My mind raced over possible solutions, yet none of them satisfied me. There was one thing that would work for sure, but to do so, I would have to raise my power level a little. That would arise too much suspicion in the three men. Damn! I looked around desperately, I needed a distraction. Something to give me an excuse for raising my power level. I usually hated it when I ran into large crowd of people in the corridors, but now I was praying for one. I could hear footsteps coming from down the hallway. I smiled slightly, and waited. I could see his shadow before he rounded the corner, and then..it was a dud. The middle-aged man passed us by, his lab coat swishing as he walked. Why did it have to be a scientist? Did Vika hate me? Stupid saiyan god did nothing for me..we turned into another corridor and I began to panic. In about one more minute we'd be there! What was I going to do??? I could now see the door up ahead and my stomach began to churned. We turned into the room and the doctor directed me to the strange contraption once again. He went over to a drawer and started sifting through it. I looked around the room, trying to look calm. Suddenly a glint of metal caught my eye. It was a syringe! An idea popped into my mind and I didn't think twice before putting it into action. This was, after all, my last hope. I pulled up my power level quickly and put the forcefield over my body.  
  
"Why are you powered up?" Asked Turlus incredulously.  
  
Here goes nothing, "I do not want to get a shot! I got about a million of those stuck into me yesterday! I thought you said I was just getting a body scan!"  
  
Turlus began to laugh and I began to doubt my story.  
  
"You're afraid of shots?" he asked.  
  
I looked down at my feet and pretended to be embarrassed, "I....well..I.."  
  
The doctor knew I disliked shots and saved me just in time, "Don't worry, I saw it out on the counter and decided to put it away."  
  
I sighed in relief and thanked Vika that they bought it. Maybe she was listening to me..If they hadn't..I didn't want to think of what the outcome would of been. I lowered my power level and kept the forcefield up. I laid down on the table once again and waited for the doctor to start it up. Sure enough in a few minutes the table began to move and I was in the newly-familiar cylinder chamber again. There was something about it that made me feel like an animal in a cage. Was I claustrophobic? I took some deep breaths as I contemplated the possibility. Wouldn't be the first time I've felt this way in a small room..maybe I was..  
  
The table began to move again and I could feel my stomach starting to churn again. Just when I was getting relaxed with the situation, or at least as relaxed as I could get....I sat up and watched as Turlus and Kavar went to stand over by the doctor. I wish they didn't have to look that serious. I stayed silent and tried to calm my now racing heart. Stupid muscle gets excited too easily. I heard one of them sigh and looked up at them.  
  
"Hmmmmm...interesting.."  
  
I just wanted to kill that doctor. Why did he have to drag this out??  
  
"Xenia?" The sound of Turlus' voice made me jump. I didn't trust my voice and waited for him to continue. I knew it would give away what I was feeling.  
  
"Well, we couldn't find anything."  
  
"Really?" I got up and went over to the console and they moved aside so I could inspect it. I leaned over the screen, "There's two body scans here..."  
  
The doctor spoke up, "Yes, well I thought I might as well double check it, so I scanned your body twice this time."  
  
I nodded, and studied the scan again. The forcefield wasn't detected a definite green light. I smiled briefly as I realized that IT hadn't been detected either. Another green light! I straightened up and gazed at the three men. Neither said a word, obviously waiting for me to comment again on what I saw.  
  
"Nothing wrong with me?"  
  
Kavar and the doctor shook their heads and I smiled broadly at them, the day was getting a little brighter.  
  
"You may leave Xenia. I am sorry for disturbing you." Wow, Turlus was apologizing to me? That was rare, it was usually me apologizing to him.  
  
"Ok...now this time can I be assured I won't be back here tomorrow?"  
  
The doctor smiled, "No....you do not have to come back tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks!" I started to leave, when Turlus grabbed onto my arm. I was surprised to say the least, what was he doing now?  
  
"Are you going back to Chichi's cell?"  
  
I managed a slight smile, "Ummm....I think I'll go back to my chambers and then I'll go and talk to Chichi again."  
  
Turlus nodded and let me go, "I want to see you in my chambers, after you speak with Chichi. I want to hear what you plan to do about Goku. You do know by now, don't you?"  
  
"Uh..ya. Got it mostly down. I'll discuss it with you later then."  
  
"Alright.can't wait to hear what you have planned. You always come up with the best strategies." I managed a fake chuckle before exiting the room. Oh Vika, I had to go to Turlus' chambers again. So soon?! So much for my day getting brighter. Why did I say I had a plan?? Stupid me has to open my big mouth! Oh, well it wasn't like I had to go to his chambers right away. My hand wandered to my neck and I began to wonder why I could hear Turlus' thoughts. It only happened randomly....is this happening because of the bond? Do we have a bond? I didn't claim him, but he did claim me... Why do I have to put up with so much!!!!! I reached my chambers and went directly to the bathroom. I felt so squalid, being around Turlus was now giving me that affect; and those stark white walls of the infirmary.I shuddered involuntary as I felt the goosebumps that still littered my body. I turned on the hot water and shed my clothes. I stood under the soothing hot water. A normal being would have burnt themselves under water this hot, but to a saiyan...it was just right....  
  
My thoughts wandered back over to Chichi....what was she about to say? Believing her would make some things more clear....why I was getting those visions.that's what I've fallen into calling them....visions. What else could I call them? Memories?!? That would just be preposterous, considering I didn't believe Chichi. Moreover, why would she make it up, IF she was. There was no real reason to, oh wait there was. Yet, she did make it quite clear that she didn't care if she died or not, then why would she start now? Those puncture wounds, they look to have been caused by needles, but needles aren't that thick....why would the wounds be that big if they were needles? More important was why did they do it? She was no threat...I didn't believe her, but what if they thought I did..does that mean what she was telling me is true?? I wish I knew what to do..  
  
//Thank Vika, he was wrong.....//  
  
The voice shocked me, and I ended up sitting on the tile floor rubbing my butt as the water beaded down on me.  
  
"Why did they have to put in a tile floor." If I hadn't been in my lowest stage, it wouldn't have hurt, but I was. It quickly went away and I concentrated on the voice that had decided to pop up in my head.  
  
//..I didn't know she was afraid of shots.it's kinda strange....well yes I know she was poked and prodded yesterday for a couple of hours, but still....I just didn't expect that kind of reaction....well, I guess she kinda was..maybe because I was nervous....just not paying attention..//  
  
Who is Turlus talking to? I wanted so desperately to know what the other person was saying. Then maybe I could understand what Turlus' was saying.why did he have to speak in half sentences?  
  
//...Maybe she can't read my mind...if she could, then she would of known why we were taking her to get her body scanned again.....//  
  
I smirked, men are so clueless...  
  
//...I am wondering about that too....it is peculiar, usually they don't last this long....do you suspect that..I know Kavar, but...//  
  
Ahh, so he is talking to Kavar, well that's one mystery solved, but who was THEY and what does Turlus and Kavar suspect??  
  
//...it would explain why she hasn't killed her yet....no I didn't tell her that her mother's name is Chichi...//  
  
My eyes widened in shock...oh Vika! Was Chichi telling me the TRUTH....  
  
//..She knows her father to be Kakarrotto, no she hasn't...he isn't called that...yes I know that baka of a prince calls him that...no she hasn't heard him....//  
  
I began to wonder if it would of been more useful to be bonded to Kavar..he seemed to know all the important stuff..  
  
//...we will find out tonight..well, if she doesn't...well, I'm trying not to doubt her, but you never know..I will try...I know, I'll heed to your advice now. .I KNOW it wasn't a good idea to claim her ..I told you I acted on instinct...can we change the subject....//  
  
I could feel pain starting to emanate from my head, it felt like I was getting a headache, but the pain was off, as if wasn't really there..did I have to share his pain too, was this bond good for ANYTHING?  
  
//....yes...well I'd like some time to myself before Xenia comes by..yes I know.....nothing like last night will happen again....//  
  
"You got that right...."  
  
//...yes, lets hope..I will see you tomorrow...oh, Kavar....when will room 256 be up..it's damaged that badly...but then how will we know when her units breach? Yes, I know but sometimes she can be like that damn prince, I begin to wonder if that was a characteristic that was imprinted in her...ya..bye..//  
  
"That has to be the strangest conversation I have ever heard. Sounded more like I was in the room while he was making a phone call."  
  
//..I wonder what she has in store for Kakarrotto?...//  
  
Huh, what is he talking about? Why did he say my father's name?  
  
//...well I should say, what does she have in store for Goku, but their the same person, no use separating them while she's not in the room...//  
  
My mouth fell open in shock, oh Vika! What is going on? I had to speak with Chichi, immediately!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goku paced back in forth outside the room. What could be wrong with Goten? First he's in pain for some unknown reason, then his butt suddenly hurts, and then he gets a headache out of the blue. None of this made sense....Everyone looked just as worried sitting in those uncomfortable stiff chairs, but Bulma never really considered comfort when she was in her lab. They all waited impatiently for Bulma and Goten, well except Vegeta, who was no where in site..  
  
"What is taking so long?" Asked Goku, frustration evident in his voice.  
  
"Stop pacing dad," pleaded Gohan, "you're making me more nervous...."  
  
Goku stopped, but soon started to pace again, he just couldn't stand or sit still..His head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. Bulma came out first, a perplexed look on her face. Goten came next, an unreadable expression residing on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Bulma?" Asked Goku as he approached her.  
  
"That's the problem Goku...."  
  
Goku knitted his brows together in confusion, "What do you mean.."  
  
"I mean....I can't find anything wrong with him....I put him through every test I could think off, yet I still couldn't figure it out..sorry.."  
  
"But then wh-"  
  
"Kakarrotto, I cannot believe you do not know what is happening to your boy..." Interjected a deep voice from the end of the hall. They turned their heads to see Vegeta approaching, a look of disgust on his face, "One of the down falls of being raised by a pathetic Chikayuuian."  
  
"Hey you married a 'pathetic Chikayuuian' if I remember correctly Veggie-kun.." Bulma smiled in satisfaction as she observed Vegeta's face twist into rage at the sound of the embarrassing pet name she had given him so long ago.  
  
"Don't call me that woman!" Yelled Vegeta as his cheeks turned a light shade of red.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku's stern voice broke through to the arguing couple and they both quieted down, "Vegeta, what were you talking about before?"  
  
"As I was saying before a specific onna interrupted me...." started Vegeta as he glared at Bulma, who only smile back innocently, "..your brat's problem is not his own."  
  
"What? You're not making sense..."  
  
Vegeta growled in irritation, "Well at least the brat should remember this, but he was bonded with his siste-"  
  
Vegeta was cut off by Goku, "What? What are you talking about? They weren't bonded, they didn't-"  
  
"KAKARROTTO!!" Vegeta did not want to waste time playing a verbal war game with the younger saiyan. (A/N: Technically Vegeta is seven years older, so Vegeta feels older than Goku.) Goku shut his mouth and consented to listening to what the saiyan prince had to say.  
  
"On Vegetasei twins are born very rarely and usually they have a bond with each other. It's pure telepathy, nothing else. All the other boons only come with mating."  
  
Gohan stood up, "But Xenia is dead, if they had a bond wouldn't it have been severed?"  
  
"Yes, boy. It should have, but apparently the brat is still being affected by it...which could only mean that.."  
  
"..that Xenia is alive.." Trailed off Goten.  
  
"No, that's impossible! We buried her, she's dead. Vegeta there-" Protested Goku.  
  
"Kakarrotto, can you think of a better explanation!"  
  
"Then explain who the girl we buried is..."  
  
Vegeta stayed silent and simply stared back at Goku. He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes, "It could be that girl who is with Turlus...."  
  
"WHAT?!? There is no way in hell that she could be..there just isn't...could there Gohan.." Goku looked over at his eldest son for confirmation, but saw him staring at the ground. Contemplating what Vegeta had said.  
  
"..You can't be seriously considering this Gohan.Goten you." Yet, his other son looked the same. It was obvious that neither wanted to believe it, yet the similarities between the two females were to striking...  
  
"I don't know dad, I can't help but doubt. She has the same name as Xenia, exactly the same....and she looks so much like-"  
  
"NO! I will not accept this!" Yelled Goku, "You may want to believe it, but I will not!" Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. The two grimaced, they had not wanted to upset their father..  
  
"So do you guys believe it could be her?" Asked Videl.  
  
An unbearable silence dominated over the room as each one of them thought over everything that had been exchanged between the saiyans. No one answered, for truthfully no one believed she was Xenia, however neither did they believe that she wasn't....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Now that's gotta be the longest chapter I've ever written and I got it up pretty quick! I'm so proud of myself ^_^ I know I didn't tell you what was wrong with Xenia, but it's not that important right now. It will be later. ::Runs across the screen trying to avoid the tomatoes that are being thrown at her:: Don't worry you'll know soon! 


	24. CH23: Painful Remembrance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 23...  
  
He laid back on the crude straw mattress. He couldn't understand how they could even consider that she could be....no he couldn't even utter it. She had indulged in pain, she had killed all those people in that city and she harmed Bulma, Videl and Chichi....he couldn't even bring himself to think of the horrible things they could be doing to her. Yet, his mind betrayed him as his imagination conjured up her possible fate...a vision of her body, bruised and beaten to an inch of her life, appeared before him. He couldn't stop it....she had paid once again for his carelessness. Maybe she wasn't beaten....no the girl probably wouldn't have hesitated to do so.  
  
He stared around the small cove, gazing fondly at each object. Xenia's cheery face came to mind and he smiled. He reached over to a small wooden table by his side and picked up a small picture frame. It possessed one of her few pictures. Xenia was hugging Trunks and Goten to her, both boys looked unprepared for the picture. There faces distorted slightly from their sudden movements. How he wished he could of just held her once....then his mind began to wander. It wouldn't hurt to compare now would it? He didn't have to believe it....an image of the girl's face came to mind and he compared it to the picture that he held. They did both possess those dark slightly slanted violet eyes and a long mane of raven hair....He began to search for details, something that would surly prove them wrong. High cheek bones....no she had that too..a small slightly narrow nose...no she had the same..there had to be something...then he noticed a pink mark under Xenia's lip. A scar...oh, that...he remembered Chichi telling him that Vegeta had busted her lip once while taking part in a training session. It had left a small scar, and a smile graced his lips. He was sure that other girl did not have a scar as well, he hadn't of seen one..  
  
Now to the name...Son Xenia TJ, hmmmm...there was no difference as far as he could tell.. Spelling would of helped, but he had no idea how the other girl would of spelled it..why would she have the same name? That was the most puzzling thing. From their title to their last name, it was all the same....  
  
And Vegeta....it would explain why Goten was in pain all of the sudden, but it never happened before all this...if that....girl, really was Xenia wouldn't Goten have been like this from the very beginning? Telepathy...wouldn't that mean that Goten would be able to communicate with the girl if wanted to or hear her thoughts or what she spoke? He needed to go back to Capsule corp. No matter how awkward it would be, he needed to ask Goten a few questions....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I threw on a faded green gi and ran back over to my bed. I opened the top drawer to my night stand and clasped onto a small black box. I opened it and took out the small metal object, letting it hang by its chain before my face a little. I doubt it would help, but anything from my past could be considered evidence. I put it on and hid it under the top of my gi. I put everything up and ran out of the room. Ok, now what was I going to say? First of all I needed to calm down, so many thoughts were running through my mind. Question one. Is Goku's name really is Kakarrotto? Question two and three. Did Xenia have a locket and if so, what did it look like? Explain...I clutched onto my head as a strange sensation suddenly ran through my body. What was happening? My vision was getting blurred...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I smiled proudly at the half finished painting; it was a good likeness of him. I gazed back and forth from my painting to my picture. There was still so much work to do and the tournament was in two weeks.  
  
"I might not finish it..." I frowned in disappointment, I knew I could always give it to Baba, and she'd deliver it to him, but....it just wouldn't be the same. I wanted to give it to him.  
  
"Dad I've missed you so much.....I can't believe that in just two short weeks I'm going to meet you." Tears streaked down my young face as a mixture of sadness and happiness welled up in my heart.  
  
"I can't wait...."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
I pushed myself back up, using the wall as support. I could feel something wet on my cheek. I gently wiped it away and realized what it was....tears! Was I crying? Why would I be, it wasn't real, yet...it felt so real. I quickened my pace, "I need to get there...."  
  
I passed Turlus' chambers and felt my vision blur again. Why was this happening? I fought to stay upright, but collapsed against the ground. Why did I feel so weak when this happened?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
He laughed waving his arm out infront of him. I could feel all the pain I had been feeling disappear, as if it had never been.  
  
"You shall know in time Xenia, but right now I have something that will show you how to cooperate with us better."  
  
"My dad will come!"  
  
"Your father," he laughed, "He thinks your dead. Don't you remember what I showed you only a few minutes ago? You no longer exist to any of them. They'll just bury that girl that I sent, and move on. They'll never know."  
  
"No..." I could feel tears once again starting to seep down my cheeks.  
  
"Open the door," he commanded the man outside. He looked back at me, "By the way I am Lord Turlus."  
  
"Turlus? You can't be...my father killed you when he destroyed the tree of might!"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
My eyes flew open and I braced myself over the vinyl flooring. Turlus...he had been so cruel..his words ran over in mind again, "You no longer exist to any of them. They'll just bury that girl that I sent, and move on. They'll never know." Chichi told me that...I wasn't about to waste anymore time and used the Instant Transmission to get to the prison barracks. Why hadn't I done this earlier? I opened the door and rushed into the room. I can imagine what I looked like at the time. Desperate, confused, sad, scared..I felt lost.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Chichi as she got up from her cot and bent down next to me. I looked up into her face, I didn't know where to start.  
  
"I need to ask you a few things about Xenia...."  
  
"Well, ummm.."  
  
"I need to know these things! If I don't then I'll go insane!"  
  
I looked up to see Chichi staring at me strangely, "I'm sorry, but please, just answer my questions.." She nodded and waited patiently. I sighed and started, "Goku is a saiyan, this I know, but I've noticed that his name is not a saiyan name it's a Chikayuuian name, he should have been given one before he was sent to Chikayuusei. What I mean to ask is, does Goku have a saiyan name?"  
  
She seemed to hesitate before answering, "Well, ummm....yes, he does. Vegeta is the only one who addresses him by it, though. I believe he calls him Kakarrotto...."  
  
I looked away from her, did this mean Goku was my father? I had a new question to ask, "Xenia planned to give Goku a painting she had done of him at the tournament, is that correct?"  
  
Chichi nodded.  
  
"Was Goku wearing a white shirt with light green pants?"  
  
"Yes, he wa-" Chichi began but I cut her off, "with an orange Jacket that had a black collar, 2 black sleeves and a black strip outlining the bottom."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Did he have the number 59 in red on the left sleeve of his jacket?" Another nod. "And...and..." My voice was beginning to falter, "And ummm....did he have a brown belt and black loafers?  
  
"You described him exactly..." Chichi stared at the girl for a moments, taken back by my description of Goku. A smile broke out onto her face, "That was the only time I could get him to de-transform. He had wanted to stay as a super saiyan till he fought Cell..."  
  
I stared at the stone floor as my hands clutched onto my pants tighter and tighter. Was it possible? Was it true? I took a deep breath and venture out with my last question..  
  
"Did your daughter, ummm," I bit down on my lower lip in doubt..did I want to know the answer to this question? Here goes, "Did she have a.locket?"  
  
Chichi looked away for a moment, it seemed that I had brought up a painful memory for her. She looked back with tears in her eyes. What....  
  
"Goku...." She wiped the tears away, "At the time I didn't know why he had done it...I guess he knew he couldn't beat Cell. Now that I think about it.I think he knew he was going to die.." Chichi took a moment to recollect herself before continuing, "He was gone one morning when I woke up...I had thought at first that he'd taken Gohan to spare, but when I went in to check in on Gohan, I was surprised to find him still asleep in bed. Goku came back home an hour later..he had four black boxes in his hands. By this time Gohan was wide awake and wondering where his father had been off to." Chichi chuckled to herself, "When Goku told him one of them was for him, well you had to see Gohan's face to know what I mean..it was priceless...he them gave one to me and told us to open them. Inside was the most beautiful locket I've ever seen! I turned it around in my hand to see it had an inscription on the back....but Goku stopped me from reading it. He told me that I should read it after the Cell games. He told Gohan that he shouldn't either. I had asked him why, but he just simply smiled and told me that we just shouldn't. I accepted it and so did Gohan, what reason did we have to doubt him?" Chichi stopped and brought her hand up to grasp something under her shirt, she pulled it out..what the...it was a locket!!  
  
"I had asked him about the other two, can you imagine my shock when he placed his hand on my stomach and told me that I was pregnant! With twins! I fainted right there on the spot..When I came to, Goku once again advised me to not read their inscriptions, but told me the names he had thought up...Xenia and Goten.." Oh, Vika her daughter did have a locket!! I clutched onto my gi in a desperate attempt to calm down, I managed hoarsely, "Can I see it?"  
  
She glanced at it and back at me hesitantly, "Ummmm, I don't know.."  
  
For the second time I begged her, "Please...I ...umm..I need to see it."  
  
She stared at the small locket for a few more seconds before taking it off and handing it to me. I reached around my neck and undid my own. I compared the two, scrutinizing every detail. Chichi's was in much better condition, having not been all scratched up unlike my own. They both possessed a rose on the front, except Chichi had a C on the front of hers....well that was what her name started with..I turned it over to read the inscription, //To my dear wife Chichi, As I probably expected I am gone, I hate to leave you alone to raise Gohan, Goten and Xenia, but there's no other option. Tell them about me..I hope they don't hate me..I love you, I know I may not say it very often, but trust me, I do love you. I will miss you Chichi.every moment of every day. Goodbye. Love, Goku.// I was surprised when Chichi spoke up, "When Goku and Gohan left for the Cell games, I decided to peek at the inscription...I just couldn't help myself..why wouldn't Goku let me read it? It plagued my mind, but once I read over it...I....I wish I hadn't...." she trailed off, her voice beginning to sound broken up and she grew silent. She turned to face me, a few tears escaping from the corners of her eyes, "I just couldn't believe it....I ran to our bedroom and read over the children's only to find them to say the same. Only they were dressed specifically towards either Goten, Xenia, or Gohan." Chichi's gaze never wavered from mine nor did she wipe the tears that were now pouring from her eyes. Such emotion.it was unnerving..a strange feeling entered my body. A voice told me to hug her.to do something to comfort her...I growled from low in my throat as I pushed them back. I didn't need or want to get distracted at the moment. Whenever these feeling surfaced....those images appeared.  
  
Chichi seemed oblivious of my mental battle for she continued to stare at me with that same expression. I looked away, those eyes held such sadness in them...  
  
"I watched the Cell games."  
  
My head snapped up at the sound of her voice, it seemed oddly empty, "I watched them...hoping...praying...that Goku was wrong in his assumption. When I found out Goku died the first time...I felt something die inside of me....all I could do was cry for weeks and weeks..It hurt so much that time, I didn't want to feel any of those things again." A soft chuckle escaped her lips, "The irony of it all...."  
  
I watched her shake her head in slight amusement, "The television goes out before Goku uses his instant transmission on Cell when he tries to self-destruct and Baba doesn't come till Goku is already dead. The next thing I saw was Gohan fighting Cell, it wasn't until it was all over and he had come home that..that I...." Her body was trembling as she choked on sobs that could not be held back.  
  
"That you found out Goku had died." I finished off for her and she gave a curt nod. She casted her eyes to the floor, her loose obsidian hear falling over her face. At the thought of Goku dying, a deep sadness began to lodge itself into my soul. It flooded my senses and my vision blurred once again..no..not another one..  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I sat on the edge of my bed with the sheets pulled tightly around my body. It was raining that day, the perfect mood to match my own..The conversation I had shared with Trunks filtered its way into my mind again....  
  
'I have the best dad in the whole universe! No one is stronger than him!'  
  
I frowned, 'You don't know that Trunks.'  
  
He crossed his arms, 'Well then who is stronger than him?' I puffed out my chest a little in false pride, 'I bet my dad was stronger than your dad...' I actually had no idea if it was true or not, I had never heard of him.  
  
'Do you even know what your dad was like?'  
  
I thought about this for a moment, but my hesitation was just enough to satisfy him...  
  
'Just as I thought you don't even know who your dad is, nevertheless know if you even had one..'  
  
His harsh comment cut right through my heart and I felt tears well-up in my eyes, 'Everyone has a dad Trunks!' I yelled back viciously.  
  
'Well, there's always a first..' He sounded more like Vegeta than any other time that day, except Vegeta never spoke to me like that. His voice may be harsh, but never his words. I pulled my hands up to my face and watched as tiny droplets splashed onto my pale skin. How cold he speak that way to me....he was my best friend..I yanked my hands to my side as anger built itself inside of me, 'I HATE YOU TRUNKS BRIEFS!!' I yelled at the top of my lungs, feeling my vocal chords strain form the volume of my voice. I took off into the sky, I just wanted to go home....I didn't want to see him ever again, he had hurt me in the worst way. However, I couldn't dismiss the rising doubt that had taken root in my mind. Was Trunks right? Did I have a dad? I felt my eyes burn slightly as a new onslaught of tears began to pour from my eyes, "Do I have a daddy?"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"You're crying...." Chichi whispered and her voice brought me back to reality My head was swimming with the images. I gazed at my knee to see it had little spots on it. I touched the material to find it wet, that's when my mind finally registered Chichi's words...my hand instinctively went up to my cheek. It was wet. I was crying...what was wrong with me.....I chucked the two locket at her. She caught them just before they hit the floor; confusion was written plainly on her face.  
  
"Compare the two.." I trailed off as I realized how my voice shook. Why?....I shut my eyes as a new sensation ran through my body....happiness....what? where? I knew another vision was going to come over me and for the first time, I accepted it.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
.."Do I have a Daddy?" The door creaked open and a shadow appeared before me. I choked back a sob, I couldn't let him see me like this. He sat down next to me and wrapped one arm around my small shoulders.  
  
"Xenia?" He questioned me softly, "Xenia, what's wrong?"  
  
I didn't look at him, how could I? I was always known to be strong and here I was bawling my eyes out.  
  
"How come Trunks has a daddy and I don't?" I managed to ask hoarsely. He stayed silent and I peeked at his face, "Gohan?"  
  
There was an unreadable expression on his face and I followed his gaze to have it land on the wall. He just stared at it for those few moments, and then shook his head slowly. He gazed back down at me, a small smile forming on his lips.  
  
"You do have a father Xenia...."  
  
My eyes widened at his words, "But I've never seen him before."  
  
Gohan moved his arm from around me and got up. He walked up to my door and motioned me to follow him. I slid off the edge keeping a firm grasp on the sheet in my hand. For some reason I didn't want to let it go..I followed him down the hall and into his room. I stopped in the doorway and watched him walk over to his dresser. He opened a drawer near the bottom and pulled out a large book. He turned and I got a better view of it, it was a photo album. He sat down on his bed and patted the spot beside him. I quickly made my way over and sat down; pulling the sheet over my head so that only my face was visibly.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
Our eyes darted towards to the doorway to see Goten standing there, fidgeting with his hands nervously. I looked up at Gohan to see what his reaction would be. He just smiled and motioned Goten over. Goten eagerly obliged and was quickly by Gohan's side.  
  
"I'm guessing you want to know the same.." It was more of a statement than a question. Goten nodded and pulled Gohan's sheets to himself, imitating my actions. A crack of thunder ripped through the silence causing us me to clutch onto Gohan's side in fear. He chuckled lightly, "You afraid of thunder?"  
  
"Xenia hates thunder storms." Stated Goten indifferently, this fact not being new to him. Gohan looked from Goten back to me. He ruffled my hair and smiled again, "Don't worry, I'm here." He shifted his attention to the thick album in his hands and traced the outside with his index finger. There were no words on it, only a golden outline of a rose. Gohan's voice broke through my minds, "Dad always loved this album. He loved the cover...." I found myself following Gohan's hands, fascinated with the fact that my dad could of touched it once before. Gohan rested his hand on the lip of the cover and took a deep breathe. He pulled it back to reveal numerous pictures that I had never seen before. He turned the pages slowly, telling us as much as he could about each one. We stopped on a small one. It had a tall man in it, who wore an oddly familiar orange and blue gi. He had one hand behind his head and goofy smile on his face. Goten pointed to the picture, "Who's that?" Gohan paused, ".that's our dad."  
  
We leaned over Gohan's lap and stared at the picture in amazement, "That's our father.." We repeated simultaneously.  
  
"Yes....."  
  
"Why isn't he here?" I asked.  
  
Gohan hesitated slightly, "You see, our father was a very powerful man....he protected the entire planet throughout his whole life. He fought many battles to protect all of those who he cared for."  
  
"But why isn't he here?" Goten asked this time.  
  
"Please let me finish," said Gohan as he motioned us to be quiet, "5 years ago we fought a terrible monster named Cell. He tried to destroy the whole planet. After a while he realized he couldn't beat us and tried to self-destruct."  
  
"Self-destruct?" I rolled the word over in my mouth, "What's that."  
  
"...Ummm..how can I explain this to the two of you...uhhh....he blew himself up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If he did this, he would blow up the whole world too." Explained Gohan, "and dad had to use his instant transmission to teleport him and Cell away so that the world wouldn't expl-uh..blow up."  
  
"Teleport?"  
  
Gohan scratched his head, "Uh, it's like when you..well..lets say you concentrate on Capsule Corp and well, then you could be there."  
  
"You could go there just by thinking about it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Can you do it?"  
  
"No, dad was the only one who could..."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
I came back to my senses to find myself laying on my side. My knees where pulled up to my chest tightly as Chichi rubbed my back reassuringly. What had happened? I sat up and pushed Chichi's hand away, "I'm alright."  
  
"What happen-"  
  
I placed my hand over her mouth and narrowed my eyes, "Don't...just don't.."  
  
I moved back and rested against the cool wall behind me. The darkness of the room was oddly comforting, "So what do you think?"  
  
Chichi looked up, knitting brows together, "Think off what?"  
  
I rolled my eyes at her in annoyance. She had forgotten.... "The lockets?"  
  
She opened her right palm and shifted them around with her thumb. She pulled her arm up and hooked the chains around her fingers. The lockets themselves slipped through her hand to hang before her face.  
  
"It is the same as mine," she looked over at me, or more accurately in my general direction. The darkness hid me well, and I had no desire to show my face. Knowing its unconscious expressions would betray me. She wanted to see my reactions, "...almost...it looks more like the one Goku left for Xenia, except for the fact that yours is completely scratched up."  
  
I watched with interest as she tried to open the clasp. After a minute or two of struggling with it she stopped and stared at in confusion. She was just about to try again when I decided to speak up, "Don't try it, again."  
  
She peered up at me. I sighed, "It's sealed shut, " I thought back to when Turlus had first given it to me. "It won't open, trust me, I've tried."  
  
"You couldn't open it?"  
  
"Well If I REALLY tried to force it open, then it would probably break."  
  
Chichi nodded, "Who gave it to you?"  
  
I grabbed my locket from her raised hand and stared at the rose image on the cover.  
  
"Turlus told me that my parents gave it to me when I was an infant."  
  
She scooted closer to me, "What did he tell you about your parents?"  
  
A strange feeling stirred within me, somewhere between sadness and guilt..I never knew why I felt guilt for what happened to them. Should I feel guilt?  
  
"Turlus told me that they were killed by a race known as the Chlorbians."  
  
"Turlus told you this?"  
  
"Yes, along with who my father was and why I was here."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
I hesitated, did I really want to tell her all this? "He told me that my parents left me here with him because they were afraid I would be killed by the Chlorobians. Since my parents died, I remained on the ship....he said that my father looked much like he himself did and that his name was Kakarrotto." I watched Chichi's eyes widened after hearing the name, "Vegeta calls Goku.."  
  
"Yes, I know...you told me earlier."  
  
I smiled slightly, her expression amusing me. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and opened them to see that I was no longer in Chichi's cell..  
  
FLSAHBACK  
  
"Damn Kakarrotto, he always surpasses me...." I watched Vegeta continuously punch the air all the while mumbling to himself.  
  
"I'm the one with the royal bloodline! Why is he, a third class warrior, stronger than me? Kakarrotto...."  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
He didn't stop his work out and kept mumbling. I knew I was going to get an ear full from calling him this, but I wanted to ask him something, "Veggie-chan?"  
  
His head instantly spun around, "What is it brat?!"  
  
I ignored his harsh tone, "What is a Kakarrotto? Why do you hate it?"  
  
He snorted in irritation, was it something I said? "I cannot believe you do not know your father's name.."  
  
"I do know his name, it's Goku!"  
  
He shook his head, "That is not his true name, girl. Goku is his Chikyuuian name, but Kakarrotto is his true saiyan name."  
  
I cocked my head to the side, "Do I have a saiyan name too?"  
  
Vegeta smirked in amusement at the question, "You already have one. It surprised me beyond belief that he had given you a saiyan name instead of one like your brothers'."  
  
"Then what's my Chikyuuian name?"  
  
"You don't have one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
A growl escaped his lips, "Your father was given a name on Vegetasei and one when he reached earth! You were only given one name and that was when you were born!"  
  
"Do you hate my dad?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you hate him? You always say bad things about him." Vegeta didn't answer and I felt tears well-up. How could someone hate my dad? I've always heard that he was a kind person.  
  
"I..."Vegeta trailed off. "I don't hate him, I hate that he's more powerful."  
  
I looked up at Vegeta, "You don't hate him?"  
  
Vegeta frowned slightly, "No."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
I shook my head as the images faded away.  
  
"Do you believe me?"  
  
I looked up, where'd that question come from?  
  
"Believe? Believe what?"  
  
"Do you believe me? Do you believe what I've told you before?"  
  
I thought back over everything. My visions, the similarities between me and this girl...., "I do believe you, sort of.....look I've formed a plan on what to do about Goku..." And I had....  
  
"But-"  
  
"Please, just listen to me. It could go either way, I only ask you not to ask me about it, because in the end I still have no idea of what I am going to do."  
  
I got up and walked up to the door. I placed my hand on the handle and paused. What was I going to do? If I..a breathless cry escaped my lips as pain soared through my head. I leaned it against the door and heard Chichi approach me from behind.  
  
"Xenia? Xenia what's wrong?"  
  
I yanked the door open and staggered out into the hall, oh Vika! It just wouldn't go away! I looked up to see Chichi staring at me in the doorway. Concern evident in her eyes. I reach over and push the door, hearing it then slam into the doorway. I leaned my head back and slid down to the floor. Sweat began to pour down my face as my breath became more ragged. Images began to speed through my mind, never stopping....it was too much! I got up and ran down the hall blindly. I didn't care where I was going as long as I could get away from this pain. I suddenly ran into a solid object and fell back. I looked at the figure across from me. There face was hazy and the sweat that was falling into my eyes was not helping my vision. I wiped my forehead and tried to make it out..  
  
"Xenia?" Came a familiar voice from the figure.  
  
"Vasha?"  
  
"Xenia, what's wrong with you?" She asked as she helped me up to my feet.  
  
"Nothing, look I have to go." I pushed past her roughly and continued down the hall. I finally turned into the crimson hallway and slowed down. I walked only a few more steps till I collapsed. My body just couldn't hold me up anymore. Different emotions flooded my senses. Excitement, happiness, fear, anger, sadness, surprise ....each corresponding to the image that appeared. I covered my eyes with my right arm and watched as a whole different life played out before me. Except this life only took place from when I was 1 or 2 to when I was 7. Learning about my father. Being given my locket. Having picnics with Chichi, Gohan and Goten. Being teased by Trunks and Goten. Playing practical jokes on Vegeta and then getting grounded for them. Going fishing with Gohan. Learning how to cook with Bulma. Teaching myself the Instant Transmission. Playing with Krillian and Marron. Sparing with Trunks and Goten. Training sessions with Vegeta. Finding the cove underneath the waterfall. Finding out Goku was coming for the tournament. Painting Goku's portrait. Training with Goten, Gohan and Videl before the tournament. Getting sick the morning before. Turlus taking me away from my room. A red field with a dark crimson river. Turlus trying to coax me into helping him. A dark barren region filled with tornadoes. Then darkness...my eyes snapped open and I lurched upward into a sitting position. Everything...everything I had ever known. It was all a lie, a huge demented lie created to manipulate me to HIS use. He had taken me away from my REAL family from my REAL friends. He made me murder millions of people for his own sickening pleasure. He had stripped away my childhood and my life. Turlus....and he was going to pay....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Things are speeding up..... Xenia's got her memories back and what is her plan? What's wrong with her? I know I'm leaving a lot of blanks, but you'll find out soon. 


	25. CH24: Strategy anyone?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, ummm....well this chapter is very gory and if you don't like gore....well, I can't help you there.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 24...  
  
Goten sighed in frustration as he stared at the ceiling blankly. Maybe, if he could just relax for a little bit, then the pain would go away..and maybe those strange voices would go away too. Was he going insane? People just don't hear voices, his mind drifted to the night before. That voice..it sounded just like that girl's....and he had heard it again when he had left the gravity chamber. Instead of just one person, there were two. One was definitely his mother's while the other sounded like hers.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Goten exited the gravity chamber, wiping the sweat he had built up while sparing with his brother. Suddenly he began to grow slightly dizzy as two voices appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"What's wrong?"---- "I need to ask you a few things about Xenia...."---- "Well, ummm..."---"I need to know these things! If I don't then I'll go insane!.....I'm sorry, but please, just answer my questions..."  
  
Goten leaned back up against the wall, closing his eyes just as the voices faded away.  
  
"What's wrong bro?"  
  
Goten turned to Gohan not sure if he should tell his brother or not....  
  
"It's nothing Gohan..."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Why was she asking about his sister? Why did she sound so desperate? He rubbed his temples as his confusion grew.  
  
"Xenia?"---- "Vasha?"---- "Xenia, what's wrong with you?"---- "Nothing, look I have to go."   
  
Oh, Dende! They were back!  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Shut up!!" Goten cried out as he clutched onto his head.  
  
His eyes snapped open and he gazed around his room. That's when he spotted his father standing in the doorway. His expression was a mixture of confusion and concern. Goten looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed for his outburst.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goku asked again. Goten stayed silent, not entirely sure on how to answer his father's question. Suddenly, his bed slanted to one side. He glanced to his right, to see his father sitting besides him.  
  
"Why were you clutching your head a moment ago? You looked to be in pain."  
  
Goten sighed, how could he explain this to his father, without him thinking his son was insane.  
  
"Can we ummm, not talk about it?"  
  
Goku nodded, "I was wondering though...."  
  
"Wondering what?" Asked Goten as he turned to his father..  
  
"I was wondering if I could ask you a few things.."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"About your bond wi-...I mean...the bond you and your sister USE TO have.."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Could you two speak telepathically?"  
  
Goten cocked his head to the side, "Well, yes and no. You see sometimes we could hear each other's thoughts, but when we tried to speak to each other..it never worked. Vegeta once told me that we'd probably never be able to..." Then it clicked. He was hearing that girl's conversations with other people, just as he had done so with his sister in the past. Her emotions....he had felt the same as she..his thought was cut short by his father's voice..  
  
"Goten? Hey.." Goku waved a hand infront of his son's face. Goten shook his head a little, before facing his father again, "Sorry about that. I was just thinking about something...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well," Goten cringed slightly, "Promise me you won't think I'm insane."  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"Well, I've been hearing voices..."  
  
"Voices?"  
  
"Yeah, Xen-...I mean the girl's voice....the one that was with Turlus. She-"  
  
"What?! But ho-"  
  
"Please, dad." Goten held his hand up for Goku to be silent, "Don't interrupt me. You can ask what ever you want after I'm done, ok."  
  
Goku shut his mouth and nodded.  
  
"Ok, well....she was talking to herself the first time. I think, but the second time she was talking to mom."  
  
Goku's eyes widened at the mention of his wife, but held back his question till after his son was done.  
  
Goten lowered his head to stare at the ground and continued, "Mom had asked her what was wrong. The girl then, went about inquiring about Xenia, professing that she would go insane if she couldn't find out anything. I could feel her desperation and confusion. I don't know how I did, but I did. Someone, later, asked what was wrong with her again, except this was a different person. I believe the girl, called her Vasha. She had been in such mental pain at the moment....that was about the time you probably came in. I was feeling her pain, I guess...that was why I was clutching my head."  
  
"Why do you believe she could be your sister?" Goten's head snapped up at the sound of his father's question.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you believe she could be your sister?" Goku repeated.  
  
Goten thought about the question for a moment, "Well dad...I think that-"  
  
The door flew open, drawing the attention of the two saiyan males. There in the doorway, stood Gohan.  
  
"That communication device that the girl had planted on Pan is starting to glow! They might be trying to contact us!"  
  
Both men sprung up from their seats on the bed and followed the demi- saiyan down the hall and into the living room. They found everyone already there; waiting impatiently as the tiny device began to beep continuously....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Using the wall for support, I pushed myself up. Urging my legs forward, I found that they were having a hard time supporting my body. I whimpered slightly before leaning back up against the cool wall again and closing my eyes. I grinded my teeth together for a moment as the splitting headache that had come with my memories grew worse. At that instant all I wanted to do was transport back to Chikayuusei or run back to Chichi's cell. Yet, my mind still held some rational thought in it, to make me realize that I was already at my destination. The suffocating crimson walls taunted me mercilessly as I gazed at the two French doors than were no more than 5 meters away. Turlus..the name conjured up such a contemptuous feeling that would encompass me in an endless void of scarlet. It took all my willpower to stop myself from barreling through those doors and attacking him head on. That would be stupid. He'd make quick work of me, I was on his turf. I forced myself to move forward, all the while pushing my ki down, till I had surpressed it completely. I stopped before the two doors, and thought for a moment. First of all, I would have to change a few things in my plan, that is, if I wanted to get Chichi off this ship without her getting seriously injured. I frowned and sighed in frustration. It wouldn't be easy..I took a deep breath and pushed the two large doors open. I stayed in the doorway and glanced about the room. My eyes rested on a large form in a white satin chair. Turlus....he was staring at the fire intently. He knew I was there, yet had apparently decided not to acknowledge me. The air grew thick around me as the silence that had dominated the room began to become unbearable. I gazed at the ground, suddenly finding it more interesting than trying to converse with him. Having him there, near ME, was almost enough to make me physically sick...and now that my memories were back...it was even worst.  
  
"Xenia...what took you so long?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I jerked my head up. Yet, he kept his eyes on the fire, never tearing himself from the burning flames.  
  
A shudder ran through my body and I tried to hide my trembling. My stomach began to churn as I realized or rather remembered something. I was a terrible liar and a terrible actress. How the hell was I going to con my way through this? My thoughts ran back to Vegeta and I inwardly smirked. An emotionless mask soon dominated my face and I waited a few more seconds before speaking, "Chichi kept me busy with her ranting."  
  
There, that was a simple excuse and enough to be forgiven for my tardiness. A long pause followed, causing me to become even more insecure than before. I went over and sat down across from him, and thought about Vegeta. He had told Goten and me about the link we had, yet he had said it was very unlikely that we would ever establish a complete telekinetic link. I just hoped he was wrong.  
  
"What do you have planned?" Turlus turned towards me his eyes seemed darker than usual. I think I'm becoming paranoid. Now to my personality. I needed to keep my voice in a monotone, but with slight amusement in it and respect. Respect for the loathsome creature infront of me?  
  
"Do you know of the Rotary Cutter, that we have in one of the storage bays."  
  
"Rotary Cutter?"  
  
"Or Sphere, that's what the men on the ship call it."  
  
Turlus prompted his head on his hand and leaned against the chair arm, "What is it?"  
  
"It's an old torturing device that a few of the old prison guards told me about. I found it a couple of months ago and always wanted to use it."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"The machine has three metal rings. One is used to secure the prisoner in metal bands while the other two are actually large round blades. When the machine is activated, it begins to spin and eventually cuts up the person till they are little clumps of flesh on the floor."  
  
"Sounds like an awfully quick death."  
  
"It is," I plastered a smirk on my face, "that is why I plan to use the katana you gave me instead of activating the machine."  
  
"Your katana...." Repeated Turlus his mouth quirking up at the side.  
  
"Yes, I'll do all the 'slicing and dicing' myself."  
  
I scowled inwardly at the thought of such a sadistical act, but kept my mask on.  
  
"I knew I could count on you. But....what about Goku and the others?"  
  
"I plan to contact them soon and tell them to come at five tomorrow afternoon. No use in having to come early, and I know the anticipation will be killing Goku. We will set Chichi up in the machine and when he comes I know the Sphere's appearance will interest him. We will both be there with a few men on the northern side of the base. I will place a forcefield between our two groups and then proceed with my little 'demonstration'...."  
  
I looked up into his face and found him smiling smugly.  
  
"It is a truly devilish plan, Xenia. I must commend you."  
  
I nodded in thanks and watched him chuckle lightly to himself, "this will be all too interesting.."  
  
He licked his lips eagerly and I cringed. What kind of person would relish in the sickening 'pleasure' of this? //You used to...// A voice whispered into my head and I began to feel sick as the truth sank in. I had been as much of a monster as Turlus. I was silently reprimanding a man that was no different than myself. I had mercilessly slaughtered million of innocent souls, indulging ever time in the pleasing rush that swept into my body as I watched their dark crimson blood flow from their bodies...and at that moment I hated myself and my own sadistical personality that I knew would always lurk in my subconscious.  
  
"Xenia?"  
  
I looked up suddenly to find Turlus staring at me oddly.  
  
"What?" I asked a little irritably.  
  
"Nothing, you seemed deep in thought. That's all."  
  
I sighed, "Well, I want to make sure there aren't any flaws in my plan, so I'm running over everything."  
  
I stood up abruptly and Turlus looked at me in surprise.  
  
"I'm going to go contact Goku and then go to bed."  
  
Turlus nodded and got up, "I'll come with you. I've been curious of how Goku is fairing without his mate."  
  
He turned and exited the room with me in tow. I was rather reluctant to do this. I didn't want to see my father. All he felt for me was hatred. //Well, what do you expect? Do you honestly think he'll greet you with open-arms, when you kidnap his mate and hurt his friends?// I never met my father, so it is hard to comprehend that he could ever be coarse with anyone. Gohan would always tell us about him. His battles, every detail of them. The way my father acted in battle made me to believe that he had a split personality. The man who I'd always heard to be kind, gentle, easy-going, and always calm, the man who always had a goofy grin on his face in all his pictures could be coarse. It's hard to believe....  
  
Turlus turned into one of the many comm. rooms, and I found it strange that there was no one inside. We hadn't even said one word on the way there. I wonder if he found that strange? I dismissed the thought once I realized that Turlus wouldn't pursue the subject. The room we were presently in monitored many sectors and kept us in contact with about hundred different races. I sat down before a screen near one of the many control panels, and punched in my personal code. Once accepted I connected the computer to the small communication device I had left on Chikayuusei. An image began to appear and I waited nervously for it to become clear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goku growled at the image that stared back at him, "What do you two want?"  
  
Her face stayed emotionless as she spoke, "I would like to invite all of you to come to our base tomorrow.." She gazed around the room for a moment, "When I say all of you, I mean all the saiyans."  
  
"Why?" asked Gohan as he sat down infront of the device.  
  
"Well, if you don't come then I guess you'll miss the show. Chichi will be very disappointed that you all didn't come to watch her," the girl's mouth quirked up.  
  
"What are you gong to do to her?" Goku half snarled.  
  
"Oh, that's for me to know. You'll find out tomorrow when you come."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Oh about five in the afternoon, there is no need to rush these things...."  
  
They watched as Turlus came around from behind the girl and sat down next to her. She flinched, as he placed his hand on her leg.  
  
"Will you come then Goku?" asked Turlus.  
  
"We'll be there."  
  
Turlus grinned, "Then it's settled, see you then!"  
  
The image disappeared and the light around the device faded.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Gohan.  
  
"We'll go." Said Goku, his voice holding no emotion.  
  
Bra got up from beside her brother on the couch, "But we need to have a plan. We don't know how strong those two really are. This whole thing is a trap!"  
  
"I know that!!" Goku spun around anger once again dominating over his rationalism. "I don't care if it is or not. If we don't go Chichi will DIE! Do you understand what that means?!"  
  
"But dad, " Protested Goten, "what about the girl, she...."  
  
"Goten, she's not Xenia! When she decides to fight me, I won't hesitate to kill her!"  
  
Everyone stared at Goku in shock. He had never truly wanted to ever kill someone before, but now the hatred that he held was so visible....not even with Frieza had be been like this.  
  
"Grandpa.."  
  
Goku's gaze rested on his young granddaughter that stood beside her father. She was clutching onto his gi tightly and looking up at her grandfather with fear in her eyes. He couldn't take their stares any longer and the look in Pan's eyes....he grunted and turned away from them.  
  
"Dad?" asked Goten tentatively.  
  
Yet, Goku ignored his son and walked away. He needed to go to the gravity chamber, hopefully, he could vent off some of his anger.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I involuntarily shuddered. My father's voice had been full of such anger and his face....I didn't even want to think about it anymore. My eyes drifted down to the hand that had previously invaded my personal space. What did he think he was doing? I took a deep breath and looked up at Turlus. I was about to tell him I was going to go back to my chambers, but then I saw his eyes. Fear consumed me at that moment as I gazed at him. His eyes were filled with lust. His hand began to move slowly, rubbing my thigh in a suggestive way. I began to feel sick at the idea of what he wanted and tried to stop myself from panicking. What was I going to do? I pulled away from him and stood up, but he grabbed onto my arms and pulled me back to him. I couldn't really refuse him, could I? The old Xenia wouldn't and if I did.....What options did I have left. He planted small kisses down my neck and I shuddered. Vika, please help me!! I thought for a moment...what about.....  
  
"Oh Turlus?" I asked as sweetly as possible. He looked up for a moment, ok here's my chance! Ummm.. "You know if we do this I won't ever be able to get to sleep and then I'll be tired tomorrow...."  
  
"You didn't schedule the battle till five, you can sleep in tomorrow...." He murmured as he pushed my shirt up a little. Damn! Why did I have to do that?! Should of made it earlier...What do I do now?  
  
"Turlus?" He looked up again and growled.  
  
"What is-" but before he could finish, I leaned forward and kissed him. I had to get him distracted some way. I pushed my shirt back down and put some distance between us. I pulled back from the kiss and jumped away from him.  
  
"Now, now, now.." I waved my finger back and forth, "Why don't we save this for tomorrow," I hope I don't have to do this.... "After I kill Goku..hmm? We'll have our own private celebration?"  
  
He got up, "But-"  
  
I walked forward and placed a finger to his lips, "Shhhh....it'll all be worth it..." I kissed him one last time and walked out of the room, purposely swinging my hips. I closed the door behind me and sighed in relief. Thank Vika that's over! I could hear his footsteps become louder in the room as he approached the door.  
  
"I gotta get out of here." I placed two fingers to my forehead and transported myself to my chambers. I walked into my closet and grabbed a huge shirt from one of the shelves. I changed and chucked the clothes into the air, disintegrating them with a ki blast. Just looking at them made me sick as the incident in the comm. room came to mind. I shuddered and walked out, I needed a good nights sleep anyway. I collapsed onto my bed and remembered that I still had one thing left to do. I cleared my mind of any thoughts and relaxed my body. Then I began to concentrated...  
  
//Come on..come on.....//  
  
What the?  
  
//Goten!//  
  
Xenia?  
  
//Yes, I need you to listen to me. Now....//  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He just didn't understand her. Why had she refused him? She never did before in the past.... a knock at the door drew him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"Vasha, my lord."  
  
"Come in."  
  
The middle-aged woman entered the vast room and took her seat across from Turlus.  
  
"What is it Vasha?" He asked irritably.  
  
Vasha fidgeted with her hands for a moment, "Well, you see sire....Xenia...."  
  
"What about her?" He asked, his attention now fully directed at her.  
  
"Well I ran into her in the hallway about 20 minutes ago and she seemed to be in quite a rush."  
  
"Well, that is not too peculiar, after all she was late for our meeting."  
  
Vasha shook her head, "No sire, she ran straight into me and fell back and when I tried to help her up....she looked at me as if..as if she didn't even recognize me and when she finally did, she ran off. Her voice was full of pain and she looked to be scared of something...."  
  
"Oh, come now Vasha! I was with her only a minute or two ago and she was perfectly fine!" Vasha knitted her brows together and gazed up at Turlus, "I don't know. She..."  
  
"Don't fret over it Vasha. If there was anything wrong with her, wouldn't you think that of all people that I would have noticed?"  
  
"Yes..." she half agreed.  
  
"I think you're becoming a little paranoid with our being near Xenia's family, her breaches and all, but you need to calm down. After all if something does happen I'll need you to be there to help fix them. I can't have you all worked up like this."  
  
Vasha nodded and smiled, "I suppose you're right. I am sorry to have bothered you. I'll leave." Turlus nodded and watched her get up and exit the room. He sat back into his chair and contemplated the new bit of information Vasha had just given him. Xenia had been acting a bit peculiar....but she did sometimes right before a huge battle. He laughed at himself, what was he thinking?? Xenia was fine. There was nothing to worry about....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
//...you got all that Goten?//  
  
Yeah, I think so...  
  
//Good. I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget to tell the other's, alright?//  
  
I told them as you explained. That was the only I would have been ever able to get everything right.  
  
Goten smiled as he heard her laugh.  
  
//Same old Goten.....//  
  
Xenia?  
  
//hmmm?//  
  
How's mom?  
  
//Well, she's ok. Nothing seriously wrong with her. Look I have to go there are some people on this base who are telepathic and if they overheard this..Well, let me put it this way..if that happens then me and mom are dead.//  
  
Alright. Bye  
  
//Bye.// (A/N: Kinda sounds like they're chatting on the Internet.....)  
  
Goten turned to Gohan, "So you gonna do it?"  
  
"I believe her sort of....I don't know..."  
  
Goten looked over at his father who they had to literally drag back into the room for him to listen.  
  
"I won't." Goku stated simply.  
  
"But, dad what if she's telling the truth. She said mom was fine an-"  
  
"How do we know for sure Goten?" asked Goku keeping his voice calm, "I'll have to see tomorrow when we go. Maybe then I will...." Goku turned and went back to the gravity chamber. Goten sighed in relief. That was the best answer that he could have ever hoped for. He believed her of that he was certain. How else could she have contacted him and how else could he had sensed her feelings.  
  
"Same goes for me, " Goten looked over by bra to see Vegeta leaning against the wall.  
  
"I'll believe the onna when I see Kakarrotto's mate."  
  
Trunks walked up to Goten and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Hey, I'm in." Trunks scowled at his father, "I BELIEVE her."  
  
Vegeta grunted and left the room.....Goten just hoped that everything would go as Xenia said it would tomorrow.....otherwise they might loose them both..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A sea of crimson engulfed the once peaceful planet. The orbiting sphere seemed to be bleeding itself, for the whole planet was covered with it. And death. It was everywhere. Bodies littered the ground, each face distorted into a horrific expression that gave way to the pain that each soul was made to endure. Too much pain..it was overwhelming! Lightening rippled through the scarlet abyss that surrounded me. It's only desire, to assist with the merciless killings. Cooking the lifeless bodies as it struck them till ashes was all there was left of them.  
  
Men, women, children and....oh Vika...I fell to my knees by the small crumpled form. It's tiny legs and arms laid limply by it's sides as it's once-sparkling-blue eyes stared soullessly into the sky. No longer did they reflect the jubilant life the young infant once held, instead they were dull and empty as dark night without stars. His face, ironically, held a smile on it still and it seemed to taunt me as I held the babe. His life was taken within a millisecond and he wasn't even aware that it was going to happen. Such an innocence....I scooped up the tiny form into my arms; hugging it to my chest. I didn't care if I was smeared in blood or the fact that I was kneeling in a puddle of it. All that consumed me was the little babe and the thought of how this had all come about.  
  
A droplet of water fell onto his face and I felt them then....the tears that were rushing down my face, never-ending, never-pausing. Confusion, sadness, sympathy, and anger welled up into my heart as I once again realized that this little babe was not the only one to die. Every flash of lightening lit up a new face, their bodies mutilated in sickening ways. Something caught my eye as I peered back down at the babe in my arms..something familiar...I looked around at the other to find them to each have the same mark. Each person had what appeared to be a protruding bone on the back of their necks. Curiously, I touched it...but yelped back in surprise. The tiny bump possessed a tiny needle point...who where these unfortunate people....  
  
//....the Dukonians...// The name seemed to appear out of nowhere, yet.it was familiar. Realization dawned on me, but it only brought up new emotions and some that were slightly familiar....guilt, pain, satisfaction.....Suddenly, a cry broke out shattering the silence that had dominated the world before; it's defining pitch ringing in my ears. I searched around, not willing to let go of the tiny babe yet...my eyes rested on four people a short distance away. They were all ALIVE! A woman seemed to be clutching onto what I guessed to be, her children, while the other person gazed at the three in disgust. They spoke to one another. The mother, or so she seemed, was on her knees before the cold figure, begging for something. Their voices started to become clear.....  
  
"Please, don't harm my children...take me instead!"  
  
The figure kept it's gaze cold and stern. It was a female..an adolescent.no more than fifteen. She wore some sort of armor and...but wait.....I knew this girl!! She was me!! I knew this...I had done this....she was me three years ago. I was sent to Dukon to pillage the planet...a sickening feeling lodged itself into the put of my stomach as I watched knowingly.... 'I' smiled evilly and grabbed the woman by the collar of her shirt. Beating away the children that clung to her, 'I' gazed at the woman as 'MY' lips turned up into a smirk.  
  
"Let me think about it.....ummm no." 'I' threw her down to the ground and grabbed the little girl by the arm. 'I' held her against 'ME' and grinned, "Say goodbye to Mommy now..."  
  
"NOOOO!!" Screamed the mother, but it was too late. 'I' pulled 'MY' hand back and thrusted it through the girls chest her heart now in 'MY' hand. 'I' squeezed it slowly, licking 'MY' lips as 'I' watched the sweet crimson nectar flow over 'MY' hand. The woman held onto her son desperately tears soaking her cheeks. 'I' pushed the girl away from 'ME' and flung the heart at the mother, "One done....two to go...."  
  
"YOU MONSTER!!" The woman yelled viscously.  
  
"Oh, now you've done it. You see I was going to grant your son a quick death, but now it will have to be a slow one...."  
  
'I' reached out and grabbed the toddler around the waist tearing him from his mother's arms.  
  
"Please don't," she pleaded grasping onto 'MY' leg. 'I' smirked and gripped the boy's right arm tightly.  
  
"No..." A sickening crack resounded over the area followed by a piercing scream. The boys arm had been snapped in two..The boy kept one screaming the infernal pain too much for him to handle.  
  
"Shut up!!" 'I' screamed, his high pitched voice was going to deafen 'ME' soon if he didn't stop. 'I' placed 'MY' hand on the middle of his back and fired a ki blast straight through him. 'I' chucked him away and the mother quickly crawled over to him staring at her lifeless son in disbelief.  
  
"Now it's your turn.."  
  
'I' formed a revolving blade of pure ki in 'MY' hand and smiled widely, "Time for some slicing and dicing.." 'I' threw it at her and moved 'MY' hand about in criss-crossing motions. 'I' stopped and reabsorbed the ki blade back into 'MY' body. 'I' kneeled over the woman's now mangled body and picked up a small piece of flesh with 'MY' hand.  
  
"Should of kept your mouth closed....."  
  
The sickening display ended and I closed my eyes as a torrent of anguish overtook me. How could I have done that? How could I have? Suddenly I felt something cold and wet in my hands. I opened my eyes and stared in disbelief before me. The two children...and....I screamed in terror as I spied the woman's flesh in my hands. I flung the revolting object away from me. Blood was splattered all over my body. I could taste it....I could smell it....I doubled over as I felt bile began to race itself up my throat. I fell to my knees and threw my head back as I screamed in anguish, the sound ripping my vocal chords out through my throat.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I wrenched forward in bed. The sheets clung to my body like a second skin because of the sweat I was drenched in. The horrible images swam through my mind. The screams...still ringing in my ears. I leaned back against my headboard and took a few deep breathes. My heart was racing beyond belief and I truly felt like I was going to throw-up any minute. Suddenly I sensed something off in the far corner of my room. What the....?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He couldn't get her out of his mind. His room was filled with her scent and her rejection earlier had made it only worse. Drinking about twenty bottles of Draskon hadn't of helped him....but it did able him to arrive at one conclusion he had to have her.....he had to have her TONIGHT.....watching her sleep in that soft bed of hers seeing that she only had her panties and a large nightshirt on was driving him crazy. He watched her spring up in bed the light that spilled into her room made her skin gleam as it reflected off the droplets of sweat. Her scent now was overpowering.nothing was going to stop him..not even her.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Youuu think..*hicup*.. you thiiink yooouuu can just reeeject me?" Came a slurred voice. I watched as Turlus stepped into the dim light from the window. I swallowed back the lump that was forming in my throat and tried to calm myself.  
  
"Turlus? What are you doing here?"  
  
He came towards me and leaned over on the bed, "I waant it noowww."  
  
My eyes widened in fear as he began to crawl over the bed. He reached forward and drew me down underneath him. I tried to push him away, but he just grabbed my arms and held them in vice grip above my head. I squirmed trying my hardest to get loose, but it was to no avail. He pressed his lips against me hard and passionately. He bit down on my lower lip causing it to bleed into my mouth. I nearly gagged at the bitter taste. He tore my nightshirt away from my body and I had to stop myself from screaming. He'd remember if I fought him back, even if he was drunk. The old Xenia welcomed this gruff and aggressive behavior. A tear slide down my cheek as I realized I couldn't fight back and forced my body to respond. //Oh Vika, please help me through this.....//  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
YEAH!! I FINALLY GOT IT DONE!! You have no idea how hard this chapter was for me. I think my writer's block is gone, so I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Please don't hate me for what happened in this chapter. I tried really hard on it. Don't think that I have forgotten about Xenia's condition, I just don't want to bring it up yet. Anyway..Ja ne!! 


	26. CH25: Liberation with Consequence

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Because of school, expect an update every two weeks at the most.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 25...  
  
I slowly opened my eyes as a strange tingly feeling began to awaken my body. My body felt so sore and a few turns of my head allowed me to see the bruises that littered it. I gazed at the ceiling for a few moments, wondering why my vision was blurry as well as my memory. What had happened? I averted my eyes for a moment to gaze at the crimson comforter that laid by the far wall in a crumpled heap. I pushed against the soft mattress with my arms and slowly sat up, ignoring the subtle pain that came with every move. I fingered the cream colored duvet in my fingers thoughtfully as I tried to regain my bearings. Suddenly I spotted something out of the corner of my eye....I examined the duvet closely and discovered what the substance was..it..it was blood! How? Who....A strong scent filtered it's way into my senses.....a strong saiyan male scent! My hand flew to my lips in shock as last night's defilement came to mind. Turlus...he had....I quickly assess the state of my room. Pillows scattered on the floor.....my shirt from the night before strewed across the room in torn pieces....my throat constricted violently as the burning bile began to raise up my throat. I scooted back against the head board and hugged my knees closely to my chest. In..and out....in...and out....I kept telling myself as I took one deep breath after another; trying to calm down.  
  
// I KNOW!!//  
  
I nearly jumped off the bed when I heard THAT voice! I scanned the room quickly, but found it to be completely empty.....my link with Turlus! I cursed inwardly at the discovery.  
  
//Kavar I know, but I couldn't help myself!..You wouldn't understand...her scent....it.....it was everywhere!....It took all my willpower to stop myself from taking her when she was in my chambers!//  
  
I shuddered involuntarily at the remark.  
  
//No, I didn't reopen the mark....//  
  
My hand flew to my neck to ensure his statement and sighed in relief.....  
  
// I know I should have...I don't believe that she would....she was asking for it, I told you how she acted the day before in the comm. room!//  
  
I swallowed the quickly rising lump in my throat. Was it my fault that last night happened? Could I have stopped it? Had my behavior earlier in the comm. room prompt all this? But if I hadn't of done.THAT.well he would of forced himself on me then.... wouldn't he have?? His voice made those horrifying events more and more real by the second....  
  
"I can't listen to this anymore!" I shut my eyes and concentrated on blocking out his voice. Slowly it faded away....and then....it was gone and once again I sat in my room in complete silence. The sound of the rustling duvet and my breathing were the only things that could be heard.  
  
Hugging my knees tighter, I blinked back my tears.....comfort..I longed for the feeling.... When I could just run to my mother, Gohan, or even Vegeta when I was upset. Instead all that greeted me at the moment was the cold duvet and the warm blood that had started to seep from a cut on my forehead. Who knows how that got there....I couldn't remember everything very well, and I don't believe I shall ever want to remember....  
  
Burying my head into my folded arms, I cried. I just couldn't hold them back anymore. The tears burned my eyes and leaked into my soul. Falling into the inexorable darkness that I have come to recognize as my own. It was tainted with blood lust, anger, despair and seclusion. Possessions that I have had since all of this started, but have taken me till now to notice them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goten laid back against the bed, tears soaking his cheeks. Something was wrong....something had happened to Xenia...He has tried to reach her through their link for over two and a half hours now and still she wouldn't respond. His brow was covered in sweat and his breathing was ragged from the immense concentration he had used the hours passed. He could feel it though. It had started this afternoon around 1:00 and the feelings still hadn't gone away. Xenia always had a hard time blocking out how she felt. Whether she was happy, sad or scared.he always felt it. He just hoped no one had harmed her..or...he clutched onto the mattress tightly as he tried to vent some of his anger.Gazing at the clock beside him, he sighed.....half an hour to go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It wasn't typical for me to shut myself in my room all day, but there was no way in hell that I would risk going out that door. I was different now....and I didn't know if anyone would notice. I was able to pull off my little act yesterday, but after last night.....  
  
"Maybe I should..." I trailed off as I flopped back down on the floor. I didn't dare touch the bed. I subconsciously rubbed my stomach as I gazed at the ceiling once again. I was doing that a lot today.  
  
"I hope we all make it out of this..." I sighed for a moment and hoisted myself up with the help of a large dresser. I walked to the door and placed my hand firmly on the knob, but I didn't turn it..I just stood there for a few minutes..staying here was awfully tempting, but I knew I couldn't stay in here forever. I slowly turned the knob and pushed the door an inch open. I peered into the hallway to find no one in sight. Good! I opened the door and walked out, shutting the door behind me. I let my feet take over and guide me though the base. I really didn't know where I was going. I stared at the floor in deep thought, watching men pass by at one time or another. Stopping before a huge metal door, I smiled. Should have known I would end up here....I opened the door slowly and stepped inside.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She turned around to face me, her mouth hung open in shock, "Xenia?"  
  
"Hey." I repeated, not exactly sure on what to say yet. I mean, what do you say to the woman you suddenly discover is your mother after you have been keeping her as a prisoner for a week? Doubt there's any guide book for that.....Thank Vika she solved that dilemma by pulling me into a tight hug. I hesitated for a second before returning the warm gesture. She stepped back, in shock once more,  
  
"Xenia?" She asked again. I chuckled lightly before nodding. I watched the tears brim in her eyes and slowly cascade down her cheeks as pure happiness leaped into those warm obsidian orbs. She just stood there crying silently, her hands clasped together tightly.  
  
"..You..you remember?"  
  
I nodded again and smiled.  
  
She hugged me again and started to laugh, "Oh! I can't believe it! You remember! You re-"  
  
I slapped my hand over her mouth and gazed back at the bars that blocked the tiny window on the door. We stayed perfectly still for a few minutes and I sighed as I realize that no one had heard us. I pulled back my hand and scowled, "Don't be so loud or they'll hear you."  
  
"Sorry," she said in a lower voice, "I just...I just can't.."  
  
"I know..but you can't go blabbing it around. No one knows that I have my memory back and I would like to keep it that way for the time being."  
  
Chichi nodded, "What are you going to do about LATER?"  
  
"Ummm..just close your eyes when I raise my katana."  
  
"What..."  
  
"Just do it." I hissed as I felt a familiar ki approaching.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to-"  
  
"Xenia?!"  
  
My body stiffened as the voice reached my ears. Dammit! He was the last person I wanted to see.and for obvious reasons. But it was better not to keep him waiting. Growling in frustration and anger, I spun on my heel and walked to the door. Please let this be a quick conversation...I don't think I could handle being around him for more then ten minutes. Turning the handle, I opened the door to be greeted by a very smug Turlus in his formal attire. Where did he think he was going? A ball?  
  
"Yes, Lord Turlus?" I asked.  
  
"I thought you might be down here. Prepping the prisoner, I presume?"  
  
"Yes," I replied hastily. Was I suppose to 'prep' her? How was I suppose to do that?  
  
"All right. We have set up the Rotary Cutter in front of the base, all you need now is Goku's mate."  
  
I nodded, "How much longer till Goku and the other saiyans arrive?"  
  
Turlus pushed the small button on the side of his scouter, "I would say about.....oh, five minutes at the most."  
  
"All right, you go on ahead Lord Turlus. I will retrieve the prisoner and bring her myself."  
  
Turlus nodded and turned away, his cape hitting me in the face. I flinched for a moment, but stayed still till I was sure that he was a ways down the hallway. I ran back to Chichi's cell and opened the door. I grabbed onto her arm and hastily pulled her out.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna take you to the front of the base.there we will strap you to an old torturing device I had found a few months ago," I admitted guiltily. I just felt so bad about revealing those sort of things to her. The muscles in Chichi's arm tense as she listened.  
  
"Don't worry though. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I assured her and felt her relax.  
  
She nodded to show me she understood.  
  
"All right then..Let's go."  
  
Who knew when someone might pass us by, so we walked down the hallway in silence..Those two minutes were agonizing..I wish things hadn't turned out this way. Finally we reached our destination. I stopped before a white wall that had a small computer panel on it.  
  
"Why are we stopping here?" Chichi asked, scrunching up her face in confusion.  
  
I typed in my personal code and heard the familiar sound of the ceiling opening up. I looked up into the dark expanse of space and glanced back at Chichi, "Answer your question?"  
  
She nodded in amazement and I chuckled. She was easily amused.....  
  
"Ok, here we go.." I slipped my arm around her waist and hoisted her up a little. I levitated upward out of the ship and glanced around the open area. I then spotted Turlus and his men standing by the gates to the docking bay and flew over. Landing softly I directed Chichi to the Rotary Cutter. When I had first seen the THING a few months ago, its sight had filled me with excitement, but now...it just made my stomach churn in revulsion. I picked Chichi up and watched as two men ran around her, placing her hand inside the metal shackles. I let go of her and retained my position to the right of the machine. Turlus walked up to me, "Here Xenia." He handed me my katana.  
  
"I got it sharpened for you this morning," he said almost apologetically. Was he apologizing for last night....NO..I needed to focus on the task at hand. I couldn't let myself get sidetracked, he was my enemy. I guess my father's forgiving nature was something I had also inherited from Goku. I took my katana and fastened the leather strap of the scabbard around my waist. Turlus moved back by the men he had gathered for the demonstration and smiled. I followed his gaze and bit back my shock. There, about twenty feet away....was the z warriors. There was anger written plainly on their faces, but that was probably do to the fact that Chichi was in that contraption....Couldn't blame them, I would be too if I was in there place. Yet, I could also detect doubt and confusion....hmmm....well time to get started....I extended my hand forward and a red forcefield appeared in-between us. My father banged his fist on the barrier, firing ki blasts as well, but it was useless and he knew it. I hated having to do this....I hardened my face and tried to smirk..I just hoped they didn't see through my facade.  
  
"Don't, well, stop trying. There is no possible way you could breach that forcefield. You tried last time REMEMBER?"  
  
My father stopped his efforts and scowled at me.  
  
"I'm glad you could come..and as I promised, I have a little demonstration for all of you to watch." I reached behind my back and unsheathed my katana. Bringing it infront of my face, I studied it for a moment. Please let this go right! I shifted it back and forth playfully before turning to Chichi, "Let's begin."  
  
I stalked towards her and stopped half a foot away. I raised my katana high over my head, clasping it tightly in both hands. Chichi closed he eyes obediently and I glanced back at the z warriors. As if on cue, they all followed in turn. Goku hesitated, but finally shut his eyes last.  
  
"What's going on?" I could hear Turlus ask in confusion. This time my smirk was real and turned back towards Chichi. Ok..here goes nothing..I brought it down on her fast, but stopped an inch before her head. Pulling my hands quickly back to the sides of my face, I screamed, "SOLAR FLARE!!"  
  
The blinding light filled the area and I could hear Turlus cursing and yelling in pain. I stood there impatiently waiting for thirty seconds to pass...didn't want to be blinded as well. My eyes snapped open and I used my katana to slice through the shackles that held her legs and arms. Throwing my katana to the side, I caught her in my arms as she fell forward.  
  
"You ok?" I asked quickly and she nodded. Placing two fingers to my forehead I transported infront of Goku and pushed her into his arms. He gazed at me in pure shock and glanced down at Chichi inspecting her face for a moment.  
  
"You..you..." Goku stammered.  
  
I glanced back over at the base and observed Turlus burying his face in his hands, "DAMN YOU..YOU LITTLE BITCH!!"  
  
"You have to go, the Solar Flare will wear off soon," I said as I turned back to Goku.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
I stepped back in shock as Chichi turned and latched onto me tightly, "I won't let you go back there!"  
  
My eyes softened, "Mom...."  
  
"Mom's right Xenia! Come with us..." Goten pleaded stepping forward.  
  
I gazed at them for a moment and frowned..I couldn't....I couldn't go with them.... I thrusted my mother back into my father's arms and placed the forcefield between us once again.  
  
"XENIA!" Cried out my mother as she banged against the crimson wall.  
  
"I'm sorry....you guys have to get out of here."  
  
"We're not leaving without you," said Goten.  
  
"The boy is right, you should come with us," I stared at Vegeta for a moment and smiled.  
  
"I can't..leave no-"  
  
"WATCH OUT!"  
  
I looked back just in time to see Turlus' knee crash into my face. Rocks flew up around me as my body dug into the ground. I pushed myself up through the rubble and went into a fighting stance. Turlus scowled at me in anger, "You little bitch! I give you a new life..train you to be one of the strongest fighters in the universe and this is how you repay me?!?"  
  
"But I am repaying you...you see this is how much I appreciate it." I launched forward, catching him off guard and sunk my fist into his stomach. Jumping back, I watched him sink to the ground gasping for breath.  
  
"You little wench." He hissed as he got back up again.  
  
I glanced back at the z warriors, "Leave now!"  
  
"Oh Xenia..."  
  
My eyes averted back to Turlus. What was he smirking about? What was he up to?  
  
"What's the smirk for? You haven't won yet."  
  
"Oh, but I have.."  
  
"What do you mean?" There was no way...  
  
"As you know, the room that controlled and monitored your units was destroyed...BUT I had Vasha create a little portable 'caution' device after she had first installed the units..."  
  
Vasha? She.... "'Caution' device...."  
  
"Yes," Turlus pressed against his forearm and it opened up.  
  
I stared at his arm in shock, "How...what.."  
  
"I told Goku..oh excuse me....your father that his ki blast did hit me. Took my arm clean off, it did. It's amazing though, what technology can do. It looks real doesn't it?"  
  
I just continued to stare at it..I can't believe I never knew...  
  
"Now to the task at hand.." He drawled and placed his hand over a green and blue button, "Now there might be some pain.." He pushed them.  
  
Pain suddenly rocketed through my body and I fell to my knees. My head began to throb uncontrollably as every nerve ending in my body was effected.  
  
"Leave her alone!" I could hear someone faintly yell. Turning my head to the side, I saw my father yelling at Turlus, but at the moment my pain had blocked out all of my other senses.  
  
"Deactivate..oxygen.." My eyes widened. I knew what that meant at least! I had to do something..I summoned as much strength as I could and flew at Turlus plowing my fist into his left cheek. I fell back against the forcefield and slid to the ground as Turlus went sailing across the rocky terrain. My energy was really low, I couldn't move my body anymore.  
  
"Xenia!" I slowly turned my head and gazed at my father trying my hardest not to scream in pain.  
  
"Go!" I managed out hoarsely, "If you....don't go now..you'll..." I fell forward and clutched onto my stomach. It felt like my insides were twisting around themselves.  
  
"Xenia, come-"  
  
"NO!" I cried out, " I can't....you all....need..to go...."  
  
I glared at the ground grinding my teeth together as I tried to fight back the pain. There kis were still here! Why hadn't they left?!?  
  
"GO NOW!!" I yelled as I glanced back at them. My father stared at me for a moment and nodded. He grabbed a hold of my mother and Goten as Vegeta grabbed Bra and Trunks and Gohan got Pan. They huddled around him and gave me a final glance, before disappearing from my view.  
  
"Well, you got what you wanted."  
  
I lifted my head to see Turlus a few feet away. I inwardly smiled at the small bruise on his cheek. At least I did some damage...  
  
"But what did it get you, huh?" He came towards me and kicked me in the chest. Warm blood dribbled from the corner of my mouth as I hissed from the new fiery pain. Damn him! I couldn't even move, much less counterattack!  
  
"I'm surprised that you haven't been knocked unconscious by the shock wave I pulsed out from your units."  
  
"Glad.you're impressed, " I grunted as I gasped for breath.  
  
"Well, let's see if you can stay awake through another, shall we?"  
  
He grinned wickedly before pressing down on those two accursed buttons again. If last time wasn't bad enough, this time it was a hundred times worst. It felt as if my body was being torn apart and I screamed with the pain. Falling over to my side, I continued to scream till my vocal cords became sore. I shut my eyes and tried to swallow some of the blood in my mouth. I managed to smirk, besides my apparent condition.  
  
"Hah," I spitted out, "Guess..you wer-" and that was the last thing I said before darkness took over.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yeah! Done! Well, I'm done with this chapter....how long I've waited to get to this point. I had this part planned out in my mind before I started writing the fic. At least I got this up before a COMPLETE month passed....I'll try to write more soon, it all depends on how much homework my teachers decide to give me. Thank Dende, I have Art and English to enjoy otherwise I'd completely hate school. I gave you a tiny...TINY hint in this chapter about what was wrong with her. I hope you found it! If you did, then tell me what you think it is, I'd would like to know what you all think. You'll find out for sure what it is, the chapter after...the next one. Well, I gotta go so....Ja ne! 


	27. CH26: Torment and Betrayal

AUTHOR'S NOTE: We still have..I don't know....lets make an estimate of about....14 more chapters. Ya...I think this will be forty chapters in all....I can't believe how long this has gotten. Thanks go out to by best bud Orli!! (She motivated me into writing this chapter) In this chapter, well, I decided to mention her condition. At least I think I did. Just too lazy to read it again and confirm that. Lazy aren't I? ^_^ I'll stop rambling now.....  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 26...  
  
Chichi fell to her knees and braced herself against the ground. It couldn't be true...No....she can't be.  
  
"XENIA!!" Chichi cried out in anguish as she dug her fingers into the cold soft earth. Tears relentlessly streamed down her cheeks, streaking the pale flesh with thin gray lines. Two strong arms encircled her waist, but she twisted and turned in the person's grasp. She didn't want anyone near her!  
  
"NO! XENIAAAA!!! XENnniaaaa....." She slumped back against the person's chest, giving up the petty struggle. Choking back sobs she rocked slightly in her fetal position, not daring to take one glance at her friends and family.  
  
"Please Chi....let's go inside...." Goku said softly to the trembling woman in his arms. Seeing her in this state was tearing his heart to pieces, or what was now left of it. She....she was HIS daughter....HIS Xenia....Once again he had failed someone he cared about. He had lost her once eleven years ago and now because of his own IMBECILITY AND INTRANSIGENCE (A/N: Just felt like using my SAT words.) he was about to loose her again. Pushing away his guilt for the time being, he stood up. Chichi leaned back against him her head hung low. Suddenly she turned in his arms, "Goku, can't you use the instant transmission? You can go back and..." Chichi trailed off, she knew that look. The one that meant, 'there's nothing I can do.' Shaking her head in disbelief she clutched his gi and rested her head against his chest. Closing her eyes, she listened to his heart beat. Taking the initiative, Goku lifted Chichi up and carried her inside the domed building of Capsule Corp., just before the rain began to fall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I cracked opened my eyes only to be greeted by darkness. (A/N: Deja vu anyone?)  
  
"Where am I?" I asked the darkness surrounding me, my voice echoing against the metal walls. Slowly the painful throbbing in my head began to let itself be known.  
  
"I feel like I've been hit by a truck," I croaked out, my mouth dry and filled with dry blood.  
  
"You should feel worst than that."  
  
My eyes snapped up to my right and searched for the owner of the voice.  
  
"A truck wouldn't do any damage to you."  
  
I coughed violently, my throat feeling like sand paper, "It's an expression."  
  
"Ah, yes," a dim light surrounded me and I squinted.  
  
"One of your Chikayuuian expressions." A figure came into view, but a dark shadow still splayed itself across its face. I leaned back against the cold metal wall behind me and smirked, " You always were annoyed *cough* when *cough* I said something like that."  
  
He remained silent and I shifted my weight, wincing from the sharp pain that every move elicited.  
  
"Sooo," I mused dryly, trying to provoke any reaction from him. Silence was unnerving.  
  
"I'm deeply disappointed, you know."  
  
"Really," I replied sarcastically, "Sooo, what are you gonna do with me?"  
  
"You were perfect. Strong, fearless, intelligent...."  
  
I gazed at him curiously. What was he going on about?"  
  
"..For once I thought this was going to work and you..." He stepped forward, letting the light leak into his face. I gasped in shock at the amount of furry his face held. But his voice...it held none, well not yet at least. It reminded me of something..of....oh Vika..A picture of my father's face came into mind and I found myself subconsciously pushing back against the wall. I couldn't stand that look. It reminded me off all the horrible things I had done.  
  
"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!" Turlus roared into my face, the sudden change in his voice startling me. Grabbing my gi, he lifted me up off floor. Bringing me close to his face, he snarled. He was acting like a wild animal! Without warning he whipped me back and I went sailing into the far wall. I cried out faintly just as my arm slammed into the hard metal and I crumpled to the floor. Fiery pain engulfed my arm and I held onto it protectively as the familiar warm mucilaginous substance liberated itself and soaked into my gi. He slowly stalked towards me and I found myself trembling. What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be afraid of him! Why am I so frightened?!? He stopped a foot away and grinned. That can't be a good sign.....his hand shot out and encased my neck in a vice grip, my mind only given a second to respond. Lifting me up slowly again his grin turned into a full fledged smile. A Cynical smile. Slamming me back against the wall his grip tightened around my neck. Lifting my good arm up, I tore at his hand. I was running out of air! Then just as suddenly as this started, it stopped...and his hand opened. Falling back onto the floor, I hissed from the pain still streaking through every nerve in my arm. I looked up at his face, it still held that cynical smile..His voice startled me....  
  
"No use in wasting a perfectly good opportunity..."  
  
What? What did he mean by that? He turned around and walked into the darkness. A bright light suddenly appeared and I shielded my eyes. His dark figure filed into the doorway and he stopped. I could hear muffled voices, my mind too clouded to concentrate on anything but the pain I was experiencing. Turlus walked out into the corridor and another person came into the room.  
  
"Interesting how this situation looks familiar, except this time I'm the stronger one."  
  
I knew that voice..oh, Vika...it was that dumbass that tried to rape my mom! Grabbing me roughly by my arm he gazed into my face.  
  
"I don't think Turlus would mind if you were five minutes late.."  
  
My eyes widened. That sick bastard! He was thinking of...  
  
"If you dare touch me like that..."  
  
He smiled and looked at the blood covering my right arm. Bringing his other arm up he gripped the wound and squeezed tightly. I bit onto my lower lip in an attempt to stop from screaming, I won't give him the satisfaction. Pulling my leg back, I did the only thing I could think of. Something Bulma taught me to do to perverted men who try to force themselves on me.....I smiled in sweet satisfaction as he groaned in pain, my boot had made contact! He let me go and I braced myself with my good arm, to stop from injuring my arm further. He scrambled backwards for a moment, holding his groin, "You little bitch!"  
  
I chuckled lightly and coughed violently as warm blood began to come up my throat again. Must have some internal injuries. Regaining his stance, he walked over and snatched me up by the front of my gi. People were doing that a lot today...and proceeded in throwing me over his shoulder. I muffled a painful groan as my chest slammed into his shoulder. He chuckled lightly. Damn! He had heard me! I winced slightly as he walked out of the room. I think he was purposely trying to cause me more pain by skipping, or whatever the hell he was doing. All I knew was that my body was bouncing up and down on his hard armor. I closed my eyes, the lights were too bright. Fatigue was weighing heavily on my mind, but I fought to stay conscious. There was no telling what this pervert might try next. I could hear footsteps now and then, but slowly everything began to fade out, and an unnerving silence took over my mind. A minute later, I could barely make out a door opening and two voices talking amongst each other. Then I was placed on the ground. Opening my eyes slightly, I squinted at the two figures. The bright light was obscuring my vision. One came over two me and lifted me up roughly against the wall. Cold metal encircled my wrists and ankles, my feet no longer on the ground. The voices became more clear and I listened, "What happened?"  
  
"She was giving me some trouble."  
  
"I want you to go get Kavar. I believe he is with Pathlor on deck 8 of section E."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Foot steps could be heard leaving the room, followed by fingers typing on a console. I stayed quiet, I don't feel like talking much today. A chair being pushed back and muffled voices could be heard. The throbbing in my head was growing worse. Footsteps. Someone was walking towards me. They stopped.  
  
"Wakey, wakey...." Someone said playfully into my ear. A callous hand gripped my chin and lifted my head up. Cracking my eyes open a little, a familiar face greeted me. Turlus.  
  
"There she is..." he coed. I could hear muffled noises in the background and looked over his shoulder. There were images...they were blurry...my eyesight not reliable at the moment.  
  
"What's the matter, Xenia? You don't recognize your own family?"  
  
My family?!? I narrowed my eyes and I began to make out a face. My father....he looked at me with such guilt and sadness, but most of all guilt. A look that reminded me so much of my mother when she had thought I had died.  
  
"What the hell-" I managed hoarsely, before a hard fist contacted against my right cheek. My head turned sharply to slam against the wall. Pain filled my senses once again and warm blood trickled out of my mouth.  
  
"Xenia!!"  
  
Mother....I gazed back at Turlus and turned my head back toward the holographic image infront of me.  
  
"Asshole..." I hissed.  
  
Turlus waved his index finger back and forth, "Now, now, Xenia.....there's no use for those obscenities."  
  
I growled at his amused face, if I wasn't shackled to the wall....well, not like I can do much...  
  
"Goku," Turlus turned around and faced my family, "I'm sorry about earlier...we promised you a show and well, as you well know, we had some...technical difficulties..."  
  
"Turlus, let her go."  
  
Dad...  
  
"Sorry Goku, but I can't do that.." He turned back and lifted my chin up again, "She's too much fun...aren't you?" He coed again as I felt his hand grip my wound. His finger came down suddenly, pressing into the open flesh and a small cry escaped my lips. I gritted my teeth as his fingers pulled and pressed against the exposed meat. Every nerve was electrocuting me with the fiery pain.  
  
"Xenia!!"  
  
Gohan.....  
  
Turlus leaned into my ear again, "Open your eyes...."  
  
I winced as he pulled at the side of the wound, "Open your eyes...."  
  
I trembled involuntarily and tried to block out some of the pain.  
  
"OPEN YOUR EYES!"  
  
A sharp pain tore through my leg, starting at my thigh and spreading to my toes and then back up to my stomach.  
  
TWIST...  
  
I couldn't help it, a scream tore from my lips....  
  
TWIST...  
  
My eye shot open, my screams now dying in my throat. Blood began to pour down from the laceration on my thigh, the blade still enclosed in my flesh.  
  
"How does that feel Xenia?" He whispered tauntingly and I groaned. Too much pain. Too much.... Slowly, I felt the smooth metal slip out of the mutilated tissue and be brought to my face. It slid against my right cheek and then my left; I knew I was covered in blood now....I have to do something...  
  
"Open your eyes...." This time I obeyed, keeping my eyes closed just showed him I was afraid. My eyes opened and he smiled, "There we are.." How much I hate him...  
  
"Well let's continue shall we?"  
  
Revolving the small blade in his hand he kneeled down. Then he began to tear open the flesh. They weren't as deep as the one in my thigh, but enough to draw a lot of blood. I could hear my family crying out to me, but their voices began to grow more and more imperceptible. I bit down on my lip and groaned....I have to do something.I have to do something.....if I could only get him to stop....get him distracted....I have to do something....  
  
He stopped as he reached my stomach, throwing the lancet to the floor. He placed his hand on my stomach for a moment and looked up into my face. He grinned and pulled back his fists. Oh no! Thrusting his hand forward he plowed into my stomach, but reeled back quickly.  
  
"What the hell?" He looked up quickly at my face, his brows furled together, "Why'd you place a forcefield inside your stomach? What, are your trying to prevent me from causing damage to you?"  
  
Here was my chance...I grinned, "No...I'm protecting YOUR BRAT!!"  
  
Turlus staggered back and gazed at me in shock. Slowly he stepped towards me, his mouth gaping open, "What?"  
  
I concentrated my strength into my left arm, this has to work....I pulled at the metal shackle and heard the metal break.....Yes!! I thanked Vika for a quick second as I realized that Turlus was only a foot away. Thrusting my fist forward I landing a punch into his left cheek. He went flying back through the hologram image, a thud following as his body slammed into the wall. Quickly, I pulled at the rest of my restraints; tearing the metal to pieces. Once free, I fell to the floor. My legs were so weak...I've lost too much blood.....  
  
"Xenia!!" I gazed at the image of them for a second, before pushing myself up and taking off into the corridors. I ran down the dark winding halls, the sound of the alarm now ringing my ears. I have to get to the docking bay! My legs suddenly gave out beneath me and I fell to the floor. I can't do the instant transmission....I'm not gonna make it.... Then two slender arms wrapped around my shoulders and began to help me up. I turned my head to see Vasha.  
  
"Vasha!"  
  
"Your not gonna get out of here without some help Xenia!" She smiled and ran ahead of me my left hand tightly held in her right. She pulled me along, and I could hear boots behind us, clambering against the tiled floor. We ran into the main hall that led to the docking bay, but spotted some soldiers rounding the bend infront of us. We stopped and I watched Vasha search for a means of escape, I wasn't much for thinking today.  
  
"This way!" She yelled and dragged me off to the right.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked, ignoring the pain that lit up my body every time my legs moved.  
  
"We're gonna cut through the mess hall and go around the gravity chambers! It'll take us around to the other side of the docking bay!"  
  
We entered the mess hall to be greeted with about twenty five soldiers guarding the corridor that led to the gravity rooms. Soon lasers were being fired at us and I grabbed one of the metal tables near us and turned it on its side. I leaned back against it and glanced back at the soldiers, "How are we gonna get past them? I can't fight them, my energy is too low."  
  
"Let me handle this," Vasha said as she took a device that was fastened to her arm. Punching in a few keys, she glanced back at me, "Cover your ears."  
  
She threw it behind us and I did as I was told. A huge explosion rocked behind us, thrusting the table down onto our bodies. Once the pressure was gone, I used my left arm to push it away. I turned to see Vasha standing up, a cut on her forehead and a couple scrapes...she gets all the luck.  
  
"Your arm." She shrieked and pointed to my arm. My right shoulder was dislocated and my whole arm was lying limply by my side.  
  
"Don't worry about it," I ran a little ahead of her, "Let's go!"  
  
Vasha nodded and ran up to me and we made our way around the scorched metal debris and into the corridor. My legs began to grow weak again and Vasha grabbed onto my hand once again. She pulled me along and I spotted the large automatic doors ahead of us.  
  
"There it is!" I cried out.  
  
We reached the door, but it wouldn't open. Vasha went over to the side panel and typed in the code.  
  
"Invalid access code." The computer repeated for the third time.  
  
"Why isn't it working!" Vasha yelled, her frustration growing.  
  
I moved back to the wall across, "Move Vasha."  
  
Vasha looked back at me and nodded. I might not have enough energy to produce ki blasts, but I still had some of my strength. I ran forward and slammed my good arm into the door. I pulled back and gazed at it. I had only dented it! I ran back and rushed forward again and it gave way. I could now see inside of the room, at the sides of the doors. My head whipped around to see soldiers running down towards us.  
  
"Hurry!!" Screamed Vasha and I ran back again.  
  
"Here goes," I rushed forward and crashed through the doorway; falling on the metal doors. Vasha ran over to me and pulled me up, "Come on were almost there."  
  
We hobbled over to a pod and I went over and opened the hatch, "Ok Vasha, you need to set in Chikayuusei's cor-"  
  
I stopped suddenly as a needle puncture my skin. I whipped around and felt my right shoulder. My hands closed around the cylinder shaped glass and pulled the foreign object out. A SYRINGE! I looked up at Vasha, a wicked smile on her lips.  
  
"Vasha?" My vision began to blur and my legs gave out from beneath me....I reached for her leg, but then my arms fell to the floor. My body was too weak.  
  
"Vasha how could you do thisss..." My eyes closed and I fell into darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Turlus turned into the docking bay to see Vasha with twenty soldiers surrounding Xenia's body. He smiled and approached her. He gazed down at Xenia and noted the syringe that was clutched in her hand, "The drug worked quite well, if I do say so myself. You had it on you?"  
  
Vasha nodded, "Yes, ever since her peculiar behavior yesterday, I've decided to keep in on me, just incase."  
  
Turlus nodded and picked up the teenage girl, "Accompany me to the medical lab in room 7, Vasha. As for the rest of you, return to your stations."  
  
"Yes sir!" The men filed out of the room and the two walked out into the corridor. They turned down the hallway and entered section H.  
  
"What do you plan to do with her?"  
  
"You'll see, Vasha." Turlus turned into a wide hallway and stops at the second door, "Here we are." He entered the room, Vasha in tow, and laid Xenia down on the table.  
  
"Vasha go over to those cabinets. In the last one to the left there is a metal case. Bring it to me."  
  
"Yes, my lord, " Vasha replied and walked over to the stark white cabinet. It had a locking panel on it.  
  
"Lord Turlus-"  
  
"Type in Xenia's name."  
  
After keying in the appropriate code, the cabinet opened and sure enough there was a metal case inside. Taking it out she closed the small door and walks back over.  
  
"Why is her name the password?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Because this was created especially for her...."  
  
Opening the case, he took out one lone syringe and a bottle filled with dark purple liquid. He stuck the needle in and filled the syringe to the brink.  
  
"What will that do?"  
  
He grasped her leg tightly in his hands and squeezed it slightly before injecting the substance into her, "Let's put it this way, Vasha. The first day she was here, she believed she had some life- threatening disease, but we had just placed that illusion in her mind. This time she will actually have it." He pulled the syringe out and destroyed it with a ki blast.  
  
"Vasha, have Xenia teleported back to Chikayuusei."  
  
"What?" She asked, shocked, " But why?"  
  
"There is no reason to keep her here. Within a day the symptoms will begin to appear and within ten days she'll no longer be a problem."  
  
"That is true. I will do it as soon as possible," She replied as Turlus lifted up another small bottle.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Turlus simply smiled and crushed it in his hands, "The cure."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I opened my eyes to swarm of green and brown My eyes began to adjust and a tree came into view, a few rays of weak sunlight leaking through the leaves. TREES?!? I looked around and couldn't believe my eyes. I was on Chikayuusei! (A/N: Hey, I can rhyme!) How did I get here? The events from the earlier that day flashed through my mind and my anger resurfaced. How could Vasha betray me, she was my friend? Wasn't she my friend? I had to face the facts, everything that I had during those eleven years was all fabricated so I would trust them. I turned over onto my stomach and gazed out infront of me. There was a sparkling blue pool only a few feet away. I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't even move. I pushed my arms out and dug my finger into the ground. I slowly crawled toward the large pool my body screaming in protest. I felt the grass grow damper and stopped at the edge of the purifying natatorium. I collapsed against the banks, my body refusing to move an inch. Droplets began to batter my body and the area grew darker. My eyes grew heavy and I gave into the pain in my body.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Were any of you expecting this to happen? I hope not, because if any of you did then I've become too predictable. So....what do you think of her condition? Your hint in the last chapter was her subconsciously rubbing her stomach. I told you the hint was TINY. I REALLY REALLY want to know what you all think about this chapter. If near the end it sound like my writing went a little bleh, well I finished this at 3:18 in the morning. I hoped you liked it minna-san! JA NE! 


	28. CH27: Reflection and Discovery

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! I'm back! And it only took me a week, imagine that! You all can thank SABI and Orli, my buds from school, for helping me out with this chapter. Without them this chapter would not have been up this quickly. TRUST ME. I fixed the little paragraph at the end of the last chapter. So you don't have to bother yourselves by going back and rereading it, here is what I changed: I made it an hour after she passed out from the chemical instead of the next day and it's raining.ya I think that's it. One more thing, pay attention to the author's note at the end, because I'm doing a poll that will influence the last few chapters.  
  
RANTINGS: YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW CRAZY I'V BEEN WITH TRYING TO GET MY FIC BACK UP!! I ALMOST FAINTED WHEN I READ THE NOTICE, BUT THEN THOUGHT, "I'LL JUST TAKE OUT THE LEMONS AND CHANGE THE RATING AND EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE.." WELL THAT WASN'T THE CASE. I WASN'T EVEN ABLE TO EDIT MY FIC. I HAD TO TAKE OUT ALL THE CHAPTERS FROM THE BACKUP LINK AND THEN FIX THEM SINCE THEY HAD THAT WEIRD COMPUTER LANGUAGE ON THEM. PUT THEM IN SEPERATE FILES ON MICROSOFT WORD AND THEN UPLOAD EACH ONE. THAT TOOK ME A GOOD PORTION OF FRIDAY NIGHT AND MOST OF MY SATURDAY AFTERNOON!!! (THATS WORKING NON-STOP, IF YOU DISCARD SLEEPING) RIGHT NOW I'VE NOTICED THAT A LOT OF AUTHORS ARE LEAVING BECAUSE OF THIS MESS THAT FANFICTION.NET KEEPS PUTTING US THROUGH, BUT MY FRIEND ORLI TALKED TO ME WHEN I FOUND OUT AND CONVINCED ME TO KEEP GOING WITH THE FIC HERE. I AM IN DIRE NEED OF REVIEWS HERE PEOPLE! THEY ARE THE ONLY THINGS THAT WILL PERK ME UP. SOME OF MY FAVORITE STORIES ARE NC-17! THEY DON'T JUST REVOLVE AROUND SEX EITHER. SORRY ABOUT THIS LONG RANT BUT I JUST HAVE TO VENT OFF SOME STEAM!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm warning you all, if you sue me, you won't get a cent since I DON'T own DragonBallZ!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 27...  
  
"XENIA!"  
  
The anguish-torn cry split through to her soul and she turned towards them. Her body was littered with blood and the pain emanating from her eyes was almost too much to bear. Her head quickly whipped to the side as she staggered up and hobbled out of view. They all stared at the desolate image in shock. Their faces....some were stark white, while others were dark with unbridled fury. A booming voice filled there ears suddenly, "DAMN HER!! HIT THE ALARM!!"  
  
Soon a towering torso could be seen emerging from the side of the holographic image, earning an angry snarl from each saiyan male in the room. A large fist came barreling down against the console as the figure spun on his heel. His face was tight with rage, "I would pray for her if I were you..though I don't believe it will help!" Splaying his fingers before them a bright light engulfed the room and the image disappeared. Silence reigned over them, no one dared to make even the slightest move or noise. Perhaps it was because of the swelling angry in their hearts or was it fear.fear of actually having to break through the nightmare and realize that it was real. Muffled sobs broke the invisible barrier and eyes darted around the room. There on the couch they spotted a shivering form of a woman in a strong man's arms.  
  
"Oh, Den...de..how cou...could this hap...pen?"  
  
Her voice quivered uncontrollably making her speech broken and incoherent. Each pair turned away, shame lighting within them for their intrusive stares.  
  
"NO!!" Plaster imploded and wood snapped, creating a resounding explosion through the room.  
  
"Goten..." Gohan inquired tentatively as he approached his younger sibling. Goten's body shook intensely, his hand rooted deeply into the wall. Tears soaked the demi-saiyan's cheeks and he fell to the parterre beneath him. His fist slowly withdrew from its confining bulwark, the tiny lacerations liberated the dark crimson liquid. Hunching over he braced himself from collapsing against the vinyl flooring, his body trembling.  
  
He turned his face to meet Gohan's stare, "I could sense her before...I could sense her pain, but I couldn't feel it...now.."  
  
He abruptly turned away and dug his palms into the polished wood, "...I can't....I can't feel anything...she's....I can't..the link..." Goten trailed off his words irrational and broken. Gohan outstretched his hand to his brother, but shrunk back as two petite arms encircled his leg. Glancing down, his eyes locked onto the sorrowful obsidian orbs of his daughter. Kneeling down he hugged her tightly, her tears now soaking into his gi.  
  
Absorbed within their own self-pity and sorrow, no one noticed the lone figure quietly exit out the door. Bracing himself back, he shot off into the sky. The cold wind whipped through his short lavender hair as tiny rain droplets stung his bare skin. Lightening reverberated around him, but he paid no heed to it. His cornflower eyes flashed dangerously against the stark light. Two incessant streams flowed from his eyes, mixing with the cold water that battered his body. Was he crying? No, he couldn't be..it was just the rain...His body supplied the energy to continue his flight, while he began to loose himself within his mind.  
  
Her screams..the blood..the pain...her face scrunched into a tormenting expressing....this engulfed his mind. An ever flowing pain wracked his heart and he didn't know why. It was deeper than anything he had felt, it wrenched at his very soul. The forever burning image of her cheerful face smiling at him cracked and shattered, to be replaced with the haunting images from before. Growling in frustration, he abruptly landed on a high cliff. He watched with empty interest as the water near him, flowed off the edge to smash into the rippling liquid below. Kneeling down, he sprung up off the cliff and set down on the soft drenched earth near the bank. Carelessly he tore the mud from the ground shifting it in his hand.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
They chased each other endlessly through the trees, giggling incessantly. He stopped before the lake and gazed around the seemingly desolate area. //She's got to be here!// He walked up to the water's edge and glared at the water suspiciously. A small snicker could be heard behind him and he grinned. A rustling of leaves, was all that was heard as a small figure leaped out from the tall tree. A broad smile graced her features as she hurtled towards him. Turning quickly he caught her in his arms, but unfortunately lost his balance, and with a small shriek they toppled into the water. They quickly surfaced and he watched with dry amusement as she laughed. He lunged for her and gripped her shoulders in his small hands. Pushing down with all his might he dunked her into the cool water and laughed. Without warning he suddenly was submerged as well and he spied a small hand wrapped around his ankle. He dove for her, but she swam back. With a quick grin she swam to the surface and began to pull herself over the tall bank. She flopped herself onto her back, her legs still dangling in the water. For one moment she let her guard down, but that was enough time for the devious boy to launch his attack. He pounced onto her playfully and they rolled off into a nearby puddle of fresh mud. Sloshing and flaying about wildly, each became caked in the dark cohesive substance.  
  
"What are you doing?" They stopped momentarily to gaze at the boy infront of them, his head cocked to the side in confusion. She detangled herself from him and stood up, "Just playing in the mud, Goten."  
  
Her hand quickly thrusted out and pushed him onto his back, the mud flowing over him again. He glared up at her annoyingly, but she just laughed, "Oops, did I do that Trunksie?"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
The pounding pellets filtered through the mud creating small brown rivers that crested between the crevasses of his palms. Slowly three gray objects began to take shape and he shook his hand to rid himself of the muck that was still clinging to his skin. He re-opened his palm and prodded the three small stones with his thumb. They were completely smooth possessing not one jagged curve or groove. He gazed around the lake, each ripple echoing in his ears. The rain was deafening and the constant lightening boomed in his ears. Stupid saiyan hearing..Carelessly he flung his arm forward, unleashing one pebble against the dark rippling surface. It flew across the water with great speed creating a thin crevasse over the sloshing liquid. With a loud earthly crack, it smashed into the cliff creating a deep minuscule hole. He shifted his weight for a moment from one foot to the other and lightly turned. Using more strength than before, he sent the next speeding pebble to the opposite bank. With a sickening slurp it was devoured by the fresh mud, and he sighed in frustration. Stupid rain...stupid lightening...stupid thunder..stupid water! Trunks kicked the caliginous liquid and clenched onto the remaining pebble tighter and tighter..  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Gohan let you two throw rocks at him?" He asked in disbelief and watched his two friend nod their heads vigorously. He placed his hands on his hips for a moment and narrowed his eyes, "He really let you two?"  
  
"Yeah! And he was really fast!" Goten bubbled excitingly.  
  
"We didn't even come close to hitting him!" Xenia added, flaying her arms about for emphasis. He smiled at their gushing voices, "But it's not like you two have never trained with Gohan before, so why are you all so excited?"  
  
"Ya, we know we get to train with him," Xenia rolled her eyes, "But it's only once or twice. Mom is always making us study and when we do have time, Gohan's studying. She gets mad if we go off and train."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
The two turned to the miniature Goku and lifted a brow in confusion, "Hey what?"  
  
"Why don't we do what we did with Gohan, but this time it'll be us dodging!"  
  
Usually he was the one to think up the brilliant ideas, but he couldn't argue with him, "All right, who goes first."  
  
"Ummm, I don't know...." Xenia mumbled as she pushed the tip of her boot into the dry ground.  
  
"Ahhh, come on! Are ya scared?"  
  
He nudged her suggestively and she frowned, "SCARED?! I'll show you Trunks Briefs!"  
  
She marched over to the far cliff and turned around. Her eyes blazed with determination as she bent down a little, "Give me all ya got!"  
  
Smiling he drew a thin brown line into the dirt and took a few steps to the bank beside the lake. Bending down he examined his small mélange. Selecting a few he stood back up and grinned. This would be interesting. Slowly he stalked towards the line he had just drawn, and chuckled at his best friend's face. Her features were scrunched up tightly in concentration, her legs swaying slightly.  
  
That's when he spotted Goten standing uneasily beside him, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Just don't use all your strength Trunks.you know you are a lot stronger than us..."  
  
"Hey! What are you two whispering about?!" An angry demi-saiyan yelled and both boys cringed. She possessed the same voice that, like her mother, could make any saiyan male's ear drums ring.  
  
"Ya, ya...." He retorted and turned back to Goten, "Don't worry, I won't Goten."  
  
Goten smiled in relief and plopped down onto the ground to watch.  
  
"You ready!" He called out and received a smug smile from her. Pulling his arms back he grinned, then within a millisecond the small rock flew from his hand and hit the cliff. She had dodged that one easily enough....  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
He gazed down at his open palm to see only tiny grains remained of the once small stone. Growling, he thrusting his palm outward to the lake. The tiny grains flew into the air and plopped into the water near the opposite bank. He stared into the consuming darkness of the forest, his eyes boring through every tree trunk to the small warm house he knew rested only a mile or two away. Lightening struck down on the hard ground, but he didn't even flinch. A sickening crack followed and sparks flew as an enormous tree tackled the cliff and bounced off into the lake. The water rose around the thick trunk and engulfed it in its inexorable darkness. The water sloshed wildly about, cresting over the bank and over his shoes. The roots protruded from the dark flowing fluid and slowly descended, soon disappearing below the murky surface. Yet, his eyes didn't flinch, but stayed staring straight ahead. Lightening struck again near the other side of the cliff and his eyes widened as a dark figure on the bank was illuminated by the quick bolt of light. Then it disappeared within the darkness and he stood still, his eyes locked onto its spot. He tediously stepped around the watery edge, his hands subconsciously closing and opening. His every sense was laid open and he stayed alert. He could make out its shape once again as came within a few feet of it. He bent down and picked up a small rock from beside his foot. Swiveling the tiny stone he frowned. It wasn't the best thing to do, but he wanted to know if it was an animal or a human. Lightly he casted it out into the darkness and was rewarded by a low groan as it made contact. A person! He briskly walked towards the person and knelt beside them. They laid on their back, a long mane of black hair stuck to their back and encased their face in a dark mask. Carefully, he rolled them onto their back and pushed back their hair. Moving the fringe from their eyes, he gasped at the cold touch that their face elicited. His eyes widened as he studied their, or rather HER features. Her face held a small, slightly narrowed nose, high cheek bones, and a lone thin mark that shimmered against her pale lips. He noticed that her body was shivering uncontrollably and he pulled off his shirt. Carefully he sat her up and was about to wrap her in the wet garment, when he noticed her arm. The deep jagged gash laid open, the blood no longer pulsing from it. His hand grazed over a small mark near her shoulder blade, the torn sleeve obscuring his view of it.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"You managed to dodge that one Xenia, but can you get passed these?"  
  
Soon a barrage of stones were flying passed her at an incredible rate. She jumped from left to right, ducked and jumped. He was faster than she had originally thought. A sharp pain suddenly raced up her arm as a low hiss of her skin being torn open reached her ears. She fell quickly to her knees and gritted her teeth together tightly.  
  
"Xenia!" Cried out Goten and they raced towards her hunched form.  
  
"I didn't mean to! Honest!!" He professed as Goten looked at the bleeding wound on Xenia's arm. Goten ignored the fiery pain that had ignited in his arm and examined the gash.  
  
"We need to go get mom." Xenia nodded and stood up, holding her injury protectively in her other arm. She stopped for a moment and stared back at him and her face softened, "Don't worry Trunks. It wasn't your fault, just an accident. We won't tell." She forced a quick smile to her face and let Goten pull her away from the area. He watched them disappear into the woods and cried out in anger; his guilt weighing heavily down on his heart.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Shaking the memory away he slipped the cold garment around her torso. It may have been wet, but it would provide some protection from the rain. He slipped his arms underneath her body and gently lifted her up. The dry blood moistened and slowly trailed down her legs and he tried his hardest to not look at them. Her head rolled back against his chest and he frowned. She was in real bad shape. In all this, his mind still hadn't confirmed who the person was, he knew, but in a way he didn't. He slowly levitated off the ground, making sure not to jar her. He shielded her with his body, making sure to keep her as dry as he possibly could. Gazing down at her face, he couldn't help, but feel a bit of relief. She was alive...at least she was alive..a droplet fell onto her cheek and his brows creased together in confusion. Was he crying? He had thought this to be the rain before, but her face was completely shielded by his broad chest. He hugged her closer to his body and picked up his ki. The warmth of his aura surrounded them both and he smiled as he felt her clothing begin to dry as well as his shirt. He fixed his eyes onto the horizon and pressed his mouth into a tight line. Gradually, the skyline of West City could be seen in the distance and he began to speed up. He could hear her violently coughing against his chest and his heart wrenched again. He glanced worriedly down at her and heard her groan in pain. He glanced up and smiled, there was Capsule Corp! He cautiously landed and walked briskly to the door. Kicking it open, he quickly made his way through the doorway and stopped before the walkway of the living room. He could imagine how this looked. Him soaked, and shirtless, holding a battered and beaten girl in his arms. A cup shattered against the parterre and everyone turned to behold a drenched Trunks holding onto, what appeared to be, a young woman. Bulma rushed over to his side and gazed at the face of the girl, she hadn't recognized her yet...  
  
"XENIA!!" Bulma shrieked in shock, taken back a moment by the girls appearance. She hesitated for a moment before going into her motherly mode, "Oh, dear Dende! Trunks take her to the lab!" Trunks nodded and quickly headed down the hall to the basement stairs, everyone quick on his heels. The door bursted open and he steadied himself before continuing. Carefully, he levitated down the steps so as not to jar her wounds and took a quick turn into the infirmary section of the lab. It was only used when someone had dire injuries. He stopped before one of the many small beds and gently set her down, being sure to remove his shirt from her body beforehand. He took a step back just as his mother and Chichi swarmed around her.  
  
"We need to get these pants off." Commanded Bulma and Chichi fumbled with the girls sash. Tears still streamed down her cheeks and she was trembling. Goku came up behind her and calmed her hands and she stepped back. He proceeded in undoing the sash and sliding the torn pants off her legs and then dropping them carelessly onto the floor. Chichi gasped as she observed how many lacerations had been inflicted into her flesh. She turned away from the sight and buried her face into her husbands chest. Goku gazed critically at his daughter for a moment. The shock of her appearance still weighing heavily in his mind. He suddenly pulled back from his wife and smiled,  
  
"Chichi I can go and get a senzu bean from Korin!"  
  
Pulling back suddenly, she placed her hands on her hips and frowned, "Then what are you waiting for?!"  
  
Backing away, he placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. Chichi whipped back around as the sound of Xenia's painful moans reached her ears. She observed with great concern as Bulma cleaned each jagged gash; her daughter's legs twitching in a reflexive action to the pain. Right as Bulma was reaching for some bandages in a side cabinet, Goku appeared with an all too familiar small brown pouch. He walked briskly towards his daughter and withdrew one bean. Gently, he opened her mouth a little and popped the bean inside. She didn't react. He pushed her jaw up and then down, "Come on Xenia....You have to chew it..."  
  
She began to respond and subconsciously chewed the bean a little before gulping it down. Goku smiled as her wounds, thanks to the miraculous bean, began to disappear. In a few moments she would be all better...  
  
Suddenly, Xenia's body began to convulse and the wounds that had healed reopened themselves; spewing more blood than before.  
  
"Goku, what's happening?!?" Chichi asked desperately as she tried to hold her down against the bed.  
  
"I don't know, she shouldn't be reacting this way to it!"  
  
A huge stain grew underneath Xenia's body, the dark crimson liquid soaking into every pore of the fabric on the small mattress. She turned her head to the side and coughed up a considerably large amount of blood before laying back against the bloodstained pillow underneath her head. Her breathing coming out in small quick gasps.  
  
"BULMA! DO SOMETHING!" Chichi shrieked as everyone herded around the convulsing teenager. Bulma gazed frantically from one wound to another and then to the trail of blood that streamed from her mouth, "I don't...I don't know..."  
  
Then the memories came back into her mind. Xenia lying on her bed as her body spasmed uncontrollably against it. Blood pouring from her mouth; smearing her face and soaking onto the sheets...and the pain filled scream that tore from her lips every time pain streaked through her body.  
  
"No....no...NO YOU CAN'T DIE!" Bulma cried out desperately as she tried to stop the bleeding of her wounds.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DIE! NOT LIKE LAST TIME!" Bulma cried out, her sorrow from all those years ago rising in her voice. Chichi stared at her in shock and disbelief, no this couldn't happen again.  
  
"NO...DON'T LEAVE US AGAIN!" Cried out Chichi as she latched onto her daughters chest. Her tears streaming down her face and into the bloody gi Xenia wore. She didn't care that she was soaked in her daughter's blood, all she wanted was her daughter to live.TO LIVE!  
  
"PLEASE HOLD ON!" Chichi pleaded again as she held onto Xenia's convulsing body.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I'm evil aren't I? That has to be one of my cruelest cliffhangers, ever! I am so proud of myself! ^_^ I just read the note on the home- page and it looks like I'm gonna have to start editing the lemons out. I sympathize with all you guys who like lemon, cuz as you all know I'm a lemon head. I'm gonna work on re-uploading edited versions of chapters so sorry if anything gets messed up. Anyway, ummm, I putting up a poll to see if the baby should be a boy or a girl. You guys can give me suggestions for names if you want. So far I have votes from SABI (she begged for her vote to count twice) and Orli. They both want the baby to be a boy so it stands at; boy-3 and girl-0. The poll will be closed, I don't know..after..after the big battle! The big battle? I sound like I'm the announcer for the dubbed videos..I'm, as I said in the rantings, in dire need of reviews. From 26 to 0 is really bring me down. Don't expect the next chapter up too soon since well I've kinda hit writer's block again and thank to this whole mess I've been put through, I'm not in the writing mood. Anyway....JA NE MINNA-SAN!! 


	29. CH28: Allergic Reaction or Something Mor...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There is POLL!! Should Xenia's baby be a BOY or GIRL? Please vote!! Also thanks to Super-Saiyan-Monkey, Nabiko, and SABI for reviewing!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters.  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 28...  
  
The doors slowly creaked open as a lone figure carefully sauntered into the dark crimson room. Their light footsteps sending echoes through the thick air as the hearth crackled and spewed. The dancing flames illuminating an ominous figure that sat hunched over his knees in a tall satin chair.  
  
"Lord Turlus?" Ventured out a small, faint voice.  
  
The hunched figure stilled, their hand grasping a lone glass of blood- red wine. Gaining his bearings, he lent forward resting his head on his large callous hand. He swiveled the glass slowly between his fingers as his eyes bore into the white hot flames that licked the sides of the hearth. His countenance was hard and cold, with lips set into a tight line and eyes narrowed adversely at the fire. The two held the air still, no sound emanating from either as the fire continued to crackle and spew burnt embers onto the parterre.  
  
"Lord-"  
  
A deep chuckle cut through the voice and echoed against the widespread walls. Bracing himself against the chair he began to laugh. Maniacal laughter that shook his entire being. The wine sloshed and lapped the sides of the clear chalice to hastily spill over the rim and run down his hand. His mouth now gaping open, he shut his eyes tightly. Tears escaping occasionally from them.  
  
"What a fucking joke!" He bellowed standing suddenly. Swaying slightly he stepped around the chair and leaned back against it. He stared at her for a moment before swinging his arm up and taking a quick gulp. Half the liquid missing its target and sliding down his chin in thin streams.  
  
"Don't you see the joke Vasha?" He slurred.  
  
Vasha took a step back to the door, her eyes wide in fear. He pushed himself off and quickly strode towards her, his movements unbalanced and awkward. Stopping a foot from her, his eyes drunk in her figure as a low growl reverberated in his throat. Grabbing her shirt suddenly, he pushed her up against the wall, a small cry escaping her lips.  
  
"Why do you tremble?" He bent his head down and sniffed her neck, taking in her scent.  
  
"Do you fear me?" He continued, his voice thick and heavy. She shut her eyes tightly as she turned her head against the wall, trying her hardest to create some distance. Wrenching back, he gazed at her again..searching her features with clouded eyes. She trembled as she desperately tried to swallow the rising lump in her throat. His eyes narrowed and another low growl escaped his lips, this one louder than before. Without warning he pulled back and watched with distaste as Vasha slumped to floor.  
  
"Get out of my sight.." He growled and turned his back to her. With wide eyes she followed his movements as he began to walk back towards the fire, her body still from fear. She clutched onto the petruding molding behind her and slowly began to pull herself up, "Lord Tur-"  
  
"I said.." he spun around suddenly and launched the glass at the wall behind her. It shattered and showered the floor with tiny shimmering fragments, "GET OUT!!"  
  
Fumbling with her feet she dashed to the door, tripping repetitively as she kept her wide eyes on his dark form. The door then slammed against the frame, shaking the room with its loud thunder. He whipped around and leaned forward against the hearth, feeling the heat encompass his torso slowly. Gingerly he touched the side of his neck and gritted his teeth as he felt the smooth skin. Letting out an animalistic roar he pounded his fist through the wooden mantle. The loud sickening crack resonated around him as a smirk dominated his lips. It was too good for her.....he would seize her and watch in satisfaction as she screamed in pain as he tortured her again and again. He fell back against his chair and clutched the arm rests tightly as his smirk broadened into a wide cynical smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"XENIA!!"  
  
Chichi clutched onto Xenia's gi as the teenager continued to convulse violently. A new onslaught of tears streaming down her face. She frantically searched her daughter's face, as she desperately tried to hold onto the little hope she held in her heart. Suddenly she pulled back and quickly turned on her heel. Snatching her husband's shirt and she pulled his down to her level, "GOKU, DO SOMETHING!!"  
  
This was a nightmare..a horrible nightmare that he couldn't wake up from..His wife's incessant cries and his daughter's pain-filled moans filled his ears and echoed in his mind. He had to do something....he gazed into his wife's fearful obsidian orbs and felt his heart wrench at what he saw in them...he had to do something...wait! There was something! Pulling away from her grip he stepped away and hardened his face.  
  
"Goku?" Chichi questioned tentatively, but she was too late. Placing two fingers to his brow, he disappeared leaving everyone bewildered at the saiyan's actions.  
  
"Chichi!" Bulma's voice quickly brought her back to her senses and she went back to assisting her. Gohan and Vegeta were holding Xenia down as Bulma searched the cabinets against the wall. What was she looking for? Clasping her hand tightly together, she watched Bulma's movement hoping she knew what to do....  
  
"DAMMIT! Where is it?!" She yelled in frustration as she pushed the contents of the cabinet onto the floor.  
  
"What is it mom?" Trunks asked as he made his way to her.  
  
"I can give her a shot of Alprazolam, but I can't find it!"  
  
"What'll that do?"  
  
"It'll calm her down and flush out her system," she glanced over at Xenia, "I think the senzu bean is doing this to her!"  
  
"But why would-" Gohan began to ask, but Bulma cut him off, "I don't know, but I just have a feeling that-"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Goku standing by Goten. By his side stood the guardian of earth, Dende.  
  
"Move Gohan!" Commanded Goku as he tried to make room for Dende. The guardian of earth gazed at Xenia in shock. There was just so much blood....he quickly moved to the side of the bed and placed his hands above her chest. Raising his eyes to meet Goku he nodded. Soon a warm tawny light encompassed Xenia's body and her body began to calm down and still. Slowly the wounds began to close and the peachy hue began to return to her skin. Sweat began to pour down Dende's face as he began to strain in his efforts.  
  
"There," he stated in relief as he stood back up. Everyone walked up to the bed and stared down at Xenia and watched as her eyes began to twitch slightly and then open. She gazed at them, confusion written plainly on her face....but before anyone could utter a word, her face twisted in pain. Blood once again began to pour from a newly opened gash on her arm and Goku looked up at Dende in shock and confusion, "What's happening?!"  
  
"I don't know! I healed her, but it seams something is doing this to her!"  
  
Running around another bed Bulma made her way to another tall cabinet. Thrusting it open she searched.....Hydracodn....Cephalexin..Carisprodol....Alprazolam!! She swiped the small bottle from off the shelf and pulled open a draw from below the cabinet. Shifting through the contents she found a sealed package with two syringes. Pushing her way past Trunks and Chichi, she ran up to the bed where Xenia laid. Setting the small bottle beside her she took out one syringe and picked up the bottle from the side table. Quickly she withdrew some of the clear liquid and flicked the side with her finger so to make sure there was no air bubbles in the syringe. She turned to a very pale Goku who was clutching onto the bar above the bed tightly and gave a slight comforting smile. She leaned over Xenia and punctured the skin near the base of her neck. She needed it to move as quickly as possible throughout her body and this way she was certain to hit a vein if not an artery. She pulled back and threw the syringe into the waste basket beside her.  
  
"What did you give her?" Asked Goku.  
  
"Alprazolam. It will help calm her down and flush out her system. I believe the senzu did this to her, but I don't know why."  
  
They all watched as Xenia's body began to still again and the blood pulsing from her wounds began to lessen. Once Xenia's body had stilled, Bulma quickly turned to Dende, "Well, heal her!"  
  
He nodded and placed his hand once again over chest. They all watched as the warm tawny light once again flowed over Xenia's body. A smile dawned on Goku's face as all his daughter's wounds disappeared and her breathing began to grow steady. Yet he noticed that she was trembling,  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Don't worry about that Goku, once the Alprazolam has taken full affect, it'll stop."  
  
He heaved a heavy sigh of relief and gently placed his arms underneath her. He lifted her up and placed her on another bed on the other side of the room. Bulma came over with a small rag and a bowl of water, "Piccolo?"  
  
The tall namekian glanced at the blue-haired genus for a moment, "What?"  
  
"Could you give her some new clothes?"  
  
He nodded and placed his hand over her chest. A bright light surrounded Xenia's body, but soon faded to reveal a fighting gi similar to her father's now on her.  
  
"Thank you Piccolo."  
  
He nodded and Bulma submerged the towel in the warm water.  
  
"Bulma, what are you doing?"  
  
"I don't know about you Chichi, but I'm gonna try and get as much of that blood off her as I can."  
  
Bulma wrung the small towel over the bowel before gently wiping the blood that had previously caked the teen's face. She smiled as it came off easily and more of Xenia's actual face began to show.  
  
"Should we keep an eye on her?"  
  
"Off course Goten." Chichi replied quickly.  
  
"No, mom. What I mean by..well, should we keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't try anything.."  
  
"Goten!" Chichi scolded, but was stopped from going on by a large hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Goten's right Chi. We would all like to believe that she's back to normal, but we have to be careful."  
  
"Goku, surely you now believe that she is our daughter?! Don't you...."  
  
Goku looked down at Xenia's cleaned face. He lent forward and brushed her bottom lip gently and smiled as he felt the thin bump of her scar, "Of course I do Chi.." His voice was soft and full of pain and guilt.  
  
"Goku.." Chichi placed her hand over his and smiled.  
  
"I'll watch over the girl."  
  
Everyone's eyes quickly darted to the corner to see Vegeta leaning against the wall. It seemed fit for him to be there, these loving warm moments weren't for him.  
  
"Vegeta, I really think I shou-"  
  
"Kakarrotto, you SHOULD take your mate and rest. I will watch over the girl."  
  
Goku gazed at him uncertainly and back at Xenia, "But I don't want to leave her."  
  
"I'll send the onna when the girl wakes."  
  
Goku lifted his head and stared into Vegeta's eyes. There just always seemed to be an understanding between the two, one that didn't need words.  
  
"All right, Vegeta.." Goku said reluctantly. He brushed some of Xenia's hair from her face and winced as he felt the blood that had coated it. He pulled away and gave Vegeta a weary gaze before leaving the room.  
  
"None of you brats have to be here either." Snapped Vegeta. Gohan growled at the saiyan prince, "Vegeta.." He warned menacingly.  
  
"Gohan.." Videl murmured as she placed a hand on her husbands shoulder, "Gohan calm down."  
  
"But Videl...." Gohan look over at his wife in confusion.  
  
"Vegeta' right. We've all been going through hell this week. We all need our rest." Videl turned her head to gazed at Xenia, "Look, she's fine for now and if anything happens, Vegeta said he'd get us.."  
  
Gohan heaved a heavy sign before nodding, "Come on Pan.."  
  
He grabbed the young girl's hand and pulled her along as they exited the room. Bra and Trunks gave there father a reassuring look, before leaving after Gohan, Videl and Pan. Bulma smiled at her husband and began running the towel down Xenia's arm.  
  
"Vegeta.." She sighed, "You never cease to amaze me...."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Turlus quickly strode down the corridors, the cynical smile still gracing his lips. He pressed in the side coding and briskly walked into the room.  
  
"Lord Turlus!" A soldier shouted suddenly and everyone stood and bowed.  
  
"Ready the transporter!" He bellowed his anger strained in every syllable.  
  
"Yes sir, " Replied one soldier as he quickly sat back down and began typing away on the console.  
  
//Soon Xenia....soon....//  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I know, I know....its kinda short, huh? None of you really thought I was gonna kill her, did ya? I'm not that evil. Here is where the POLL stands:  
  
BOY - 3  
  
GIRL - 0  
  
I need some votes, and well..SABI and Orli know a little about how either gender will affect the story. Their votes for a boy might give you all a little hint of which I have more planned for. And the third vote for boy ISN'T mine. SABI wanted her vote to count twice, that's all....but I won't be doing that again. Anyway, she betas my story so you can't blame me for letting it count twice....please review!! 


	30. CH29: Confiding

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the delay and thanks for the reviews minna- san!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters.  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 29....  
  
"That's as much as I can get off," said Bulma dryly as she plopped the small towel into the now blood-stained water. She swallowed uneasily as the nausea in her stomach began to build again. How she hated blood.....odd though, you would think it wouldn't bother her that much due to her husbands constant and brutal training sessions. They left him with numerous wounds that she had to see almost every day! Though, a small smile managed to grace her lips as she gazed at the teen. She now laid on her side, her one arm clutching the pillow underneath her head as the other laid relaxed over the thin sheet that covered her. The trembling had ceased, but her reaction to the senzu bean puzzled the blue-haired genus. She had taken them before when she was younger and never had reacted in such a way. Maybe he did something to her?  
  
Carefully she picked up the bowl and turned away. There was no use in dwelling over it at the moment, but still...she dumped the towel and crimson liquid into the sink and grimaced as she observed the state of her hands. The most disturbing aspect was the thin red layer that coated them. It emanated a stale malodor and she quickly grasped onto a bar of soap that rested near the faucet. Turning on the water she began to viciously attack her palms with the slippery square. Yet, no matter how many times she scrubbed at her skin, she could still see it on her. The foul air filled her nostrils continuously and she sighed in defeat as she washed the remaining soap from her hands. Mechanically she reached over to dry her hands, but stopped and shrunk back. She averted her eyes to the scarlet towel that clung to the smooth metal of the sink. Subconsciously she rubbed the remaining water onto her pants as she gazed critically around the room. Reaching over to a small mason-jar she grasped a large pair of tongs. Making sure to create some distance she reached in and clasped the detested object between the two metal points. She lifted it up slowly and frowned as she observed the red liquid that dripped incessantly from all its corners. How could she get rid of it without having to touch it? Suddenly a bright light encompassed the small cloth and she dropped the tongs in surprise. She gazed down at what now remained of it, but only saw the metal tongs with scorch marks near the points. Smiling, she turned to gaze at her husband who still leaned against the far-wall; eyes closed and arms crossed nonchalantly.  
  
"Arigato, Vegeta," she whispered silently. The saiyan prince opened his eyes and glanced at her for a moment before closing them again and resuming his usual countenance. Chuckling to herself she walked back to the crimson bed and reached out to the sheet. Wait...she stopped short, her hand slightly trembling...  
  
"I'll take care of it." She gazed back at Vegeta in sheer bewilderment. He was in rare form today.  
  
//Better not say anything otherwise he might change his mind.//  
  
Very rarely did she not meet anything he said without a witty remark of her own, but for now..she could restrain herself. Turning to the small table next to her, she spied the small packet that contained the remaining syringe. Grasping it loosely in her hand she glanced back at Xenia.  
  
//Maybe I should..Dende did heal her..and if I don't..//  
  
Slowly she turned and began walking towards the peaceful body and thanked Dende that the Aprazolam would keep her unconscious for a little while longer. Although, Xenia was a full-blooded saiyan...there was no telling how long it would be in effect, with it never being used on Vegeta or Goku. As to why she was a full-blooded saiyan, well that remained a mystery to her. She had discovered the interesting trait while running a diagnostic to find out why Xenia had started acting strangely when she was four. It seemed that her saiyan DNA was more dominate than her human DNA. Thus forth, her genetic coding altered to compensate towards her saiyan half unlike Trunks and Bra who both, by her knowledge, had equal amounts of each. Though Gohan and Goten did have more saiyan DNA as well, but that was a fact she wasn't about to disclose to her husband. It was even more surprising to find out it was just a little phase saiyan females go through, much like how humans reach puberty....so do saiyans. Yet by Vegeta account, saiyans mature much faster than humans and Xenia would have completely gone through puberty by the time of her first heat. That supposedly wouldn't take place till she was in her mid-teens; 15 or 16. (A/N: I feel like this is one of those sex-education vidoes.....'and the Mommy and Daddy... #_#) At the moment she was in one of the few phases that a saiyan female goes through before reaching their heat. It came to a great relief by Chichi that there would be no drastic changes in her daughter, just some strange mood swings that made, at times, everyone miserable.  
  
She stopped near the bedpost and sighed. The last thing she wanted to see was more blood. Walking reluctantly around the bed she frowned as she stopped by Xenia's right side. Gently she lifted Xenia's arm and turned it slightly so to expose her inner-elbow. (A/N: Does anyone know what that's called?!?) Using her free arm, she fished the remaining syringe from the opened packet. With a growl of frustration she managed to use her teeth to tear the blue top that concealed the needle. Placing it at a slant, she punctured the skin and slowly drew out enough blood to fill it to the brink. Drawing out the syringe, she opened a long cabinet by her side and managed to find a small roll of gauze. She placed the syringe on the counter below the cabinet and stopped to wonder if she should actually use the gauze. A small bandage was all that was necessary, yet the thought of Xenia bleeding again sent Bulma into panic mode. Without further hesitation she wrapped about two feet of gauze around her arm, concealing the minuscule hole, before fishing out a small metal clip to keep the make- shift bandage on. Carefully she lowered Xenia's arm back to her side and watched in satisfaction as she sub-consciously curled it against her body. Crossing her eyes she noticed that she still had the small blue top held between her teeth, and hastily picked up the syringe. Incase Xenia DID have something, she needed to make sure that the needle was covered and she quickly clicked it back on.  
  
"I'm going to go analyze this....remember to call me if anything goes wrong." She turned to see his reaction, but just shook her head in amusement.  
  
"Hn," was all he had muttered as he lent against the pale walls of the infirmary. The distinct clicking of heels against the tiled floor began to be heard again, and faded away as Bulma left the infirmary. Glancing out from his left eye, he gazed at the teen's face, but then quickly turned away. For some particular reason he couldn't look at her...no he knew why he couldn't....he had no right to be near her.....he didn't deserve any of the loving devotion she held for him as a child, because....  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
His eyes snapped open and darted to the sleeping form, but no longer was she sleeping for two violet eyes now stared back at him. He pushed himself off the wall, "Onn-"  
  
He scowled as a petite hand clamped over his mouth, his fists clenching as he tried to control his temper.  
  
"Vegeta calm down," I pleaded as I puled my hand away. He studied my face for a moment before leaning back against the wall.  
  
"Arigato Vegeta, I just...I just don't want to see them...just yet anyway."  
  
I studied his features..he still held that emotionless mask that I had spent most of the childhood I had trying to duplicate. A smile crept up onto my lips. Yep, same old Vegeta.  
  
"You should be resting."  
  
I socked his shoulder lightly, "Come on...I'm fine."  
  
He narrowed his eyes and set his mouth into a tight thin line, this was familiar. I always hated it when he put his you-better-do-as-I-say- or-else expression on.  
  
"Ok, ok...." I shoved my hands into the air in defeat. I knew when I was beaten. A quick turn on my heels and I headed back towards THE bed. It was small and narrow with plain white sheets adorning it along with a cold metal bedpost. Yep, that really set off a warm cozy feeling to accompany my paranoia with hospitals. Funny, I shifted around trying to make myself comfortable on the mattress, it was a lot more comfortable when I was sleeping. Then again, I was under the influence of medical drugs. At least I remember Bulma injecting something into my arm. I shuddered....needles....  
  
I stared at the floor for a moment as I gripped the side of the mattress, silence was expected when only Vegeta was around. Then I spotted something from the corner of my eye. I lifted my head and gazed at the bed on the far side of the room. It was soaked in blood. I swallowed uneasily, and tried to look away, but found myself transfixed on it for some strange reason. That was MY blood.....I could remember pain, A LOT of pain, people were yelling and shouting out my name and everyone....everyone was around me....they had looked so worried....I shook my head, trying my best to block out those images. Vegeta. I turned and gazed at him. It was oddly comforting, him being here. He doesn't ask a million and one questions and if you drop the subject he never pursues it. I smiled and shifted my gaze to the doorway. I tried to imagine my father or my brothers barreling through there to see me. Yet, I couldn't....it was easy to picture my mother, she had after all been there on Pluto when I got my memories back. Sighing, I returned my gaze to the tiled floor beneath me, it was even white. What was it with hospitals and infirmaries and the color white, as if they couldn't make a place look more sterilized.  
  
Suddenly a hand brushed my neck and I jerked away, my eyes darting to the figure now infront of me. Vegeta? What was he doing? He was only a foot infront of me! He sat down beside me and brought his hand up to brush my hair away. I knew what he wanted to see. My neck....he wanted to make sure my neck had not been marked. I brought my hand up to stop him, but he grabbed it and stared into my face. I don't know why I wanted to hide it. Shame? Guilt? His eyes pierced into my soul and I was forced to look away. He could always out-stare me. I felt him pull my hand to my side as he pushed my hair back. His fingers gently brushed the still sensitive skin and I froze. What would he say? What would he do? I could feel his ki begin to rise and sheer panic began to take over my mind. What if they sensed him? Then they would come and....  
  
//Please don't let them come..please..//  
  
I don't know exactly why I was so afraid to see them; just imagining my father's face made me want to crawl under the bed and hide. Vegeta took my chin in his large callous hand and turned my face. He studied me and I knew he could see everything. My emotions..my thoughts...for some reason I could never hide anything from him. He had always been there when I was a child, he was the one I truly looked up to. Goten may have had Gohan, but with the two of them always going off together to leave me home with mom, I found myself looking up to someone else. Vegeta...he felt...he felt like a father.  
  
"Did he do this?"  
  
It was a simple yes or no question. Yet, it felt like my mouth had been glued shut or gone numb. I...I could see him..Turlus....on top of me...me, all the while coaxing him to continue.... Had I actually done that? Who was that person? I shut my eyes tightly and tried to pull away, but Vegeta's grip was strong and firm. I could feel the tears that hid behind my lids...and I feared if I dared open my eyes that they would fall and shame me infront of him.  
  
"Crying shows weakness...." I remembered the phrase from somewhere, but not Vegeta.....Turlus....  
  
I dared a peek at his face and tried to be strong, I really did. I wanted to defy Turlus and bawl my eyes out, but for some reason it didn't seem right, but..it was a loosing battle. I could already feel the tears sliding over my cheeks...yet infront of Vegeta I felt no shame for them, not like I thought I would..maybe because he's always been my emotional confidant. That must sound like a cruel joke, emotional confidant...but it was true. Sure he never gave me any words of wisdom when I needed them or hugged me when I was sad, but...his presence always left me with such a comforting and safe feeling. That was what I needed..I hung my head loose and it dropped so that my chin was just an inch from touching my chest. He took his cue and let go of my chin. My body slumped against his chest and I buried my head in his broad shoulders, my arms bent at my elbows with my palms resting against his chest. His arms came up to loosely hold my waist and a brief smile fell onto my lips, Maybe he's changed a little...you're getting soft Vegeta...  
  
No words were exchanged; no words were needed. Just his steady breathing that fluttered through my hair, hmmm....you would never find him doing something like this infront of others. Only when he was guaranteed that no one was near.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"VEGETA!!"  
  
I barreled through the gravity room's automatic doors to be faced with a very agitated saiyan prince. His body was covered with sweat from his intense work out, his top now disgarded on the floor. I guess I had interrupted him right in the middle of his training session. His eyes were narrowed adversely with his lips set into a tight scowl.  
  
"What is it brat?!" He snapped angrily.  
  
I looked at him for a moment, trying to blink back my tears, but found that it was useless. I must have looked so pitiful to him...a little five year old crying before him and I was suppose to be a saiyan! I ran forward and clutched onto his wiast; burying my face in his stomach. I felt his hand on my head and I looked up into his face. It had softened, no longer did it hold any malice, but had gone to retain its usual emotionless expression. I rubbed my puffy red eyes, my voice beginning to hiccup occasionally. Leaning against him, I tried to get my bearings, "Trunks...."  
  
He stayed silent, waiting for me to continue. I think he realized that if he listened to me, then I'd leave and he could go back to training.  
  
"...he said....he siad that...that you don't..."  
  
I clutched onto his leg tighter and closed my eyes, "...that you don't.....that you don't care ...about me.."  
  
I gazed into his face again and he stared back down at me with, what was that? It was so unfamiliar. I could never read his emotions...  
  
"What do you think chibi?"  
  
I looked back down at his boots, my face scrunching together in contemplation. What did I think? Well, I think he does care.....I mean, doesn't he? I looked back up into that stern face and swallowed nervously. Why was I nervous?  
  
"I...I think you do.."  
  
He continued to stare at me for a moment or two and time seemed to stand still. Then his lips quirked up in that all too familiar smirk as he ruffled my hair. Gohan always did that too...I chuckled lightly and smiled with renewed happiness. I knew...I just knew he did.....  
  
He stepped back and stared to walk over to the gravity console, "Now leave, I have more training to do."  
  
The gruff tone had once again taken over, but I didn't care. I turned to leave when I heard him call, "Tell the boy to see me."  
  
My smile broadened and I was unable to contain the laughter that bubbled in my throat.  
  
//Poor Trunks...he's gonna get one heck of a training session!//  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
I pulled back and smiled.he's always been there for me.....He didn't move from his spot, but let his arms fall back to his sides.  
  
"It's weird," I fell back onto the bed, "You know, being here and all."  
  
I fingered the thin sheets between my fingers, "It's so new."  
  
Vegeta remained silent, but I should have known this would be a one- way conversation.  
  
"I don't actually remember anything yet, it's all brief flashes of certain events. I think these things in my head are preventing them all from resurfacing...it all came back to me a day ago, you know." I looked back at him, but quickly averted my eyes again. This time to the ceiling, "It just kinda hit me all at once. It hurt so badly..it felt like my head was going to explode."  
  
I found a crack near the wall and followed every jagged curve that my saiyan eyes could distinguish clearly. Suddenly my mind began to wander...I could faintly remember being wrapped in a warm cloth, the person holding me had lavender air...Trunks..I miss him..and Bulma..she was here before..she cleaned the blood off....I guess....  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I reached up and snatched the pan out of Bulma's hand; throwing it away. I turned to her and grabbed her by her shirt collar; raising her into the air.  
  
"Tell Goku to not be so carless, next time."  
  
With that I threw her into the wall. She fell to the floor; laying on her back with her head to the side. I watched her blood slowly trickled down her neck filtering into her hair and clothes. I went over to her and smiled at the fact that she was still breathing.  
  
"I wonder if I should take her, too?" I asked myself aloud. I shook my head, "Nah, would be a waste of time. Anyway the prince will be enraged enough to see his mate unconsious and bleeding."  
  
END OF FLSHBACK  
  
I sat up abruptly and turned to Vegeta, "Gomen nasia Vegeta. Bulma...when I.....I mean...."  
  
He placed a hand on my shoulder, "She can walk and talk still...."  
  
"But..." He would never say 'she's fine and that's all that matters,' but I had a good idea that is what his statement translated into.  
  
"Saiyans don't apologize."  
  
I glanced up at him, scrunching my nose up in confusion. What? I understood the first part, but the second one...wait a minute...pride, it had to do with saiyan pride...  
  
"Sometimes pride can be your downfall, " I retorted back. There had always been this big issue of pride with him. He considered his saiyan pride above all else. I could faintly remember something in that file I received about him..  
  
"....during the battle concerning Majin Buu, Prince Vegeta deliberately allowed himself to be possessed by a sorcerer named Babadi, for the sole purpose of raising his power level to match Son Goku's. In the process he killed hundreds of chikayuuians at a martial arts stadium and contrived millions of dollars in damage..."  
  
His honor....and his pride....he valued them so much....he'd risk everything to keep them. Vegeta..  
  
"Saiyans should always have their honor and their pride."  
  
I felt like I was getting a lecture from him. I wonder if I should argue with him.....there were points that would prove he was wrong...always wanted to win an argument with Vegeta without having to use my little 'puppy dog eyes' on him. I wonder if his daughter ever tried that on him...  
  
However, now didn't seem the appropriate time to bring up such thing.  
  
"I'm afraid I have no honor and my pride...had dwindled to nothing."  
  
How did this conversation turn into a "Find All of Xenia's Faults" game? I fumbled with my hands trying to distract myself as best I could. It was a habit due to my incapability to stay still for long periods of time. He wasn't answering, and I wondered why. Vegeta's social capabilities probably had reached their max....instead I leaned back against him and stared out into the hallway that led to the more scientific part of Capsule Corps. extended basement. Bulma said she had to analyze my blood.was there something wrong with me.Vasha did stick that syringe into me..  
  
I growled and felt my ki pick up slightly....how could she do that? Traitor....deceiving bitch...all this time it had been her fault...she built these things in my head and she was the one to betray me in the end. I knew Turlus was going to come after me sooner or later and my thoughts drifted to my family. I didn't want them to go through any more of this whole fiasco. They had suffered enough and besides this was my battle. It was my responsibility.....I sat up abruptly and hunched over my knees, "Vegeta..."  
  
He gazed down at me his eyes slightly inquisitive.  
  
"Vegeta I have to leave."  
  
His hand suddenly grabbed onto my forearm and I stiffened, "You're not going anywhere onna."  
  
//So I have elevated from chibi and girl to onna..//  
  
"Vegeta I have to go..."  
  
He didn't move his hand and I turned to stare into those dark obsidian orbs, "Vegeta.."  
  
His grip tightened somewhat and he frowned. Dear Vika! Was he stubborn or what? There was another way to get him to let go, but I didn't want to use it. I didn't want to drag up bad memories from that mind of his. But I was out of options...  
  
"Vegeta, how did you feel when my father killed Frieza?"  
  
His grip tightened again, but I didn't flinch. Anyway, a little bruise wouldn't kill me...  
  
"How do you think I will feel if, instead of me, my father defeats Turlus?"  
  
He seemed to consider my side for a moment, but his grip stayed firm.  
  
"Vegeta you know how I feel about this and keeping me here won't keep me from danger. One way or another I'll leave to fight and you won't be able to stop me. I just don't want to fight any of you anymore."  
  
His grip lessened..... "Frieza deprived you of your childhood, taking you away and destroying Vegetasei when you were only 8. Turlus took me when I was 7. He took my entire life away!"  
  
Vegeta's hand fell to his side and his features softened into that emotionless expression.  
  
"Turlus may not of had control over me as long as Frieza had over you, but he took everything from me. He took the few memories I had and replaced them with fabrication of his own little delusional mind."  
  
Vegeta turned away for a moment and I followed his gaze to the doorway. No one was there... "He placed these things in my head and I can't..." I clutched onto my head and tried to rid the feeling of them in my mind. What if they started back up? What if I hurt them all again. I couldn't let that happen.  
  
"Vegeta." He turned back to face me and the staring contest continued, but this time I didn't look away.  
  
"Vegeta let me leave."  
  
He snorted indifferently and turned away.  
  
//Always acting like you don't care...but you wouldn't have held me here so long if you didn't....//  
  
"Arigato Vegeta-san," I stood up and gazed down at my new gi. I hadn't noticed it till now. It was like my father's....orange with blue wrist bands, sash and undershirt. I didn't deserve to wear this...not after all I've done...Placing a hand over my chest a new gi materialized. One more to my suiting. A loose navy blue shirt with black pants was all I needed....Stepping back I placed to fingers to my forehead. I hated having to leave them so soon, this place was so inviting even with the stark white walls..but I couldn't..I couldn't stay....  
  
"See ya Vegeta," a simple curt nod of his head was all I received, but I didn't expect anything special from him....and I disappeared from Vegeta's view.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goten stared at the ceiling above him, the sound of the TV blending into the background. Bra and Pan laid on the floor watching something...who knows what...  
  
He wished he was down there..he was her brother after all! His father's decision in allowing Vegeta and Bulma to take care of her shocked him. He would have thought that he would have insisted on himself taking on the task. Not that Goten was worried or anything, she was perfectly safe with Vegeta. Xenia...  
  
...deceiving bitch..  
  
He sat up suddenly and gazed at the TV. The girls were just watching some cartoon, what was it called...X-Men Evolution...that didn't have cursing in it......(A/N: I missed it this morning!! Stupid PSAT!! ~~~)  
  
....It's my responsibility....  
  
Xenia...Did she wake up already? The voice grew quite and he rested back against the couch. Should he go down to check on her....  
  
..... Vegeta let me leave....  
  
What?! He bolted up and jumped up off the couch.  
  
"Uncle Goten?" Pan inquired, but he wasn't listening. His heavy footsteps echoed down through the building as he barreled down the hallway. He needed to stop her...a loud crack split through the air as he literally tore the basement door from its hinges. Her ki was fading...leaping down the flight of steps he ran through the halls and halted in the doorway of the infirmary just in time to see his sister disappear.  
  
"Xenia!!" He cried out even through she was already gone. No...he was too late...and he turned his gaze to the saiyan prince.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bulma placed the top on the petri-dish and slid it carefully under the microscope's lens. She watched in wonder as strange anti-bodies began attacking Xenia's cells.  
  
"What is this?" She asked herself allowed. This was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Twirling back around in her chair, she began entering her observations in the computer, "If this continues, at this rapid rate....then she'll..."  
  
She watched the computer calculate the data into a chart with a guessed percentages of how this 'virus' would evolve and effect its host. Her eyes widened suddenly as the conclusion stared back at her. No this could be possible...not again....she leapt up from her position and began running down the twisting corridors. She had to notify the others and Xenia before it was too late...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goku's eyes shot open as a loud crash could be heard from down the hall. What the hell was going on? Wait a second....he couldn't sense his daughter's ki!! Quickly detaching himself form his wife he leapt out of bed and dashed out the door to only knock straight into Gohan. The collision sending both saiyans falling back to crash against the wall.  
  
"Gohan?" Questioned the older saiyan as he gazed over at his eldest son.  
  
"Dad did you..."  
  
"Ya and Goten's energy beginning to rise," replied Goku as he stood up, "We need to get down there." Both made their way down the hall and into the basement, but the site that greeted them at the infirmary was all but unexpected. Goten was in super saiyan mode, his arm clutching Vegeta's throat tightly as he pressed the saiyan prince up against the wall by the now empty bed. Xenia...  
  
"Goten what's going on?!" Where was Xenia? What had happened?  
  
"Why don't you ask him," growled the demi-saiyan his grip strengthening.  
  
"Tell your brat to get off me before I loose all my impatience Kakarrotto!" Vegeta roared in anger.  
  
"Goten let Vegeta go."  
  
"No."  
  
Goku strode up to his son and pulled Goten's arm back, "Goten..."  
  
With a last scornful glare, Goten detransformed and slumped into the mattress of Xenia's bed.  
  
"Now what's going on here?" Asked Goku.  
  
Gohan stepped towards his brother, "And where's Xenia?"  
  
"Like I said," seethed the young demi-saiyan, "Ask him."  
  
"Vegeta...."  
  
"The girls gone."  
  
"She fought you?"  
  
"No he let her go!" cried out Goten his ki rising once again.  
  
"What? Vegeta, you let her go?!"  
  
Goten clenched his fist tightly, his anger rising every second.  
  
"Where is she Vegeta?" Goku snatched the older saiyan by the collar of his shirt. Now two saiyans were beginning to loose their tempers, by the sudden rise in Goku's ki as well.  
  
"I have no idea Kakarrotto! She left! Now quite badgering me!"  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Trunks inquired as he walked into the infirmary.  
  
...It's my responsibility....  
  
Those words played over in Goten's mind. What did she mean? What was her fault? Oh no...  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Goku spun around, "What is it Goten?"  
  
"Xenia thinks everything is her fault. I think she went to challenge Turlus."  
  
"What?" Trunks couldn't believe it. What would possess her to think that?  
  
Goku's eyes widened in fear, "But wouldn't she remember what he did to her last time? How do you know she went?"  
  
"I could hear her before through our link, she said it was her responsibility."  
  
Letting go of Vegeta's shirt, Goku strode forward, "You're sure."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then we have to go too, I won't loose her. Not again."  
  
Goten, Gohan and Trunks placed their hands on their Goku's shoulders as he placed two fingers to his forehead.  
  
"You coming dad?" Inquired Trunks, knowing that the three saiyans wouldn't ask themselves, due to amount of anger that seemed to emanated from them.  
  
"If only to save your puny hides," the saiyan prince stepped forward, placing his hand on Goku's back.  
  
"Goku?" Panted Chichi as she ran into the room with Videl close behind.  
  
"We'll be back," and with that the five were gone.  
  
"What happened?" Videl halted by Chichi, her eyes scanning the room, "Where did they go?"  
  
"Xenia-" began Chichi, but was cut off by a loud scream.  
  
"VEGETA!!"  
  
Both looked back to see a very tired Bulma running down the hall. She must have been on the other side of the basement. She stopped and hunched over knees, her breathing ragged.  
  
"Where.....where's Xenia," she managed.  
  
"Xenia's gone and the other's went after her. At least I think so, they left before I was able to ask them."  
  
"What?! Is she crazy?" demanded Videl.  
  
"No! She'll die!" Bulma cried in despair  
  
"What do you mean Bulma!" Chichi pulled at the older woman's shirt, shaking her back and forth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I leaned back up against the tall oak, my legs dangling over the side of the bank beside me. The acres of forests and open land behind Capsule Corp. had always been one of my favorite places. Vegeta was right I did need to rest a little. My body felt sluggish and the tingling in my arm felt strange. I could have sworn that five second ago there was no scar there. It ran from my elbow up to my shoulder. Oh well, I just wanted to stay here for a little longer. Closing my eyes, I tried to relax.  
  
....lets see if this gets her attention....  
  
My eyes snapped open. I knew that voice....The ground began to shake and I turned to see smoke rising from Capsule corp.  
  
//He's here.....//  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What's was that?" yelled Chichi as the three ran outside, Bra and Pan close behind them.  
  
"I don't-" Bulma stopped in mid-sentence, her trembling hand reaching up to cover her mouth. They followed her gaze to the sky and watched a man descend to the ground. He looked so much like Goku...  
  
"Turlus.." They heard Pan seethe.  
  
"That's Turlus?" Asked Videl in disbelief.  
  
"Ya that's him..."  
  
A light chuckle emerged from the roguish figure as Bra and Pan braced themselves infront of their mother's.  
  
"Why, look what greets me. Three pathetic chikayuuians and two sorry excuses of saiyans."  
  
"Leave Turlus, or we'll..." Warned Pan  
  
"Or you'll what? If I am correct your fathers are not even here, so who is going to fight me? You two?" A deep laughter flowed from his mouth and the two saiyan females fidgeted nervously.  
  
"I would love to stay and play, but I don't have time."  
  
Splaying his palm open a large ki blast built up in his hand, "See ya."  
  
The blast shot out from his palm, its targets frozen in place. They braced themselves desperately waiting for the whit hot energy to destroy them all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Here is where the poll stands:  
  
Boy-5  
  
Girl-2  
  
Still pretty close there....umm sorry for not updating sooner but hey at least it's a pretty long chapter though, after all I did make you guys wait three whole weeks. I've been wanting to get on the computer, but school has been hectic with projects and millions of art contests that my art teacher is dragging me into. At the least, I'll try to get up a chapter every two or ::looks around nervously:: three weeks. You want to blame someone for my slow updates, then blame my honors teachers. Hope you liked my cliffies!! Anyway I gotta go....JA NE! 


	31. CH30: Abducted once more!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK HERE!! This chapter took me so long to do. Thanks goes out to SABI, she helped me with the end of this chapter. Gomen nasia, Minna-san! I hate making all of you wait, the guilt has been gnawing at my brain. Hope you like it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 30....  
  
The light broke and encompassed them forcing them to shield their eyes from its bright intensity. The pain...the pain from their flesh being burnt and grilled by its heat.....they waited for it..but it didn't come...Why didn't it come?  
  
"Xenia!" came out a shrill cry, it's tone possessing both relief, but also fear. It was Bra's voice, but it sounded strained for some odd reason.  
  
Chichi lowered her arms, to be greeted with her daughters back. She was hunched over heavily, her arms bracing themselves infront of her. The deep groove before her feet showed her strain against it, dear Dende they had thought she was gone...but if she was here and Goku and the others...where were they?....did she have to face Turlus alone?  
  
Chichi gazed down to find Bra laid on the ground, her breathing slightly labored..  
  
//She must have been knocked down by Xenia...wait..Xenia's protecting us!! .//  
  
"Xenia?" She asked tentatively and watched as her daughter's arms fell to her sides. Blood..more blood...her forearms were covered in it.but why was she wounded so badly, she shouldn't be....  
  
"Go inside." Here voice was deep and gruff holding no emotion except that of pure anger and hatred. It sounded so foreign to Chichi's ears and she finally realized that the innocent happy-go-lucky girl she had known those many year before was gone and she was never coming back....  
  
"Go inside! I am not going to repeat myself!" The air began to shift and swirl around the teen as her hair lifted up into its unnatural spikes, shifting from its ebony color to a bright gold, "Now!"  
  
She wanted to run up to her..plead with her not to fight, but a hand stopped here. She gazed down at the slender fingers that curled around her wrist and gazed up into disconsolated-aqua-blue eyes.  
  
"Lets go." A swift tug brought Chichi about her heel and she found herself following dutifully behind Bulma, her mind hopelessly lost.  
  
"Don't think I am going to make it that easy for you?" Came an amused tone, the gruff edges that outlined every word made the speaker all too recognizable.  
  
Chichi found herself breaking of into a terror filled run..she knew...she knew that he would use them as toys...human shields....It had happened before and if it happened again...she would cause her daughter's death.  
  
She dragged Bulma behind her as she sprinted to Capsule Corp.'s doors. When suddenly her shadow began to expand before her as light washed over everything once again, yet just as before no pain came. Instead two strong yet slender arms encompassed the two women and pushed them together and down to the ground. She knew who this was, she knew....and oh Dende she was going to get her daughter killed. The tightening of her grip, the hoarse cry that escaped her lips..this was proof. She glanced back at her daughter and found herself numb.  
  
"Xenia are you-" Bulma reached up to tug on the girl's sleeve, but stopped short, her voice dying in her throat. Xenia's eyes.... her eyes were so cold and emotionless...it was like seeing Vegeta when they had all gotten back from Namek. The arms fell away and she stood, turning her back to them once again, "Quickly you must get inside, I can't keep this up."  
  
They didn't understand....she was a super saiyan even.why would she be tiring this easily? Why are wounds appearing on her body? Her body was slightly heaving and Chichi watched in sheer terror as a long jagged scar began to appear down her right arm..like it had suddenly been drawn on by a magical pen or pencil..the blood began to soak through the fabric of her gi, creating a dark purplish pool to spread across her back. Then they were tugged free from their trance as they felt the ground move underneath them. Looking back they could see Pan and Bra gripping their arms tightly, dragging them to the compound. Yet, Chichi just stared hoplessly at her daughter's form knowing that she could do nothing to help her...  
  
//GOKU!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?//  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pain soared through my body and it took all my will power to stop from screaming in my writhing agony. Once again the bitter taste of blood entered my mouth and I lapped the small wound that my teeth produced on my lip. Why was every joint screaming? Why was everything so sensitive? Why was my body tiring so easily? He's smirking..did he somehow do this? Turlus..I felt only too eager to rid myself of this disgusting man....no...he wasn't a man...he was a monster! Seeing him target Pan, Bulma and Bra...but most of all seeing him target my mother...my emotions immersed my vision and I knew rage was beginning to soak up every rationale part of my mind into its scarlet abyss. The crimson streams that ran down my arms felt like fire on my skin, lines of blazing flames that would burn into my arms and ignite my entire torso.  
  
I glanced back and saw Bra and Pan drag them inside...they won't be safe in there...my mind mocked me, but I had already known this. I fell to the ground my palms flat on the bumpy surface. I watched as the golden energy seep across the grass and surround the dome building till it all shone with a bright brilliance. I saw them beating at the barrier, mostly Pan. I knew she would, she's just like Gohan and Videl...  
  
"You're too soft, protecting those helpless fools."  
  
I growled low in my throat as I turned to face him. How I wanted to kill him.....torture him.... what a sadistical and cruel monster I have become throughout these long years..  
  
I have become like him....  
  
"What no snappy retort?" he asked curiously.  
  
Maybe I had been known to have a few lines before I faced an opponent, but at the moment I couldn't think of one thing that wasn't lined with a string of curses. Anyway, Bra and Pan were only a few yards behind me....even though they probably have heard every curse imaginable from Vegeta, I didn't want to tarnish their minds any more. They were of such innocence in my eyes. Not tainted yet by the brutality and carnage that surround the eternal battles that tear apart your soul..of being warriors that are condemned to these senseless battles that achieve nothing except death...  
  
"Getting tired Xenia?" His amused tone wrenching me from my thoughts. More pain...it was beginning to race up and down my arm.  
  
//The virus is working quicker than expected....//  
  
"What virus?" I barked, my voice thick and strained. What was going on?  
  
"How did you..." He trailed off, his brows creased together and I managed a slight smirk.  
  
"Kind of slow on the uptake aren't you?" I mocked.  
  
"You can read my mind...wait..the bond.."  
  
Took the man long enough....how could someone rule an entire empire and still be so ignorant and stupid? (A/N: Thinking of a certain preppy, purple, gay midget here.....^_^)  
  
"What virus?" I repeated, my hand mechanically wrapping around my right elbow. I could feel the artery in my wrist pulsing against my skin, making my whole arm throb in my hand. Why was my heart beginning to beat faster?  
  
"Well, that won't be a problem for long." He stated indifferently and I followed his gaze to my arm. Why is he staring at my arm?  
  
"You're stalling," I gazed back into his marked face and wondered how I could ever been interested in such a vulgar monster, "Coward."  
  
His eyes brightened and I felt a bit uneasy as a strange gleam began to appear in those obsidian orbs.  
  
"Then attack me. What are you WAITING for?" He laughed deeply and I wondered what exactly did he find so amusing. Letting go of my arm, I fell back into my typical fighting stance.  
  
//Well, if he isn't going to start, I will! //  
  
My aura began to shift the air and dirt began to swirl around us. He stopped laughing and sighed,  
  
"Finally! I thought you were going to wait forever."  
  
"Why wait for me to start?"  
  
"Lady's always go first.." He drawled.  
  
"What a GENTLEMAN you are.." I retorted sarcastically  
  
He simply smiled and transformed. He wasn't worthy of its power..  
  
A stare down....why did I always get into one of these pointless things? With my opponents I can access whether they fear me or not, but with Turlus it was useless.  
  
//Here goes nothing!!//  
  
Pushing off with my feet I flew at him, but he simply smirked and waited for me to make contact.  
  
//Not gonna make it that easy for ya...//  
  
Picking up my speed I transported behind him and elbowed him in the back of his neck. Quickly my hand stretched out to grabbed the back of his armor and I began spinning him in a circle before flinging him off into the forcefield I had placed. However, he managed to brace himself before impact, but that didn't surprise me. Placing two fingers to my forehead I transported above him and plunged my leg into his stomach as he turned to face me. He went spiraling towards the ground and created a large crater upon impact. Staggering up slowly, he sneered at me. I was enjoying this so much. Cupping my hands behind my back, I began to gather energy between my two palms.  
  
"Ka...Me...Ha...Me.." I could feel the ki reach its peak and smirked.  
  
//Bye-bye, Turlus...//  
  
I thrusted my hands forward, but stopped and stepped back. My right arm quickly grasped onto my elbow again as I felt raw pain rip through it.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" I screamed in anguish as the scar on my arm split open, liberating the dark crimson liquid that pulsed through my veins. I fell back onto the ground, my hair turning abruptly back to its ebony color. It felt like my arm was on fire! My ki began to drop dramatically and I gazed up to see Turlus's grinning face...that son of a...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"THEY'VE BROKEN THROUGH!!"  
  
The words echoed through the base as hordes of men trampled down the corridors. Explosions rocketed the floor causing the ceiling to collapse on a troop of men, but one arm snuck out and pulled a man from being crushed.  
  
"Oh, Thank you! Thank-" The soldier's voice died away as he saw who had saved him.  
  
"Where is she?" He growled, the electricity around his golden body began to flare out erratically.  
  
"Wh-who?"  
  
"Don't play games with me!" The saiyan thrusted the man against the wall, "Where is she?"  
  
"X-Xenia, ya.....you're lo-looking for her, r-right?"  
  
The saiyan growled his grip on the man's neck tightening, "Where is she?"  
  
"Dad you're not going to get anything out of him doing that."  
  
Goku turned to his eldest son and sighed indifferently, and lessened his grip.  
  
"She's not h-here."  
  
"What?!?" Goku yelled in anger, "You're lying..."  
  
The soldier shrunk back, his voice cracking, "N-no I'm n-not....S- she's not h-here."  
  
"If you're-" Goku stopped in mid sentence and his body became rigid as he turned his attention to Chikayuusei. He couldn't see the little blue planet, but could distinctly sense the two enormous kis that were radiating from the orbiting sphere.  
  
"SHIT!! She's still on Chikayuusei!" Throwing the man to the ground, he ran back to the east wing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What the hell?" I hissed painfully as Turlus squatted down infront of me. His face held such an amused expression....he was loving every moment of this....  
  
"We having fun now?" He gingerly took my chin in his large palm, "Come now....you're not just going to give up are you?"  
  
I could hear them yelling at me....Pan...Bra....Bulma....mom... Dammit! Why did this have to happen now? How the hell did he infect me with this thing?  
  
I felt his hand trail down from my chin to slowly trace around the jagged mark on my neck.....he was silent, but his eyes swept over the mark intently. Was this some sort of sentimental thing with him? His expression hardened and he pulled back. I could see contempt in his eyes, "You refused me....How....."  
  
He was muttering..dear Vika, is he still dwelling over this? I knew bonding was a serious thing, well, according to Vegeta, but you'd think he'd be over this....What did he expect? That after I had found out that he had taken my life away and made me a cold-hearted killer, that I would just bond myself to him?  
  
"You were still normal then...yet..."  
  
Wait...He's right, I was still under the units control then...typical male dominance. He's realizing he never had any real control over me. Took him long enough. I hunched over my bent knees as more pain began to streak through my body. Nothing would move. Nothing.....  
  
"HOW DARE YOU REFUSE ME!!"  
  
My eyes shot open at his surprising outburst. //What can I do? I can't move!!//  
  
His hand threaded through my ebony hair as he pulled me off the ground.  
  
//This is not good...this is NOT good!!//  
  
My thoughts traveled to them, to those I had to protect....but they quickly flew from my mind as a fist came rearing into my face. I found myself being hurtled into the ground, numerous punches being delivered to my body. I tried to concentrate, there had to be some way out of this!  
  
Pain was radiating from everybody part..wait..my stomach..he wasn't attacking it...  
  
THE BABY!!!  
  
Was he trying to protect it? It was his offspring, but why would he want to?  
  
//I can't put it in danger, but if I don't..oh Vika let me be right about this!!//  
  
I watched him deliver a blow to my right shoulder....this better work..  
  
Moving quickly, I positioned my stomach under his fist and prayed. This had to work! He stopped an inch before my shirt, shock written into his face by the fact I was about to put it in danger. Tearing my hand from its death grip on the laceration, I formed a small ki blast in my hand. Yet, it was as though he had never notice, but stayed fixated on my stomach.  
  
//Never let your guard down....//  
  
I could feel the weight lift from on top of my body as the ki threw him off into a nearby tree. Grunting, I pulled myself into a sitting position, this just wasn't my day.....  
  
I watched him pull himself up, but he seemed reluctant for some reason. He kept his gaze on his boots, his body making no suggestions that he might attack.  
  
I wanted to just fall back and sleep. My body was screaming at me, telling me to quit. I gazed up and glanced quickly around. He was gone! Where..How...  
  
I suddenly felt his presence behind me, but was too slow and weak to move away. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.  
  
"Once again, I find myself in this wretched position...." I mutter inaudibly to myself.  
  
"Put her down."  
  
The voice was deep and full of adversity...  
  
//I recognize that voice...father??//  
  
"Ah, Goku..I've been wondering when you would make an appearance."  
  
"Put her down."  
  
I gasped and tightened my grip subconsciously over my arm. Oh Vika...my leg..  
  
Deja vu took over once again as familiar feelings began to pass through my leg. The throbbing....the pain...Suddenly a scream tore from my throat as the skin was torn apart. It felt as though someone was stabbing me over and over, turning the blade continuously in my flesh. I could hear my name being called out, but pain overrid my senses. I felt my hand slacken from its death grip and fall . The grass swept against my fingertips as I stared at the ground, its soft touch numb.  
  
"XENIA!!"  
  
I could hear them, but my body didn't care and neither did my mind..all I wanted to do was sleep, to fall into darkness...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goku watched his daughter go limp, her breathing barley visible to his keen saiyan sight. The blood seemed to eagerly trail down her lean torso and softly pattered onto the stained grass. Clutching his fist tightly he trembled. His vision averted to deep scarlet and everything began to quake as his energy rose.  
  
"YOU!!"  
  
Turlus's smug grin..his daughters bloody, almost lifeless body...  
  
"YOU MONSTER!!" He cried out in anger as he leapt into the air, his attack intent. Yet, Turlus kept his smile, mocking the saiyan warrior more. Just before the punch was delivered, he disappeared. Looking around with piercing eyes, Goku stretched out his senses trying to pinpoint a location on him.  
  
//There you are....//  
  
He quickly took off to the woodland behind Capsule Corp., blindingly searching out for the faint ki signature.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU!!" His voice boomed over the trees, cementing their heavy collapses on the green foliage.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU!!" He ducked below the branches, incinerating the bark with his ki. He spotted something shining in one of the streams. Pulling up his power level further the water parted to create two walls around him. He slowly descended and stared at the metal object that laid before him.  
  
It was a fake..a distraction....  
  
They surrounded him, intent on calming the enraged saiyan, yet they feared him. Never was such raw anger dawned his features as it had now. Nodding to one another, they braced back and leaped onto him. The held onto him tightly, while his body thrashed about violently. The golden aura deepened and they were only given a second notice, before his power exploded into its highest level. Throwing back his head, Goku gave a wild animalistic cry that reflected all his anger, pain and sorrow...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Turlus gazed at his base in shock, how did they get through the forcefield? It was strong enough to withstand all of his and Xenia attacks in the past.....Stealing forth through a small opening on the side of the base, he made his way to the north western wing. Soldiers watched him pass, some granting him respect with a curt salute while other simply stared, their bodies cut and torn. Bursting through a door he saw his main official tending to many wounded soldiers.  
  
"VASHA!!"  
  
She turned around quickly, and stopped her step short. She stared with widen eyes at the body in her sire's arms.  
  
"Why is she...."  
  
Turlus strode forward and shoved a wounded soldier from on top of one if the tables. Ever so gently, he laid her limp body down on the cold surface. It was a mystery to Vasha.....  
  
//Why is he being so gentle with her??//  
  
"Get who ever you need, but I need you to regain control of her units."  
  
"But why? By the looks of it, the virus is beginning to fully take over."  
  
Turlus cursed under his breath and rushed out of the room. Vasha scanned over Xenia's wounds, and noticed that they were slowly getting bigger.  
  
//Just what exactly does this stuff do to someone?//  
  
Turlus had never found it necessary to brief her about it. Soon a small bottle was placed beside her with a syringe. Turning, she found Turlus gazing intently at Xenia's battered body.  
  
"What will-"  
  
"It's a temporary antidote, it was made as a precaution in case we couldn't find the cure. This is the next best thing."  
  
"Why do you want to give her that?"  
  
He placed his hand over Xenia's stomach, feeling out the small ki that resided within the small womb.  
  
"I cannot face Goku and Vegeta alone, especially if the two decide to fuse. She will be needed, " he seemed to say this reluctantly. "The plans for the cure have been destroyed and this, even if she steals it, will only last her for a few days after her first dosage."  
  
Picking up the bottle carefully, she gazed over the teen's face, "I will need Kavar to assist me..."  
  
"Anyone, just get it done and quickly! That is an order!"  
  
Turning quickly on his heel, he walked away. Then he stopped before the doorway and looked back, "They'll be here soon....."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Here is where the poll stands:  
  
Boy - 6  
  
Girl - 3  
  
If you guys want the votes to go in your favor then I'm gonna need some new reviewers. Wait, am I bribing you here....anyway, I've thought about the whole twins idea, but that just doesn't suit the story. Sorry about the delay with the new chapter, I've had major writer block, so as you can guess this chapter was extremely difficult to write. Can ya tell? Goku's character is somewhat OOC, but well how would you react to your child being hurt like that by someone? Is the story dragging? I kinda thought it was or is....gonna pick up with the action now. Please look over my story advertisements and review!!  
  
Story advertising:  
  
I've written a new story call "WHY FATHER?" Its about Goten's feelings about his father after he joins with the dragon. You don't need to know anything about GT to understand the fic, cause well the first GT episode I saw was last weekend. That tells ya how much I knew while writing it, but please go and read it. I am extremely proud of it.  
  
TIME WARP by Mystic-Female-420; her summary: "What would it be like if you suddenly ended up in the land of DBZ? Don't know? Well here's my little fic to help explain. It's slightly A/U and B/V or maybe it's more ?/V." This fic is under-appreciated in my own opinion. 


	32. CH31: Psychological and Physical Engagem...

RANTINGS: ATTENTION! I don't mind flames, in fact I really could care less sometimes, but when you give me the same flame over thirty times it gets very old and well annoying. The review said, "Why don't you write something good you fucking idiot????????????!!!!!!!!!!!! Trunks is such a fricken fuck up!!!!!!!!!" I make some characters different than they are originally and if it doesn't soot your taste don't read or write a flame, but do not repeatedly send it over and over again. Though to show I am not a bad sport, I will delete all but one of the reviews that says this.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the delay minna-san!! Schools been hectic and I had writer's block for about two weeks. Thanks for the reviews everyone, they really help me out. You know with confidence and all that....anyway onto the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 31....  
  
They stared at him in utter amazement. Never before had something like this happened before....  
  
"Father!!" Goten cried out desperately, but his voice was not heard. The power continued to strengthen itself; uprooting the ground and tearing savagely at the foliage that clung hoplessly to the loam. Each felt more pressure being placed on their bodies as the golden nimbus expanded around him. Digging their arms into the mahogany soil, they held themselves in place. None could afford to go super saiyan for the fear of their ki destroying Capsule Corp. and West City was strong.  
  
A dark figure stood up suddenly, his feet digging into the ground as his body swayed against the outflow of ki that bombarded every inch of his torso. He snarled and pulled his arms against his sides, and they all felt his power grow. His physique became more muscular and his entire being was engulfed in a bright brilliance of gold. Bracing himself back he leapt forward into the swirling vortex that surrounded them all. He loomed towards the irrepressible figure and bawling his fist he aimed carefully before letting it fly towards its target. A loud smack filled the air as bone came in-contact with rock hard flesh. Yet, the saiyan only fell back one step....no damage had been produced and the blow left his face clear and unmarked. Fire leapt into Goku's dark teal orbs and his power increased as he tackled the saiyan prince to the ground.  
  
It was pure rage...he had only experienced it once time before when Frieza had killed Krillian. It blocked his vision and his mind. All he could see was blood and all he could hear were the anguished cry that had tore from his daughter's throat.  
  
His fists pummeled into Vegeta and there wasn't much defense done. No one could get near the two; their offsets of ki forced all the demi- saiyans back to watch alone.  
  
"Grandpa!!" Came a loud cry, its high pitch giving way to its owner. Gohan's head whipped back and he gasped. His daughter....she was trying her hardest to reach them. Behind her he could see another, their blue hair whipping around their young face.  
  
"Pan!! Bra!!" His voiced strained as he tried to make himself be heard over the destruction that tore the ground, "Get back!!"  
  
Yet as he knew automatically, they stubbornly shook their heads. There was nothing he could do, he couldn't keep them from harms way when he couldn't move otherwise. Glancing forward he caught the brief clashes of his father and Vegeta, their energy cracking the ground and filling the air with electrical static that swarm erratically around them. He had to stop this....now wasn't the time for their bitter rivalry.  
  
"Dad!! Do something!!" Cried Pan desperately as she reached his side. He silently pleaded with her, maybe if he tried hard enough..but Pan's gaze stayed firm, "I am not budging!"  
  
"Gohan!! Pan!!"  
  
Gohan whipped back and thrusted out his arm, just in time to grab Bra before she was swept away. Not too gently, he pushed her down infront of him and plunged her hands into the ground.  
  
"Gohan!!"  
  
Why was everyone screaming out his name? Looking over by the now dry stream, he found Goten pulling himself along, "We have to stop this!!"  
  
"Ya I know!!" Gohan frowned... //But how?//  
  
There was only one thing he could do, but that would endanger the others, especially if everything didn't go as planned.....There was no choice, he just hoped that everything was still in one piece after this. However, that was only hoping for a scenario with only 30% success value.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he delved into his soul and brought his power to its max. He was the only one that could come between the two. Kicking off from the ground, he shot up infront of his father just before a fist came barreling down into Vegeta's face. Catching it warily, he tightened his grip and scowled. Electricity surged around Goku's encased hand as the nimbus around his body began to pulsate.  
  
"Gohan..." Growled the older saiyan, his eyes emotionless and cold. Why was his son of all people standing in his way? Gohan didn't waver and neither said a word. Simply stared into each other's eyes wondering if any, who would make the first move.  
  
Wiping a bloody trail from his mouth, Vegeta scowled at the interruption, "Brat, what do you think you are doing?!?"  
  
Yet, Gohan didn't answer, but kept his gaze locked on his father.  
  
"Gohan, it's his fault...." He hissed adversely, "How can you take his side?"  
  
"Father..." He sighed. Maybe he could reason his way out of this predicament..  
  
"Its not Vegeta's fault...Xenia..she...."  
  
Gohan gazed back into the saiyan prince's eyes. There were answers there that he wasn't ready to reveal....answers that Vegeta, himself had not acknowledged yet.  
  
"The brat would have left anyway. Why doesn't that third-class-brain of yours just accept it Kakarrotto!"  
  
Gohan felt his father's fist tighten in his palm and growled warningly, "Vegeta...you're not making this any better."  
  
Though, all who knew the saiyan prince understood one thing. He never apologizes or admits defeat.  
  
"I never asked for your help Kakarrotto's spawn!" He spat defiantly.  
  
//Dammit Vegeta does your pride have to rule everything you do?!?//  
  
Glancing behind his father, Gohan's eyes widened as Pan's face came into view.  
  
"Grandpa please....."  
  
Goku's eyes averted to his right for a moment where Pan levitated. Her eyes were blurry with tears and she pleaded through her gaze that he would stop. He had to, this tactic never failed before. Not with him or Vegeta.....  
  
"Dad..." Vegeta grunted indifferently as his daughter tugged at his arm, her eyes reflecting Pan's.  
  
"Now isn't the time to fight, not each other at least.....what we have to do is find aunt Xenia and get her back." Pan prayed they would listen, that somehow something would click inside her grandfather and make him himself again. These past few days had brought out a side of him that she never knew. She wondered if he had not fallen into that ravine and lost his memory would he be like this? Was this the true Kakarrotto? Was this what he would have been like?  
  
Glancing back and forth between his son and then Vegeta, he loosened his fist and relaxed. The nimbus vaulted and left him with ebony locks and dark obsidian orbs once again. Yet, his gaze held the same intensity as before and Gohan knew now wasn't the time for relief.  
  
"We should leave right away."  
  
Panic coursed through him for a moment, "Are you crazy dad?"  
  
Sure he was worried..more than most of them most probably, but to barrel through that place again and without a plan? It was ludicrous!  
  
"We need a plan!" Gohan pleaded desperately, "Do you remember what happened last time? If we just go straight through again, then the outcome will end up just like last time."  
  
There was a silence and Goku stared at the ground. All that could be heard was the rustling of wind as the older saiyan took in his son's words.  
  
"Then think up a plan," Goku dropped to the ground landing softly on his feet before a bewildered Goten. Glancing up he held his placid demeanor in place, "You have half an hour Gohan. THIRTY MINUTES. We will leave then....whether you have a plan or not."  
  
Only half an hour? How was he....the warning glare Gohan received from his father conspired no doubt. He was dead serious and if he didn't think of something soon, then they'd find themselves in the same predicament as yesterday.  
  
"Grandpa!!" Pan flew down and clutched onto Goku's gi shirt, "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?"  
  
He seemed to acknowledge her partially, almost hesitant on his decision on whether he should answer her. However he wasn't the one they should be worried about....stepping forward quickly he pulled away from her grasp and continued to walk to Capsule Corp. Pan took a step forward, she had to talk to him.  
  
"Pan!!" Lowering her head, she obeyed the insinuated command and fell to her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes and she mentally cursed herself for their weakness. She shouldn't cry.....she wasn't a baby! But her Grandfather....he has never been like this before  
  
Gazing back she composed herself, "Daddy, what are we going to do?"  
  
//Yes, what indeed?//  
  
Everyone's attention was back on Gohan for he was the only one among them that understood battle and academics equally. What an exalting position he held...promoted as the brains of the operation.  
  
"Let's see what you CAN do boy..." Vegeta smirked and powered down. There was a taunting glint in his eyes....already he doubted him. Letting Bra loop her arm with his own, he dropped to the ground and followed his rival's lead inside.  
  
//Dear Dende, I hope I can do this...// Running a hand nervously though his hair, Gohan sighed. That, at least, had gone better than he had thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Damn her...DAMN HER!! How can she...how could she? The units were suppose to be flawless. He had been assured that there would be no complications. She was suppose to be a dutiful warrior, who would undertake any task commanded of her. Whether lewd or arduous, there was to be no refusals....and there were none. She would do anything, absolutely ANYTHING.  
  
Yet, he allowed her to evolve within her rising power; become more aware of her control over him. At the mere age of ten, she was exhibiting power that was far above most of his soldiers and soon she was second to himself. He had trained her every day...watching her develop skills and techniques that were far above his own. Though he never expected, or even fathomed it....yet as years wore and her body began to grow he found himself beginning to yearn for her. A man far above her father in age, but as a saiyan he was still quite young. The age was of little importance, for many on Vegetasei had mated at these ages. Yet, somewhere in his subconscious he was well aware of its fallacy and knew he was deluding himself with it.  
  
Yet, the power she had....her saiyan body was tainted....she did have a chikayuuian mother, but her DNA proclaimed proudly that she was whole and that was all that mattered. She was the only saiyan female left and he had swore to himself he would never bed a half-breed. She was the only one....yet he never expected to ever receive an heir...She managed to manipulate him or rather allowed himself to be manipulated by her feminine tactics. Though rarely they were used, each time they held a potent mist that would render him blind to rational thought. The one time...The ONE time out of many that he had beguiled himself to crumble at her pleas and his burning desire for her body.....he had MARKED her and she had not returned the compensating gesture. He had bonded himself and now the consequences were clear; she would hear him.....his thoughts, speech and feel everything he felt....fear, anxiety, pleasure, pain. DAMN HER!!  
  
Then there was the child....a bastard for the time, but what he hoped would become his heir to his empire. They would all crumble without him; all his troops willed themselves because they knew they had a strong leader. Without that, one didn't have to ask, but would know that chaos would eventually ensue. Yet, there would be no chance that the mother, as proven by her deceitful facade, would forfeit the child into his holding. She would not allow herself to be restrained....she would not stay. There was no doubt, she had made it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with him anymore and for some odd reason something inside him cracked.  
  
He felt something crack when he saw through to her true purpose....he felt it bleed....  
  
A wound that never heals..THESE PITIFUL EMOTIONS WERE TEARING HIM APART!! How could he allow himself to become so weak?  
  
Grinding his hands into his bed post, he snarled and shifted the bits of wood that turned to dust in his hands. Here....here was the last time....the last time she was his or rather he thought. Memories began to resurface and he could almost hear her sighs, her moans....he could feel her deliciously tight body writhing underneath him....NO!! HE COULDN'T ALLOW HIMSELF TO FALL INTO HER DECIETFUL WEB AGAIN!! She wasn't even there and still her control was all too apparent. Vasha and Kavar may be successful in reactivating her units, but he doubted their control would last long. DAMN HER!! He could still smell her in his chambers. The intoxicating aroma strangled the very air around him and his eyes glazed over for a moment.  
  
//NO!! I SHALL NOT YIELD!!//  
  
Pulling back from the wretched bed where he sat, he strode to the large doors that imprisoned him in his insanity. Thrusting his fist against it, the wood cracked and splintered before bursting forth into a mahogany shower over the floor. Crisp air fell over his body, cooling the unbearable humidity that had suffocated him before. Leaning back against his right leg, he extended his arm and frowned in pure disgust. If he didn't do this, she would haunt him forever...a small nimbus engulfed his fingers as he gathered his energy in his hand. //You bitch...// A fierce cry tore from his throat as the ki jettisoned from his palm and burst forth into a display of wild streams of scarlet and ivory. Smoke spewed over his face as the room was torn and burnt, yet his body stayed rooted to the ground and not one muscle moved.  
  
He stared emotionlessly into the charred room, his eyes sweeping over every item that still held its form. Plank and metal plating fell to the floor, destroying what was left leaving nothing but a void of blackness littered with piles of ash.  
  
Letting his arm fall to his side, he stepped back and sighed indifferently... //Never again..// Turning on his heel he gasped for air, for some reason he had been holding it in. Almost suffocating himself without realizing it. On shaky legs, he walked over to the hearth and leaned his forehead on the metal embroider that adorned the mantel.  
  
There was nothing he could do now. All there was to do, was wait.  
  
//Goku and his little gang of warriors should be here soon....//  
  
Why hadn't they followed him? Why? Their delay gave him an advantage. Were they trying to outsmart him? He sighed heavily before falling back into his white satin chair. He just hoped that Vasha and Kavar succeeded. He might need Xenia's help after all.  
  
"She's my enemy now, yet I am still willing to use her for battle," he laughed richly, his voice booming over the room.  
  
"What a sick joke I have become, to resort to receiving help from my enemy!" His body shook with his loud guffawing and anyone who might have stumbled into the room at that moment, would swear that he was mad. Yet, fear saved one from witnessing this.  
  
A loud knock at the door stealed Turlus from his delirious mind and he cleared his throat, "Enter."  
  
A lone soldier entered the room, his steps suggesting that he had indeed heard Turlus in his insanity just before. His right shoulder was bandaged tightly with dark crimson blood staining it; his arm was gone.  
  
"My lord." He bowed his head, letting a small hiss escape his throat as pain coursed through his body. He seemed nervous, almost fearful. "I have news from Vasha and Kavar....."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Does everyone understand." It had taken Gohan nearly the entire half- hour to think of a plan. It was not sound, but he had nothing else to rely on. It was already apparent that many of them were not in agreement. Especially his father and Vegeta. He could swear they were sharing personalities today.  
  
"This is the only way. You only gave me thirty minutes to think of something and if I did, you gave me word that you would follow it!" Gohan was damn tired of this. He hated having all this burden his shoulders.  
  
Goku pushed off from the wall and kept his voice cool, but without emotion, "I gave you no such promise. I told you to think of a plan and this....THIS is not suitable for what has to be done." Gohan couldn't believe this! How could he give him this chance and then dash it without even considering it!  
  
"Damn it father, why are you so stubborn! You should know far better that irrational actions will get us nowhere and possibly Xenia killed! Is that what you want?! It is?! Because I know damn well that will happen if you let your anger cloud your judgment!" Gohan's sudden rage shook his body and he watched his father's face harden at the accusation.  
  
"GOHAN DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL?! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER UP THERE!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE DOING TO HER OR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO HER IN THE PAST!! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT HER GOHAN?! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT WHO YOUR SISTER IS TO YOU?!"  
  
Everything broke. Emotions flooded and Gohan tackled his father to the ground.  
  
"OFF COURSE I CARE ABOUT HER!! SHE IS MY LITTLE SISTER AND IT KILLS ME EVERYDAY TO THINK I COULDN'T PROTECT HER FROM THIS!!"  
  
"Dad, stop this!" Pan rushed forward and pulled at her father's arms, while Chichi grabbed a hold of her husband's shoulders. Goku didn't dare attack his son with the knowledge that Chichi was just behind him. He didn't want her to see him like this.  
  
"Your spawn is correct."  
  
Everything stopped and they followed the voice. Vegeta snorted indifferently, "Disgusting! Kakarrotto, do not believe for a minute that none of us know! You are dismissing anything that comes from your brat's mouth!"  
  
Goku frowned, but didn't reply.  
  
"We will follow the brat's plan for there is nothing better to do, though I do warn you boy," Vegeta turned to Gohan, "the saiyan prince does not take orders from a half-breed, let alone a half-breed spawned from a third-class-warrior."  
  
Gohan nodded and turned to his father. He was their mode for transportation. Goku gazed around the many faces who crowded around him and turned away, "Fine."  
  
Goten and Trunks stepped forward and placed their hands on Goku's shoulders. Pan was about to grabbed on as well, when Gohan gripped her shoulder tightly, "You're not going Pan."  
  
Her jaw fell open in shock, "But dad.."  
  
"No, you need to stay her with Bra, Bulma, and your mom and grandmother."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No..."  
  
Vegeta glanced over to his youngest as well and watched her nod in agreement. Pan slowly walked to her mother's side and watched as her father gripped her uncle's shoulder tightly as well as Vegeta's. A curt nod from the group of men and they were gone.  
  
"You didn't tell them?" Chichi stated solemnly, "Why?"  
  
"Telling them about Xenia's condition would only worry them more and right now their emotions are already running high.....and I don't think I had the heart to tell them."  
  
"What will happen to her Bulma?"  
  
"If she fights, she will die. She will die in the most horrible way."  
  
"Then do you think....Gohan's plan that is...Will work mom?" Asked Bra nervously.  
  
Bulma gazed over into her daughter's eyes, "To be honest Bra....I don't know...I just don't know.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Each saiyan male stared intently at the base, and nodded to one another. It was now or never.... Suddenly a huge explosion rocketed the small planet. A part of the base exploded into fire and smoke as a figure leapt out onto the ground. She looked back and sent another ki blast into the base before taking off towards the five saiyans. She stopped and her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Xenia?" Goten asked unsure, "You...you escaped..."  
  
Her wounds were gone and she placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side. A smirk dawned her lips, "Have such little faith in me do you?"  
  
Smiling Goten ran forward and hugged his sister, "You're alright! We thought..."  
  
He trailed off as he realized that Xenia hadn't returned the hug. Stepping back he scrunched his brows together in confusion.  
  
"Xenia what's wrong?"  
  
Her smirk widened as she gripped his arms tightly and pulled him against her. He gasped as his stomach slammed into her knee and she jumped back. All the while smirking as she watched her brother fall to his knees while he grasped his stomach tightly. Gohan rushed to Goten's side and tried to help him up, but Goten simply battered his arm away.  
  
"Xenia?" Goku took a step forward.  
  
"You all are so gullible," she stated pleasingly. Why was she acting like this. What happened? A low growl escaped Goku's lips as another figure descended beside Xenia. The rogue loosely wrapped his arm around Xenia's waist and grinned, "What a entertaining predicament we have here."  
  
"Turlus...what did you do to her?!" Goku shouted his anger rising once again.  
  
"Nothing...I, myself, didn't do anything." He took Xenia's chin in his palm, "Now darling why don't you give your father a warm welcome."  
  
Her smirk widened as she glanced around the warriors that stood before her, "Oh, don't worry..I will."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I gazed around myself in horror. I remembered this place all too well and had feared it everyday in the deep recesses of my subconscious. I watched the dark crimson fluid flow through the stream...yet, it wasn't a stream anymore instead it had turned into a raging river that sprayed blood over anything that dared come near it. The scarlet sky and the grass that looked like a hundred tiny sharp rubies....this was where it began...when IT happened...When IT took control...  
  
Gazing up I saw a figure approaching in the distance, but I didn't need to guess who it was...I knew...it was HER...  
  
The woman stopped a few feet from me and I stood up warily. My body still felt weak, but the pain was gone. She looked exactly like me, except for her eyes. They were deep pools of black, only black. No white surrounded her iris and the chilling look sent a shiver up my spine.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
She cocked her head to the side and smirked, "You don't know...."  
  
I lifted a brow in surprise, "Should I?"  
  
"You obviously don't know yourself very well." She stalked slowly around me, "I want what you want."  
  
"I want control! I want my body back!"  
  
Her smirk widened, "That is what I want too and just like you I will do anything to keep the control I have."  
  
I could see them all. My father, my brothers, Trunks, Vegeta...they were all there on Pluto. I was going to fight them. I could see this, but I couldn't feel anything. My movements, my words didn't come from me, they were all coming from her...she was doing this...  
  
"Leave them alone," I growled warningly.  
  
"Now, you know I can't do that....." She replied innocently.  
  
"Fine, if you won't give my body back then I'll take it back."  
  
"You can try, but remember I AM YOU. I know every move you will make..."  
  
"You are not me!" I spat out defiantly.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better."  
  
Growling I fell back into a fighting stance, digging my feet into the ruby ground. It wouldn't be easy, not as easy as last time. I didn't care, even if I had to die in the process! I didn't care!! I was going to kill this soulless bitch if it was the last thing I do!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Here's where the poll stands:  
  
Boy - 7  
  
Girl - 3  
  
I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up with finals next week and the following week Christmas..and helping my father after his back surgery...and baby-sitting my little cousin...and homework...my vacation isn't looking too great, eh? I'll try to get it up, but it looks like I won't finish by the end of this year. ::sigh:: That would take a miracle, oh well...Please review people. JA NE!! 


	33. CH32: Rivalry

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gomen nasia minna-san!! It's been a month and a half hasn't it. Jeez I didn't think I would ever let myself slip this much, but I hate action scenes, well writing them anyway. These chapters are a miracle within themselves based on the sole fact that I completed them. Two chapters for the price of one!! Full of action too!! Thanks for the reviews and no flames for my tardiness, you guys are great!! Well no more delay...onto the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 32.....  
  
The loam beneath me began to shake and tear as the sky warped into a swirling vortex bent on devouring all. It drew in sanity, happiness and any compassion that existed, leaving everything crisp and dry like a dead leaf after it has fallen to the ground. The rubies grew sharp and carnal as they tore into anything they could sink and tear to shreds. Sharp glints of white sparkled from them almost hypnotically as lightening viciously struck the soaked soil. There a great crimson wave grew and crashed, tearing maliciously at its earthen barrier. Cries, moans, and screams tore sharply through the thick air, ripping my sensitive ear drums to pieces. All the pain and sorrow wrapped tightly around my torso, strangling every rational notation within my cerebrum until not a drop mingled within the insanity. Soaking within the rapidly growing crimson tide, I sputtered and choked as the wind forced me to forever lie within this scarlet void of death. Brazenly, the pale labium inclined to all sides, concealing the deathly serious objective of the soulless creature. Eyes embodying no emotion, just pools of deep obsidian that stretched over to their corneas, their brows hinting at amusement. A low dull chuckle aroused from its hoarse throat, escaping through thin pale lips commanding everything to be silent and still. The roar that had rocketed through my ears repressed itself to a incessant growl that assiduously shook the rubies from the loam. Licking the cracks eagerly she purred and took a cat like pose, stretching luxuriously now, "Delicious isn't it?"  
  
The wind churned rapidly creating a raven blind across her face, "Death consumes you....it always has. Only now have you mustered enough will to fight it. Weak and pathetic. How can you bear to be alive?"  
  
She spat this out defiantly and I found myself retreating into the wave looming behind me; every antagonistic conception draining from my mind.  
  
"You've killed millions...enjoying the feeling of their pain, their cries, destroying their very souls. How can you even expect them to forgive you now, when you have done so much. Such atrocities that Dende himself could never pardon."  
  
My body froze to the ground as my fingers curled and clenched themselves tightly; every nail bearing against my flesh.  
  
"Hypocrite! Lying deceiving bitch! How can you condemn everything I have done if your pleasure from it had been greater than my own?!" I cried out hoarsely, my anger beginning to consume me once again.  
  
"YOU are the one who enjoyed it! YOU are the one who killed them without a care. YOU! ONLY YOU!!" Every muscle heaved and shook as the words fell from my lips. My head fell against my chest as my eyes bore through each sharp blade. I heard them strike and rap against one another and soon her feet came into view. I knew it too well. I feared to look into her eyes, feared they would consume me....devour me whole and submit my soul to darkness.  
  
"Bull, you don't believe that," she accused sharply. My head snapped up as my eyes searched her face. No emotion, no remorse.she was worse than Vegeta....Soon a low growl shook my chest and my mind searched desperately for something I could refute with. Denial seemed to be the only available answer, "Maybe I don't believe...."  
  
Why was I confiding with this lonesome creature?? Maybe it was because somewhere within my subconscious I acknowledged...I knew....I knew she was me.  
  
"Pathetic. You're still that scared little girl who came here..the little girl who would cry for her father because she was too scared to do anything for herself."  
  
I buried my feet into the scarlet loam, wincing incessantly as the rubies tore through my clothing and into my flesh.  
  
"What's a matter Xenia?" She cocked her head to the side and purred again, "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Now at least I know why I could be such a bitch." I snapped, feeling the enamel grind inside my mouth.  
  
"The mouse opens her mouth once again. Colorful, but you might as well be talking about yourself."  
  
My lips tilted slightly and a smirk slowly formed, "Is that so?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed and I felt her pause, hesitating as she searched for an answer. I wouldn't give her enough time. Bearing my weight against the ground, I pushed off and lunged at her. My eyes quickly darted to her neck and a cool sense of satisfaction grew within me as I felt my fingers enclose around the soft cylinder. Tensing my muscles, my arm bore back and lashed forward directly into her stomach. Yet no impact was made and my eyes narrowed as I gazed down to spy her hand wrapped tightly around my fist.  
  
"Caught me off guard...good girl, you're learning."  
  
She forced me back, her strength mirroring my own. How could she be doing this? My mind began to assess her, taking in any information I could grasp. For at this range I could observe her in detail and took full advantage of this.  
  
She had the same face...the nose, lips, high cheek bones, and even the silver streak that glinted underneath her smirk. The same powers...that I knew. Or rather I believed her. If she claimed to know all my moves then what would I gain if I ignored this? The same body and voice..every scar that streaked across my body flowed onto her. Every bruise and mark I had accumulated was there. The deep growls and feminine purrs; her emulative capability astounded me.....but her soul was tainted. Shrouded within darkness that could destroy any ray of light. I could feel it seeping and dripping from all of her pores. Was there even a soul within that carcass?  
  
"You know what I find so amusing?" She asked seemingly enjoying my frustration. Gritting my teeth, my grip tightened around her neck, yet she seemed unaffected by this. Suddenly, using strength beyond my knowledge, she tore away from me and lowered herself to my ear, "You actually believe it. You think you can kill me."  
  
My face slackened into an expression of shock as this new information sunk in. I couldn't kill her? NO! There had to be a way. She had to be lying!  
  
Her hand swiftly twisted up to grip my bicep and I howled as her nails tore into the muscle; the sudden pain shocking me more than anything. Before I could even become conscious of the happenings surrounding me, I felt air cut sharply against me. I saw the soil rise up around me as the sharp jewels tore through my back leaving it raw and bleeding. Everything stopped and the mud coating my torso began to suffocate me. I thrashed wildly riding myself of the cohesive substance and cursed loudly as I immediately felt a point tear through the muscles in my palm. DAMMIT!! Could this get any worse? What was wrong with me? Why was I fighting like this?  
  
My vision doubled as my head split into its usual aching quarters, oh dear Dende not now, I can't afford to lose. I shook my head violently, but this seemed only to spur the darkness that had patiently waited. Slowly with calculated precision it enveloped my vision and mind and then everything was gone. Blinding platinum rays abruptly struck my eyes and soon everything began to reshape themselves.  
  
OH DEAR DENDE.....  
  
There they were. I could see them all and I knew this wasn't a memory....it wasn't a nightmare or a dream. This was REAL. I reached out, I wanted something...some evidence that this was real, but nothing happened and my arm braced itself by my side instead. What the.....Then it dawned on me, I had no control. None what so ever. Panic coursed through me as everything finally dawned on me. My father's body bleeding in numerous places, the torso heaving slightly as the nimbus pulsated around him. And the others...they were fairing no better. Each held their own....some with tiny lacerations that littered every section of any barren flesh, while others possessed gaping holes that gushed the crimson elixir from their bodies. They didn't want to fight me, they were of course, but they...they didn't want to...  
  
DIDN'T THEY REALIZE IT ALREADY?!?!  
  
How could they let themselves be beaten for no purpose at all. Why?! Hadn't they realized that I wasn't going to stop, that every blow would make contact unless they blocked them. That I was going to kill them....Why didn't they realize it already? Why? Why?! WHY?!  
  
I found Gohan staggering forward, his eyes embodying a great swell of anger. Yet, it was not directed at me. My vision swirled and I felt the head turn and my eyes rested on HIM. The one and only true thing I have ever hated in my entire life. Turlus. And not a scratch. Apparently he was watching and not participating. His lips twitched and began to move, but no sound escaped his throat. The head turned back and forth from my father to Turlus to Gohan to Goten...I held onto myself tightly as my mind swam with the images. Meanwhile the very pit of my stomach was beginning to lurch as the dizziness took over. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to block out the images, but one name filtered in....  
  
Trunks.  
  
Instantly my eyes snapped open and everything was a blur of blue and black. I could hear the impact of flesh and held back a gasp as Trunks's body flew into the distance. That idiot!! He was stronger than me! He could have easily blocked that! Why didn't he?! He got up and didn't bother to block himself as another blow was made to his face. This time, drawing a thin trail of blood from his mouth. He spat the crimson liquid onto the ground and held himself still. Damn that stupid boy!! A bright light began to grow at my side and I glanced down to see a nimbus pulsating around my fingers. Dammit!  
  
"Get out of the way!!" I screamed with all my might, but he didn't move, he didn't even twitch.  
  
//Remember he can't hear you...//  
  
Just great...my intellect was just now starting to kick in. How the hell do I stop this?!? There had to be a way. He wouldn't block my attack, he'd let me kill him.....  
  
I NEEDED CONTROL!!!  
  
Everything within my line of vision began to swirled and blend together. Ok, now I was going to be sick. I fell to my knees and dug my hands into the rocky soil. What?!? Rocky soil? I gazed around me and my eyes widened. I was...I was....  
  
"Xenia!" I turned my head and gazed at Turlus, "Kill him!"  
  
I was.....  
  
"Xenia?" My head whipped forward and I stare into the face of my best friend, "Xenia please....you have to be in there somewhere."  
  
"Pathetic." I could hear footsteps approaching me and soon gold tipped boots came into view. A large hand wrapped underneath my own and I felt it drag me onto my feet.  
  
"He still believes it. Why don't you show him how you feel about him."  
  
I could feel it all. My hands, legs, arms, feet....everything. I was in control. A slow smirk dragged itself onto my lips, "Sure, but I don't want to fight him."  
  
"What?! You must obey me!" Turlus's body shook with the harsh command. He had no idea. My head whipped up, "You bastard."  
  
My fist came barreling forward into his face and I watched in satisfaction as it sent him careening into a large boulder.  
  
"Xenia?" I looked over at them. All their voices held doubt..suspicion. I had fooled them before.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!" I smiled as Turlus dragged himself upright. He wiped a trail of blood from his mouth and scowled bitterly, "How did you-"  
  
I didn't let him finish his sentence. I powered up to super saiyan and charged forward. All I could see was scarlet. All I wanted to do was shred his body into tiny pieces. My fist clenched and then....everything stopped. I felt my body freeze and a great pain coursed through my entire being. Not again. Oh dear Dende, not again! I clutched onto my head tightly as it pulsated in-between my fingers.  
  
// I think you've had enough fun..//  
  
That voice, I knew that voice! I fell to my knees and two strong arms clasped themselves about my waist. I turned to see my father, his forehead knitted together in worry. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. Everything....everything was silent.  
  
"Get away from me." His eyes widened and I felt the familiar darkness envelope me and the dizziness returned with vengeance. This time crimson rays of light pierced my eyelids and I something thick and cohesive pressed against my body. I opened my eyes to find crimson all around me. The liquid crashed violently against me and I felt the metallic fluid force its way into my mouth and down my throat. I could feel my lungs begin to burn and panic swelled up inside me. I was drowning...I WAS DROWNING!! I pumped my arms underneath me and saw the light glimmer on the surface ahead. Already my limbs were beginning to ache and the hole in my right hand wasn't helping either. The cool air fell over me as I broke through and I took huge gulps of the fresh air. Suddenly my body began to draw back and I felt the spray above my head. Glancing up I saw it. A huge wave that was ready to break. I couldn't move. I found myself petrified as faces appeared in the vermilion water. Faces I had slaughtered without a thought to who they were and if their lives held any significance. The swell crested and caved in onto of me and I felt my body rushed backwards till it slammed into the soft earthen barrier that contained this monster. The viscous substance wrapped around my body, suffocating me till my lungs began to burn once again.  
  
Panic...Fear...fear...I couldn't die like this. I couldn't, I couldn't let THEM die like this. I pulled at my right arm and heard the mud suck and garble as it freed my limb. Lashing out desperately, I dug my hands into the soil and began to pull myself up. Dear Dende did this thing have a vice grip. It choked and sputtered as my body began to emerge, its arms giving way as I fell against the hard ground. My mind didn't work and I gasped for air. Nothing came up, not where I was or who was there. Only one thing rang through me....  
  
// I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. //  
  
"You have fun?" A voice inquired and I gazed up to meet her eyes. Black as night, they bore into me and I felt anger thread through me.  
  
"Did you enjoy your little venture into the real world?" She smiled innocently, clasping her hands behind her back.  
  
"You let me...."  
  
She scrunched her face into a thoughtful expression, "Never thought you'd actually try to fight Turlus. You know, right off like that." Her head swung to face me, "But it was amusing none the less."  
  
I pulled myself up and let my arms dangle freely by my side, "You'll kill them, won't you."  
  
She didn't move, "Just figuring that out, huh. Slow on the uptake aren't you."  
  
Where had I heard that before....  
  
"I can't let them die. I don't care about anything else, but this...I can't let them die."  
  
She cocked her head to the side, "Hmmm....another failure to add to an already long list."  
  
"I'm not gonna let you get to me. And besides half the things you say are true anyway."  
  
She heaved her arms up in finality, "Finally she is no longer in denial."  
  
I scowled bitterly and braced my arms by my sides, "But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you die. HERE and NOW."  
  
I fell to my knees and swung my leg out, knocking her legs from beneath her. Kicking up, I pivoted my leg and grinded into her stomach. Landing softly, I patiently waited as her body burrowed through the ground infront of me. She pulled herself up and I smiled as I observed her condition. About time she got a little scuffed-up. She clenched her fists by her sides, and a crimson aura outlined her body, cracking the already severed loam beneath her feet. She crouched, her lips drawing back from her teeth in a feral, silent snarl, and she hissed, "The mouse finally decides to get a backbone, eh?"  
  
She sprang forward and I met her head on. There was no backing out now. Light poured over the scarlet landscape as we sprung back and forth meeting with blows, each intent on killing. Grasping her shoulder, I thrusted her against my knee and plunged my elbow against her cranium. Her body rocketed towards the ground, but she balanced and held herself in-place as she crashed. The impact shattering the ground and imploding it into a huge crater that expanded for at least forty meters each way. Throwing her head back she let a wild feral scream. Her body began to slowly transform and I followed suit. It was about time this became serious. I was growing weary of these games anyway. The power rapidly coursed through me and I watched the light streak across my body incessantly. She slowly levitated upward and stopped infront of my face. Her ebony dipped blonde spikes brushing against me lightly, her smile poised.  
  
Almost too late I managed to lift my arms up to block her savage attack, a fist followed by a foot followed by an elbow. I grunted as I caught each limb in time, but maybe I'm not as fast as I think to be. I reeled backward as her forehead smashed into mine hard enough that my vision faded into darkness for a second or two. It was only by pure instinct alone that I managed to dodge the hand that sliced through the air where my throat had been. Her face didn't change, and I launched a kick to her head, but she caught this. Soon I found myself gyrating in the air, my leg feeling as though it was being torn from my socket as she spun wildly. Her hands loosened and I was immediately sent crashing into the ground, every muscle grinding into the concrete soil. I pressed my hands against the sides of my growing tunnel, but found nothing to stop me. Instead a scream tore through my throat ripping my vocal cords as a spear ripped through my shoulder. I gazed at the wound and found that there was no spear, no wood, no metal, but a long sharp ruby, that had been shaped into a crystal pike that jetted out from underneath this place. I could spot another connected to it, the tip buried in the soil beside me. Just what I need....more death traps!  
  
Tearing the muscle I pulled myself off the smooth pike and transported to the surface. I gazed around, where was she? Two arms crash against my back and I cried out as she dragged my face and chest through the sharp sedge that held tightly onto the soil. Thrusting myself of the ground, I wrapped a hand around her legs and swung her onto her back. Her face contorted in pain as the tiny knives tore through her flesh.  
  
"Feels good, doesn't it?" I asked hoarsely while landing beside her. Pulling herself up, she hissed, her golden hair seeming to stand even straighter. Lunging at me she pinned me to the ground and ground her hand into my stomach again and again. A great pain filled me and panic suddenly took over. I grabbed her hair and pounded my fist into her face causing her to reel back into the air. Launching upward I grabbed her arms with one hand and her legs with the other and began to repetitively slammed her against my knees before plunging my elbow into her stomach. I watched her body hit the ground and generate an even larger crater over the one that she had previously created. Suddenly the ground tore open and fell back as the long ruby pikes jetted out from the center of it all. Oh great, ok new rule. Don't let yourself be impaled, I told myself and hoped to Dende that I hadn't jinxed myself. Dust flew up into my face and I flared out my ki. Where was she hiding?  
  
A scream and a two second warning was all that was given before a knee slammed into my stomach. The pain caught me completely by surprise. My eyes flew wide open and I gagged, tasting blood and bile suddenly in my mouth. My body clenched itself into a knot in the air and I shuddering, struggling to draw breath into a chest that was locked in agony. My eyes shut as I tried to block out the pain, but I could feel the heat bearing against my eye lids. Just as I cracked an eyes open, white hot energy struck my body with carnal force. Tearing my clothing and burning my skin before crashing against the ground, the explosion tore at every inch of my body. I twitched slightly and sat up, a hand immediately went to my side and I could felt the warm liquid pulsate form the wound. Standing up slowly, I gazed at her from the crater I was in. Floating up I gasped as I felt how much my energy had dropped. Stopping at eye level, I set my mouth into a tight line. I had to kill her. I had to kill her right now. I lunged forward with both hands clenched tightly infront of me, she caught them easily and I tried to force her back, but like my father, my advantage was ground not air. Since she was my reflection the opposite would be hers. Damn. We just had to be in the air.  
  
I tore my hand from her grip and ground it into her cheek. She reeled back and let go. This was all the incentive I needed. I began to slam my fist into her, anywhere I could spy bare flesh. Every spot I knew would create the most pain. Her face turned sharply and she caught my fists, blood sputtering form her mouth as she tried to breathe. I glanced behind her and smirked. Forcing my body against her we began to hurtle towards the ground. She snarled and crashed her forehead against mine. Pain shot through my skull, but I ignored it. I had to finish this. I pressed the attack and, desperately calling upon any reserves of strength I held within myself. Our speed grew and soon red outlined both our torsos. A smirk crossed my features once again, "Now you die."  
  
Her mouth opened and a short chuckle escaped before her face twisted in pain. A scream forced its way past my throat as it tore through my side. Her scream came out as a small squeak, but my voice boomed over the landscape as my body fell over the pike. I let my arms dangle and my eyes closed. The sound died down and everything stopped. I couldn't hear the scarlet water crashing against the soil or the great ear- splitting cracks of lightening that had continuously struck the ground only seconds before. It had all vanished and everything was silent and still.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If you guys are looking for the poll, well go to the next chapter. Yes, if you haven't noticed I did upload two chapters. After all I have been gone for at least two and half months, you guys deserve this. Two for the price of one! Please review and tell me what you think of my fighting scenes! Pretty please!! 


	34. CH33: Supremacy within Reclusion

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ANOTHER CHAPPIE!! YEAH!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 33....  
  
My world grew dark and colors swirled behind my eye lids. I could hear a cry of pain, the ground ripping apart and the sound of soil being dug up, but I wouldn't open my eyes. I couldn't smell it anymore. The blood...where---A fist plunged into my stomach and I my eyes shot open. I found my father infront of me, but no sooner that I had assessed this did a knee come barreling into my face. I reeled back and crashed against another knee. A scream tore from my throat and my head bent back. Vegeta...He pulled back and sent his fist careened into the spot that had just been injured. Instantly I hurtled up into the sky and gasped in shock and pain as Gohan's feet smashed into my side. I collided into a ready fist by Trunks which sent me burrowing into the ground, my face smashing into the soil first. My legs swung up, but quickly fell and I surpressed the urge to scream as pain gathered in my back. I pushed myself up and sat back. This just wasn't my day. I opened my eyes and watched my father lunge forward his arms braced tightly by his side. Oh dear Dende...I brought my arms up quickly and braced myself for the blow, but it never came. A strange sense of deja vu sent a chilling sensation up my spine, but I ignored it and lowered my arms. My father was just standing there. His arms now hanging limply at his sides and a confused expression adorned his face.  
  
"Kill him!" I heard someone command and I turned to see Turlus. His expression suggesting that he was less than happy. Pushing myself up, I could hear my father whispering to himself, "Just stay down. Just stay down."  
  
I took my defensive stance and glanced over at Turlus, I couldn't just attack him. I needed an excuse to get close to him. I lunged forward and landed a punch into my fathers stomach. As his head fell forward, I whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry."  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"  
  
My head spun around and I spied Goten lunging at Turlus, intent on fighting the rogue. I scowled and transported infront of Turlus and pivoted my leg into Goten's side.  
  
"Very good, Xenia." Turlus remarked proudly as he watched Goten's body grind into the rocky soil. Then I heard him clear his throat, "If any of you wish to fight me! You'll have to first deal with my darling Xenia!"  
  
I twitched involuntarily and felt my hands begin to clench tightly.  
  
"So come at me! I dare you!"  
  
My mouth inclined to one side and I reeled my hand back as my torso quickly turned around. Caught completely off guard, the fist collided into his nose and he staggered back a few steps. After all, I noticed he had transformed into a super saiyan. Probably as a precaution. He brought his head back down and knitted his brows in confusion and then amusement.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!" His voiced held a sharp tone, but there was a sense of falsehood in it. He was acting....He thought it would be just like last time. Well, I hated to disappoint him, but I was here to stay. That girl that had served under him so obediently was dead. I pretended to turn around, but quickly stopped and lunged at him again, this time sending the tip of my boot into his stomach. Jumping back I watched him fall to his knees for a moment. A vicious snarl escaped his lips and his eyes mirrored every kind of hatred imaginable.  
  
"Xenia?" I turned and saw Goten advance a few more steps. His hand firmly holding his side. I winced inwardly and felt guilt well up inside my heart. I hadn't wanted to hurt him that badly, but I had to make it look real. I smiled and turned my back to them, "Sorry Goten. Didn't mean to hit you so hard."  
  
I heard a few gasps behind me, but some of their auras still emanated suspicion and I shook my head, "Sorry guys but this is my fight. It's between me and him." I opened my hand and saw my shadow grow smaller as light flew from my hand and created a wall between us.  
  
"Xenia! We can help you!" That was Trunks. Darling Trunks...  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
I held my gaze and bore my eyes into Turlus. The source of all the pain I had inflicted, all the pain I had endured myself. Turlus snorted in amusement and picked himself up slowly, "Knew it was too good to be true."  
  
"Expecting something else. Sorry to disappoint you, " I retorted, the sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
"Well, no use in delaying the inevitable," he stated casually.  
  
"That has to be the most sensible thing you have ever said." I smiled as he growled at my little joke.  
  
He grinned eagerly and I watched his aura intensify and then explode into a shower of light. The energy pulsated from his body in hot waves and I dug my feet into the loam beneath me. I watched the golden locks turn black and the muscles grow and obliterate his chest armor. Red fur quickly aroused from his pores and a crimson line ran around his eyes and his irises. His aura changed to deep dark scarlet and I shuddered at the feeling behind that power. I knew he was powerful, but I never knew he was THAT POWERFUL! How in the hell was I suppose to fight that?  
  
Grinding my teeth, my ki began to grow. I needed to be at my top for this. I threw my head back and summoned all the energy within my body. My hair grew longer till it was a foot on the ground and I felt my body become larger with equal proportions of muscle and height. Super Saiyan level three. I could almost reach four, but....well I couldn't do anything about that now could I? I might have been close, but his power was still superior. Well I had already got my ass kicked once, though technically I did win, another time wouldn't be that bad. I knew that assumption would change. Dammit!  
  
He glared at me emotionlessly for a moment and lifted his hand. Its fingers moving quickly, beckoning me to make the first move. Didn't want to disappoint him. Launching off the ground quickly I poised my fist infront of me and aimed for his face. Yet, my hand passed through nothing and I gazed around myself quickly. Where-then I spotted him about ten meters away, calmly hovering in the air as if he had never moved. I pivoted my leg and rushed forward into his gut, but he moved again. This time he was behind me intent on plunging his arm through my chest. Flipping around I grabbed his forearm and swung him to my right and pulled my arms back rapidly as the ki collected between my palm. Thrusting forward I rapidly sent one wave of ki after another; calculating exactly where he would brace himself in midair. Clouds of smoke and rays of blinding light fell over the landscape and I stopped for a second to assess how much damage I had wrought. I scowled ferociously as a snarl escaped my throat; there he was smirking, his fur singed but beyond that no damage had been done. This was not good. Please don't tell me this is how it is going to go from now on....  
  
Then he disappeared leaving a false image of himself which quickly faded away. What the-my thoughts were cut short by a fist ramming into my jaw. The blow causing my teeth to smash together violently. Thank Dende it takes more than that to break them or the otherwise dull ache that was beginning to grow would be much worse. His hand wrapped around my leg and he brought my shin hard down onto his knee. A scream tore from my throat as a sickening crack filled my ears. I didn't have to be told, I knew it was broken. A gold tipped boot plunged into my side and I soon found myself hurtling into the ground. The concrete soil was a harsh contrast to the mud within my last battle. It jarred my bones and I felt the broken tip rip through my flesh. Biting down hard on my lip, I repressed a scream and slowly sucked on the blood that trailed from the broken labium. Hovering up, I tried to stand but the harsh weight on my ankle made it feel like an inferno was raging through every nerve ending I possessed. So much for my ground advantage.  
  
Not wasting anymore time he rushed at me, his blows coming so fast and so savagely now that blocking was all I could do to protect myself. I couldn't even attack him any more, it took most of my concentration to keep his fists from landing on my body. His aura grew as it began to spasm wildly around him, and I felt a knee connect with my chest. The impact rushing all the air out of my lungs. A quick punch in the face and I was reeling back rapidly only to connect with a strong fist into my back. My eyes shot open and a small squeak was all I could manage out as blood poured into my mouth. Some ribs broken, probably one had punctured my lung. Twisting to face him, my skull screamed in pain as his forehead rammed against my own. His arm quickly wrapped around my neck to keep me in place and soon my vision was covered in scarlet, the blood was now eagerly running down my face. My body fell back as his hand loosened from its grip and he used one of my devastating moves against me. Wrapping his hand around my wrists and the other on my ankles, he pulled my body into the air. Oh Dende here it comes, rapidly I came crashing down against his knee and all I could do was gasp in shock as the worst kind of pain imaginable lit up my spine. His elbow smashed into my chest and my body hit the ground sharply causing my torso to root itself into the ground once again. The frigid ground slowed the speed, but the impact weighed heavily on me. At least no sharp pike was going to meet my shoulder again.  
  
"You still alive down there?"  
  
I glanced up through hooded lids, my fatigue catching up quickly. My battle with the girl had mentally wore me out and I found my mind's assistance at a complete lost here. Brutal force was also lacking, stupid pessimistic attitude! Shooting out of the long narrow hole, I balanced myself infront of him.  
  
"About time you got out. You're starting to lag behind now a days." He grinned and I felt his ki rise slightly. He lunged at me, sending his fist straight into my abdomen. It was feint, and I saw the muscles in his leg tense. That was his true attack..but, which one to block? My instincts took over and I felt by body twist by its own accord. His eyes widened and I stared down in shock. I held his fist tightly in my hand, ok why did I pick that? I had no time to evaluate my judgment before a vicious kick slammed into the side of my cranium and everything shut-down and went black.  
  
I caught myself a few feet from the ground and righted myself in the air. I shook my head as my vision split into two. Everything was pounding and I knew this migraine was unnatural. Two hands came smashing into my back and once again I tasted rock and soil in my mouth. The bitter taste rising the bile within my throat. Something came, large and dark and it sunk into my thigh. Sweet agony ripped through me as the bone jarred and the muscle began to rip. However this was just minimal compared to what happened next. A fist and then a foot and then the fist again. He alternated rapidly driving his strength against my spine. My eyes widened and blood and bile sputtered from my lips. The pain roared through me and I felt my limbs become heavy and numb. My head fell against the ground and a boot grounded my face into the rocky soil. I heard footsteps and a low chuckle reverberate in his throat. I didn't move, I couldn't. There was no strength left inside my body.  
  
"The mighty Xenia has fallen!" He bellowed mockingly. How I wanted to rise up and wipe that smug grin that I knew he held on his face. Though sadly, my body wouldn't comply with any of my demands. I heard him step forward again and his knees cracked as he bent. The hot air rushed against my ear, "Who should I kill first?"  
  
His question shocked me and my mind screamed as his meaning sunk in. My father, Gohan, Goten....all of them. No my father could defeat him...couldn't he? Dammit!! No wait the forcefield was still in place, but as the ki from my body continued to drop so did its power. It'd be gone soon and I knew it. He stood back up or so I assumed by the rustling of feet and the heavy footsteps that began to grow distant. A loud crash and a mumbled curse. He was trying to break through it, but it would stand. It'd stand till the last breath had been drawn from body, and ONLY then would it vault and disappear. Another loud crash and I felt it weaken. What was I going to do? I couldn't even move. Had everything I had done been in vain. Was all those millions of people, were their lives nothing? Was this how they felt when I had mercilessly slaughtered them? Such hopelessness and such fear, but not fear for one's self but for those they cared for...Is this what I had erased from the universe. Hopeful lives that had wanted nothing, but happiness for others, for peace without blood shed....  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Please, don't harm my children...take me instead!"  
  
The figure kept it's gaze cold and stern. It was a female..an adolescent.no more than fifteen. She wore some sort of armor and....but wait.....I knew this girl!! She was me!! I knew this....I had done this...she was me three years ago. I was sent to Dukon to pillage the planet...a sickening feeling lodged itself into the pit of my stomach as I watched knowingly.... 'I' smiled deviously and grabbed the woman by the collar of her shirt. Beating away the children that clung to her, 'I' gazed at the woman as 'MY' lips turned up into a smirk.  
  
"Let me think about it....ummm no." 'I' threw her down to the ground and grabbed the little girl by the arm. 'I' held her against 'ME' and grinned, "Say goodbye to Mommy now.."  
  
"NOOOO!!" Screamed the mother, but it was too late. 'I' pulled 'MY' hand back and thrusted it through the girls chest her heart now in 'MY' hand. 'I' squeezed it slowly, licking 'MY' lips as 'I' watched the sweet crimson nectar flow over 'MY' hand. The woman held onto her son desperately, tears soaking her cheeks. 'I' pushed the girl away from 'ME' and flung the heart at the mother, "One done...two to go...."  
  
"YOU MONSTER!!" The woman yelled viscously.  
  
"Oh, now you've done it. You see I was going to grant your son a quick death, but now it will have to be a slow one...."  
  
'I' reached out and grabbed the toddler around the waist tearing him from his mother's arms.  
  
"Please don't," she pleaded grasping onto 'MY' leg. 'I' smirked and gripped the boy's right arm tightly.  
  
"No..." A sickening crack resounded over the area followed by a piercing scream. The boy's arm had been snapped in two...The boy kept screaming, the infernal pain too much for him to handle.  
  
"Shut up!!" 'I' screamed, his high pitched voice was going to deafen 'ME' soon if he didn't stop. 'I' placed 'MY' hand on the middle of his back and fired a ki blast straight through him. 'I' chucked him away and the mother quickly crawled over to him staring at her lifeless son in disbelief.  
  
"Now it's your turn..."  
  
'I' formed a revolving blade of pure ki in 'MY' hand and smiled widely, "Time for some slicing and dicing.." 'I' threw it at her and moved 'MY' hand about in criss-crossing motions. 'I' stopped and reabsorbed the ki blade back into 'MY' body. 'I' kneeled over the woman's now mangled body and picked up a small piece of flesh with 'MY' hand.  
  
"Should of kept your mouth closed...."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
That dream...no that memory was only a taste of all the things I had done. All the ways I had played with their lives. A terrible pain filled my heart and I wanted to rip it and out and see if it was black or red. Screams and horrible cries for help filled me, such pain that made my mind and body pulsate with my heartbeat. Hurting Pan, Bulma and all of the others. The blood I had stained my hands, the innocent souls I had devoured. I hated myself more than anything. I was the soulless creature. I had been the one to take pleasure in everything I had wrought upon this universe. I had been the one and now I knew that the forgiveness I sought was beyond my reach. My death would be a welcomed one. They'd all cheer and laugh up their with content as they watched my spirit be condemned to hell. There wouldn't have been a happier day in heaven.  
  
// Stand back, he'll break through any minute....what about Xenia?...I don't know, but we have to get to her soon or we'll lose her for sure.....//  
  
Who was that? Why did they care? Didn't they know all I brought was death, that my life was meaningless.  
  
// How do we get to her.....Goten, I don't know....but....Goten we'll get her while your father fights Turlus....//  
  
Those voices...they sounded so familiar...Goten..dad...Trunks...  
  
//Why don't you fools face reality? Or should I kill her now and save you all for after....//  
  
Great panic swelled up inside me, but it was foreign deriving from another..Goten.... I had hurt him before, I could have killed him...why did he care?  
  
FLASHBACKS  
  
I sat up abruptly and turned to Vegeta, "I'm so sorry Vegeta. Bulma...when I..I mean..."  
  
He placed a hand on my shoulder, "She can walk and talk still....."  
  
"But..." He would never say 'she's fine and that's all that matters,' but I had a good idea that is what his statement translated into.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
My eyes snapped open and used my sword to slice through the shackles that held her legs and arms. Throwing my sword to the side, I caught her in my arms as she fell forward.  
  
"You ok?" I asked quickly and she nodded. Placing two fingers to my forehead I transported infront of Goku and pushed her into his arms. He gazed at me in pure shock and glanced down at Chichi inspecting her face for a moment.  
  
"You..you.." Goku stammered.  
  
I glanced back over at the base and observed Turlus burying his face in his hands, "DAMN YOU..YOU LITTLE BITCH!!"  
  
"You have to go, the Solar Flare will wear off soon," I said as I turned back to Goku.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
I stepped back in shock as Chichi turned and latched onto me tightly, "I won't let you go back there!"  
  
My eyes softened, "Mom..."  
  
"Mom's right Xenia! Come with us.." Goten pleaded stepping forward.  
  
I gazed at them for a moment and frowned..I couldn't....I couldn't go with them....I thrusted my mother back into my father's arms and placed the forcefield between us once again.  
  
"XENIA!" Cried out my mother as she banged against the crimson wall.  
  
"I'm sorry...you guys have to get out of here."  
  
"We're not leaving without you," said Goten.  
  
"The boy is right, you should come with us," I stared at Vegeta for a moment and smiled.  
  
"I can't..".  
  
END OF FLASHBACKS  
  
Vegeta had so quickly forgiven me and they all wanted me to go back with them. They hadn't cared about my past, about the millions of lives I had eagerly slaughtered. They hadn't cared..  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey."  
  
She turned around to face me, her mouth hung open in shock, "Xenia?"  
  
"Hey." I repeated, not exactly sure on what to say yet. I mean, what do you say to the woman you suddenly discover is your mother after you have been keeping her as a prisoner for a week? Doubt there's any guide book for that.....Thank Vika she solved that dilemma by pulling me into a tight hug. I hesitated for a second before returning the warm gesture. She stepped back, in shock once more, "Xenia?" She asked again. I chuckled lightly before nodding. I watched the tears brim in her eyes and slowly cascade down her cheeks as pure happiness leaped into those warm obsidian orbs. She just stood there crying silently, her hands clasped together tightly.  
  
"...You..you remember?"  
  
I nodded again and smiled.  
  
She hugged me again and started to laugh.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Mother.....all of them. They cared...Images flashed before me of people I had slaughter, and everything warped to my first encounter within that loathsome crimson field. Their bodies mutilated and dead. Their faces twisted up in the most horrible ways.....Their pain...their deaths...everything would die...  
  
Something snapped within me, all my sorrow, my pain welled up together into a massive ball strangling my heart in the proccess. I couldn't let them die I couldn't.I felt my body lift up and saw the golden aura that surrounded my body. Turlus's shocked expression was priceless as he turned to observe me. I felt all their eyes searching me with wild shock and I felt raw power surge through me as everything around me explode into blinding rays of light. I felt my muscles sew themselves together and the bones grow stronger. My body became larger and more defined and new jet black fur engulfed my body as my tail flashed to a darker color. The blonde changed to a platinum white and everything changed. My vision became tinted with red and the pronounced outlines ran their course around my eyes. Lightening surged around me and I threw back my head with a wild feral roar as the power exploded once more. It tore at the ground and threw back everything within a hundred yard radius. I could hear cries of shock and panic, explosions and Turlus cursing with anger. The scream slowly died on my lips and I let my head fall against my chest as the lightening continued to surged around my body. Slowly lifting my eyes, I surveyed the crater that surrounded me and the charred base in the distance. All too clearly I could make out his outline in the distance. His face twisted in intense shock and hatred.  
  
My power took hold of my soul and I knew no mercy. Transporting I found myself behind my target and lashed out violently with my arm; hitting him directly on his Adams apple. He choked and sputtered for a moment, but I wouldn't give him the time to recuperate. I would kill him now and have him experience as much pain as possible. Flying behind him at incredible speed I latched onto his arms and quickly twisted them till two loud cracks resounded in my ears. Such sweet music accompanied them, a wild painful scream. The blood flowing from his mouth as I body slammed him against the ground. Racing through the air, every blow every attack I calculated to precision and grinned at my results. His screams and cries, they were delicious. Thrusting his body against the ground, I pressed my fingers tightly together and prepared myself to rip his heart right out of his chest. My grin widened and I dove forward...  
  
"XENIA STOPPP!!!"  
  
My body froze and my eyes widened for a moment. I craned my neck and glanced over at Goten, his hands tightly clenched by his side. I gazed underneath me and found a mutilated body. Lacerations of every degree bored into his flesh and bones jutting out in numerous locations. My mouth ran dry as pure disgust ran over me. I had...I stared at the blood coating my arms, my legs, my hands...it was everywhere! I shook my head rapidly and stood up, backing away from the man that had spawned this monstrous transformation. I was the soulless creature, I was...to do this even to an enemy. I was..  
  
A scream tore from my throat as my hand thrusted out. My ki grew and white hot energy surged from my palm destroying everything infront of me. I fell to my knees as the light faded and all that was left was a long stretched crater. I found it hard to breathe, my entire body was constricting painfully as the mended tear on my leg ripped open. I stayed motionless not feeling the pain. The warm blood ran down my leg eagerly, but I paid it no heed.  
  
"Xenia?" Trunks..  
  
I looked over at them vacantly, my eyes empty and lost...  
  
Trunks advanced forward a few steps and I heard something explode in the distance.  
  
"Xenia, let me help you." I heard his plea, the hope in his voice.....but the bodies. The mutilated souls that lingered in my mind! I tore away and threw a ki blast to the ground, watching fearfully as the soil exploded and dust filled the air. Another explosion and I glanced back, the base. I didn't know what I was doing, all I knew was that I had to get away from them. I had to. Landing quickly, I ran. I ran blindingly through the vast corridors feeling the wreckage strike my body as more explosions rocked the compound. Tears streaked my face and all I wanted to do was disappear...all I wanted to do was die. My body slammed against something and I fell back. Glancing down I realized I had long ago abandoned my monstrous new transformation. My eyes searched the corridor infront of me and I found a woman pulling herself up slowly. Anger filtered itself into my senses again, but my present fear overdid it quickly and I breathed out one name, "Vasha..."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock and softened into great sympathy. She crouched before me and grabbed my arms gently and lifted it over her shoulder. I felt lifeless and let her support me as she pulled me off back into the inner recesses of the base. Plaster and concrete fell around us, and I watched her wince and hiss as her body became bruised and cut. What was she doing? We stopped before a door and she paused to punch a code into the side panel. An explosion shook the compound suddenly and she rushed us inside just before the ceiling above the entrance collapsed. She set me beside a long metal table and went to the cabinets that hung by the wall. Hanging being a loose term because some were only there still because of a few hinges. Her face brightened and she moved back. Quickly scooting over to the wall beside me she tapped her fingers against the white plane in a very peculiar way. My eyes widened as the wall shook and a small compartment was revealed with three bottles inside it. Snatching them up quickly she ran over to me. What wher---yet before I could finish my thought the far wall exploded and threw me into a side cabinet. I cracked my eyes open just in time to see the ceiling begin to crack. I knew it would fall and accepted it. I didn't deserve to live.  
  
A soft object threw itself against me and I felt the weight bear down suddenly. A scream tore through the air and my eyes shot open. A gasp escaped my lips as Vasha's pain twisted face flooded my vision. Using any reserves of strength I could muster, I pushed the heavy concrete of our bodies and stood up. I pulled her body onto my lap and gazed at her in sheer bewilderment. Why had she saved me? Why? Wasn't she a traitor? Didn't she want me dead?  
  
I watched her lips part in a smile as her eyes ran over me. Her face scrunched up and blood abruptly poured from her mouth as a fit of coughs seized her. I could hear more explosions and felt the base shake threateningly, but I didn't move.  
  
"You're..alright..." She choked out difficulty.  
  
"Why..why did you.." She brought her hand to my lips to silence me and smiled once again.  
  
"You remind me..." She coughed again and hissed sharply. Blood was beginning to collect into a large puddle beneath us, "You were so young....and I old enough...to be your mother. In fact, I felt..like a mother...."  
  
I stayed silent and let her continue, "I am sorry...for all the things....I have done...all the pain you had....to endure..I'm sorry..."  
  
Her arms were braced protectively infront of her and I noticed the bottles peaking out. They were wrapped in a cloth and I could see none of them had broken.  
  
"I know...you feel the pain...and I know you...don't want to ack..knowledge it, but...." she took a quick gasp of air and my hold tightened around her, "But these...will keep you...alive.."  
  
I shook my head rapidly, "I don't deserve to live Vasha. I have killed to many, I can see the blood everyday. It's all over me."  
  
She sighed and coughed again, "You may not..believe you deserve to live....but..does he?"  
  
He? He who? She noticed my confusion and a dry chuckle managed to arise from her, "him." Her hand moved to rest on my stomach and I gazed at the spot intently. Him..my baby.....Turlus's son..  
  
"But-"  
  
She cut me off with her fingers once again, "You haven't...done anything wrong.....for...they had not been your...decisions....live....live for him...live for yourself...."  
  
I felt the scathing streams course over my cheeks and swallowed, "Vasha I-"  
  
She smiled and this one reached her eyes, "I am so sorry...please live Xenia..plea...se....liv.."  
  
I watched her eyes grow vacant and felt the limp feeling run its course through her body, and then her ki vanished. I held her in disbelief, I couldn't comprehend what had just happened and felt a tremor run through the ground beneath me.  
  
Live....Live for him...  
  
I stroked my stomach softly and closed my eyes, letting the tears drop freely onto the floor. I placed my hand over her face and gently shut her eyes. She had been my friend all along. I placed a soft kiss to her forehead and pulled the bottles gentle from her arms. My dearest friend......I stood up and gazed down at her cold form.  
  
"Goodbye Vasha..." I wanted to take her with me, bury her properly, but if I didn't leave now then I would die as well. I could feel the pain coursing through my body. The pain that belonged to that dreadful virus...One last glance at everything. Everything I had known over these eleven years, everything I had learned to hate so quickly and vanished with two fingers pressed lightly to my forehead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"XENIA!!" Goku cried out desperately as another explosion lit up the artificial atmosphere. He took a step forward, but stopped as Vegeta's arm clamped down onto his shoulder, "Kakarrotto! We must leave, this is pointless!"  
  
Goku tore himself away from the older saiyan's grip and snarled, "What do you mean POINTLESS?! She's in there and this place...." He trailed off, not willing to finish the sentence.  
  
"Father, Xenia will leave. I believe she will, she doesn't want to die."  
  
Goku's eyes searched desperately for any succor, any source of support. He took in a sharp breathe, but stopped short and sputtered as a foreign substance filtered into his lungs. His shock reflected onto his eldest son's face and he too took a large gasp for air.  
  
"There's....there's no oxygen!" Trunks choked out, his struggle now apparent.  
  
"Kakarrotto." The command was not harsh, but stern. The two full- blooded males gazed at one another and the younger nodded reluctantly. His face turned a ghostly shade of white as he cast a glance on the fiery torn and mangles wreckage that spewed smoke and debris. Death held its grip above them and they huddled around the tall warrior holding their heads low as if already in morning. As one last explosion obliterated the last remaining bit of oxygen, they left with no trace that they had stood on the tiny planet.  
  
Everything shook and the metal that had rooted itself deep into the frigid rock's core began to combust and explode. Caverns appeared and caved within themselves causing the ground to implode and create massive craters over the barren landscape. Fire gushed and spewed across the land throwing molten steel that had already begun to melt the thick ice. Scientists sat poised behind their massive telescopes in shock and amazement as the tiny sphere convulsed and spiraled unnaturally in its annual orbit. Their chairs tipping and their bodies jerking in consternation as it detonated itself into a wild spray of white and red hues.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The rain poured over me. The cold liquid soaking into every pore within the torn fabric. The bottles jingled against my chest as people passed me by. Their bodies bombarding me hard causing me to wince in pain as the bruises I had accumulated came to life. Millions surrounded me, my vision allowing their bodies to resemble Siamese twins. Every limb screamed in agony and the blood from my ankle left a thin trail against the concrete. Splattering and quickly running together it washed into the gutters and no one noticed.  
  
"Hey watch where your going!!" A heavy shove by two large hands sent me spiraling against a garbage can and tears stung my eyes as my vision became filled with the repulsive substances that had spilled from the can. I plunged my fingers through the wall beside me and pulled my feeble body from the soiled ground......but they simply bent and slid against the damp surface below me and I gave in with a sharp cry. My hands grasped the cracks that littered the dim nook and my body was dragged till a small box came into view. Pressing against it, I felt my weight give in and a foul breeze blew into my face as the cardboard crumbled and tore. Lying limply on the ground, I stared at the sky. The tears ran incessantly down my cheeks and I buried the cerulean flasks further into my torn spandex that flapped over the broken armor by abdomen. Shutting my eyes, I debarred all the sounds from my mind, all the faces and all the things that wavered in my subconscious. I welcomed the darkness that greeted me and slipped into unconsciousness in a dark alley in West City.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Here's where the poll stands:  
  
Boy - 7  
  
Girl - 3  
  
Hey!! What do ya think? Did they sound good? Was it what you expected? I am REALLY curious. I hope you guys liked the fighting scenes. They were extremely difficult and were the main reason why this took so long to write. The poll will be officially closed by the time the next chapter gets up. Don't know when, hopefully within a week or two. I gotta go! JA NE!! And oh yeah PLEASE REVIEW, THANX!! 


	35. CH34: Violation with Broken Hope

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was thinking about not updating till I got a review, but then I realized how conceited that sounded and changed my mind. This chapter is due to the persistent nagging of my friend SABI. I would still be procrastinating if it wasn't for her. Please review people, (I'm begging, I know; pathetic isn't it? ^_^) I am so insecure about my fighting scenes and the story at the moment. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Anyway....enough with my rantings, onto the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 34....  
  
Sloshing.....putrid water spouted into my face. The cold repulsive liquid stirring me from the darkness. Tap tap tap...it was still raining. Slowly I opened my eyes, images of obscured objects and masses greeting me. I vainly tried to squint my eyes in a futile effort to correct my vision, but I found nothing would change. All I saw were hazy blues and grays with blobs of mahogany that lead into stalks of cobalt. A rip and crackle shook the earth as lightening struck violently across the sky and with a sharp hiss I shifted on the ground. My body slowly lifted up and then a murmur...a whisper drifted into the air. The sound muffled and indistinguishable.  
  
The splashing continued for a moment before my body was crushed against the walls. A weak cry fell from my lips as two strong hands painfully dug into my muscles on each side and proceeded in heaving me up onto my feet. My back slammed into the brick behind me once again, the stone grinding into the exposed flesh. The lacerations slit through paralyzed tissue and I stared back blankly. Everything was too cold and numb. For once I thanked the freezing rain as it disposed of my nerves' consciousness. I bobbed my head for a moment and widened my eyes; my distorted mind still cloudy from the trauma it had endured earlier. The whispers grew louder and I managed to distinguish a male's voice. The sounds emanating from a obscured figure that stood infront of me. I could feel my arms subconsciously tighten around my chest; the bottles pressed tightly against my exposed abdomen.  
  
"Looky, looky," came a slurred tone. I shook my head and took in a deep breath as my ears' perception became clear.  
  
"Wonder what she's knocked up on?" Came another voice, the tone raspier than the other's. The rain slowly pelted down on my body and I shivered as my nerves began to come back to life.  
  
"Oh look she's cold..." Cooed the first man, his hand or what I guess was his hand, reaching out to rub my shoulder and slowly trail down to my chest. He withdrew quickly and chuckled in amusement. Ok, was this man insane or was I finally loosing it and hallucinating? What man would suddenly find this situation amusing? Wait a moment.....that's right! I was the one held against the wall and they were the one's that were in control of the situation. Intellect once again decides to emerge from my distorted mind.  
  
"What's this?" Reaching out he dug his fingers in-between my wrists and vainly attempted to yank them apart. I could feel the anger beginning to well up inside of him as he growled, "What ya trying to hide baby?"  
  
My body was brought abruptly from the wall and a fist launched into my stomach. The shock and pain alerting me that my pain receptors were back. Couldn't I have stayed in my blissful insensibility? My grip slackened against the cerulean flasks and I felt him yank one from my hold. Shaking my head incessantly, I tried to clear the haze in my mind and concentrated on my surrounds. Everything slowly became clear and I quietly observed the man infront of me as he tediously inspected the bottle with interest.  
  
Rather a roguish figure, I frowned in distaste. Probably crawled out from another alley in the city. His body was lean and devoided of any suggestion of brawn. I guessed the men possessing the brute strength were the ones who had pinned me to the wall. He was the leader, by his confident stance and apparent control over the other two. Cobalt jeans that were overlapped by a wrinkled Prussian jacket and then a tight obsidian shirt. If I had seen him anywhere else I would never have guessed he would be capable of this. Yet that face that stood defiantly over this common man would dismiss any doubt left inside of me. A long shock of hair hung down to his shoulders with chocolate locks that clung to his face as the scruff on his chin dripped steadily onto the ground. The bangs hid his eyes as he bent his head, the shadows playing devilishly over his features twisting them into a sinister simper. Lightening lit up his skin and he moved, the pale light from the street beginning to filter onto him. His face was rather pale, possessing a jagged silver streak that lapped over his right eye. There was a indescribable glint within the depths of his eyes. Those piercing sapphire eyes that would steal a glance at me now and again. The brazen expression that shined out sent shivers up my spine. I had seen it before, the same impertinent complexion, but on some one entirely different.....  
  
"So what is it?" Piped up a smooth voice. The tone suggesting that the third companion was articulate and probably educated. A hand ran down my side, but was ignored as I my eyes drilled into the rogue that held the only means for my survival in his hands.  
  
"Don't know." He simply answered pursing his lips. Turning the cruet casually between his fingers, he frowned. His eyes flickered up to mine. The sapphire seeming to grow darker for the moment as he spoke, "Well we have no use for it then."  
  
With a casual flick of his wrist the flask spiraled through the air. My eyes widened in shock and I knew I should try to grab it, but their grip was strong and my will was weak. Helplessly, I watched it impact against the soaked payment and shatter into a hundred tiny fragments. The purple liquid mixing with the rain before rapidly trailing into a gutter only a few feet away. My body slackened and another quick yank and the others followed its lead. Yet, no glass shattered and I glanced down to find the two cruets resting on the crumpled cardboard box below me.  
  
"What's a matter cuttie?" A hand cupped my chin tightly as another yanked my head up, the fingers tangled within my soaked hair. Cold, now almost cobalt orbs bored into me, the proximity between us making my skin prickle.  
  
"That's quite an outfit you got there." His fingers played with a loose piece of fabric that jutted out from the armor that partially covered my waist.  
  
"Not many girls you see walking around with this on them and in such a poor state too." He pulled fruitlessly at my armor, the hard elastic material not budging under the man's strength.  
  
"But I don't mind," His eyes flickered up to greet mine, "Clothing just gets in the way you know. I find girls, like you, sexier as more skin is exposed."  
  
Sexy? How was any part of this situation sexy, let alone my appearance. A bruised and battered body with multiple lacerations and a mutilated ankle......Was he insane or just perverse?  
  
His eyes greedily ran down my body and I felt him stop as his vision landed on my ankle. His head inclined towards me and his eyes narrowed, "Naughty girl......"  
  
He trailed off, his voice taking on a simplistic tone. Was he going to treat me like a toddler who knew no better?? His eyes darted at me as a smirk graced his features, "Now, now what are you trying to do to yourself??"  
  
Do to myself?!? Do to MYSELF!!! What gave him the delusional idea that I would perform self-mutilation upon my body, and to this extent even!!  
  
//Your half-naked in an alley.....// I growled, great!! Did my conscious have to create a reason for everything?? Dende!! Couldn't I at least retain some of my ignorance?  
  
"You cold?" The question snapped me from my reverie. His lips were pressed uncomfortably to my ear, the hot breath shocking my senses. A icy cheek pressed against my own and I cringed as low chuckle resonated beside me. His surprisingly callous hands ran down my sides with a low purr that caused a small tremor to sound against my skin. Dear Dende, how did all these things happen to me? Did Dende desire this torture, did Vika? Had I disgraced my saiyan heritage?? Had I angered any of them??  
  
Tears fell from my cheeks, the hot liquid stinging my eyes and blurring my vision. When had I become so pathetic and weak??  
  
"Awww," He cooed as lightening abruptly streaked through the sky, illuminating his face within an eerie ivory-yellow glow. I blinked the shameful fluid from my eyes and I watched in terror as the image distorted into an all too familiar face. Wild and untamed raven hair that shaded a handsome tanned face. The obsidian orbs piercing my soul as his lips lifted and a low chuckle fell from them. The sound turning into an animalistic growl, before two hands clamped onto my shoulder. A finger pressed into the sensitive flesh near the base of my neck; the pressure sending burning pain to every nerve ending I owned.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Youuu think..*hicup*..... you thiiink yooouuu can just reeeject me?" Came a slurred voice. I watched as Turlus stepped into the dim light from the window. I swallowed back the lump that was forming in my throat and tried to calm myself.  
  
"Turlus? What are you doing here?"  
  
He came towards me and leaned over on the bed, "I waant it....I wannt yoouuu...noowww."  
  
My eyes widened in fear as he began to crawl over the bed. He reached forward and drew me down underneath him. I tried to push him away, but he just grabbed my arms and held them in vice grip above my head. I squirmed trying my hardest to get loose, but it was to no avail. He pressed his lips against me hard and passionately. Biting down on my lower lip, he caused it to bleed into my mouth. The vial substance nearly making me gag at the bitter taste. He tore my nightshirt away from my body and I had to stop myself from screaming. He'd remember if I fought him back, even if he was drunk. The old Xenia welcomed this gruff and aggressive behavior. A tear slide down my cheek as I realized I couldn't fight back and forced my body to respond. Yet every limb trembled as I willed them to pull at the fabric and my tears threatened to spill at any moment. I couldn't show weakness. I couldn't. A small whimper fell from my lips as his hands bore the dark bruises on my thighs. Every muscle strained as he stretched my body painfully, the rough ministrations shocking me. Oh dear Vika, he knew exactly what he was doing. The clear unclouded eyes that glanced up into me held no doubt. He wanted this, he wanted to cause me pain. He derived pleasure from it and I had too at one time. Oh dear Vika, he was raping me....  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
A scream tore from my throat, and I large hand thrusted out from behind me and clamped down over my lips. Another striking my neck sharply causing my throat to involuntarily close upon me. I thrashed for a moment, panic swelling up inside of me as I tried to breathe. A hand slammed into my chest and my head shot up as air entered my lungs. My mouth opened and closed abruptly, now gasping as it tried to swallow as much air as it possibly could.  
  
"Now, now.....we can't have you screaming now can we?"  
  
A dull ache now resided in my head, the throbbing building from the accursed mark that I bore.  
  
"Just now with the hysterics eh? Maybe I shouldn't have broken those bottles, whatever they were, they sure gave you a good buz..."  
  
I felt him move and shuffle around. I gazed down and found him glancing at the ground and then make his way back to me, "Well no matter."  
  
His eyes fixed on me and I vainly attempted to swallow the lump in my throat.  
  
"Let's not delay any longer...."  
  
He smirked and pulled roughly at the straps that secured part of my armor, "Damn this thing is on good." He mumbled as he strained against it.  
  
//You're my toy, my little doll that I love to play with in so many ways....//  
  
My eyes widened and I felt my power surge slightly as Turlus's words came to mind. The same despicable words he had dared to whisper into my ear after he had savagely taken me.  
  
"No."  
  
His head snapped up and he gazed at me curiously, "What's this?"  
  
He smirked, "Just find your voice little one?"  
  
"No...."  
  
He resumed his frustrating task and chuckled, "Too late to fight back, baby. Just gonna have to wait now......"  
  
I gazed down at him and my eyes widened in shock. An image of Turlus overlaid the poor man's features again and a low growl reverberated in my throat.  
  
He let go and took a step back and narrowed his eyes, "Now how the hell do I get that thing off?" No I wasn't going to let this happen, not like last time.  
  
"Get the hell off me..."  
  
I felt the men beside me shuffle slightly and the man infront of me fell into a fit of laughter, "Now you're trying to order us around??" He continued to laugh and I turned to see the other two following his lead.  
  
"Just who do you think you are, little girl?" He asked as he held his stomach.  
  
"Are you a murderer?"  
  
He stopped and I watched his mouth close tightly.  
  
"Are you...." The amusing tone taking my voice.  
  
"What the hell? Why?" He narrowed his eyes and scrunched his brows in confusion.  
  
"Cause....I am."  
  
I watched his face twist into a despicable smile as laughter took him once again. He thought I was joking? Thought I was just lying, playing the tough act? A smirk dominated my lips as the sanguinary lust stirred within my body. The throbbing beginning to beat in sync with my heart.  
  
"Did I say something funny?" There laughter subsided and I felt the stares bore into my body. I could sense it...was it fear? Fear?! Hah! What a Joke! Such powerful and confident men.....and now they were scared of little-old-me!! I laughed; a maniacal laughter that bubbled from the depths of my tainted soul. I thrusted my head back and stared up at the sky. Lightening stuck again the jagged line of energy curving and rushing down to encompass my body. I felt the hands immediately let go as the unearthly energy coursed through me. The blazing jolt of inferno nothing but a tingle against my skin. I opened my eyes and looked around. My vision fell upon the men, each scooting away in terror. Their eyes were filled with pain and I gazed at their legs which were severely seared from the raw electricity. The skin pussing and bubbling.....  
  
"Wha-what are you?" Asked the man, his back already pressed tightly back against the wall.  
  
"Now, now....." I shook my head, I could feel another personality taking over.....  
  
"We're not listening now are we?" I asked gazing down at him.  
  
"No-no I was...I-"  
  
I grabbed him roughly off the ground pulling him up easily. He gazed down and I watched his eyes widen, "You're-You're flying....."  
  
I looked into his fearful eyes, "Yeah, like it?"  
  
He didn't move or utter a sound, but stayed still staring at me in utter terror. "Remember......" I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his ear, "I'm a murderer."  
  
The fear was consuming, sending delicious shivers through me.  
  
"Please don't kill me....oh God, please....please don't kill me....."  
  
// "Please, don't harm my children....take me instead!" //  
  
That woman....and her children...her desperate plea for mercy.....  
  
The statement struck me hard and I shook my head and gazed at the terrified man. The delicious pleasure I had derived from his fear vanished. Instead it was replaced with a deep repugnance that delved its roots deep into my soul, causing the burning bile to scorch my throat. A murderer, I was a murderer. And to think the old Xenia he would be another name on the attenuated list.  
  
I couldn't kill him, even if he was going to...even if he was going to....  
  
I just couldn't. No, killing him would mean......  
  
//Self-defense.....//  
  
I snorted, self-defense, huh? No this wasn't self-defense.....this was MURDER; no matter what the circumstance or the justification my mind could produce! Taking a life was just it, it was murder from every angle.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"You DIMWITTED-IGNORANT-OVERBEARING-MORON!! ARE YOU THAT DOLTISH THAT YOU WOULD DARE AND TAKE ADAVANTAGE OF MY PRISONER?!?!"  
  
I could clearly see his eyes widen, "But I-I-I didn't hurt her that much....." He stammered afraid of enraging me more. I looked back behind me and looked over Chichi. The darkness hid most of her, but I could still see that her clothes had been torn almost to shreds. I turned my attention back to the now trembling man infront of me.  
  
"I DON'T think she's unhurt with her CLOTHES in ALMOST TINY FRAGMENTS EXCEPT FOR THE FEW PIECES SHE MANAGED TO KEEP ON HER BODY!!" I shook him against the wall, "WHO GAVE YOU AUTHORIZATION TO THIS CELL," I demanded, "WHO?!?!?"  
  
He stayed silent acting as if he didn't understand my question. I grabbed him around the neck and lifted him off the ground, against the wall, "I'll ask you this ONE MORE TIME!! WHO GAVE YOU AUTHORIZATION TO THIS CELL!!!"  
  
"N-no...no one, " he managed to stutter in a low whisper.  
  
"What was that?" I asked mockingly.  
  
"No one," he said again raising his voice.  
  
"So you THOUGHT YOU could just WALTZ IN HERE and JUST RAPE MY PRISONER?"  
  
"I-I....well..."  
  
"ANSWER THE QUESTION!!"  
  
"Yes," he said rather reluctantly.  
  
I pulled him forward and whispered into his ear, "Big mistake....."  
  
I punched him in the jaw sending him skidding on the floor to the other side of the room, "Do you HONESTLY THINK that you can just GET AWAY with THIS??" I asked menacingly, feeling my anger fuel me with the lust to see his blood spilled on my hands. He backed up away from me and I watched his terror heighten as he reached the wall. "I'm going to blast you straight to THE NEXT DIMENSION!!" I vowed gravely as I picked him up from his collar and powered up a ki blast in my other hand.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
I immediately was taken off guard by the demand and turned my head to the side and gape at her in wonder.  
  
"Don't kill him......"  
  
I literally thought she had gone insane, "Are you MAD!! He disobeys the primary orders for these barracks, he crosses me, brings you within an inch of horrible pain and you want me to let him LIVE?!" I asked incredulously.  
  
"No one deserves to die, no matter what they've done..."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
She had wanted me to spare that perverse man. Even though he was about to assault her in the most despicable way possible.....she still held mercy. Chichi....my mother......she valued human life above all else. In her eyes like my father's: death should be the last option within one's mind. No one truly deserved to die...  
  
//Turlus......//  
  
The subliminal echo reverberated in my mind, releasing a low growl that shook my chest as my anger rose once more.  
  
Ok, maybe some people did, but...not this man....he wasn't worth it..... I frowned at him and threw him into the side wall and watched him slid to the ground. His hand surfaced and a garbage can fell as he hastily tried to pick himself up. I gazed around and found the other two already gone...cowards....  
  
He stared at me, the cold, confident disposition failing him. I didn't move, but just stared and watched as he whipped around and took off, like the very devil was chasing him down the alley. I turned around and levitated down onto my feet, shifting my weight onto the walkable joint. I stepped forward and cringed as I placed a bit of weight upon the mangled muscle.  
  
Dark eyes then flashed before my vision, the jagged hair falling wildly around them again. I gasped and fell back against the wall, my chest heaving as the silver mark began to burn again. Slowly, I lifted my hand and ran it along the smooth soft flesh at the juncture of my shoulder and neck. The slight pressure eliciting the burning pain within me, causing every nerve ending to scream in agony. I pulled my knees up and buried my head into my arms as I tried to stop myself from screaming. Why did he torture me? Why did his face continue to haunt me hour after hour? Through my dreams...my nightmares that tore at mind with their sharp claws!  
  
I brought my trembling hands to my face and froze.....the blood....I gazed at the cold clean dripping palms. The cohesive crimson substance that had so invitingly clung to every one of my pores....drawing itself into me and branding my body with its persecuting gavel. I could still see it....sticking to my skin and seeping into my tainted soul.  
  
The frozen wind swirled around my body as the frigid liquid flowed over the scorched mark that laid over my pale neck.  
  
Everything slowly subsided and I gazed up as the burning lessened into a dull ache once again. I glanced to my right as a speck of light glinted up at me. I stretched out my arm and wrapped my fingers around the tiny bottle and then the other. At least these hadn't broken...  
  
Lightening struck again and a small shriek escaped my lips, the sound representing a bad omen that had almost taken over just mere moments ago.  
  
Then almost like a dream, I recalled the words of the beloved sibling that I had so painfully crossed.  
  
//Don't worry. I'll protect you....//  
  
A small smile managed to form on my lips as the rain began to come down harder....  
  
Gohan....  
  
A lone tear slid down my cheek; eagerly mixing with the water that pelted me.  
  
I missed him so much.......  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Been a while hasn't it.....Sorry for the wait. And now for the verdict on the POLL. Though you all probably know the outcome already. It will be a...nope...won't say. My friend gave me a devious idea. There will be a chapter coming up for when she gives birth. I really don't want to write about that thing, so detail on what is actually happening...well you don't have to worry about that. However that chapter will tell you which on it is...Sorry if you hate me for it, but hey maybe that will keep you all interested, eh? Again, PLEASE review!! JA NE!! 


	36. CH35: Lost and Found?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Man my updates are lagging behind these days..er...months. Mostly due to the amount of dialogue needed in the chapter. I hate writing dialogue, especially Vegeta's. Did you noticed that he didn't talk much the last time??? Goku's a little OOC here, but hey when I tried to fix it well, lets say I just stuck with what I originally had. Anyway, SABI, you should be familiar with her by now, has proposed that I finish this before the end of the school year. Sounds slightly impossible in my own opinion, but I am willing to take a crack at it. Wish me luck!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters!!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 35....  
  
"We can't just sit here," interjected a despairing voice. The hopeless attitudes towards Xenia astonishing him. He gazed around the room, searching every pair of eyes. All were devoided of hope, but there still was some resistance in his father's eyes. He could see the slightest flicker of hope and just hoped it wouldn't go out.  
  
"She didn't want to be near us!!"  
  
They turned to the infuriated demi-saiyan. His limp lavender hair shielding his soaked face from view, "Why did she run away? Why did she?!"  
  
The question hung in the air for a moment, unanswered. Nobody dared to utter a sound as Trunks's fingers dug into the chair-arms relentlessly. It was a wonder to how it remained intact.  
  
Abruptly, Bulma stood up and reached out a comforting hand to her son, but he jerked away from her and looked away. He couldn't stand their sympathy!!  
  
Gohan witnessed this; the silence that was broken by sobs or a cry of indignation. Yet it puzzled him as well....why did she flee from them?  
  
"Whatever we do...we have to do it now," came a trembling voice. Gohan watched Bulma turn abruptly and stare into his mother's eyes. There seemed to be an unspoken conversation between the two women; as if they knew something that the rest did not.  
  
Chichi grabbed Bulma's hand and tugged on it ever so slightly, "Bulma, we have to tell them."  
  
Yet, Bulma dreaded this moment and wrung her hands nervously as she shifted her gaze around the room.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
She gazed at the woman next to her once more. The obsidian orbs pleading desperately with her. Yet, if she disclosed the horrifying fact, then there would be no telling what chaos would erupt from the already emotional men around her.  
  
Another tug and Bulma sighed as she sat down uneasily on the end of the couch. Her gaze flickered up to meet her husband, who was leaning impassively against the wall, before she found the will to speak.  
  
"When..." Her eyes shifted to her squirming fingers, "When Xenia was brought here..I decided to run a blood test on her. To find out why she had reacted so strangely to the senzu bean."  
  
She paused and took a deep breath, "And I....I found something...."  
  
Gohan shifted and leaned forward against the small coffee table, "Found what exactly?"  
  
"...a virus." Bulma's voice was hardly above a whisper.  
  
"Well, if that's all...." Gohan sat back a little more at ease. For a moment there he thought....  
  
"No Gohan."  
  
He sharply upturned his face and found himself met with two piercing aquamarine orbs.  
  
"The virus contained within her blood stream is none that I have ever seen or at least I remember seeing before. Once it comes within contact with healthy living plasma, it..atomizes it."  
  
Gohan choked as the words fell on his ears, his apparent disbelief at the news sinking into the other occupants of the room.  
  
"What does all that mean?!" Demanded Goten furiously.  
  
"It means..." Gohan averted his eyes to the floor and grinded the wooden arm of the chair in his hand, "...it atomizes her plasma, in other words it's destroying her blood cells which would eventually lead to her death."  
  
"What!" Goku cried in disbelief, "Bulma there has to be a cure."  
  
The blue-haired genus averted her eyes.  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
"Xenia's wounds..."  
  
Gohan once again regained the floor as his voice fell over the silence that followed Goku's outburst. "Her cells are beginning to break down aren't they...that is why her body began to self mutilate itself."  
  
"That is the only possibility I could come up with, it would also explain her violent reaction to the senzu bean."  
  
Bulma risked a glance at the Son family and immediately regretted it. Their faces were stark white with eyes filled with unbridled fear that ate away at her heart. Bulma listened as Gohan sought for more reasons behind the present situation, as everyone else listened intently to the two geniuses conversation.  
  
Yet, not everyone listened. Instead Trunks gazed at the two dumbfounded, their voices already tuned-out. She was dying...Xenia was dying. The thought was foreign to him, impossible, and absurd.  
  
He stood up and stalked towards the window beside the front door; wary of the glances he was receiving from the others.  
  
However, the two intellectuals continued their conversation taking no notice of the teen's activities and Trunks was thankful of this. The last thing he needed was more sympathy from them.  
  
He watched as the rain and lightening pelted the earth relentlessly, each rumble shaking the ground ever so slightly. A small umbrella poked out from the fencing that opened before the path to Capsule Corp.'s door. Soon it was followed by a young couple that ran fruitlessly through the rain, for the small thing failed to keep them dry.  
  
He couldn't fathom Xenia being out there now. The image of her body shivering as it desperately sought warmth from some putrid object shook him to the very bone.  
  
"I'm going out."  
  
He turned and watched his mother glance at him, "Out?"  
  
He nodded and walked to the door. Grabbing the knob, he glanced back, but Bulma just sat there; staring at her son. Her mouth opened to speak, but quickly closed as she swiftly turned away. What could she say? What could anyone say?  
  
The door closed softly as the demi-saiyan exited into the world that seemed to be mourning every day now. Shoving his hands into his pockets he walked down the long path and turned onto the sidewalk; paying no heed to the rain that soaked his torso.  
  
For the first time, Trunks scrutinized the fair city he grew up in. Glancing through every window and every alley. He knew some watched him with a peculiar expression, after all how many times could you catch the future president of Capsule Corporation stalking the streets in the soaking rain. A camera flashed and he cursed silently to himself. His mother just had to tell the tabloids that she planned to make him president in a few years.  
  
He glanced to his right and caught a rather pathetic sight. A girl..or was it a man that laid face forward in the muck of an alley. What appeared to be the remains of a cardboard box underneath her.....yes it was a girl...her clothing was torn, but most of the her torso was held from view by numerous garbage cans that lined the sides of the buildings. He turned away and started walking again; no use in wasting time here. Just another drunkard bum who had passed out in the rain. One foot infront of the other he told himself mentally as he continued into West City.  
  
A loud high-pitched scream filled the air and he spun on his heel to find a young girl no older than four clinging tightly to who he guessed was her father. Her fear of the loud claps of thunder evident through her fervent whimpers. He could remember another little girl who had the same fear..no he shouldn't think of that. Shaking his head ruefully, he repressed the memories into the far recesses of his mind before turning to face the source of the girl's fear. A strange sight greeted him. A large ravenous bolt of white energy streaked down from the sky, hitting its target in one of the alleys he had passed before. Yet, what puzzled him most was the amount of time it lingered. His conscious told him to go and check if anyone was hurt, but he stood still and watched with fading interest as the light vanished from view. He kept his gaze steady, wary of the people around him as they bumped into his still body every now and then. Why go? Why help now? What was the use of it? Giving a grunt of frustration and annoyance he turned away, but suddenly found himself stricken frozen as a chilling sensation ran up his spine. That energy, it was small, yes, but indubitably passed the amount that of any regular human. Quickly he stretched out his senses and found another surprise that he hadn't anticipated.  
  
That ki.....it couldn't be....it was impossible...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Footsteps again, this time slower and almost hesitant. Probably just some bum staggering through..  
  
I leaned against the gritty surface that lined the tall building beside me. Never would have guessed that raising my power just that much would make me so exhausted. In a vain attempt, I tried to keep my eyes from closing, but that was turning into a losing battle already...  
  
"Xenia?"  
  
The voice cut through me and my body grew rigid. That voice...I glanced up and around myself as I heard my name be spoken. That couldn't be who I thought it was. I had only been on Chikayuusei for how long? A couple of hours? Then again I did pass out so...a slight ache began to grow in my head. Today was not a good day for my brain. All it did was give me migraines.  
  
Silence ensued and I sighed. Maybe I was finally losing it. Took long enough; with my psychological problems you would think this would have happened sooner.  
  
A small gasp escaped my lips as my stomach twisted itself into a knot. I could barely see them; four fingers that had curled themselves over my shoulder.  
  
"Xenia?"  
  
I felt my brain scream in panic, but didn't show this emotion to the person behind me. Instead I stared out into the street, following the people who ran through the rain.  
  
"Xenia?" This time the hand shook me slightly and I tried my hardest to ignore it. Who was this? What did they want? How did they know me?  
  
I could feel the ki then. They were bringing it up ever so slightly and the familiar warmth that greeted me made me want to bolt like the man from earlier.  
  
//Gonna have to face them sooner or later.// Once again I thanked my brain for its brilliant interjection...Dende why did it always do that?  
  
"Trunks..." I turned and gazed up at his face. The evident shock and disbelief in his eyes surprising me.  
  
"Xenia..is it.."  
  
His eyes swept over my body for a moment before returning to my face. He tentatively reached out to touch me, but I jerked back against the wall; my frown deepening into a scowl.  
  
"It is you, isn't it?" He asked settling himself on his knees.  
  
"Who else?" I asked twisting my scowl into a false smile. No use in keeping up the tough act with him. He gazed at me uneasily for a moment, but quickly looked away.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Now I had to justify my existence to him? "I guess I don't belong anywhere, huh."  
  
He quickly whipped around, "No! I didn't..I mean.." His tongue snuck out and darted over his lips, "Why are you 'here', in this alley?"  
  
I simply shrugged, "It's suiting isn't it."  
  
I glanced down at the filthy pavement beneath me. I belonged here; in a place that reflected all the atrocities that I had rot across the universe. A few holes, some broken pavement and some splattered blood and it would be home.  
  
"No it doesn't."  
  
I glanced up at him, not caring for the rain that blurred my vision, "What?"  
  
"Come back with me."  
  
His face was stern and showed he wouldn't stand for any rebuttal that disagreed. I almost laughed. His resemblance to Vegeta at the moment was striking and the gaze too familiar.  
  
I would love to go....  
  
"I can't."  
  
I turned away, ashamed of my presence. I'd love to, but I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve to be alive right now.....but...  
  
My eyes involuntarily flew to my stomach. It was strange how something created from nothing, no love or feelings what so ever, could cling to a person's heart so tightly.  
  
"Why? Why can't you come?" His tone was becoming desperate and the small tug on my arm made me wince.  
  
"I don't deserve it." I whispered more to myself. "I don't deserve pity or any type of kindness."  
  
There I go again with the self-condemnation. Why did I continuously degrade myself into the ground?  
  
//Because whenever they are around, your atrocious crimes are stark and bright as if the blood you have spilt, has stained your body for eternity.//  
  
I knew this personality. It had risen before. Remnants of the old Xenia that still tainted my soul. She would never leave, her deceitful coils were wound too deeply around my entire being. Another reason why I couldn't allow myself to be near them. I didn't trust myself.  
  
His hands tightened on my shoulders as he forced me to turn around, "Are you so stupid?!"  
  
That didn't need to be answered. I turned away from his frustrated face, wanting nothing more than for him to leave.  
  
"Why do you act as if this only affects you?"  
  
I granted myself a peak at his face. The turmoil that shown out from his eyes making me choke on the words in my throat.  
  
"Why?" He was shaking now. Trembling...but why? What was upsetting him so much?  
  
"Trunks..I.." My eyes averted to the small bottles that I held tightly to my chest.  
  
"You don't know how it feels.."  
  
My head snapped up at the comment, what?  
  
"How much it hurts us." Trunks whispered despairingly, but I didn't even register the emotion that emanated thickly from his voice. I didn't know how much it hurts! Among my fabricated life, being tortured and separating myself from the very people I longed to be with! I didn't know what the pain felt like?!?!  
  
"I don't know how much it hurts?"  
  
His head whipped up as he searched my face. The statement was filled with venom and it had probably shocked him to hear me say something so full of hatred to him. At least now it was.  
  
I hated the anger that swelled up inside of me. I truly hated it, yet I couldn't stop myself from losing myself in it.  
  
"I don't know what it feels like?!?" I lashed out with my right hand, thrusting the demi-saiyan to the ground.  
  
His eyes widened as I pushed myself up, wincing as the slightest pressure was placed on my ankle.  
  
"My life has been a living hell Trunks Briefs! I have killed millions, enjoying every moment that they squirmed in pain..you don't think that kills me every moment! And to top it all off I almost killed my entire family and even kidnapped MY OWN MOTHER with plans to torture her!!"  
  
I panted heavily as the words came out loud and laced with malice. He didn't answer, but did not avert his gaze from me either. Instead his eyes steadily bored into me, testing my words.  
  
Who does he think he is?!  
  
He shifted his weight and pushed himself upright with his left arm, "Xenia I-"  
  
"Shut up!!" I could feel my ki rising as the anger grew. Why was I getting so upset! So angry that I wanted to... "I don't want to hear your excuses or apologies! I hate the way you make me feel! You say that you want me to come back and you act as though you have forgiven me for everything I have done! But I know better Trunks! Just look at your own father! He has killed millions as well and when I was young I still could see the contempt in Tien's eyes! The flash of hatred in Yamcha's! There will always be that hatred, it can never be thrown away! Why don't you quit trying to be mister nice guy and treat me like the monster I am!!"  
  
Trunks quickly jumped up from his position on the soaked concrete; his face twisted into frustration and anger.  
  
"You are not a monster!"  
  
"Yes I am!" I screamed, not caring about the people who peered into the alley, watching our argument in their silent wonder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"-and if we can find her we can.." Bulma stopped as she witnessed Gohan's body go rigid as his head turned to look out the window on the far side of the room. Glancing around herself, she found the others doing the same, or rather the other saiyans. Chichi gazed at her questioningly, but Bulma simply shook her head.  
  
"She's here."  
  
All eyes settled on Goku as he stood up from the coach, his steps hesitant.  
  
She's here? Bulma scrunched her nose in confusion, who..oh dear Dende! Could it be..  
  
"Xenia is here?"  
  
The slightest nod was the only answer given and an uncomfortable silence settled over the room.  
  
"Her ki.." Gohan started following his father's lead, "I can feel it.."  
  
Bulma turned to Chichi half expecting her to scream and rant at her husband any moment now, but she said nothing. No scolding, no fierce commands telling him to get Xenia and bring her back; just..silence.  
  
Goku's steps diverted from their original path and now led the saiyan to the door, "I have to go and get her."  
  
A blur of blue and black was all that was seen before a low growl was drawn from the saiyan. Vegeta stood infront of Goku now, blocking the exit from his younger rival.  
  
"No Kakarrotto."  
  
Goku's hands clenched themselves into tight fists, the muscles shaking with anticipation. If no one intervened, then there would be repeated performance of the day's earlier events.  
  
Yet before anyone could utter a word, Vegeta's voice fell over the room, "Kakarrotto you truly are a third class bakayaro! Did you not see the fear in her eyes when we left that frozen wasteland! How she ran away from us all?"  
  
"Vegeta," Goku took a step forward towards the saiyan prince, "I have to go. She is my daughter and I have to-"  
  
"She doesn't want to see you!"  
  
Goku gasped from the implausible statement that had been uttered, "And what would you know Vegeta. You haven't spoken with her!"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes and regarded Goku warily for a moment, "In the infirmary, when she woke up, my first course of action was to retrieve the onna and you as well, but she pleaded with me. She told me that she didn't want to see any of you."  
  
"Liar!" Goku snarled, his body trembling in its desire to pummel the saiyan prince.  
  
"There is something you will never understand Kakarrotto, for you have never shed an innocence's blood before. She hates pity, hates kindness, all that she knows is that she is a monster that has killed millions. She knows you will receive her with kindness and sympathy and she hate the thought of that."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Is your memory failing you Kakarrotto? I was just like that. I killed for the pleasure of seeing people in pain, I enjoyed every moment of it. But when I came here and received all that kindness, sympathy and pity, it made me hate all of you."  
  
"Vegeta." Bulma whispered silently as she stood up.  
  
"Let me go to the girl."  
  
Another step forward, "Vegeta."  
  
"Would you rather have her run? In her condition, she will die if we leave her out there."  
  
"Dad," Goku glanced back at his eldest son. He saw all their faces and resented the plea within their eyes. Was he even her father anymore, or was Vegeta better casted for the role? He seemed to provide useless help when it concerned Xenia and it killed him to know this. It killed him to know that he couldn't do anything to help his daughter.  
  
"My brat is there as well. I rather deal with him myself. I don't believe he is going to do us any good."  
  
"Trunks?" Goku inquired hesitantly.  
  
Vegeta remained silent only granting a small nod for response..  
  
"Alright, go." Goku muttered as he averted his eyes to the floor. Vegeta simply nodded and turned to open the door, only sparing a small glance back before leaving the dismal group to only hope for Xenia's safe return.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That brazen, arrogant, impudent, vexatious, conceited, over- bearing...bastard...I growled angrily as my mind ran out of adjectives for the man infront of me. The more colorful synonyms having being wasted when I had first started.  
  
"Just go!!"  
  
He merely shook his head and took a step forward.  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone?!" I demanded as the frustration and confusion gnawed at my brain.  
  
"Because..." He trailed off, his attention now on something else. What the? I followed his gaze and gasped. About a dozen people stood outside the little enclosure around me, staring at the both of us in bewilderment.  
  
"What are you all staring at?!" I demanded, my anger rising with the invasion of privacy.  
  
A little girl screamed and some women muttered disapprovingly to themselves before scowling at my assumed antics.  
  
"Well?!"  
  
Some shook their heads in disappointment and pity, while the others simply turned away. I knew what they were thinking...me with my scantily dressed clothing and Trunks over here playing protective hero. Bunch of nosy people that had nothing better to do....  
  
I was quickly snapped out of my reverie by a sharp tug on my wrist. My feet unwillingly complied as Trunks dragged me deeper into the alley, my mouth dying to scream profanities at the man. Yet, my 'encounter' with the people from before made me think it over.  
  
"Trunks! What are you doing?"  
  
A quick turn and I found myself pressed against a grimy brick wall again. A dumpster by my side and a couple of garbage cans on the other. I glanced up and found an awning conveniently hovering above me, shielding my body from the frozen rain. Yet, my eyes wandered over the demi-saiyan in front of me, taking in his still figure that stood defiantly in the torrent that fell from the sky.  
  
The position I was in brought the unwanted memories from earlier into my mind.  
  
"Trunks?" I ventured tentatively, confused by his sudden actions.  
  
He stepped forward, his face shielded by his soaked lavender locks. His arms came up and I held my breath in anticipation. Just what was he---  
  
My thoughts were cut short as he swing both hands forward, plowing each palm through the brick that was above my shoulders. Another step and I gasped as he leaned his face forward stopping mere inches before mine.  
  
//What is he doing?!?!?//  
  
"You don't realize it, do you?"  
  
His face was still shielded from my view, but the tone he had used suggested a great sadness residing in his heart.  
  
"Realize? Trunks what-" The words died in my throat as he glanced up at me; his desolate eyes boring into mine. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Was it just the rain or were those.tears?  
  
"You don't realize how this affects them...how it affects...." He trailed off for a moment, averting his eyes to the ground, "Me."  
  
The word had been uttered barely over a whisper, but my perceptive saiyan hearing caught it easily. Him? Why would it....  
  
He pushed off from the wall, this time turning completely away from me. I stared at his back, not venturing from my stance against the wall.  
  
"Why can't you come back with me."  
  
There was a wrenching desperation in his voice that made my heart leap into my throat; choking the words that I wished to speak. Or maybe it was the fact that he hadn't asked me, just merely stated it as a blatant fact. As I listened to the rain pelt the soaked form, an overwhelming feeling ran through me. I had always hated seeing Trunks this way, so somber and forlorn, and now I was the cause for his anguish.  
  
He turned swiftly as his hand swung out to grasp tightly on my shoulder, "Please."  
  
My fists clenched themselves against my chest as his eyes bored into me desperately, searching for some hope, "Please."  
  
Millions of emotions assaulted my body in rapid succession. First happiness, then relief, hesitation, fear and finally anger. I hated being put on the spot like this, expected to acquiesce to his pitiful pleas, "No."  
  
"Why not?!" He demanded harshly as is fist flew into the hard concrete. The loud impact causing bits of debris to fly around us. I swallowed uneasily as I observed his unbridled frustration explode and echo in the small alley way.  
  
"Because-" My mouth ran dry as the energy assaulted my senses. No, was it....that power....  
  
Did they all know I was here? Moreover, if they did, then why would he only come?  
  
"Boy. It seems your persistence with the girl hasn't done any good."  
  
My head slowly turned as the voice fell upon my ears. Hesitantly I glanced up in silent wonder as Vegeta landed beside us.  
  
"Father..." Trunks turned his attention to the new arrival, "What are you doing here?"  
  
That question was being asked a lot today....  
  
Folding his arms in typical style, the saiyan prince frowned, "I should ask you the same thing, boy." His eyes shifted from Trunks and I found myself turning away from him quickly. More people to heighten my insecurity, just great. I felt him or rather both of them more accurately, inspect me for a moment. I couldn't sense any anger emanating from Vegeta; only a bit of annoyance and that wasn't directed towards me.  
  
I glanced back at Vegeta and frowned as I noticed where or rather what his gaze was resting on. I had completely forgotten about it. It must have gone numb from the frigid rain and the lack of medical attention. However, though the lessened pain was welcomed, in no way did it delight me. When a wound becomes numb, that is never a good sign. After all the pale flesh that hung loosely over the gouged ankle wasn't the most pleasant of sights. That I could guarantee.  
  
His eyes flew back up to my face holding an emotion I couldn't quite place. I searched him quietly for a moment and discovered that his demeanor held no contempt or the usual hard impassive stare. Just a questioning glance that confused me, fore I had never seen Vegeta ever look at someone like that before. Silence reigned over the three of us; a loud clap of thunder possessing the only interruption.  
  
My other arm came up and secured my hold over the two flasks. Their appearance creating an uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. I allowed myself a small peek down at them and sighed in relief as I found them there, unmarked.  
  
I could feel their eyes on me; watching every move and scrutinizing every stare or glance, all the while in complete and utter silence. This suddenly felt like a zoo, with myself being the main attraction. Though the silence did make this spectacle a bit unnerving, even more then usual.  
  
"What are you doing here girl?"  
  
Hmmm....so I am girl again. No onna? I guess it was just a slip of the tongue before and now that Trunks was here....Well, better to not dwell on such a small thing.  
  
What am I doing here....now there is a question I have been hearing all day...  
  
"Ask Trunks. He's only asked me about a hundred times."  
  
His gaze shifted to the demi-saiyan, a deep frown now placed upon his face, "Well, boy?"  
  
Trunks's head whipped back and forth between us and I couldn't help myself from laughing at the confused man. Two against one, I liked these odds.  
  
"Well," Trunks turned to me, "You didn't exactly answer me when I asked you before."  
  
Ok, maybe I hadn't..uhhh...  
  
I found Vegeta impenetrable gaze locked onto me again. Center of attention, again, oh great....  
  
Did they expect me to divulge everything to them? To pour out my heart and soul??  
  
"Why am I here?" I repeated the question, wondering what exactly they could be expecting. Yeah, like I could even answer that question myself. I wanted to die on Pluto, but I couldn't, could I? All the pain, all the hatred....I couldn't escape it because of.....  
  
"I'm....." Ok, do I really have to say it? I followed the rain as it swirled against the pavement, lost within my own thoughts. Did I have to?  
  
"Xenia." A hand cupped my chin and I allowed myself a peek at the person infront of me. No words, just Vegeta starring back at me.  
  
"Come on onna."  
  
I couldn't help but smile at the word. Ok, maybe it wasn't a slip of the tongue. I felt his arms wrap around my torso and lift me up so that I was cradled against his chest.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
I glanced up and frowned, "Ummm..."  
  
I let my eyes trail to my chest where to the bottles had taken refuge. He followed my gaze and nodded, tightening his hold on my body. Glancing up, I saw Trunks scowling at the both of us. A knot of guilt twisted itself inside of me and I snuggled my head against Vegeta's shoulder. Better to avoid him...  
  
My eyes grew heavy and for once I didn't fight them. I needed to rest, to escape this nightmare that was my life.  
  
The last thing I could remember was Vegeta's warm energy surrounding me as he took me back to Capsule Corp.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The big hero...." Trunks drawled angrily as he watched his father's vapor trail disappear.  
  
Why did she trust his father so much. Didn't she realize that he cared about her?  
  
His fist clenched into a tight ball. No, she didn't. She wouldn't let him in, just spit profanities and argue until his voice hurt. Why did he care anyway? After everything she had done, why did he care so much?!?!?  
  
No answer was provided and Trunks found himself staring up into the dark clouds that swirled threateningly in the sky. The scowl on his face deepened, the anger fueled by the unknown reason he sought for. Sighing in defeat, the demi-saiyan shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about this...  
  
His own energy began to slowly rise and gyrate around his body as he prepared to leave..  
  
A smile tugged at his lips and he found himself unable to repress the action as another thought came to mind.  
  
//At least she is back....//  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Now this chapter was hard to write. Forget fighting scenes, dialogue is the toughest thing. What do you think, huh? Kinda boring.good? Sorry about the late update again. I am gonna try to write this week end since I got Monday off as well. Oh yeah, ok I started this fic BEFORE I saw the end of DBZ so I gonna have to apologize for the mixed up ages for Bra and Pan. I always kinda thought they were close in age.so in the fic Bra is 10 and pan in 9. Videl and Gohan got married very early... Anyway I just wanted to point that out since those two will have cameos in upcoming chapters. Gotta go minna-san. JA NE!! 


	37. CH36: Rampant Emotions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to upload this today because well, it's my BIRTHDAY!! May 15, the same day the MATRIX comes out! Just think of this as a present from me to you, although it should be the other way around, but then again reviews will do just fine! ^_^ I am so happy with my reviews. I have finally reached my original total!!! Thanks to Fighter - Kitten and Blitz17 for their many reviews. Thanks also to SandraSmit19. Those reviews really got me into the writing mood. About romance, well that will be coming up soon, but hey you can't rush these things. I have read too many fics where the two characters just fall in love within one chapter and well, in my own opinion, that isn't realistic. Don't worry minna-san! It will happen, just be patient. Slight tissue warning.  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 36....  
  
Silence reigned over them as every pair of eyes nervously flowed over the room. No one truly knew what to do. Vegeta had gone after her and that fact alone should allow some comfort, yet all that embraced them was fearful apprehension. So many doubts, so many questions....one would find themselves insane if they sat in that tense room for one second.  
  
"Do you think he found her?"  
  
The question cut through the thick reticence that had struck the still figures in the room. Her head turned quickly as she sought for an answer. Someone had to say something. This couldn't go on forever.  
  
"Do you think he found her?!"  
  
The tone was sharper now and more demanding. The speaker quickly bolted out of their chair, their figure straight and rigid as it shook with frustration. Everyone's attention was captured by the chaotic emotions that surrounded her.  
  
"Dammit Goku answer me!!"  
  
Some gasped, while other's found themselves shocked into silence. Never before had Son Chichi ever acted this way. Her very body trembling as she interrogated her husband. Her demeanor possessing that of a mother who was about to loose everything. Those eyes that had been once bright and happy were now desolate and dim. Each possessing large bags that gave way to the great deal of distress that had invaded her heart and mind every night for the past week.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
She took a step to the still warrior. Curses flew threw her mind as he didn't move, or even flinch at her words. Usually one would find Son Goku cowering from his wife when she used such a tone, yet now he acted impassive, unaffected by her emotional demands.  
  
"Goku!" She ran at him, smashing into his broad back. Fist upon fist rained down upon the saiyan as his wife viciously assaulted him with her verbal banter.  
  
"You don't care, do you! She's your daughter and you don't care! How can you stand there and do nothing?! How?! Why don't you cry?!? Why don't you scream?!?! Why don't you do anything?!"  
  
Her aggression began to slowly die as the tears soaked her pale cheeks. Her small hands clawed at the tough fabric, her nails leaving the saiyan unmarked.  
  
"Don't you care!? Don't you....Goku!"  
  
Her entire body slumped against him, every ounce of strength abandoning her body.  
  
"Goku..."  
  
His name came out as a small plea, barely over a whisper. In acquiescence, her knees buckled beneath her and soon she came crashing to the floor. Yet two strong arms encircled her wiast, their hold tight, yet gently all at the same time. Bewildered, Chichi gazed up at her husband; his face hidden by his raven locks. If only she could see the turmoil in his fraudulent courage and strength. Maybe then she would understand....  
  
"Goku....."  
  
Softer, now, more compliant. Every syllable leaking with sympathy and quiet acceptance. The small tremor that held him flowed through her in that moment, hushing her cries and demands. Her husband, the great warrior that stood like a pillar of strength within times full of pain and chaos was lost. He didn't understand...he didn't know...Every fiber of his being told him that he was useless in this battle, yet his stubborn heart was fighting this over-bearing majority that resided within him. The futile battle that waged in there....Her eyes softened as she wrapped her small thin arms around him.  
  
"Shhhhh....Goku...shhhhh..."  
  
She rocked him slowly in her arms. Her body straining from the weight that had suddenly been placed upon her. However, it wasn't the weight of her husband that strained her muscles, it was the guilt that gnawed at the core of her heart as she felt the pain that surged off this strong man in irrepressible waves.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Why was he just standing there? Why?  
  
Only two more steps and he would be safely inside. Why stall? Why wait? More importantly he had HER in his arms, cold and bleeding. Didn't he realize that she was sick? That keeping her outside and especially in the rain could make it worse?  
  
Trunks shook his head ruefully, managing a small step to his father.  
  
"FATHER."  
  
The word flowed out coarsely, verbalizing his frustration, anger and confusion. Yet, the stolid figure didn't move from his spot infront of Capsule Corp.'s door.  
  
"Father wh-"  
  
Trunks stopped himself as his father's head lifted up and turned; those dark obsidian orbs, now, boring into his own cerulean ones. In them he could detect the faintest tint of doubt and...what was that? Apprehension? But...why? His father was a master at masking his emotions. Why show his son this?  
  
"Trunks."  
  
He took a step back after hearing his name be spoken. His father's voice had a questionable tone that made him worry. Usually his voice was rough, possessing a monotone. Yet, now...  
  
"How can I show them this?"  
  
He watched his father's body bend over Xenia's a little more, shielding her from the rain.  
  
"I know in their foolish minds they expect me to bring her in smiling and jumping about, as if she were still seven years old all over again. How can I?"  
  
Trunks found himself walking over to the forlorn man. He didn't understand how, but he could feel all the emotion leaking of his father in large waves. Yet, one look at his face and one would find themselves confronted with a emotionless mask that has been practiced for decades.  
  
"How can I bring her to them like this?"  
  
Trunks glanced down at her, weighing his father's words. At one time she was his best friend, a person he had held above all others. He even regarded her higher than Goten in their friendship. Yet, he didn't even know her now. She was a stranger to him, someone entirely different from the girl he once remembered her to be. Yet, the fear and sympathy she had shown him the past week and when she tried to save them...In those few precious moments, he saw his old friend in there. The same girl that he still cared about so much...  
  
"I'll go in first."  
  
Trunks's mouth quirked up in a comforting smile as he rested his hand upon the door. He watched his father nod and pull Xenia closer to him. One quick turn and this would end.  
  
The fear, the apprehension, the doubt, the misery, the anger, the frustration, the grief, the self-condemnation and...everything...it would all end. Wouldn't it? Wouldn't it all go away because she was back.  
  
He turned the knob, finding the task harder than expected. The action was slow and hesitant and he couldn't understand why. Wouldn't it all go away? Wouldn't it?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The slow turn of a knob abruptly tore them from their thoughts, each heart pounding as the apprehension grew. Slowly the wood swayed, creaking lightly against the silence as it gave way to a dark silhouette outside.  
  
"Trunks..." Gohan whispered as the teenager stepped into the dim room. The young demi-saiyan glanced up at them, his face, no his eyes seeming to possess a million different emotions, each tearing at one another for dominance. He fidgeted under their scrutinizing glare before glancing back outside, where the rain still pounded the ground relentlessly. A loud rumble undulated the ground, charging the air with electricity that it had unleashed seconds before. Yet, none flinched at the deafening roar, instead they found themselves captivated by the image that greeted them just beyond the compounds threshold.  
  
"Vegeta, " Bulma stood up from chair, her arms still tucked firmly around her waist. Languidly, she advanced towards her husband, the confusion clear on her face.  
  
The saiyan prince slowly entered the room, his steps almost hesitant. A gasp rang out through the room as the figure in his arms came into view. Outside it had appeared to be just a limp form in his arms, yet each secretly knew what or rather who it was.  
  
"Xenia..." Chichi whispered slowly as her husband helped stand her up; each having forgotten the previous episode that had, seconds before, occupied everyone's attention.  
  
However, what captivated them now wasn't merely her sudden arrival with Vegeta. Moreover, her appearance was what strangled their rational minds. The small lacerations that held themselves open and devoided of fresh blood, gawked at them mockingly. Each ranging from a small thin line to a large cavity that exposed the soft meat under her skin. Yet, what truly caught their attention was the mutilated flesh that created a mangled heap of skin and meat that hung loosely from one ankle. The corium possessed a pale tint to its palette, the contrast of it to the rest of her body striking. Dutifully it weakly spewed forth small thin streams of crimson liquid. The viscous fluid possessed the only shade of color as it slowly trailed down her ankle and dropped onto the parterre.  
  
"Oh dear Dende," Bulma tentatively whispered as treaded softly to the sleeping form in her husband's arms. She stopped a few inches before the two figures, her hand coming up slowly to the girl's face. Ever so gently she placed it upon a pale cheek and jumped back as a cold shock ran through her fingertips and up her arm.  
  
"She's freezing!" She exclaimed in shock. Though the rational part of her mind had long reminded her that she would be like this, she still wouldn't begin to accept Xenia's condition.  
  
"Vegeta, we need to get her downstairs."  
  
Her voice came out calm and smooth and everyone sighed in relief as they heard her speak so placidly. Yet, Vegeta could detect the small tremble that ran through her voice as she addressed him. Even though he had, he did not indicate any signs of concern for his mate, but instead nodded and followed her as she almost militarily turned and headed towards the infirmary.  
  
Everyone began to follow the couple, each stealing glances at the girl in Vegeta's arms. The shock was still ever present in their systems as they descended into the sub-levels of the compound. To such a degree, that perpetual silence once again dominated over them. The only sound being their footsteps as they echoed across the halls.  
  
Bulma curtly turned as Vegeta stopped beside her. Cocking her head a little, she scrunched her brows together as she observed his still stance.  
  
"Vegeta why don-" She stopped within her inquiry as she followed his gaze to Xenia, or rather her hands to be more exact. They still clung tightly to his shirt, not willing to let go even while she was unconscious.  
  
Bulma smiled at this, for it was the one thing that truly reminded her of the little Xenia she had once known. She had always clung to Vegeta, she seemed almost possessive at time, even yelling at Bulma whenever she wanted to be with Vegeta. She loved to be the center of his attention...  
  
Carefully she pried the deathly-cold fingers from their grip on her husband, surprised by the lack of strength in it. Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she heard a faint jingle of glass. Cautiously, she lifted up one of Xenia's arms to reveal two small flasks securely placed in a broken cavity of her armor. Her eyes flew up to meet Vegeta's allowing the silent question to pass from one to the other. However, Vegeta simply shrugged and allowed his wife to pluck the two cruets before placing Xenia on one of the many beds that lined the walls.  
  
"I am going to analyze these." Bulma stared at the purple liquid that she held, "She didn't tell you what these were for?"  
  
Glancing back down at her, Vegeta slowly shook his head, denying his mate of eye contact. The room grew silent once more as Bulma shifted her gaze around the room. Sighing she walked towards the hallway, but stopped before her forlorn best friend.  
  
"Goku, get some rest. She's here and won't be going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
He glanced at her for a moment out of the corner of his eye, before returning his attention back to the still form of his daughter, "Maybe we should get Dende to heal her..."  
  
Yet, before Bulma could utter a word in response, Goku had disappeared. Glancing around wildly she searched for him. Shockingly though, she found herself to be the only one surprised by his sudden actions. Abruptly, a small cry escaped her lips as he flashed before her eyes, a blur of green and white appearing beside him.  
  
"Dende, please heal her. "  
  
The saiyan glanced down at the young namekian, his concern for his daughter evident in his eyes. Dende nodded and strode over to Xenia, his body trembling as his eyes roamed over her, taking in her body's state. Slowly, he placed his hands above her chest and closed his innocent obsidian eyes as a warm yellow glow flowed from his palms. Quickly, the wounds began to vanish and the color of her skin returned with the light peachy tone it had possessed. Opening his eyes, Dende stepped back, his lips pulled up in a happy smile.  
  
Yet, happiness didn't last for long. A pale expression suddenly crossed his angular cheeks as fresh crimson liquid began to soak into her clothing. The deeper gashes that had adorned her body before, began to slowly reopened themselves, spewing forth more blood onto the thin white duvet beneath Xenia.  
  
"Oh dear Dende!!" Chichi found herself screaming, as her hands came up to wrench at her hair.  
  
Bulma rushed towards the small bed, her eyes frantically searching Xenia's body, "We need to get some bandages and some antiseptic..."  
  
She turned around her eyes wide with fright as she assessed the people in the room.  
  
"NOW!!" She screamed her voice tight and dry.  
  
Panic soon ensued, everyone frantically swarming the room in search of towels, water, gauze, tape, bandages and other assorted medical supplies.  
  
Bulma wiped the blood from a long laceration on Xenia's shoulder, her head shaking ruefully as the tears fell from her eyes, "I thought this might happen. I knew it would! Why didn't I say anything?!"  
  
Chichi bolted upright and swiftly grabbed Bulma in a fierce grip, "You knew this was going to happen?!?"  
  
Vegeta's head wiped up at the sound of Chichi's banter, his demeanor quickly growing sour under the circumstances, "Kakarrotto shut up that harpy mate of yours, before I do it for you!!"  
  
Goku glanced up at the saiyan prince and swallowed his pride for a moment as he turned to his enraged wife.  
  
"Chichi, please," He grabbed her firmly by her shoulders, "Stop it Chichi. Calm down."  
  
Chichi thrashed and kicked at her husband's vise grip, but to no avail, "But she knew! She knew that..."  
  
"Shhh...calm down Chichi," Goku loosened his grip as he felt her muscles relax against him, "Fighting won't help Xenia."  
  
He watched her glance at their daughter, her body becoming limp in his arms, "We need to help her, we don't have time to argue with one another."  
  
She nodded against his chest; her tears soaking his gi. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her and watched her tentatively turn and step towards the frantic chaos of people that swarmed around their daughter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The darkness held the room in eternal silence. Slowly, small clicks began to manifest, the sound seeming to emanate from the recesses of the room. A hollow dim light casted itself over a young figure; his eyes swiftly moving as he searched the screen infront of him.  
  
"Access denied."  
  
He hesitated for a moment over the keyboard, his hands clenching as he tried to suppress the overwhelming urge to thrust his fist right through the screen.  
  
"Let's try...MATE." He quickly typed in the word and waited...  
  
"Access Denied." The computer repeated for the ten thousandth time and Trunks soon found himself holding onto the last string of his repose. In a desperate attempt he began to repetitively press the enter key, his forehead pressed hard against the cool computer screen.  
  
"Access denied. Access denied. Access denied. Access denied. Access denied. Access denied."  
  
"Damn you!!" He yelled as his fist came crashing down on the table infront of him. He had to find out what his mother wasn't telling them about Xenia! There was no doubt about it. He knew she wasn't telling them something. He had to know! He wasn't about to give up, even if it took him all night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goten dabbed Xenia's shoulder gently with a small blue towel. The wound no longer bleeding freely now, he allowed a small smile to grace his features as he observed it carefully.  
  
"This one has stopped bleeding."  
  
He turned to Bulma and watched her walk over to him, "Ok, this is looking better. All it will need now is a few stitches."  
  
The terror in her voice had began to fade, but he could still keenly detect a strand of it still trapped within her.  
  
"Can I do anything else?"  
  
Bulma stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth as she concentrated on her task. Slowly but surely the needle she punctured the saiyan female's tough skin, "This one looks to be the last one. Well, the last one that will need stitches anyway and your mother and Gohan are bandaging the last of her minor wounds..."  
  
Her hand flowed in the air as she ran the clear thread securely through the corium. Goten nodded and turned away, at least she was...what was that term Bulma used...stabilized?  
  
Glancing back he wouldn't help, but feel the panic leap up into him. First the senzu bean and now Dende's healing powers? Why was her body rejecting everything? Could that virus be that powerful? Shoving his hands roughly into his pockets he sauntered over to his father who was sitting in a low wooden chair. His head was bent down enough to allow his raven bangs to hide his face well from view. A large callous hand cupped his chin for support as he continued to stare at the ground.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Goku's body twitched as the word fell over the silence between the two, but made no move to indicate that he had heard his son.  
  
"Dad are you ok?" Goten took a step forward and held back a gasp as his father's head whipped up; obsidian eyes meeting his. The raw emotion that poured out from them wrenched at Goten's heart. He hated seeing his father this way, it wasn't like him. He never showed this kind of acquiescence, and with Xenia...  
  
"All done."  
  
Bulma declared proudly as she stepped back from Xenia's body. A smile tugged at Chichi's lips as she slumped against her eldest son.  
  
"Come on mom." He said softly as he swung her small torso into his arms, being ever so careful as to not hurt her.  
  
"You need to rest," with that being said he walked over to Goten and his father; the expression on their faces souring his mood even more. Ever so gently he sat her down beside Goku, his eyes scanning his parents for any sign of anxiety, unfortunately, he didn't have to look far.  
  
"Well," Bulma happily rang out as she stepped next to Gohan, "I am gonna go to analyze these things. Who knows. They might help her."  
  
Though she kept her face bright with a hopeful smile, they all knew too well that it was merely a facade. Nevertheless, Gohan nodded as he mouthed a small thank you to the blue-haired genus. She smiled at Gohan, grateful for his silence as she tucked the two cruets into a large pocket on her shirt. Bulma ventured one last look back before turning to leave the room; staying here would only dampen her mood. At least her computer wouldn't stare at her with such a morose expression..or so she tried to convince herself as she wiped the tears that had threatened to spill.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Access denied."  
  
Taking a deep breath, the demi-saiyan sighed, "What could it be? I have tried everything! All the family names, saiyan dialect, name of the company's investors...."  
  
Burying his face in his hands, Trunks desperately began to massaged his temple, hoping the action would spur up something.  
  
//Come on Trunks. Think. Think. What could your mother's password be?//  
  
He cracked open an eye and stared at the glowing screen.  
  
//What could it be?!?//  
  
Suddenly his eyes snapped open and widened as his brain ran over his new discovery. Why didn't he think of it before?? It was so simple. The one person he was thinking about. The reason for doing this..  
  
"Lets try.." a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "....XENIA."  
  
The screen flashed as he leaned back against the chair. //You have to work.//  
  
"Access granted."  
  
A loud crash resounded in the room as he leaped out his chair exuberantly. It worked!! Yet, the computer continued to flash and the light surrounding the adolescent began to turn into white letters as the screen displayed the file's information.  
  
Paying no heed to the chair that laid behind him, he crouched down and began to read the information his mother had collected from Xenia's blood sample.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We should all get some rest," ventured out Gohan as he ran a hand up his face and through his hair; his eyes intent upon his father.  
  
Goten's face hardened as he turned sharply towards his brother, "But Gohan..."  
  
"Listen to your brother."  
  
The two siblings quickly turned to Goku as he stood up from his slouched position in the small chair. They gazed at his face and could immediately detect the fallacy in his smile.  
  
"You all should get some rest."  
  
"No Kakarrotto. You should get some rest, not just them." Goku glanced back at the saiyan prince; who had taken his usual stance against the wall.  
  
"I will look after her."  
  
A low growl emanated from Goten as he advanced forward, "Like BEFORE, huh?"  
  
"Boy, you don't understand."  
  
A light maniacal chuckle fell from Goten's lips, "Oh I think I understand. If it wasn't for you letting her go before then she wouldn't be in this predicament! She wouldn't be hurt!"  
  
Slowly the air within the room began to swirl around the young demi- saiyan, his hair becoming rigid and lighter.  
  
"Goten." Gohan snapped irritatingly as he watched his brother display his reckless anger.  
  
"STOP IT."  
  
Every person suddenly froze as the demand filtered itself into every pore of their beings. That voice.  
  
Slowly Gohan turned and found two violet eyes staring intensely at him; their steady gaze filled with anger and guilt.  
  
Xenia sat up, her eyes shutting tightly as she hissed in pain, "Just please stop."  
  
"Xenia?" Chichi took a step toward her daughter. She couldn't believe it. She was awake and..  
  
Xenia looked away, her bangs hiding her face, "Don't come near me."  
  
A gasp fell from Chichi's lips as she heard her daughter's words. She didn't want her to come near her. But why? Why??  
  
"Please, all of you leave." Chichi couldn't believe the coldness in her voice; it cut straight through to her heart.  
  
"If any of you must stay," a small hiss escaped Xenia's lips as she shifted uncomfortably on the stiff bed, "Then let Gohan be the one."  
  
Goku clenched his fist tightly. Why was she doing this?  
  
"But can't I-"  
  
"NO!" She shouted fiercely as her head shook violently. Her hands tightened on the duvet, "Please."  
  
Her voice was calmer now; softer, "Pay no heed to my condition or my state, just...leave."  
  
A frown began to dominate Goku's feature's as he recognized the tone she was using. The same tone her voice had possessed under Turlus's tutelage. Yet, he found himself with no strength to rebuke her proposal and curtly nodded. Gohan shifted his gaze nervously between the two and opened his mouth to speak, but quickly found himself at a loss for words as his eyes locked onto his sister's once again.  
  
"Keep an eye on her Gohan," Goku commanded severely as he slipped as hand around his wife's waist.  
  
"We'll all be upstairs if you need anything or if she...."  
  
Goku trailed off, the strain in his voice becoming more obvious.  
  
"Ya dad, I know," Gohan smiled and watched skeptically as the four retreated from the room.  
  
Why would Xenia want him to stay? He ran his eyes over her body, taking in every bandage and every scrape that had been left uncovered. Why him?  
  
"Gohan."  
  
His eyes flew to her face as he tried to desperately search for an answer, but she simply smiled at him.  
  
"Please Gohan, sit next to me."  
  
The request was made hardly above a whisper, but he quickly replied and soon found himself sharing a staring contest with her as he sat in a chair near her.  
  
"Gohan," she laughed, "I don't bite."  
  
A slight tint of blush ran over his cheeks as he noticed the distance between them, "Sorry."  
  
He scooted the chair near her and couldn't help, but feel the desired happiness gnaw its way into his heart.  
  
Xenia quickly looked away, "Thank you."  
  
"Ya well-" Gohan stated shyly as he placed a hand casually behind his head.  
  
"Gohan...." She interrupted, but there was no cause for alarm; her tone was playful and..almost happy.  
  
"Gohan, it's been such a long time."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oh dear Dende no. It couldn't be this bad....it couldn't be...Did they bring her back just so that she could die. This....  
  
Trunks scanned over the document infront of him again, his eyes slowly beginning to blur.  
  
"No...no...NO!!"  
  
Trunks screamed as he fell to his knees. This could not be happening. It couldn't.  
  
Swiftly his fist came raining down, each punch creating a large dent in the metal flooring.  
  
"This wasn't suppose to happen!!"  
  
He hated this. He hated feeling helpless...  
  
The tears soaked his cheeks as he continued to viciously attack the floor, the bitter salt upon his lips causing him to gag for air.  
  
"This wasn't suppose to happen."  
  
His voice was calmer now as he curled himself into a tight ball; his entire body threatening to devour him in this endless sea of pain.  
  
How could this happen?  
  
How could it?  
  
All the while the computer radiated its dim eerie glow over the room. Yet, the origins of the teenager's grief was obvious. Six words stood out in the document due to their large, capital print.  
  
"ESTIMATED TIME TILL DEATH: TWO WEEKS."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yeah, I know. It's the sixteenth, but hey I wrote the Author's Note the day before and thought I would have the chapter done earlier. Just too lazy now to change it. Oh well....so, what do ya think? I am NOT going to finish this by the end of the year, way too much to write still. Though I do know what will be happening in the last chapter and the epilogue, so that helps. Thanks again for all your reviews, you have no idea what they mean to me. Well, I gotta go. Ja ne, minna-san. 


	38. CH37: Brother & Sister Bonding

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Under constant threat and the prospect of no school next week, I have decided to get this chapter out within two weeks. Mostly due to Blitz, she's the constant threat. J/K Anyway, I know one person who will enjoy this chapter VERY much. Why, Gohan? SABI and Blitz asked me this and I guess I might as well explain myself just in- case any of you are wondering as well. Well, Goten has that twin bond thing so he isn't truly needed to express how she feels at the moment. Goku...can you say akward...Vegeta, well he screwed up letting her go last time and as you all know, Goku doesn't trust him. Chichi was with her at the base and well, I was getting tired of having a conversation between those two. Then we have Gohan, the older brother who promised he would protect her. That part will be explained soon. He just seemed to fit. Well, ya, I hope that explains it, and this author's note is getting way too long. I'll stop now.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really believe that I would own DragonBallZ?!?  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 37....  
  
He stared solemnly at me, his obsidian orbs boring into my own. Gohan always possessed this intense glare that would strip you of every emotion you possessed, leaving your heart flayed out and exposed for him to inspect. Where he came to inherit such an ability was beyond comprehension. Chichi, having always been excellent with recognizing a liar, found difficulty when deciphering a person's emotions. In addition to Goku's ignorance of such things or rather his lack of acknowledgment of them was at a lost here as well. No doubt Gohan must have been perfecting this over the years; its value priceless when matters concerning Pan sprung up.  
  
A small blush managed to filter onto my cheeks, the rush of heat alerting me of the intense silence that was surrounding us. A strange fascination with the duvet drew my eyes away from him, the stark white fabric stretching and scrunching in my hands now. No doubt this held a strange appearance, or rather screamed short attention span. Whether or not, Gohan stayed silent, taking the hint that when I wished to talk that I would initiate the conversation. If he could only detect the raging war of nerves verses logic. After all, here I was at Capsule Corp., again, in the sterile infirmary ironically enough. Moreover, after eleven years of being with Turlus and learning to kill and hold no remorse for my supposedly belated family, here was Gohan perched at my side as real as the bed I laid on. Yet, the unsolicited awkwardness and intimidation between us gnawed at me constantly. Everything was so different and unfamiliar. We could never be as close as we were before..could we?  
  
"How are you feeling?" Gohan asked abruptly as he leaned forward. Ok, maybe he couldn't take a hint. Then again, this proves that there are some parts of his personality that still haven't changed.  
  
"Feelin' great," I chirped falsely, the smile on my lips disgusting me. In no way would he buy this, but did he actually expect me to tell him otherwise?  
  
A frown poised itself onto his face and I knew he could see through me. Yep, I am officially labeling him the "Human Lie-Detector." The title suited him, but then again it did remind me of his embarrassing Saiyaman days. Better to keep the little comment to myself, after all I didn't want the number of my confidantes to diminish.  
  
"So..." He placed a hand subconsciously behind his head, "Do you know, uhh..." He paused for a moment as he poised his chin against one hand, the other running nervously over his face. Couldn't he be a little more discreet? His nervous tendencies were creating large knots in the pits of my stomach. Gohan usually didn't evade the subject unless it involved girls and that wouldn't pose a problem now, he was married after all...yet, how much did I know about him anymore?  
  
"Bulma, she..." He sighed for a minute, dropping his head so that his chin rested against his chest.  
  
There was something about his expression and desire for detachment...why did I have this feeling; like an unwanted omen looming over me, ready to crash and swallow me whole.  
  
//Bulma and me...what the hell is he going on about??//  
  
I glanced around for a moment, making sure that we were the only ones in the room. Damn my paranoia. Though, what could I expect from myself; paranoia had become my evil twin over the years, lurking in the shadows of my subconscious for as long as I could remember. It attacked every person I met, melted and formed every setting and shaped my life into what it was. One of the more prominent reasons that justified my survival with Turlus.  
  
I heard a faint chuckle as my eyes wandered back to Gohan. He was smiling at me now, that same foolish grin that we had all respectfully inherited from our father. Yet, just as we all knew how to replicate it, we each knew that its use was purely for akward situations or to make a quick get-away.  
  
"Bulma, she..." Gohan glanced back at the doorway, but there was nothing there, "took the bottles you had earlier."  
  
I shuddered involuntary as I soaked up the information, the last few word uttered through a rushed babble. Could I be more careless?! Here they had no idea what they were for.....I couldn't even imagine what went on in their brains when they saw them. Well, my mother I could probably guess...ok getting off subject. I peaked up to find Gohan glancing at me from one eye hesitantley. Did I remind them that much of Chichi? My temper wasn't that bad, was it?  
  
"You ok?"  
  
The sound of his voice threw me completely off guard as I jerked from my position on the small firm bed. Yep, that one will add another tally to the 'she's-mentally-disturbed' scoreboard. Couldn't I act normal around him for two seconds. Wildly enough, found myself chuckling at the situation; I must look like some kind of nut-case to him.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry," I waved him off unduly. If my constant dazes didn't convince him, then these rapid-crazy arm motions did. Hello insane asylum.  
  
Nope, didn't fool him..still has the ever creased forehead that only appears when he's worried. Before the day was done, I am almost positive that he will have an ulcer.  
  
"Anyway.." I drawled, hoping to get the conversation back on track, "You were saying.."  
  
"Oh, uhhhh..." His eyes widened as he found himself on the receiving end of the conversation. Jeez, what could make him this jumpy. Suddenly his face darkened for a moment as his mouth set into a firm line, "Xenia..."  
  
I stayed silent and watched him carefully, with the way this conversation was going I would have to be overly perceptive of his mannerisms. Gohan took a deep breath before settling himself again. What could be so horrible that he would have this hard of time telling me?  
  
"Xenia, What are those bottle for?"  
  
Wow. I knew he would ask sooner or later, but I wasn't expecting it to be THIS soon. Though, the question truly puzzled me. What were they for? That was a good question.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I watched her lips part in a smile as her eyes ran over me. Her face scrunched up and blood abruptly poured from her mouth as a fit of coughs seized her. I could hear more explosions and felt the base shake threateningly, but I didn't move.  
  
"You're..alright.." She choked out difficulty.  
  
"Why..why did you.." She brought her hand to my lips to silence me and smiled once again.  
  
"You remind me..." She coughed again and hissed sharply. Blood was beginning to collect into a large puddle beneath us, "You were so young....and I old enough..to be your mother. In fact, I felt..like a mother...."  
  
I stayed silent and let her continue, "I am sorry....for all the things....I have done....all the pain you had....to endure..I'm sorry.."  
  
Her arms were braced protectively infront of her and I noticed the bottles peaking out. They were wrapped in a cloth and I could see none of them had broken.  
  
"I know....you feel the pain...and I know you...don't want to ack...knowledge it, but..." she took a quick gasp of air and my hold tightened around her, "But these...will keep you....alive.."  
  
I shook my head rapidly, "I don't deserve to live Vasha. I have killed to many, I can see the blood everyday. It's all over me."  
  
She sighed and coughed again, "You may not..believe you deserve to live..but..does he?" He? He who? She noticed my confusion and a dry chuckle managed to arise from her, "him." Her hand moved to rest on my stomach and I gazed at the spot intently. Him...my baby.....Turlus's child.  
  
"But-"  
  
She cut me off with her fingers once again, "You haven't..done anything wrong....for..they had not been your..decisions....live...live for him...live for yourself..."  
  
I felt the scathing streams course over my cheeks and swallowed, "Vasha I-"  
  
She smiled and this one reached her eyes, "I am so sorry...please live Xenia....plea..se...liv.."  
  
I watched her eyes grow vacant and felt the limp feeling run its course through her body, and then her ki vanished. I held her in disbelief, I couldn't comprehend what had just happened and felt a tremor run through the ground beneath me.  
  
Live...Live for him...  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
They were suppose to keep me alive...keep us alive. Vasha said that I could feel the pain. What pain, except for the obvious pings that resulted from my injuries? What pain was she talking about. Was there something wrong with me? Was I dying? I couldn't remember taking anything. What was going on?  
  
"To live."  
  
I whispered slowly, the words barely leaving my lips. I glanced up at Gohan and felt the tears fall down my cheeks. Vasha..why did you have to go? You were the only friend I had through those long eleven years. The only person who looked after me and genuinely wanted me to be happy and safe. Why did you have to die...  
  
"Xenia?"  
  
I could hear Gohan's imploring words, sympathy leaking of every syllable. Another person dies because of what I did, because of my life.  
  
Two strong arms encircled me and pulled me back into a warm embracement. I glanced up and found Gohan staring down at me, the same look was in his eyes. The one that reminded me of the Gohan I knew before all this happened. I leaned into him, closing my eyes as I enjoyed the feeling of his protective arms around me. Finally, I could be his little sister again. If only for this one moment, it would feel like nothing had ever changed.  
  
He buried his face into my hair, sighing quietly to himself, "I'll always protect you."  
  
I opened my eyes and glanced across the room, not paying attention to anything in particular. All I could hear was his words and all I could see was an image of my ever-loving brother smiling with a hand poised behind his head.  
  
"I promised you that a long time ago, and.." I felt him shudder slightly, the next few words possessing a thicker tone than before, "I wasn't able to..You were taken away from us, and I wasn't there to save you. But.."  
  
His hold tightened around me, and I could swear that the ever-present crack in his voice was real.  
  
"I promise you now, again, that I won't let anything happen. If someone comes again, I won't stop hunting them till we have you back, but don't worry...they won't come as long as I'm here. I'll protect you, trust me when I say that I will protect you."  
  
The last few words were spoken with such desperation, every syllable wrenching at my heart. Gohan..do you feel this guilt? Do you believe that everything that happened to me was your fault?  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
I felt him lift his head up slightly, "What?"  
  
I lowered my gaze to his hands and ran my hand over one absently, "I'm sorry. Everything.. Everything that has happened...and you believe that it's all your fault."  
  
He settled back down, "It is.."  
  
A small smile managed to filter onto my face, "You always do that."  
  
I pulled back a little and turned around so that I could face him, "You always blame yourself, no matter what anyone says. You ride the guilt trip forever convinced that you were the only one to prevent it." I paused for a moment, my gaze coming back to my writhing hands, "You've always done that, always."  
  
A gut-reaction? An impulse? How can I describe my reactions. I leapt forward, wrapping my arms around him. My hold tightened, the grip almost carrying a possessive quality to it. I buried myself into his chest, never wanting to let go in-case he would disappear, "Please.."  
  
I knew he was confused, after all he hasn't seen me in eleven years. But what could I say what could I do, when he, "Please, tell me you haven't changed. That everything is the way it always was. That you still blush when you're uncomfortable, that you still laugh uneasily when Videl corners you about something, that you still look up at the sky everyday and night, that..."  
  
My words ran off as the tears came again, "Please, tell me I haven't missed everything. I don't want things to be different."  
  
His arms wrapped around me, his face buried in my hair once more, "Don't worry. I'm still Gohan. I'm still your brother, I may be married now and have a daughter, but I'm still the same guy. Nothing's changed."  
  
I pulled back and glanced up, my hand reaching up to tweak his glasses, "You got glasses now."  
  
He smiled, a small chuckle falling from his lips, "That I do. Well, maybe there has been a few altercations...."  
  
I laughed at his sarcastic humor, the tears drying on my face. He still could make me laugh at a minute's notice, "Thank you Gohan. It was getting' kind of gloomy in here."  
  
He nodded and helped me settle back into the small bed that Bulma had supplied me earlier, "You know, you should get some more rest."  
  
I nodded and pulled the small feathery pillow against me, "Hey Gohan?"  
  
He glanced at me, most probably surprised by my sudden inquiry, "Yeah."  
  
"Ummm," lets open Pandora's box, "What were you going to tell me earlier. I told you that they were going to help me live, but I never understood what that meant."  
  
He blanched for a moment, as a shocked expression took over his face. Than it came. A goofy grin spread across his face as he rubbed his head absently. The uneasy laughter came and I couldn't help the small frown from coming to my lips.  
  
"Was I saying something? I'm tired...I don't know what I'm saying..."  
  
Tired? That was the best excuse he could come up with. Gohan..  
  
He rubbed his temple slowly as he twirled his glasses carefully between his fingers, "You should get you rest anyway."  
  
Didn't he say that already? Careful Gohan, you're starting to get repetitive. I peered at him suspiciously from one eye, weighing the situation gingerly in my mind, "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Forget what I said. You gotta remember I am getting old."  
  
I smiled again, deciding to let him slide this time, "Yeah, Gohan. You're REAL old."  
  
"Hey, at least you still have your sense of humor."  
  
I felt the smile vanish as I listened to his words. They made it sound as if I was a totally different person, but then again I was, wasn't I? The little chibi-Xenia that had a jubilant spirit and the ever questioning nature has seemed to vanish before his very eyes. At this moment, he caught a glimpse of her in me. The Xenia he remembered. He hasn't changed, but I..I have...  
  
I glanced up and bit back my guilt as I found Gohan's worried face staring back at me once again. I didn't want him to feel guilt or worry.  
  
Maybe it was due to the insecure thoughts swimming around in my head but the only thing I managed to say would have to be categorized as completely selfish. I was tired of trying to comfort people or mostly I felt terrible about failing to comfort him.  
  
"Stay here Gohan."  
  
I couldn't imagine how vulnerable I sounded at that moment. An emotion that I was quickly finding myself in-tune with perfectly. I reached out hesitantly and grasped his hand, "Like old times."  
  
He nodded and pulled the chair closer to my bed, "Go to sleep."  
  
The soft demanded was sealed with a small kiss on my forehead. The action reminded me of Chichi, she did that every night when tucking me and Goten in. I would never go to sleep though, not until Gohan came in and tucked me in as well. For a moment I grew envious of Pan, she had such a great father to watch over her. Gohan had been our form of Goku at home...  
  
He pulled back and smiled. The thought of someone actually tucking me in seemed so surreal. Sure Vasha would do so on some occasions, but it was different with Gohan.  
  
Sleep was a good idea. Everything was so tiring now-a-days. Why fatigue was catching up on me so quickly was beyond me. Then again, my body was in bad shape with the whole battle with Turlus and everything. However, I didn't want to think of such things, not now at least.  
  
I closed my eyes and felt myself slowly start to drift off when a gentle movement against my left cheek caught my attention. Cracking open one eye, I found Gohan staring down at me with this loving, as I would guess, fatherly expression as one hand caressed my cheek, "Don't worry. I'm still here. I won't leave."  
  
"Better not," I could remember myself mumbling before I fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He gazed down at the sleeping form of his sister; her breathing now calm and rhythmic. It was strange how much she had changed over the years, but with the circumstances..how could she not?  
  
Brushing back a small lock from her face, Gohan sighed as he watched her.  
  
"You look so innocent when you're sleeping, you know that?" He asked silently. He had meant it when he told her he would protect her. He had told her that long ago as well, but this time he would make sure that this would never happen again.  
  
Leaning back against the stiff chair, he closed his eyes in a feeble attempt for relaxation. Yet, he found his mind drifting off to a stormy night long ago. A time were such tragedies, that had manifested now, were all but dark dreams in a child's slumber....  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The room was consumed by an inexorable darkness. Dark silhouettes would appear abruptly against the sleek-caliginous glass that no moon had the chance to light. Brilliant streaks of white energy shook the ground; the heat they resonated tingling the hairs on the back of your neck. Yet, the worst to come was the constant roar that filled the air; resembling a lion as it defended its claim to a kill.  
  
Through this a small young girl wandered through the twisting corridors, her back poised against the towering walls. Her large over- sized shirt swayed at her knees as she attempted an inch at a time. Her face was pulled into a mixer of fear and anxiety, every step causing her eyes to twitch or blink rapidly. Subtle creaks, manifested themselves, falling upon deaf ears as she slowly moved across the parterre. The only sound was her rapid heart-beat that held the constant pulsation within her ears. However, every movement, every creak, every step screamed and warned of an ominous omen that was soon to come.  
  
Another flash, this time right outside the window. The bolt twisted its seeking coils and wrapped around the loam as if to mock her terror. The roar louder this time and whipping at her ears as she desperately sought for a sanctuary. Yet, her legs rooted themselves to the floor: thousand pounds weights strapped to both ankles. Her hands flew to her mouth as she desperately tried to drown out her cries. Soon they moved to cover her ears, the futile effort offering only more discomfort. Gradually, she sunk to her knees as she road out the terrifying wave until only the pounding of large-flinty droplets could be heard.  
  
She was so close to her destination, the small portal only a foot or two away. The door that held way to her sanctuary, to her guardian. Pulling herself along she cried. The tiny droplets clinging to her cheeks and soul. Ever so carefully she righted herself before the gateway, every nerve ending screaming for her to run to it. To pound and scream for help, but she stayed mute. Holding her knees tightly against her chest she sat there, burying her head and hiding from the darkness that threatened to consume her. Succumbing to her fear she silently cried again, each sob wrenching at her despairing heart. Every crystalline droplet wasted on her savior.  
  
The soft creak and spill of dim light. A dark silhouette poised itself infront of her, casting a shadow upon her small body. A faint gasp escaped her lips as he neared; the images were still so fresh within her mind. Was he the monster? Would he hurt her? She cried and braised herself protectively from her ominous foe, every muscle tense and waiting for the blow that was to come.  
  
Yet, nothing came.  
  
She sat there, still and quiet; knowing that one move might endanger herself. She could hear a small padding, like bare-feet against a wooden floor. Ever-so-gently two large arms wrapped around her form, cradling her in a reassuring hug. Opening her eyes, she smiled and almost laughed as she stared at her guardian, her savior.  
  
He twisted in step and softly stepped into the Elysium, the soft cloud cushioning her as she sunk into his haven. He smiled and brushed a lock from her face, before moving away, to only return from the other- side. Laying down gently, he turned away, but not before reaching down carefully to pull up the soft smooth blanket of stars around both of them.  
  
Yet, she stayed still, quiet and unsure. She turned and stared at his broad back, fear gnawing at her heart, "Gohan?"  
  
He grunted and turned, his angelic face watching her in the dark, "What?"  
  
Tears came again, this time from the uncertainty of nightmares, "I saw you. You were hurt. You were hurt because of me. You did not answer me. You were quiet. You did not move."  
  
A hiccup followed every sentence the words breaking and cracking in her tiny voice.  
  
"Xenia.." A languid voice drawled as a hand reached out to gingerly wipe away her tears, "Don't worry. I'm here and I'll always be here."  
  
"But-" He placed a sole finger against her tiny lips, the simple act silencing her completely.  
  
"I won't let anything happen, not to you or Goten or Mom. Don't worry. I'll always protect you. Nothing will happen, I promise."  
  
"You promise?" her eyes widened, full of renewed hope.  
  
He simply smiled and nodded, a hand stretching out to ruffle her hair, "Yeah kiddo."  
  
Ever-lasting hope and trust enveloped her as her angel smiled again, his amusement rising her spirits.  
  
"Now, go to sleep."  
  
The command was soft and gentle, but she complied dutifully and turned onto her side. Two hands wrapped around her holding her tightly, with that she felt everything begin the vanish. The roar was nothing, but a simple rumble that barely held any presence over her Elysium. The vicious, cackling of lightening now, only served as a inconstant night- light over the two. With that last though, they both fell into blissful dreams. Xenia's full of wild adventures featuring her savior.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Through the silence of the room, the soft breathing of two people can be heard. Gohan snoring softly, his mouth pulled up into a soft smile against his lips. Through his nostalgic moment, he had fallen ill of his sister's present state and now both were fast asleep. Yet, what would bring the brightest smile was the link they possessed...for he still held her hand protectively within his.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, what do ya think? I wanted some brotherly-sister bonding between Gohan and Xenia. Not too bad I hope. I worked real hard on the flashback with the thunderstorm, I hoped my efforts weren't in vain. I have a little cousin who never uses conjunctions. Instead of didn't she says did not, so I decided to write Xenia's speech like that.  
  
I want to apologize to SABI because I didn't add the next scene into this chapter. She had been wanting to read it so badly and I was just dying to end it here. Gomen.  
  
Man this is getting long, the part of the flashback with Vasha..I made the baby a male because using it just sounded really well, to be blunt retarded. That little section is not a hint.  
  
Dang, that chapter came out longer than expected. Hmmmm, I am hoping this story won't be any longer than 45 chapters. I just don't know how much I should write, considering the TWO week time frame the virus places here. Have I left anything out?? Please tell me ok. In my mind I have everything explained, but then again I may forget that I never wrote some of these things in the story. Hope I am still keeping' you all interested. Ja ne minna-san! 


	39. CH38: Unexpected Truths and Concern

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gomen! I know this chapter is late, but if it's any consolation....I already started writing chapter 39! Domo arigatou Blitz, Goten's Guardian Angel and Reioca!! Your reviews kept me going!! And yeah, the word adamantine means hard or solid, it is NOT the adjective form of the metal in X-men: Adamantium. I love X-men but that isn't even a real metal! Anyway, back to DBZ!  
  
Disclaimer: Hontouni?!? You believe that I would own DragonBallZ?!?  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 38....  
  
Damn!! His fist broke through the alloy, twisting the adamantine substance within his palms. His mother had know this! She had known the severity of her condition and yet she had revealed nothing that would alert them to this! He might not have been the most attentive audience member, but his mother didn't suggest any of this to Gohan.  
  
A low growl escaped his lips as he sat up, allowing his lavender hair to cloak his eyes. Why wouldn't she tell them? That was the one question plaguing him. For what purpose?  
  
Oh dear Dende...his eyes widened as his breath became hitched within his constricting throat. Did she know? Did Xenia know about this? Was this her reason for not wanting to come back? Did she already know she was going to die?  
  
No...she wasn't going to die. She couldn't! Yet, he couldn't suppress the creeping doubt in his mind. But why did he care?! Why?! She had made it clear earlier that she had no desire to be within ten feet of him! Then why? Why did he feel this way?  
  
The memory of her cold body shivering as her blood pulsed out in languid streaks was still fresh within his memory. Then to find her again in the alley, her body covered with lacerations and bruises...To know that she had been through so much and felt so much pain...yet the most horrifying fact of them all was that she believed she deserved every ounce of pain that had befallen her. Yes she had killed, but that itself is no excuse for the amount of atrocities that had been wrought upon herself. Even his father knew this fact! His father...the one person that she trusted.  
  
A few minutes...no not even a few minutes and she was completely relaxed and trusting of him. Trunks shook his head rapidly as his frustration ate away at his entire being. He had offered her comfort, a chance to come back, but what does she do? She spits all that generosity back in his face, like venom from a viper. A few words and she's holding onto his father as if he held the very meaning of her existence! What did he do wrong? What didn't he understand?!  
  
"Damn you! Damn you!!" His fists clenched tightly at his side, the strained grasp turning his knuckles a stark white, "Why do I care so much?! Why?! You hate me and I..."  
  
His voice trailed off...Did she hate him? That word...hate.....its sound, he couldn't describe it to anyone. Such a small word, four letters that could without action destroy anything they were directed towards. Four letters that start wars and end hundreds if not thousands of lives...  
  
However, its just a word, a sound that is formed and shaped to have meaning when spoken. Yet, each letter possessed a string. Thin and long, its a limp twine that can cut so easily. He could feel it. Every inch wrapped tightly around his heart, every artery constricted and tightened under the puppet master. Yet every tug cut deeper into him, his body aching with a hollow feeling that strained his lungs and forced himself to grasp desperately for air as he drowned. Such a small word, but with such power...  
  
Where did it come from, such pain? Why did it encompass his entire being when he remembered her biting remarks. Why did he suffocate and drown every time he imagined her beaten and grasping onto life by mere threads? Pain that forced him to cry and scream so that he could relieve the blinding agony from his soul. Yet all it did was allow it to remain dormant till something rose up and roused it from its peaceful slumber.  
  
His knees rose unsteadily from the smooth pewter, every ounce of strength seeming to have been robbed from his body. Easily, he stumbled and nearly fell as his hands reached out and grasped firmly onto the desk beside him. Balanced and gaining footing once again he tried to leave the room, but an incessant force made his feet thousand pound weights.  
  
They were in the infirmary. That he knew, but was it right to just walk in there now? Would she want him there? Would she just scream at him again; throwing her abhorrent banter into his face? Yet, a part of him didn't care if she did or not. All that mattered was that he would be able to see her. To see her safe and sound within one of the beds, tucked away quietly so that she could regain her strength.  
  
Actually, he hoped she would yell at him, scream and shout till her lungs ached. As long as she didn't stay still and quiet, because all that confirmed was her suffering and pain was still strong and extant. Honestly, he couldn't survive another jerk from those strings.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pleasant dreams. That is what parents say before a child goes to sleep. Dreams...our goals, our wishes and the things we love most in life, exist there. We cling to these fantasies desperately cherishing the time we are able to be happy without worry. Yet, sooner or later an obstruction appears and tears that world down returning one reluctantly back to reality.  
  
This is the predicament Gohan found himself now. His memory had begun to seep into his subconscious and he marveled in the world where nothing had gone wrong, everyone was in attendance and balanced within each other. Yet, now the sky begins to fall and he's Chicken Little desperately seeking to grasp safety and happiness that still might exist. However, a fantasy is but a figment of our imaginations and Gohan discovered this quite quickly.  
  
Darkness filled his vision quickly and a heavy weight fell over his eyes. Another shake and another rumble...slowly he allows the light to filter in on his world, shattering it instantly. Shaking his head slowly, to clear the daze within his mind, he sits up and stretches, but stops himself and realizes he still clasping Xenia's hand within his. Then he remembers that he had been disturbed only moments ago and glances over to find he wasn't alone with Xenia anymore.  
  
"Trunks," Gohan ran a hand through his unruly hair, "What are you doing here?"  
  
The young demi-saiyan shifted awkwardly under Gohan's gaze, his eyes averted to the floor, "I though I might check and see how she was doing. I thought you might know something so I woke you up."  
  
Smiling softly at the teen, Gohan shifted his gaze to the young girl beside him, "She's fine right now. She had a couple of injuries, but none proved to be fatal. She's resting now, as you can see."  
  
"Hey Gohan?"  
  
"What is it Trunks?"  
  
Trunks paused for a moment assessing his next question carefully in his mind. He didn't know if this was a smart decision, considering Xenia's attitude to him earlier, but...  
  
"Since you are apparently tired, I thought I might take over the watch."  
  
"I don't know Trunks." Xenia had chosen him to stay with her. She said for everyone to leave and that if anyone HAD TO stay then it would be him. He did feel the ever present fatigue beginning to weigh down his eye lids again and sighed. Surely she wouldn't be angry with him if he did switch with Trunks. The boy had after all been one of her best friends when she was younger.  
  
"All right," Gohan stood up and carefully unwrapped Xenia's fingers from around his hand. He hated to leave her like this, but it would be nice to check on Videl and Pan. Yet after setting her hand by his sisters side, he found that he missed its warmth. He never really tried to show it, but he had really missed her over these past eleven years; more than anyone probably knew.  
  
"Thanks," Gohan whispered gratefully as he placed a hand on Trunks's shoulder. The teen was more worried than he cared to admit, but Gohan could see this clear as day. She'd be safe with Trunks around. With one final glance back he headed back upstairs, hoping that everything would be back to normal soon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Here he was again. Hovering over her, just like in the alley, but this time he didn't need to worry about her actually saying anything to him. He would enjoy the silence while it lasted, at least her peaceful slumber meant that she was at least a bit more comfortable around them.  
  
Yet, she would wake eventually...what would he say to her? What could be said that wouldn't lead to another argument? He didn't wish to fight with her, but then again civil conversation didn't seem possible.  
  
He sifted his hands through his lavender hair and pulled at the locks in utter frustration. His mind was only leading him in circles! Why couldn't things be simpler. Easier, like when they were younger. Back then the only worry they had was how they were going to execute the next prank on Vegeta. Though each attempt successful or not did place them on the evil side of the Saiyan Prince, they didn't seem to care. Just the shocked or horrified look on his face was enough to make the punishment, whatever it might be, bearable.  
  
He chuckled lightly to himself as he imagined suggesting another escapade to her. She would probably yell at him for some new reason or call him bakayaro for even trying to suggest it while they had all obviously grown out such things. Yet, it might bring a smile to her lips, and that itself would make any verbal banter welcomed if he could achieve it.  
  
"Maybe I should just leave..." He sighed to himself, maybe this hadn't been a good idea.  
  
"Maybe you should."  
  
His head whipped up at the sound of those words, his eyes quickly fixating themselves on the girl beside the him, "You're awake..."  
  
He truly had no idea what to say and Xenia didn't reply. She simply sat up and bored her eyes into the lavender-haired intruder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He hoped that Xenia wouldn't wake up. He was already feeling the over bearing weight of guilt bearing down on him.  
  
//Should I have left her with Trunks? Will she be angry at me?//  
  
Gohan had no desire to dampen his newly found relationship with his sister. He had already gained her trust and to break it now would bring forth unwanted consequences.  
  
"I thought you were watching Xenia."  
  
Jerking his head up, Gohan looked around the dimly lit room, "Dad?" He called out softly, aware that the others might be asleep.  
  
"Gohan, who's down there with her?"  
  
Adjusting his eyes, Gohan managed to spot a slouched figure against one of the recliners, "Trunks." Silence ensued and Gohan shifted himself nervously as he pondered under the situation.  
  
"Father?"  
  
Goku's head lifted slightly, but his features remained hidden by the room's darkness. Then again Gohan wasn't surprised by the setting his father had welcomed. After all, his own daughter didn't wish to see him. Taking a seat on the couch beside the saiyan, Gohan sighed. He terribly wished he knew what his father was thinking.  
  
"Where's mom?"  
  
"Your mother? She's sleeping."  
  
Gohan raised a brow, suspicion clear on his face, "And she let you stay here and went to bed alone?"  
  
"At first she didn't want to, but Goten said he would stay with her."  
  
So that is where his baby brother ran off to. Seems like he would try and comfort their mother, but it was still odd to see his father sulking. Goku usually held a cheerful smile on his face, his only harsh expressions would be saved for battle. Yet, now...it seemed almost as if he possessed no energy at all. If Vegeta was here, he would surely be scolding his fellow saiyan of his apparent pathetic behavior.  
  
"Did you talk to her?"  
  
Gohan glanced up sharply and frowned at the question. It hadn't been much of a conversation... "A little, but it wasn't much of a conversation."  
  
Shifting in his chair, Goku allowed a small ray of moonlight to splay across half of his face, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I told her what happened when she was sleeping. You remember, those bottles Bulma took."  
  
Gohan watched silently as his father nodded, "Did she say anything about them?"  
  
"No not really...but she did say that they would allow her to live. Yet, I found out that she doesn't know that she is sick yet."  
  
Silence settled over the room as the elder saiyan turned his head to gaze out the window. They both knew that her condition was serious and according to Bulma incurable. Yet, that piece of information wasn't wanted for conversation.  
  
"Did she...did she mention me at all?"  
  
Gohan bit onto his lip nervously for a moment as he pondered his father's question. He hated to be placed on the spot like this and considering what his answer would be he didn't wish to tell him. A small grunt tore him from his pensive stupor and he glanced up and found a small smile upon his father's lips.  
  
"She didn't, did she?" Goku sighed mournfully and gave a small chuckle, "Yet why would she. I abandoned you all for seven years and the one day I came back, she was taken from us."  
  
"Dad don't thin-"  
  
"No Gohan." The statement was sharp and brief, but held no malice or ill contempt, "I did abandon all of you and her letter..."  
  
Goku's voice began to hitch up slightly as he shifted in the shadows. Before long he held a small frail envelope within his large palms, and Gohan nodded with understanding. Though he had never actually read the letter, he knew his father cherished it dearly. His sister had possessed nothing, but absolute admiration for their father and he would bet anyone that those simple pages of paper spoke this one fact in volumes.  
  
"In this letter, she kept saying how she wished to see me. That she couldn't wait for the Tournament, and yet that day turned out to be the worst day of her life."  
  
"But father, you didn't have anything to do with that." Gohan desperately protested, but quickly found his attempt futile as his father simply ignored the plea.  
  
"I stayed in other-world because I wanted to protect my family, but in the end I wasn't even able to save her. He knew that all of you would come to the Tournament that day. That left a good opportunity for him. He could just come in and take her, and I let him."  
  
"But you didn'-"  
  
"Yes I did Gohan!" Goku shouted angrily as thin streaks glittered on his face, "It was my fault she was taken from us. I should have stayed there with all of you. I know I would have stayed there with her..."  
  
"Would you have?"  
  
Goku's head shot up as he searched the stolid face of his eldest son, "What do you mean? Of course I would have."  
  
"Dad," Gohan casted his gaze to the floor. He hated to be the one to tell his father this, but hiding the truth always brought forth unwanted consequences, "Would you have? I love you and all, but I have to admit it. You were never home. You love to train and in the years after Frieza that's all you would do."  
  
"But-"  
  
Gohan lifted up his hand quietly and quickly silenced his father. If he didn't tell him now, then he never would be able to again.  
  
"When I was younger, much younger...before Raditz. You would always spend time at home. You would play with me and spend time with mom, but after what happened that fateful day, you never were the same. You even stayed on Yardrat longer so that you could train and learn a new technique. I know you're a saiyan father, but I am one too. The same blood flows through me and I would be lying if I told you that I hated to fight. I enjoy the thrill I receive; the incredible rush of adrenaline. However, I don't try to endlessly seek for a battle."  
  
"But Gohan," Goku stood up abruptly from his chair, "I never wanted people to come and endanger our lives! I never wished for Chikayuusei to be attacked!"  
  
"Father, please calm down, you'll wake up mom and the others," Gohan pleaded quietly.  
  
The saiyan began to clench his fist tightly by his side, the action going by unnoticed by his senses. Instead he simply fell back into the satin arm-chair and resolved to hear what his son had to say.  
  
Yet, Gohan remained silent for a moment; apparently having been shaken from his rendition. He was always perceived as the more collective son. His every present studies built in that personality and he knew that he was the only one capable of explicating the situation while still retaining most of his composure.  
  
"You trained for the androids everyday. I have no right to complain because the training involved me as well, but mom is a different story. I admit that you did spend time with her, but it was short and usually left her depressed and lonely. When I told her of your death, she broke down and cried for hours and yet...Later that week, she told me that it was as if you had never left. Sure your side of the bed would be cold, but then again you never were around much so there wasn't much to be missed. Though, she was still heartbroken about your death, I assure you, but then again how could she not be."  
  
Gohan felt his stomach twist uncomfortably for a moment, but decided to ignore it. His conscience wouldn't stop him from asking.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is...If you had never died and was there the day of the Tournament, would you have stayed home with Xenia? Or would you have gone with me and Goten to meet up with Bulma and the others? After all, Saiyans don't stay sick for long and that one factor would come in wouldn't it? Wouldn't you believe it to be the flu or something akin to it and leave, thinking that she would be fine later that day?"  
  
Goku didn't answer and Gohan found himself regretting every word he had spoken. It wasn't his place to tell his father this, but he wanted to know himself. He had long since been aware of his father's new fondness for training and the life of a warrior, the two having previously been attributes only belonging to Vegeta.  
  
"Is that what you really believe Gohan?"  
  
Goku granted a sparing glance at his son before adverting his eyes to the floor once again, "Am I really that ignorant of my family? Do I seem that cold-hearted?"  
  
Gohan shut his eyes and forced himself not to answer. Anything that he would say would only contradict his speech. Sympathy wasn't an option at the moment.  
  
"I see." It was a simple statement, but it held so much remorse and guilt that Gohan could barely contain himself. He desperately wished to console his father. If there was anything that he could say that would take away his guilt and pain...but that wouldn't be right. There was no use in trying to fix the moment with soft words. The truth had been laid out and it apparently was not what his father had expected to hear from him.  
  
Pulling himself up, Gohan began walking to the stairs that led up to south wing of capsule corp. He didn't want to leave his father here, but he desperately wished to check upon his own family.  
  
Stopping before the banister, he sighed once again to himself. He hated to flee from the situation, after all he had been accused of doing so for much of his life...  
  
"I'm going to go check on Videl and Pan. Are you going to stay down here?"  
  
No reply was given nor did Gohan hear any footsteps follow him upstairs. Perhaps it would be better if his father had time to himself. Sorting through everything would be hard and would place another hefty burden upon him, but what else could he have done? It was better this way...or at least Gohan hoped so.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Apprehension was the first to set in and then embarrassment and doubt. He had no idea what to do or even think for that matter. Then again, what could one say in this type of situation?  
  
I wasn't entirely upset with him, but the sudden loss of Gohan wasn't something I would take lightly. After all, he seemed to be the only one that would not bring the emotional baggage along. Vegeta was similar when considering his emotions, maybe that's why I felt more comfortable around them.  
  
"Where's Gohan?"  
  
The sudden question seemed to catch him off guard and he stuttered for a moment before he managed to tell me the reason he was here. Though it was hard to understand anything through his rush of almost incoherent babble.  
  
"WellGohanwasasleep...andIcamein...a- andaskedifhewanted....togetsomemrest... anduhhh..."  
  
Trunks eyes swept over the room as he tried to assess the situation more calmly. Why was he acting this way? Why was he so nervous?! Yet he found himself quickly being forced to reality, by was it....laughter?  
  
Good god he was acting as if one wrong word would cause me to explode into a fit of anger! Then again here comes those similar tendencies, after all Gohan had acted similar. I still couldn't believe how similar my temper had become when considering my mother's. Yet, then again Gohan hadn't been stuttering or blushing like Trunks was. It was an uncontrollable reaction. I tried to resist the laughter that was bubbling up, but it was utterly impossible.  
  
He turned and stared with an expression of total and utter shock and I tried to shake my head to get him to calm down, but it was of no help. My sides began to ache slightly as I doubled over the small mattress. If he didn't stop I would end of embarrassing myself as well.  
  
I continued to laugh till I felt tears beginning to roll down my face. However his shock quickly wore off and was replaced by a new and more familiar emotion...anger. Why would she be laughing at him at a time like this?!?  
  
"What's so funny?!" He asked angrily as his fists wrung the side of the small mattress.  
  
"It's just that...." I glanced over at him again for a moment and immediately pressed a hand to my lips. Oh no...more laughter fell form my lips as I surveyed his red, scrunched up face. It reminded me so much of the times I had teased him when we were kids.  
  
"Xenia!" Trunks cried out as he felt what was akin to annoyance gnawing on his mind.  
  
Yet, I couldn't help myself at the moment. His incredibly childish bouts were hilarious and soon the only action I was permitted to do was hug my stomach with incredible hilarity.  
  
"Fine then. It's nice to see that you haven't changed."  
  
At those words I quickly felt my laughter died within my throat. Had I heard him correctly? I turned sharply towards him, and found his anger gone. Instead, it had been replaced with curiosity and confusion, but I could hardly blame him for this. My moods weren't exactly consistent with one another.  
  
"Xenia did I say something wrong?" Trunks didn't seem like a guy who was naïve when it came to women, yet his lack of knowledge at the moment astounded me. Yet, maybe I am crediting too much to the conversation me and Gohan had.  
  
"I haven't...." I paused for a moment, "I haven't changed?"  
  
He stared somewhat bewilderedly at me and I watched him open his mouth to speak, but decided otherwise at the last second.  
  
Though the young demi-saiyan was quite puzzled at the moment and it didn't help that his tongue suddenly felt like a wad of cotton in his mouth.  
  
"Uhhh...well you seem to act the same..."  
  
//Good going Einstein!! Now she'll think you're a blubbering baka! Could I degrade myself any more infront of her//  
  
"Do I really act the same?"  
  
He stared at me with an expression akin to wonder and I allowed him a few moments to think of a response. Why did he seem so surprised at my questions? Yet, after a couple of minutes of silence, maybe it would be better if I initiated things.  
  
"I haven't change that much have I? Gohan didn't think so either or at least I believe he didn't."  
  
I scrunched my nose up as I contemplated over the situation. A strange impulse ran through me and I threw my legs over so that I could dangle them over the side of the bed. I just hoped Trunks would understand my mannerism as I placed my chin over my right palm.  
  
"My conversation with Gohan wasn't really anything...more like broken statements and unanswered question if you ask me."  
  
"But I," Trunks cocked his head in slight confusion, "Didn't ask."  
  
I glanced up at him and frowned, "I know that. Just thought you might want to know."  
  
He simply stared at me and smiled. He still seemed to be the same chibi Trunks that I had known, with a few added quirks here and there. I was content with the neutral atmosphere that had settle over the room, but not with the hushed reticence. I narrowed my eyes and set my face into a serious expression. Most people would find this comedic on my face, for I had never wandered far from my foolish tendencies. Yet without breaking eye contact, I smiled gratefully as the silence instantly shattered, "I don't like it when it's quiet."  
  
I felt a chill run through me as my voice echoed slightly against the wall. I hate this place...  
  
Quickly sneered at my present companion, I decided that I wanted out of here, "Or this room for that matter. I don't like hospitals. With their stark white walls and small uncomfortable beds." I visibly shivered for a moment and watched in disbelief as Trunks shook his head ruefully.  
  
"What!?" I cried out, his antics confusing me utterly. What did I do?  
  
"Yep, I can say for sure that your still one in the same. Nothings changed. Not you or your endless paranoia."  
  
"Have I always been like this?" My face twisting in disbelief.  
  
"You have no idea..."  
  
"Oh boy...and here I thought it was something I had acquired while with Turlus..."  
  
The name seemed to strike a cord within Trunks for he grew ever quiet again. I felt my smile fade as I observed his drastic change in behavior. I never realized that he would have such a reaction. Now that hadn't been a smart thing to do...  
  
Chewing on my lower lip, I gazed about the room for a moment. I had to rectify this situation. What better than a nice little conversation piece. I hate to loose another person to my open-mouth-insert-foot mannerisms. Though it wasn't as if Gohan abandoned me or something, and I wanted to stay mad at Trunks...but now with him acting this way...I shouldn't be letting him get off so easily! But then again he didn't do anything wrong, but....ARGHHHH!!  
  
"You ok?"  
  
My head snapped up at the comment, the internal debate dying down, "What?"  
  
"You kinda looked like you were fighting with yourself. Your arms were swaying about and your face was twisting into many different expressions that were quite amusing."  
  
He smirked lightly and chuckled at my psychotic behavior. And here I had thought I had gotten over my insane ways. The heat quickly rose in my face and I quickly turned away, hiding my embarrassment as best I could. Note to self: deal with your conscience when no one is in the room.  
  
"I think I need to be committed to an insane asylum..." I smacked my forehead lightly and gazed at him somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Maybe so, but then again if it took you this long to realize that then maybe you're beyond help."  
  
"Hey!!" I socked him playfully in the arm as he continued to laugh at me. Maybe things were becoming normal again. To anyone who would have the privilege to see, they would guess that we were the best of friends. Yet, then again, looks can be deceiving and sometimes it's better that way.  
  
"You know..."  
  
"No I don't know...."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the me and ignored my jeering smile, "When I first came in here I had been readying myself for World War III."  
  
"Really, why?" I asked, the amusement of our conversation apparent in my voice.  
  
He smiled and shook his head, "Well you had made it quite clear that you didn't want to see me in the alley."  
  
The alley......my chest suddenly constricted itself for a moment as my vision blurred. All those painful words, and the memories from my time with Turlus. I had been trying to forget those thing since I got back....and my....I glanced down at my stomach. The small ki that laid within me, its secrecy provided by the small shield I had placed over it days before. I was sick.....wasn't I? All the pain from before and Gohan's all too apparent concern...I didn't want to think about any of this now, but Trunks's words quickly assaulted my body with all of these emotion.  
  
My smile completely faded from my face as ever bit of newly found happiness disappeared. Why did he have to remind me of this? I felt my body slacken a bit as I rested against the bedpost. I hated these memories, I wanted things to be normal again, but that was just a simple fantasy that would never come true....  
  
Two scathing streams began to flow from my eyes and I didn't care to wipe them away. I turned away from him then, hiding my face under my unruly bangs, but I still couldn't hide my distraught feelings from him. I pitied that he didn't understand. I knew none of them could, but then again wasn't that my fault as well. Trunks sat there mute, and I knew he was trying to think of a way to console me.  
  
"Xenia..."  
  
I hiccuped slightly as my sobs took over my body. A slight shiver and I closed my eyes as I tried to shut out his voice, "Please Trunks don't...."  
  
"But what did I do?"  
  
"Why did you have to ruin this...." I knew I was being unfair to him, but what else could I do? I couldn't explain things too him! Could I? Would he understand?  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't know what I did."  
  
I turned fully away from him this time, pulling my knees up to my chest. No, I couldn't tell him. Not now at least.  
  
"Why did you have to ruin this? It finally felt normal being with some one here, almost like..." I choked back a sob, my voice failing me at the last moment.  
  
Desperate to find out what had gone wrong, he reached out to my frail form, "Please Xenia....tell me what I did wrong."  
  
Yet I yelped quietly as his hand fell onto my shoulder, my body jerking from his warm touch, "Please Trunks, don't. Please don't."  
  
Perplexed and guilt-ridden, the demi-saiyan sat back against the hard wooden chair beside Xenia's bed. He longed to reach out to her, to try and comfort her in any way he could, but he couldn't....Instead he allowed himself to simply sit there and glance now and then at her turned back. He hated himself for giving her such pain....  
  
She had been so happy before. It had almost felt the same....the same as when the three of them were younger and would hang out together. Just himself, Xenia and Goten.....pulling pranks and playing non-stop every minute of every day. Yet, a smile didn't lift his lips as the memories passed through his mind. Instead his frowned deepened as he realized that he had shattered that dream of normalcy once again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I bet you all were wondering when Trunks would come in again, huh? Romance will come soon. You can't rush these thing, you know! There is one thing that could affect the whole getting together part. I have somewhat of an idea of what is going to happen, but I must ask you all something first:  
  
"Should Xenia tell someone that she's pregnant, or should she wait a while? And if she tells someone, should it be one person or everyone?"  
  
I'm not quite sure when this should happen because it would create more complications within everyone and well with the virus and Bulma seeking a cure, but yeah....so I really would like to know what you all think of this. This chapter kinda seemed like a filler to me, but the next one will reveal some new revelations within the whole situation. Also could some one fill me in on how I'm portraying Goku. I don't want him to look to pathetic, cause that would seem too OOC. Onegai!!!!! Domo Arigatou Minna-san. Ja ne! 


	40. Ch39: Eternity vs Evanescent Time

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Domo arigatou Blitz, Reioca, and Fighter Kitten!! Your reviews really mean a lot to me!! I have the rest of the story all planned out so these chapter shouldn't take that long to write anymore....They shouldn't at least...  
  
Disclaimer: Hontouni?!? You believe that I would own DragonBallZ?!?  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 39....  
  
Time stretches into eternity when expectation filters into the equation. Seconds seem like minutes, minutes like hours, hours like days and days like years. The concept that is true becomes lost within the chaos that ensues and dominates one's life. Thus three years of constant worry and apprehension has passed. Every muscle tense as breathing becomes more difficult. The sweat pores nervously from every pore and soon one is soaked within their own overwhelming emotions. How could one person possibly survive such an ordeal....  
  
"She's been down there for three days....."  
  
Cerulean orbs glance up and fixate upon a young girl. Her sleek aquamarine hair pooling over her arms as she rests her head over them. Yet, her attention wasn't directed at him, instead she stared motionlessly at the basement door.  
  
"I know," Trunks whispered softly to his sister as he followed her gaze, "She doesn't want to leave until she can find a way to cure Xenia."  
  
The table suddenly shook and spun as two petite fists came flying into its cherry wood surface, "She hasn't eaten anything! She hasn't slept or stopped in her wild research!"  
  
Crystalline droplets slowly emerged from her eyes, following a mysterious path as they trail down her face. Yet her expression wasn't one of sorrow or misery, but that of anguish and rage.  
  
"I've seen her Trunks." Her eyes abruptly snap up as that one testament falls from her lips. The flashing orbs dancing as the anger rises within her petite body, "She is working herself to the point of utter exhaustion. Her face is so pale and....."  
  
Her head turns abruptly away from her older sibling as she tries to stop her tears, "Everything is falling apart, now. And its all because of HER!"  
  
Her loud outburst fell from her lips in a heated slur that contested to her enormous anger. In this rage, she watched the monitor that had been placed in the kitchen the day before and cringed, "It's all her fault."  
  
A young girl in her late teens could be seen laying upon a small bed on the miniature screen. Her raven mane pooled around her body as her breaths came out in short gasps. Her face contorts itself into an expression of sever pain as her right arm shakes violently by her side. Another attack has taken over her body.  
  
Everyday they would have to witness these horrible bouts that she underwent. Yet, they never grew less horrifying instead they heightened the sensation to a degree that rested on level of complete hysteria. Every tremor that ran through her would lead to yet another injury on her body.  
  
However neither demi-saiyan could pull their eyes away as they watched a thin laceration suddenly tear open her shoulder, drawing itself a thin line to her elbow. Then everything stopped; the pain and the convulsions. Yet this would could be identified only as the eye of the storm. Abruptly, it opens with every muscle within its path being torn and ripped to shreds.  
  
Two tall figures run into the room, their large obsidian locks hiding the grief and panic that would be on their faces. Desperate to find a way to control the situation, they hold her down carefully to the small mattress. All the while her screams resonate within the room, her voice becoming hoarse and depleted as the air runs out from her lungs.  
  
Yet, they heard nothing of this. They simply watched as the silent exhibition took place before their eyes. Neither could fathom the pain she went through nor could they pull themselves from their spots to help. They simply sat there motionless, mesmerized by the images that greeted them.  
  
"It's all her fault."  
  
Instead of a small nod or a silent agreement, resentment came to argue her accusation.  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
She turns to him shocked and confused, how could her own brother not understand this, "You're defending HER?"  
  
"You have no idea what she's been though," He states softly his eyes boring small holes into the table. It wasn't his place to speak at the moment. He knew this and yet something was pushing his anger to new levels.  
  
"I don't know what she's been through?! What about what she put us through! How can you stand up for a monster like her!!"  
  
He knew she was just trying to find a way to vent her anger and yet a part of him didn't care. Sure she was his little sister. He should be understanding and console her, but he wanted to be selfish this one day. He has been trying too hard to make everyone else feel better.  
  
"How could you know anything?" The statement was said without emotion and yet every word struck her violently. He didn't care anymore; about being strong or about anyone's emotions.  
  
"She has gone through more pain than you can ever imagine!" His voice roared over the room, its sheer volumes terrifying his younger sister. "She's had her whole life torn away from her and this is the way you act?! You ridicule her pain and act as if your petty problems are bigger than hers!"  
  
His hands crashed against the sleek surface beside him, the action causing the table to tip and crash onto it's side.  
  
"Trunks..." Her azure eyes shift and widen as fear begins to seep deeper into her body, "Trunks, please I...." Tears begin to trail down her cheeks, the torrent staining her beautiful face, "Trunks...."  
  
Something snaps within his heart, and suddenly he looks around himself in wonder. He drags his eyes over the room and notices for the first time what had just happened. The small round table turn over carelessly onto his side. Little pieces of wood jutting out from the spots where his fist had violently slammed into it. And then....  
  
His eyes fix themselves onto her small trembling form and he finds himself suddenly disgusted with the image. Her tears, her fear.things he had caused.  
  
"Bra, I'm...." He steps towards her and winces as she flinches from him.  
  
//I always ruin everything.....//  
  
Pulling back he bends over slightly and pulls the table back onto its stiff legs. His eye watch silently as he trails his fingers over the new impressions he had made and sighs, "I'm sorry Bra."  
  
//How could I have done this? What am I?//  
  
Both sibling slowly sink back into their chairs as the silence wears on. No unusual movement or sound appears and they simply lay their heads over their forearms and shift to become comfortable. They had learned too many times that such actions were better left forgotten or ignored and this situation seemed to fit into the category perfectly. Instead of arguing or even speaking another word, they simply watched silently as Xenia slept on her small bed. Her breathing normal now and her arm bandaged. Her saviors had disappeared, but she didn't seem to mind. Yet, neither could fail to notice the expression of utter pain that remained upon her face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
//A small spherule of cobalt aqueous concentration and.....//  
  
The liquids swirled and mixed within each other, but just as before the results she wished for were not achieved.  
  
"Dammit!" Bulma screamed as she pounded her hand against the table, "Why can't I get this right?!"  
  
Burying her head into her arms she sighed and relaxed her eyes. This wasn't going the way she had planned it.....that serum Xenia had brought did effectively neutralize the virus, but only for a short amount of time and with each day the virus was evolving. The amount of time that was allowed had now greatly reduced to only a few hours! How could they create something in time? Already they were feeding that stuff into her almost constantly and now they were down to the last bottle! A small cry fell from her lips and she sifted her hands through her short locks, only to pull at them a second later. What the hell was she doing wrong!  
  
"You can't stay down here forever onna."  
  
Bulma's eyes snapped open as she heard those words. She shook her head ruefully and laughed at her sudden shock. It had been such a long time since she had any contact with anyone besides Gohan. Pulling herself up, she weakly smiled at her new guest, "Vegeta....."  
  
The Saiyan Prince looked over his mate, his face displaying his disapproval for what he saw. He looked into her eyes for a moment, his face still a apathetic mask.  
  
"You need to rest for a while," He smiled a bit as he heard a faint rumble, "And you need to eat."  
  
Yet Bulma simply shook her head, "I can't Vegeta, I'm loosing more and more time with her and if I stop now...."  
  
"Yet do you believe starving and depriving yourself of sleep will help in any way?" He quirked up a brow and frowned at his stubborn mate. Sometimes he didn't understand humans.  
  
"Vegeta is right Bulma, you should rest for a bit. I can take care of this stuff for a while."  
  
Bulma's head whipped back and she glanced over to at the eldest son of her best friend. He smiled at her warmly, his hand coming up to tweak his glasses a bit.  
  
"Are you sure Gohan, because I could-"  
  
"Bulma," He raised his hand for silence, "I can handle this. Go and eat something, you've been down here for three days straight now."  
  
"But you have too," She protested childishly.  
  
"That I have, but you forget that I have saiyan-jin blood in me!" He rapped his chest a few times as if to prove the fact, "These sort of conditions don't effect me as much as they would a normal human."  
  
She glanced at him for a moment and then back at her mate. There had to be some way to get out of this mess, but it was hard when considering Gohan's logic.  
  
"Besides Bulma, I think there is something you should tell them." Finished Gohan as he bent over the microscope infront of him once again.  
  
"Tell us what?"  
  
Bulma glanced over to the side corridor and spotted a familiar couple coming her way.  
  
"What is Gohan talking about?" Asked Chichi as she leaned against her husband.  
  
Bulma bit her lip for a moment and sighed in defeat, "I'll tell you when we get upstairs."  
  
The two nodded and Bulma reluctantly got up from her small rolling chair. She didn't want to tell them just yet, but it would be better if they knew. Yet, how would they react to such information?  
  
Bulma didn't have time to think for much longer before two strong arms swooped in and plucked her from the floor. She glanced up and sneered at her captor, "Vegeta! What do think you are doing?!"  
  
Wincing at his mates screeching, he stayed silent and began down the long corridor that led to the stairs.  
  
"Vegeta did you hear a word I said?! Let me down this instant! If you don't I'll...'  
  
The couple's or rather Bulma's voice faded as the two disappeared around a bend.  
  
"Those two will never quit....." Trailed off Goku as he pulled his wife to him. "Have fun Gohan."  
  
The demi-saiyan simply laughed at the small joke that they all knew so well and waved at his parents as they turned to follow. Rubbing his tired eyes he turned back to his work, the light-heartiness from before quickly draining from his system.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The site that greeted Bulma upstairs made her desire to be in lab more fierce. Her two children were sitting at the table quietly, neither granting any sort of movement that might prove that they knew someone else was in the room. Yet, this wasn't what upset Bulma. It was their desolate and lost faces. She frowned sadly and motioned for her mate to let her down. They should have never had to go through something like this.  
  
"Bra.... Trunks..."  
  
Bra's head suddenly lifted up and she stood stalk-still for a moment as the words floated in her ears. Ever so slowly she turned her head, her mind wondering if this was some sort of illusion. Her eyes widened and a smile graced her lips, "Mom?"  
  
"Do I seem like that much of a hermit?"  
  
Laughing at the small joke, Bra ran towards her mother and hugged the older woman with all her might. She's had only been down there for three days, but it felt like an eternity! Jumping back suddenly she quickly apologized at her extravagant behavior, "I'm so sorry mom...uhh sit down."  
  
Taking a seat she smiled at her daughters smiling face, maybe she should come up once in a while. Then again, her mind turned on her for a moment as her eyes fixated themselves on her son. He was still sitting there, with his arms resting on his arms. His expression now seemed to be akin to his father's in every way possible.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"You two get anywhere yet?"  
  
The question was short, simple and to the point. Frankly, it threw Bulma off guard fore she didn't think anyone would ask that just yet. However, what would be achieved by dragging it out? She casted her eyes to the small wooden table, "No......not yet, but we have a few theories we are testing."  
  
//What the.....//  
  
Bulma reached over slightly and fingered a wide impression that had been made into the table. The wood had been broken in many places under the mark and stuck up like sharp teeth from the surface. She glanced up at her son and then to her mate. Yet, Vegeta simply shook his head and returned his gaze towards his son.  
  
"Mom, do you want me to make ya something?" Bra asked jubilantly as she tugged on her mother's sleeve.  
  
"Some coff-"  
  
"Tea."  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes angrily as she glanced up at her husband.  
  
"Tea, mom?"  
  
The two stared at each other for a moment and exchanged a quick verbal battle that only they could hear. With a small sigh, Bulma threw up her hands in defeat, "Alright. Tea it is...."  
  
Running over to the stove Bra grabbed a small tea pot and went to filled it up with water, "What kind mom?"  
  
Shrugging indifferently, Bulma smiled at her daughter, "I don't really care. You pick one."  
  
"Ok." Bra gave a large grin and turned on one burner before placing the pot back down, "Now...."  
  
She quickly made her way to the rather large pantry, "Which one...Which one...."  
  
They listened quietly as she repeated the phrase over and over again, her body quickly disappearing into the large closet.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
Snapping from her stupor, she glanced up, "Yes, Goku?"  
  
"What was Gohan talking about before, when he said you had something to tell us?"  
  
The blue-haired genus mentally panicked for a moment and quickly looked away. How could she tell them? What would she say? How to start.....  
  
"FOUND ONE!"  
  
Bra emerged from the pantry, a small box enclosed within her palms. Grateful for the distraction, Bulma smiled again, "Which one did you pick?"  
  
Lifting up the box, Bra read it to herself silently.  
  
"She picked one randomly without reading the box first?" Asked Chichi quietly.  
  
Yet Bra simply grinned silently to herself. That was what she had wanted them to think. Pulling the box back to her chest she turned her head and glanced at them from the corner of her eyes, "It's a secret."  
  
"Dear Dende.she is acting like she's five years old again." Moaned Trunks, the abrupt speech surprising the others.  
  
"Boy...."  
  
Trunks waved off his hand and nodded, "Ya, ya....I know."  
  
"She's just happy cause I finally came out of there." Bulma proclaimed to her son, her tone taking on a scolding turn.  
  
"You should have seen her before," The demi-saiyan muttered to himself as he shot his sister a seething look.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He glanced up for a second and shook his head, "Never mind."  
  
"Bulma?'  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were going to tell us before that...."  
  
"Oh!" Bulma cried out in realization as she almost instantly averted her eyes back to the table, "Well you see.....Gohan and I have been down there in the Lab for the last few days. We've taken blood samples everyday and tested them and compared them to see how her condition is progressing. Yet, we have discovered something else during this....."  
  
Pulling himself up, Trunks leaned back against the stiff chair. His renewed interest granting his attention now completely upon his mother.  
  
"Gohan was actually the first one to point it out. Every day the virus spreads more and more throughout her body, but this is to be expected," She glanced up at them and watched them nod along with her words. "Yet, we noticed that its beginning to evolve."  
  
"Evolve?"  
  
"Yes, Chichi.evolve. As you are all well aware off, we have been feeding her the serum she had brought in almost constantly now, where as on the first day we only had to give her one injection of it. It seems that this virus is starting to compensate for it. Her body in return is growing weaker which makes the effect of the serum less sufficient."  
  
"Bulma what does that all mean?" Asked Goku his voice holding a pinch of trepidation in it.  
  
"What it means is-"  
  
A loud whistle interrupted the conversation and Bra quickly blushed as she ran over to the tea kettle that she had almost forgotten about. Pouring the water carefully into a small coffee cup she dunked the tea bag a few times before chucking it into the garbage. With a false grin she placed it infront of her mother, "I hope you like it."  
  
Bulma simply smiled at her daughter and whispered a quick thanks before taking a sip of the mysterious tea. Instant contact with her taste buds proved fatal as her stomach began to lurch. Yet, one glance at her expectant daughter quickly resolved the situation. Keeping her composure she swallowed the yellow liquid and offered a shaky smile, "Chamomile....I love it."  
  
A small chuckle came from her son and she quickly threw him a dangerous look. Yet, he simply shook his head and continued to laugh.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Yes, ummm....as I was saying...." She gave one last glance over at her son and sighed. "To be blunt, the virus has become stronger and now it is spreading through her much more rapidly than we expected. This would explain her more frequent attacks." Swallowing nervously Bulma closed her eyes, "We have deduced that she has only a few more days."  
  
"Only a few more days....." Trailed off Chichi, the shock present in her voice.  
  
"Bulma, how-"  
  
"But your file had said two weeks!!" Trunks yelled in disbelief as he leapt up from his chair, knocking it over in the process. "How could it change that drastically!!"  
  
"You went through my encoded files?" Asked Bulma her voice laced with shock and betrayal.  
  
"What did you expect me to do?!" He asked turning around suddenly on her, his arms thrown up in the air, "Just sit here like every one else?!"  
  
"I have told you over and over again that you are not allowed with my computer's files. I can't believe you would hack into it!" She cried out.  
  
"Ha!" He turned on his heel and slammed his hands down on the table, "You are one to talk! You who never told us this in the first place! You knew her time was short and you still didn't warn us, you just kept it to yourself and that stupid computer!!"  
  
Her mouth fell agape as she glanced down at the table. She had kept it from them all this time. Yet, that didn't excuse his behavior. How dare he talk to his mother like this! That was when she noticed his hands.....they were now enclosed within tight fists. Yet, they perfectly matched the imprints that had been previously been on the table. What had happened before?  
  
Suddenly his fists disappeared and his hands flew back. A loud roar resounded over the room as plaster rained down over them. Glancing up quickly she observed Vegeta's stance on the other side of the kitchen table, her mind running through every possible situation. Yet she wasn't prepared to see her son reaching up out from the debris that had once been the separating wall of the Kitchen and one of the corridors.  
  
"Vegeta!" She cried out angrily at her mate, his actions shocking her utterly. Yet he simply ignored her angry rant and stared down at his son.  
  
"Do not disrespect your mother in any way. You are a saiyan, have some honor and dignity!" He barked angrily as his body shook with rage. He never had and never would tolerate such behavior!  
  
Yet, Trunks simply chuckled and wiped the small trail of blood that had slipped from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Respect her? After she deceived us?" He pulled himself up and glared at his father through his now unruly lavender bangs, "You must be joking....."  
  
Vegeta balled his fists tightly by his side as his body tensed up for yet another attack, but just then two strong arms pinned him within a restraining hold. He tried to fend off the interruption, but it was to no avail, "Get off me Kakarrotto! I don't have time for this! I have to teach that boy a lesson he won't soon forget!"  
  
Yet, the younger saiyan didn't let go instead he tightened his hold upon the Saiyan Prince, "Calm down Vegeta! Nothing good will come out of this!" Goku hissed sharply as a strong jab was made to his chest. "We can't start fighting amongst each other!"  
  
Trunks simply smiled at the scene and leaned back against one of the support beam that had not been broken.  
  
"Stop it both of you!" Cried out Bulma as she came in-between, "Now calm down."  
  
Giving a low growl, Vegeta acquiesced and quickly pushed his fellow saiyan away as he released his hold. The whole while mumbling about the nuisance of them all and how they should have let him beat the boy for a while for his impertinent behavior.  
  
"How long?"  
  
The question was abrupt and completely unexpected. Bulma glanced over at her son angrily, her own conscience telling her that she should have let Vegeta have his way.  
  
"How long?" The lavender-haired demi-saiyan asked once again, his newly found patience already wearing thin.  
  
Once again Bulma held the attention of everyone in the room. She hated to tell them this, mostly because it made Xenia's survival less hopeful. Then again she couldn't stay silent forever. She began to wonder for a moment if Gohan had set this up on purpose. The poor man already knew, maybe doing this was too much for him.....  
  
"At the most 5 days....."  
  
Chichi swooned slightly, her swaying body falling against her husband, "At the most?"  
  
Her voice came out very faint and Bulma cringed at the pain and sorrow she heard within it. Shutting here eyes tightly she collected her composure and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Yes, at the most she has five days to live and at the least," She glanced about the decimated part of the room, "Three."  
  
With that final word, Chichi fainted into the arms of her shocked husband. His body trembling as he tried not to lose his own composure.  
  
Vegeta simply stared at the ground for a moment, his face a mask that gave no hint at what he felt at the moment. Yet, through their bond, Bulma knew all to well.  
  
Bra, simply stood there in shock, her emotions mixed and confused. In fear of betraying her belief, she didn't know what to feel.  
  
Then there was Trunks. He simply slid down to the floor his right hand grounding up the debris that he managed to grasp. Closing his eyes he stopped the tears that threatened to flow, determined to copy his father's expression in every detail. Yet, he couldn't help but open his eyes and glance over at the monitor that sat untouched by the sink. His desolate cerulean orbs fixated upon the girl again and he watched silently as she slept peacefully within her blessed ignorance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If there are some grammatical errors and spelling errors (more than the usual few I mean), I'm sorry. I'm really sick right now, the chills, headache, coughing, fever, runny nose....ya the whole shebang.  
  
I'm the only person who is able to get a chapter out faster when she is sick.... :P  
  
So....ya. Anywho... I believe there will be 6-7 more chapter to go, including the epilogue. I bet you all are saying, "Finally, I thought it would never end!" ^_^ Don't worry though, I will finish this before I go back to school! I will!! 


	41. CH40: Possessive aren't we?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Told ya these chapter wouldn't be that hard for me to write, the proof is just below! Thanks goes out to Jako from Mediaminer, his review helped a lot!  
  
Disclaimer: Hontouni?!? You believe that I would own DragonBallZ?!?  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 40....  
  
Opening one eye, I glanced about the room and smiled as I spotted no one within sight. Finally, I thought those two would never leave!! Throwing the covers back I swung my legs over the side of small bed and tentatively stood up. There was no way in hell they were keeping me down here any longer! I have had my fill of this sterile prison and if I didn't see at least one thing that possessed at least a bit of hue I surely would go insane within the next minute. If I hadn't already....  
  
A small gasp escaped my lips as I stood, the pain streaking up my legs making it somewhat difficult to move. Why is that viruses seem to be the only things that can defeat a full-blooded saiyan? I mean first it was my father with his heart virus and now me with....well whatever this thing was suppose to be.....It was a shock after all to hear I had contracted the virus, and to think they weren't going to tell me originally.  
  
I carefully granted myself another step across the room and whimpered as the pain continued to throb through every nerve ending. This was only going to get worse.....I looked around the room and sighed. At the pace I was going I'd be out of here in about.....oh lets say 10 years. Also, if I didn't hurry up soon I would have two full-blooded saiyan-jin males on my tail. Encoring the wrath of the Saiyan-jin Prince wasn't something I was looking forward too. Especially after the last bout.....  
  
Shuffling across the tile floor, I glanced around my surroundings. Staring out into the hallway infront of me, I tried to concentrate on the small waiting room. Ever since this damn thing kicked in I have been having a hard time detecting ki and now I had to concentrate whenever the skill was needed.  
  
A smile graced my face and I chuckled despite my pain. No one was there and according to the calmness within my stomach there wasn't anyone down here at all. Now all I needed was a few more steps and I would have made my way to the doorway. That would make: one room down about 10 more to go. Despite that I was willing to give a small celebration for making it this far. Three more steps...two more steps...and TA DA!  
  
Leaning against one side of the wooden frame, I took a few breathes. 'Just a bit more,' I mentally consoled my legs, as the pain continued through as a dull ache. This room was thankfully a bit smaller, but I had more furniture to maneuver around. Joy! Pulling myself up, I squared my shoulders off in a poor attempt to boost my morale. Here we go again.....  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
My body completely froze as those two words filled my ears. Suddenly my chest constricted itself, and my breathing grew more rapid and coarse. Small quick gasps condensed the air around me as I felt the temperature drop to a chilling degree. What was going on? Why was this happening?  
  
Despite the urge to turn around and face my foe I permitted myself to stay stalk-still. The slow clicks of the clock beside the bed grew faint and soon disappeared, along with the gentle of hum of the heart monitor beside my bunk. Instead a steady beat filled my ears. One-two- one-two.....steady first then faster and faster till the sound of rushing liquid filled my ears.  
  
"You didn't seriously believe you could escape did you?"  
  
My hands flew to my throat as an invisible force squeezed callused fingers against my windpipe. My feet swiveled around, my body dragging itself forward by its own accord. Fire engulfed my lungs as my hands clawed at the thin fleshy cylinder. It's sides contracting as the grip tightened and loosened spasmodically.  
  
"Dancing in the puppeteer's hand, every lipid twine grasped tightly over every fleshy limb."  
  
The coarse voice cooed softly, the words a silent echo within my ears. Warmth suddenly enveloped my waist, stretching itself over my body as I was gently laid back against something. Blessed air swept into my lungs calming my tense nerves. Tender and sweet, the kiss a fleeting touch against my neck. Who had saved me?  
  
Letting my hands fall to my sides, I slid them over the smooth taunt skin that greeted me. Two large hands slowly rubbed my abdomen, drumming softly as they investigated the area. A low purr shook me as I sighed in content. Who?  
  
"Trunks...." I whispered lightly, the name rolling off my tongue with ease.  
  
"Silly, silly girl...." His grip tightened now, "How could I be that boy?"  
  
My eyes snapped open as he buried his face into my hair. The beloved painting I held cracked and ran. Lavender locks spilling and mixing with the beautiful cerulean hue. Instead deep obsidian streaks danced and spun, changing the warm smile into a sadistic smirk. Long callused fingers dug into my flesh, snapping back as my body was twisted around. Incredibly dark glassy orbs bored into my own as he grinned.  
  
A breathless whisper fell from my lips, my mind cursing the word. "Turlus..."  
  
"Ahh, yes. That's better...." He cooed softly, his arms snaking there way around my wiast entirely this time.  
  
"Let me go!" I spat, my arms pushing against his broad chest. Yet my strength was slowly seeping from my body and soon I found myself at the mercy of his whims. He laughed uproariously, his head thrown back as he crushed me within his hold.  
  
"Now, now. Why are you so angry, I didn't do anything that you didn't already want." His laughter now surpressed into a deep throaty chuckle that arose between sentences.  
  
"That I wanted! How dare you! How could I have ever wanted this!" I asked angrily as I swept my arm out to take a quick punch to his chin. Yet, he caught this with ease. Leaning in forward this time he smirked once again. Another fruitless blow at his face and I found myself squirming as my arms were pinned to my sides.  
  
"You haven't been very cooperative, now have you?"  
  
"You sick son of a-" My sentence was cut off short by his putrid lips as they raped my mouth once again. Damn him to hell! How did he end up here?! I killed him! I know I did!  
  
"Gemp off mhe!" I yelled as I tried to shut my mouth to his invasion. His hand coming up to clutch at my face as his tongue plundered my mouth. I won't let you do this to me! Not again!  
  
Digging my nails into his shoulders, his throat vibrated as he growled at my persistent hindrance. He thought that was annoying did he? Biting down on the offending appendage, a smile alit my lips as a painful groan spout from him.  
  
"Damn you woman!" He roared as he touched the thin trail of blood that slowly trickled from the side of his mouth. An arm shot up and caught my own as it hovered mere centimeters before his cheek. His tongue leaped out, licking the thin trail hungrily.  
  
"I do remember now," His eyes flickering from ebony to teal, "You always were aggressive."  
  
Taking a few steps forward he pinned my body against the wall, my wrists pined above my head by ki bonds. Damn, but those things were strong!! His hands eagerly ran down my body stopping at my thighs as an eerie glint flashed within his turquoise orbs.  
  
"Perhaps I can supply this.....," His right hand disappearing behind his back only to reappear with an ominous glint within its possession. Smooth metallic pewter laced with obsidian streaks that coursed and wrapped firmly around its crimson hilt.  
  
"After all you loved playing the enchanting masochist..." He drawled as the barb traced an invisible path down the thin fabric. My eyes widened as fright began to course through me. Oh Dende, what the hell was he going to do?! 'The masochist and the sadist,' the phrase a subliminal echo within my mind. I remembered this....  
  
Cutting my thoughts short, his lips crushed themselves against me once again.  
  
"Now shall we begin?" He asked curtly as he paused for a moment, before plunging the blade deep within my flesh. A silent cry tore from my lips as pain streaked up my body. Crimson nectar pulsed hastily over my knee, seemingly overjoyed at its liberation. My arms jerked at the tight shackled that held me, the pain increasing as it dug through muscle and tendon. Wrenching my mouth away I screamed in agony as it twisted within the fleshy prison.  
  
"You love it don't you?" He cooed gently, but my ears didn't hear this. My eyes shut tightly as my senses were consumed. Oh dear Dende my thigh was on fire! Arching my back, I opened my eyes to find a worried face starring into my own. Yet every other aspect remained the same, my mind dispelling the fact that this countenance did not possess the silver streak down one obsidian orb.  
  
"Get away from me!!" I screamed in terror as I tried to wrench my body away from him, but two strong arms held me to the bed. Bed? I glanced around my surroundings, bewildered and frightened as the pain continued to course up and down my leg.  
  
"We need more bandages onna!!" Vegeta's gruff voice filling my ears. Vegeta was here, but....My hands instinctively tried to reach my thigh as the pain grew.  
  
"Xenia don't!" My head whipped up at the sound of the stern command, my eyes landing on my father, his expression grim and frightened. It's happening again....  
  
My mind swam as the pain became excruciating, my consciousness wavering as Vegeta tried to apply pressure to the laceration.  
  
"ONNA!!"  
  
"I'M COMING VEGETA!!" Bulma cried as she suddenly appeared before me. Her figure now becoming blurred as my eyes refused to stay open. Please make it stop.... whispered silently to myself as they continued to scurry about me.  
  
A chill fell over my body as warmth began to pool into the mattress beneath me. New crimson stains illuminating the obsidian decayed nectar that had previously stained stark white sheets.  
  
"It's stopped. I can close it, but I don't know if the stitches will hold..."  
  
"Just do it Bulma!"  
  
Stop the pain....just make it stop.....  
  
Pin and twine lacing flesh together as sanguinary liquid spouted in tiny gushers. My head rolls to the side as fatigue rears its ugly head. The voices disappear, my body growing numb as a syringe is injected into my arm. Blessed anesthesia that paralyzes my senses. I couldn't live without that pious elixir....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"She's asleep..." Bulma stated quietly as she surveyed the situation.  
  
"How much longer must this go on?" Asked Chichi as she slumped into one of the chairs.  
  
"Until we can find an antidote."  
  
"But," Goku turned to the blue-haired genus, "How long will it take?"  
  
"I don't know Goku," Bulam sighed furiously as her own incompetance began to resurface. When would it be done? "Gohan and I have just only began to duplicate the serum she brought and even that prototype isn't guarantee to have the same affect. It might even make her worse!"  
  
"Can't you do anything?!"  
  
"Not right now," Her cerulean orbs fixating on the sedated girl, "All you can do is wait. We'll find something Goku. We won't let her die."  
  
Yet, these were the words she knew he desired and gave them without doubt. It was better if they were a little ignorant of the situation. At least that supplied some comfort. Standing up slowly she gazed about the somber faces, "We should get some rest. She'll be fine for a couple more hours."  
  
The four adults reluctantly exited the room as cobalt eyes watched intently. Though the apparent malice intent within the glassy orbs were not directed upon them. Once their footsteps had faded and the hum of the heart monitor possessed the only sound, she decided to take a few steps onto the tiled floor. She had been told previously not to come down here, but how could she stand idly by as her mother and father held themselves prisoner in this basement.  
  
"Why did you have to come back? You could have just stayed out there! We would have all been better off you know!" Her voice trembling as her rage bubbled to the surface. Taking a few more steps to the sleeping figure she frowned in contempt.  
  
"Mom and dad spend all their time down here now. I see dad occasionally on the monitor in the kitchen, but the first glimpse I caught of mom was yesterday. I hadn't' seen her in THREE days! She hadn't eaten or slept! She's killing herself this way! And why? Because her guilt over your condition won't let her!"  
  
Shutting her eyes, she gasped as two droplets fell from her eyes. Rolling slowly till they tipped and fell onto the cold stone beneath her.  
  
"I don't know why I did actually."  
  
Snapping her head up she gazed at the still figure on the bed. Violet orbs turning to gaze at her with a tender smile upon her face.  
  
"You're awake." She stated more than asked. She was positive that her mother sedated the girl, but then how was she...  
  
"Sometimes they work, sometimes they don't. Depends on the pain or the fatigue I feel before hand," I answered softly as my eyes glanced over the young girl's figure. She didn't answer me but turned and glanced at the right corner of the ceiling. My eyes fixated upon the spot and I sighed, yes that damnable surveillance camera was there. A soft chuckle fell from my lips as I gave a short quip, "Nothing will happen if you don't make any sudden movements."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock as they focused upon me once again. She took a few steps towards me and sat down in one of the chairs beside my little bunk. Staring at the floor, she fidgeted with her hands.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
The question came with a sarcastic undertone laced within it and I turned away from her. Just like Pan, I didn't know this girl. Vegeta's second child: Bra. Maybe if he had another son this would be easier. After all doesn't the younger son try to be like the older? However as it was painfully clear, this was a situation that wouldn't allow assistance from my memories.  
  
"Yeah, I really don't. I was just gonna die in that alley. That was my original plan, you know." I glanced at her for a moment and found her eyes staring at me intently. "Then Trunks came and tried his hardest to talk some sense into me, but I didn't want to listen. I just wanted to be left alone there and not be bothered by anyone."  
  
She stayed silent as I paused in my little rendition of the memory. It had happened only four days since the event, but it felt like years. Damn this thing is taking too long to kill me....  
  
"He was so desperate. I didn't understand why he wanted me to come back so badly. He got really mad when I refused his pleas."  
  
"Why did you accept my father's then?" Her question surprising me for a moment. So she was going to participate in this conversation, then again she was so vocal in the beginning after all.  
  
"Vegeta was always like a second father to me when I was younger. I always," a small smile lifted my lips, "Well maybe not always, but I did listen to him. He was everything to me. He trained me without restraint and never left me behind. Sure he's gruff and moody, but that's just the way he is..."  
  
A sob wrenched me from my nostalgia as I glanced at her trembling form. Her head shot up at that moment, her eyes burning with anger.  
  
"But he's not your father!" She yelled vehemently at me, "He's my father! You already have one, why can't you leave him alone!"  
  
Fixing my eyes on the bright bulb that shone on the ceiling, I sighed. That was the reason for her hatred of me...She thought I was trying to take her father away from her? That's absurd! But then again.....I would probably have thought the same thing at her age. I was incredible jealous of Trunks and whenever he tried to boast that Vegeta was better than my dad I would retaliate angry and desperate.  
  
"I'm not trying to take him away form you. But at the moment I don't have the means of actually dismissing the Saiyan-jin Prince, now do I?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice softer and less upset.  
  
"Well," I gestured to the bunk and my body, "Do you believe that they would allow me to take one foot out of this bed. That man watches me like a hawk, with either his eyes or his senses. I make one move and he can sense it. I try to stand and walk out of the room and he'll come running. Believe me, I've tried it."  
  
She chuckled softly at the comment and cocked her head to the side, "Really? He did?"  
  
"Yeah....." I mused quietly as I remembered the enraged look upon his face, "Man did he give a speech. Well, actually he just yelled at me for five minutes along with my father. They made me feel like a five year old all over again."  
  
We both laughed at the mental picture that our minds concocted at that moment. We both knew too well what it was like when Vegeta became enraged. Sometimes the way that man contorted his faces in those instances were just priceless.  
  
Laughter bubbled and filled the air, perking up the ears of a certain saiyan. He glanced down the corridor and stood up, being ever so gentle when he plucked his wife's arms away form his chest. He didn't need to wake her. This was the first time she had allowed her fatigue to win over and he didn't need her to be sleep deprived and sick. Having his own daughter's condition bearing down on him was enough.  
  
Rearing his head around the lit doorway he peered into the large room. He couldn't believe what he saw. Xenia and Bra sitting with one another, laughing so hard that tears were quickly rolling down their faces. What was going on? Why was Xenia awake? Didn't Bulma sedate her?  
  
"I can imagine that perfectly, though it's hard to imagine Goku like that." Bra stated merrily as her laughter bubbled up between syllables.  
  
At the sound of his name, Goku leaned back against the wall and shifted against the hard surface to become more comfortable. He felt bad about eaves dropping on their conversation, but he desperately wished to know why Xenia had avoided speaking or even looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't believe my dad had it in him. I mean with everything Gohan told me about him when I was younger I expected him to take my side. But then again I guess I don't know him very well."  
  
I felt my voice soften as those last few words fell from my lips. That was right, after all. I didn't know him.  
  
"I'm sorry about before."  
  
My voice snapped up at the quick apology, "Don't apologize."  
  
"No I should," Her eyes casting themselves once again to the floor, "I shouldn't have said those things about you. I was just so angry with everything and I-" She glanced up again, her eyes searching my face for some unknown reason. "I'm sorry, I should have tried to understand everything from your point of view. You don't even know your father and you were just trying to be with the person you want to be with most."  
  
At the sound of those words, Goku's heart wrenched within his chest. The person she wanted to be the most with was Vegeta? His shoulders slumped as he forced tears back. He knew that it would be hard to become close with his daughter now, but he was willing to try. But did she?  
  
"It's not like that."  
  
What?! His head shot up as he leaned over the door frame. She didn't, but....  
  
"Bra...." I sighed at her naïveté, "Vegeta is just easier to be around. Sure I miss being with him, but its mostly because I know how he reacts to things and I know he's not very....vocal. He'll stay silent till spoken and even then all you might get is a grunt. Also he won't pry unless absolutely necessary, even then he will give you the chance to push him away and won't argue with the decision."  
  
I glanced at the dark corridor behind Bra as a flash of movement caught my eye. What the hell? Was someone else out there?  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Huh?" I glanced down at her and decided to dispel the suspicion. Just a figment of my constant paranoia. "Nothing."  
  
Goku let out a quick breath as he vowed to keep himself extras careful. If she found him spying on her, then there would be no trust between them. Maybe he should just go back to where Chichi was. After all, one close call was enough, but.....  
  
"I don't know my father, and trying to talk to him now with the present situation isn't something I'm looking forward to. I wished there was nothing wrong and things were normal, so that he wouldn't carry that worried expression etched so deeply into his countenance. I love him, I always have, but I need some time."  
  
He felt his heart lighten at her words and sighed in relief. If that's all she wanted then he would give it to her. At least he knew she still cared and at the moment that's all that truly mattered.  
  
"Well you have my whole family to attendance of your every whim."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, confusion bearing down on me.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
Trunks? But I haven't seen him since....well yeah since that little incident a few days ago. Why would she mention him? She continued mostly due to the confusion I apparently conveyed in my face.  
  
"I was ranting and raving about you yesterday." Bra blushed at this comment and looked away as if in shame, "Trunks got so angry at me for it. He defended you within every situation."  
  
"Every? You mean more than one?" I raised a brow in slight annoyance and curiosity. That boy wasn't getting in more trouble was he? Though that was just like him to.  
  
"Yeah, he kinda ruined the kitchen table over it."  
  
I groaned, "Good Dende, that boy...."  
  
Bra simply chuckled at my exasperation and continued, "Yeah, when he got angry at mom about a few things concerning you, well lets say my dad threw a fit."  
  
"Vegeta throw a fit?!" A cute little picture popped up in my head. Vegeta jumping up and down in the air, his eyes and face engulfed with a crimson hue as smoke whistled from his ears. My hand flew to my mouth as I tried to surpress my laughter and failed miserably.  
  
"It's not that funny....."  
  
"You don't have my mind," I retaliated curtly as more laughter bubbled up my throat.  
  
"Well I don't see what's so funny. He did after all punch him into the wall, nearly demolishing part of the kitchen in the process."  
  
"He what?!" I cried as my laughter died.  
  
//Calm down Xenia!! He's half saiyan-jin he'll be fine!//  
  
A smirk appeared on the young girl's face as she continued, "Well he was bleeding a little, but not much at all. Worried?"  
  
My eyes widened as her insinuation sunk in, "Worried? Why would I be worried?"  
  
//Very original...now you look like a love dazed lunatic. Wait! Love dazed?//  
  
"I thought as much....."  
  
I sputtered at the response and tried to form a coherent thought. Damn it! Why am I being like this.  
  
"I don't know why you refuse to accept it. I mean he's crazy about you. Even if he won't admit it, and I know he won't. Probably hasn't realized it for himself the bakayaro."  
  
Trunks likes me? That's impossible, he just a friend that I am really close with. Or was or are we still....I bit my lip as I nervously tried to retaliate, but Bra beat me to it.  
  
"Speaking of Trunks, I should go and see what he's up to. A sister gotta keep her brother in line, even if he's older. Think about what I said, ok."  
  
She stood up abruptly and took a step back to the door.  
  
//No wait, I don't like him. He doesn't.....I mean....Is this what Trunks goes through!!//  
  
Giving a quick smirk, she ignored my flaying arms as I tried to find a grip on her shoulder.  
  
"See ya!" With that she skipped out of the room apparently very pleased with herself. Dammit!! I yelled silently to myself, heaving my fist down on the mattress. The action causing me to hit my leg ever so slightly, even if not intentional. A hiss snaked out between my grating teeth as pain shot up the limb. Damn this infernal virus!!!  
  
Calming down I fell back against the bed. Was Bra telling me the truth? Did Trunks have feelings for me?  
  
My stomach churned at the thought, a feeling that I couldn't quite place. I cursed at the hollow ache that filled me. What was wrong with me! Why did I care?! I paused in my little metal temper tantrum.....Why did I care? I mean it wasn't as if I had feelings for him. He was, and hopefully still is, just a friend that is trying to take care of me along with his family and my own, right?  
  
The sound of shifting footsteps filled my ears as my eyes darted to the vacant door way. Nothing is there.....But I thought I heard someone....A tuff of raven hair stuck out just below the top. So someone has been eaves dropping, eh?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He watched the young girl skip away and quickly darted to the side and into a closet. Hearing her footsteps fade down the long corridor he stepped out and took his place outside the infirmary once again. What did Bra mean by that? Did Trunks have feelings for his daughter? His behavior the day before had seemed peculiar. He didn't mind this little piece of information. However, this could become a problem with Xenia's condition. After all, another bout between Trunks and his father wasn't something to look forward to.  
  
Leaning back against the wall once again he began to ponder the little predicament. Suddenly a chill leapt up his spine, causing his heart to beat faster. Obsidian orbs widened in fear and shock as the words drifted into the air.  
  
"Eaves dropping now are we? Perhaps you would like to enter the room dad?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wow, I just noticed that Xenia didn't really make an appearance in the last chapter. I'm not use to using third person for an entire chapter. I hate the way I sound when I use it..... :P Anywho, I've deduced that there will be for sure 7 more chapters including the epilogue. Decided to split CH45 into two now. Planning everything out makes the process so much easier, never would have guessed it would. Man, these Russian Poppyseed Danishes do wonders for your creativity. Yummy too!! ^_~ Ja ne minna-san! 


	42. CH41: Discussions and Panic

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if these chapter's seem kind of dull. I don't know if I like them, but hey I need to get this stuff in. This chappie kind of goes off the last one. I need some closure with all my characters. Five more chapters left! At least I believe so....it might actually be four. lol. Sorry if there are more grammar mistakes than usual, I finished this up pretty late at night or early in the morning whichever you prefer....And thanks goes out to Crecy for reviewing!! Yeah!! Anywho, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Hontouni?!? You believe that I would own DragonBallZ?!?  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 41......  
  
The tuff of obsidian hair grew and was soon followed by a rather shocked and fearful face. Yet he didn't move, but simply stayed there with his head stuck strangely out in the doorway.  
  
"When I told you that you could come in, that doesn't mean just stick your head out." I stated sarcastically as I shifted in the tiny bed. Was everyone going to act this way around me?  
  
He blushed slightly and stepped into the room as a hand moved casually to rub the back of his head in typical style.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation with Bra, but I woke up hearing laughter and wondered who would be down here. And then I saw the two of you talking and I found it strange since Bulma gave you that stuff earlier."  
  
"Sedative?" I raised a brow and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't understand why you were awake so...uhhh...I decided to stay here and...uhh...make sure that everything was ok."  
  
"Dad..." I shook my head ruefully at him, "You really are a terrible liar, you know."  
  
I leaned over a bit and patted the seat beside me that Bra had previously occupied. After all it would be strange to have him just standing there right infront of the doorway. He did have a familiar expression upon his face, one that clearly conveyed that his one true desire at the moment was to bolt from the room. That was something that I simply wouldn't allow at the moment. Bra got me thinking, I really didn't know my father and if I didn't take every opportunity I could get then I might never.  
  
"Sit down dad. We need to have a little chat."  
  
"Chat?" He asked, the confusion apparent on his face as he took my advice and slid into the chair.  
  
"Yeah, Bra got me thinking about you and I thought since we didn't have any time when you first came that we could now."  
  
His face darkened at the memory, a frown pulling at his lips as he refused to look at me. Probably blamed himself, just like everyone else I spoke to. It seemed like every person that I talked to would have one reason or another to apologize to me. Albeit, I felt as though I should be apologizing to them to begin with since I was the one who almost killed Bulma, Videl and my own mother......  
  
"Sooo...why were you eaves dropping on us? Truthfully this time." I asked as I craned my neck so that I get a better view of his face. He glanced up and smiled, hiding himself behind that goofy grin of his once again. I hated that facade of his, but now wasn't the time to complain.  
  
"Caught me, huh?" He chuckled as his warm ebony orbs fixed themselves upon me.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't that hard though." I stated simply and smiled as he seemed to lighten up from the small joke. Maybe this wouldn't be as awkward as I thought it would be.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Swirling, bubbling and churning within translucent cruets, coils of crimson and ivory lick and whip against the smooth heated surface with fervor. Reflections of dark blurry masses on smooth gun-metal pewter dance across the room's stark white walls as shadows that mock against failed intelligence. All the while small panes of glass flash with a quick turn as glassy orbs fixate upon another failed solution. A swift thrust and the emerald colloid spews and froths within its confined glass prison if only to douse ivory walls with its essence. The resonating pitch of the shattering flask fills one's ears as tiny shards plunge towards the adamantine alloy below.  
  
A thatch of obsidian locks falls and hits the counter sending a resounding thud throughout the room. Yet again, the action occurs and continues to repeat itself while the speed of each strike increases. A pair of small black rimmed glasses jumps against the smooth counter and falls to the floor as the meaningless behavior grows into a steady beat.  
  
"Stop it." Cries an annoyed voice as a slender hand leaps out to grab the thatch and pulls it back, "I don't need you to procure any brain damage on me now."  
  
A smile greets her with a low chuckle, "Sorry Bulma, just frustrated."  
  
Letting go of the man's hair, she laughs at his strange nature, "You and me both, Gohan."  
  
"It didn't work. I combined one cc of it with her blood and....."  
  
Tipping back in her chair Bulma sighed as the dull ache within her head increased, "Dammit. At this rate we'll never find it."  
  
Glancing over at her saiyan accomplice she frowned at his wary and dejected face. He had refused to leave the laboratory, insistent that he felt fine and wasn't hungry at the least. However based upon his race's history as well as his own eating habits that one statement was seen as an obvious lie. Yet, even with his daughter and his wife begging him to rest he wouldn't budge from this room.  
  
"Gohan maybe you should-"  
  
"No, Bulma," His head fell against the large counter as his hand fumbled against the floor, "I'm not leaving. I already told you that."  
  
"Yes, I know..." Removing her glasses, Bulma rubs her forehead in a poor attempt to dull the growing migraine as it threatened to split her skull in two.  
  
"I'm not leaving till we have....well something that guarantees some sort of percentage that will prolong this damnable virus or cure it!" He yelled as his fist came barreling down against the counter, "Not until them. I just can't Bulma."  
  
Glancing into the warrior's dark desolate orbs she sighed, "At least let me get something for you."  
  
He opened his mouth to object to only have her continue with a tone that suspiciously reminded him of his mother when she was angry, "Now I know you are a saiyan Gohan and even if you all can last longer without food than us, I still believe you should eat something."  
  
"But Bulma-"  
  
A slender hand fell over his lips and he frowned at the older woman's antics. He didn't wish to be a bother to the woman and besides the food might contaminate one of the solutions that he had as of yet to test upon Xenia's blood samples. Yet as if reading the young man's mind, she smirked, "Don't worry about the mess. You can go over to the desk beside the storage room and eat. And if I know you, you will be done within a few minutes if not seconds and at least after that you'll have more energy and some nutrition."  
  
Glancing at her squared off shoulders and narrowed aquamarine orbs, he sighed in defeat, "Alright, but only a sandwich."  
  
Brightening up at the saiyan's acquiesce, she quickly turned to sprint over to the stair, "I'll be back in a few minutes Gohan. You better be right there when I get back or you'll not only have me to deal with, but Chichi as well."  
  
With that comment the demi-saiyan visibly winced and nodded at Bulma, "I'll stay right here."  
  
"Good, I'll be right back with some food," She called as she went up the long staircase.  
  
//....and some aspirin too, lots of aspirin.....//  
  
Chuckling at the woman's maternal behavior he swiveled back to the microscope beside him, "I'll try a few more before Bulma gets back."  
  
Plucking another small flask from the shelf, he gently placed it on the counter before taking a small amount in his dropper. Just as he was about to place a few cc's on the fresh sample a small quake ran through the laboratory nearly causing every flask on the mobile shelf to fall and shatter on the floor. With lightening quick speed he turned and held onto the structure for dear life and waited till the tremor subsided. Opening one eye he glanced at the small cruets and sighed in relief before glancing up darkly at the ceiling, "Damn you Vegeta. Do you have to train now? You know the gravity chamber is just above us!"  
  
Mumbling a few curses to himself, Gohan turned away from the disturbance and back to the work at hand.  
  
* * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Damn it boy, defend yourself!!" Cried Vegeta as he watched his son pull himself out of the large indention that he had made in the gravity room's wall. The young demi-saiyan didn't even grant his father the pleasure of a amused smirk or a fighting stance to repute this onslaught. Instead he contented to simply stand there, his face a mask that hid his emotions just as well as his father's did.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Roared the Saiyan-jin Prince as his fist sunk into his son's stomach; choking the demi saiyan as the burning bile and blood rose within his throat. Yet Trunks did not retaliate, instead he simply fell over into his father's arms as he waited for the next blow that was to come.  
  
His father had been the one to drag him into this damn room for training, but he refused to fight Vegeta. He didn't feel any need for the action, nor did wish to continue his life at the moment as if nothing had happened. Something his father had done for the past two days. Yet, Vegeta still held the intercom within his ear which was directly connected to the sensitive microphones placed within Xenia's room. This fact alone crediting to the obvious apprehension that still existed within him, though he always hid it.  
  
Another quick blow to his abdomen caused Trunks's body to reel back before coming in contact with his father's forehead; the two skulls smashing together violently. A splitting pain coursed through his cranium as he fell back towards the floor bringing forth another pain- filled groan. Why did his father keep him in here if he could obviously see that his son was not going to fight back?  
  
Hitting the floor unceremonially on his back Trunks smirked. //Probably doesn't want to wreck all of the droids mom built for him to use. After all, one work load is enough.//  
  
"What is so amusing boy?!" Asked Vegeta gruffly as his anger poised his ki on the brink of super saiyan, "You disgrace yourself infront of me and yet you still find yourself amused?"  
  
Glancing to the side, Trunks's eyes fell over the face of his enraged father. Maybe making him more angry would get him out of this place. Then again, it might just get him beaten to were he was unconscious. Averting his gave to the ceiling once again Trunks prompted himself into silence.  
  
"Well boy?"  
  
A wicked grin fell over Trunks's face as he continued to ignore his father's questions. Yet there is one thing everyone knew very well, and that is that you should NEVER disrespect the Saiyan-jin Prince unless you plan to die or come close to it. Pulling back his hand, Vegeta let loose a low growl as forewarning of his attack. After all, this was his son. Ignoring this as well, the boy simply laid there as he watched the energy surge within his father's palm. Every golden coil churning within another till a perfect ball of energy loomed over him. Thrusting his palm forward the prince began to eject the blast at his son when.....  
  
"VEGETA!!!"  
  
Covering his ears quickly, the Saiyan-jin Prince winced as the womanly shriek resonated against the circular walls. The misdirection of his hands causing the blast to fly towards the ceiling instead, bringing forth yet another tremor throughout the large building.  
  
"Dammit Onna!! What the hell do you want?!"  
  
A high pitched ring cut through the air as the blue-haired woman on the screen adjusted the microphone before her. The sound causing both saiyan males to grant a painful groan.  
  
"Vegeta you know me and Gohan are down in the lab that's just below the gravity chamber!!"  
  
Pulling his hands away, Vegeta frowned at the screen that was poised just above his son, "You're point being onna?!"  
  
A muffled growl could be heard through the intercom as Bulma grew more frustrated with her mate. //That man has to be the most stubborn person in the entire universe!!!//  
  
"Either tone down your training with our son or I'll shut that room down completely."  
  
"It takes more than darkness to scare the Saiyan-jin Prince, onna," Vegeta mocked loudly as low chuckle fell from his lips.  
  
"The prospect of no oxygen won't either?" Her innocent tone causing an invisible chill to run up the Prince's spine. He hated it when she became like that, it was worst than her tantrums. However...  
  
"You wouldn't dare do that onna! After all, your son is in here too."  
  
A sickeningly sweet smile graced her beautiful face, "Oh he'll survive....."  
  
Taking in her suspicious expression he turned away from the image, before cursing silently to himself.  
  
"Good! Now you two have fun!" She cried bubbly as her facade tried to hide her true feelings toward the situation. Truthfully though, both saiyan males knew too well what this behavior symbolized within the ningen. The screen flashed for a moment as the image disappeared leaving behind a faint hiss.  
  
//Priceless...// Letting a low chuckle fall from his lips, Trunks smiled at the amusement of the situation. His father may be one of the strongest warriors in the universe, however when it came to his mate he would always loose.  
  
"Yes, boy just lay there on your pathetic ass and laugh your damn head off. After all, they seem to be the only things you are capable of since that girl has been down there with that infernal disease." Barked Vegeta as he strode over the tall console that positioned itself in the middle of the room. Watching the tiny black monitor he quickly toned down the gravity within the room, the frown etching itself deeper into his royal face.  
  
Pulling himself up shakily, the demi-saiyan turned towards his father, an emotionless expression upon his face once again. They stared at one another for a moment before the saiyan Prince turned away and back to the console, "Get out of here boy, unless you wish to resume our training."  
  
//Don't have to tell me twice....// Placing his palm against the small screen, he sighed as a small green light flickered out of the corner of his eye. Finally....Pulling through the two sliding doors, he immediately took a quick stride down the long corridor.  
  
Damn his father......Why did the Saiyan-jin Prince always instill in his mind that his son was an incompetent fool. A title that, though never given vocally, always swam through the you demi-saiyan's head since the day he was old enough to be trained.  
  
Taking one more sharp turn he walked into the spacious room before simply flopping back against one the many sofa's that lined the room.  
  
//At least he let me leave....though he usually ignores mom and just continues with the beating.....//  
  
Closing his eyes, he relinquished at the darkness that greeted him behind his closed lids. Finally he could enjoy some peace and quiet.....  
  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Groaning at the small voice, he cracked open one eye, "Pan?"  
  
The young raven haired girl smiled at him, "Where have you been Trunks?"  
  
"In the gravity chamber." He answered, as he turned away from her.  
  
Plopping down at the end of the long sofa, she watched him silently as he hugged one of the pillows to his face. Felling the intent gaze upon his body, he granted a sparing glance at his sister's best friend, "What?"  
  
"It's nothing really," She answered quietly as she swung her legs against the soft material, "Just thought you might be down stairs. You stayed down there in the little waiting room for a while when Xenia first came here."  
  
"Waiting room?" He asked quirking up a brow in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, that room outside the infirmary."  
  
Averting his gaze, he turned onto his back granting no signs of confirmation to Pan.  
  
"So......"  
  
"Don't worry about it Pan." He answered curtly as shifted for a moment.  
  
Pan opened her mouth to speak again, but decided against the action. Her father had warned her about talking to Trunks. He said that Trunks was upset and that talking to him might get him angry or depressed, though the young girl couldn't decide which emotion was present within her uncle's best friend.  
  
Sliding down from the couch, she granted Trunks one last smile. Its purpose to try and cheer up the teenager, but it quickly faded as the boy didn't seem to notice the action. Feeling slightly dejected and a bit angered by his behavior, she decided to leave. After all, what was the point of try to talk to him if he never wanted to answer you in the least.  
  
//He's turning into Vegeta.....// Pan thought distastefully as she retreated to her room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Really?"  
  
He grinned sheepishly for a moment as he leaned back against the small chair, "Yeah. I couldn't help myself."  
  
My father standing outside the room eaves-dropping....how did it come to that? That was something that I would expect from mom, but not dad. It was strange though....He had the same insecurities as I did. Maybe I had been acting a little cold towards him, well maybe 'little' was too suttle of a word.  
  
"Did you get....well..." I paused for a moment and thought back to the large canvas within the cold cove. Was it still there? Did they move it? Of course they moved it! Being exposed to water moisture for such a long time would have ruined the paint!  
  
"Xenia?"  
  
My head shot up at my name being spoken, "Sorry, I....well....I was wondering if you got the painting and letter that I had done for you. I know the painting wasn't finished, but well I didn't have enough with the tournament and everything else that happened...." I trailed off at the end, knowing full and well that mentioning the little 'kidnapping' incident would not be a good decision.  
  
"Yeah, I saw them." He smiled and moved his hand over to his pocket, "Actually I never go anywhere without that letter you wrote."  
  
What the hell?!? I gazed at the folded envelope in his hand. He actually carried that thing around with him all the time! But....why would he do that? I mean, wouldn't it just make him more depressed? Running his hands gently over it's smooth, now slightly tan surface, he sighed to himself.  
  
"I just can't seem to let it out of my sight. Well I can, but only if I can get it out within a second." He smiled up at me with that comment. Yet, his eyes still conveyed a heavy sadness, something that would never disappear because of endless pain and worry. What had I done to him? Gohan always described him as a man who would never be seen without a smile upon his face. Well except for battles of course, but could you blame him then?  
  
"Reading it just made me feel that I was close to you," His gaze flickering back to the envelope as small glittering stars appeared at the sides of his eyes. Yet they didn't move, just sparkled against the room's bright lights.  
  
"We never got to meet that day of the tournament and...." He paused for a moment and I swear I could see his body tremble before me, "....it just made it bearable. I felt that if I could always keep this by me, that.....that then you would have never left. I....."  
  
I didn't have to see the tears before they ran down my face. Two hot streams that mocked my sympathy and pain that I felt for my father. After all, wasn't my absence the cause of his pain? And having to bury that girl, and thinking that she is your daughter the whole time. That poor girl...I wonder who she was.....  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry about this. I don't actually remember it you know?" I plastered a false smile upon my face. "I mean....I remember mom beside me when I got sick and then the next thing I remember is being in this dark room and then Turlus coming in." I glanced up at those dark ink pools and felt the bitter laughter within my heart as I saw his sympathetic look. I didn't deserve that...  
  
"Ok now, lets get off that subject!" I proclaimed loudly as I hastily wiped away the tears on my face. One glance at me and a small chuckle fell from my lips. Here I was crying and he hadn't shed a tear. Though it did appear that he might at any second.  
  
"So what's going on with this thing?" I asked as I watched him put the letter back into the safety of his pocket.  
  
"With what?" His silly grin appearing on his face once again. Oh dear Dende not this thing again....I hated it when he played dumb.  
  
"Dad, you know what I'm talking about."  
  
His grin quickly vanished from his face, only to be replaced by a deep frown that did nothing to expel my fears. He grew very quiet at that moment and I watched his eyes nervously go to the door and then the corner which the wretched camera had been placed. Suddenly he stood up and leaned over my headboard, his arm stretching out behind it and then he smiled and simply sat back down. What the hell was that for?  
  
Yet Goku simply smiled at his daughter for she didn't know exactly the extent of their little surveillance system. // I just hope Vegeta doesn't notice that I disconnected them....He just might with that thing in his ear.....//  
  
"Dad?"  
  
His face darkened once again and his eyes quickly took a new interest in the tile. This wasn't good.  
  
"Bulma and Gohan are working on it around the clock. They have been able to duplicate the serum you brought, but it isn't as potent as the originals...."  
  
He seemed to hesitate at the end of that last sentence, as if there something that he wasn't sure I should hear yet. "There's more?"  
  
He glanced at me for a moment with wide eyes and then quickly nodded, "Yes...." His hands nervously wove themselves together as he returned his gaze back to the smooth ivory stone. "The virus. It has, well Bulma said that it has begun to evolve and compensate for the serum. Which means that we now have less time to find a cure then we originally thought."  
  
What? I might die soon? Was that what he was saying? I suddenly felt my lungs constrict violently as panic threaded itself deeply into my being once again. But what about? My eyes flew down to my smooth stomach. Should I tell him? It would be for the best. What would he say? It was Turlus's child after all. He wouldn't want to kill it would he?  
  
"Xenia? Xenia are you ok?"  
  
I felt his hands grip my shoulders tightly as I turned to his worried face with wide eyes. I was so scared, but not for myself....  
  
"What's the matter? Are you in any pain? Dear Dende I shouldn't have told you..."  
  
Should I tell him? He was my father after all, but what if....No telling him would be the best option. Then at least I would be able to put down the barrier around it. Keeping it up all the time was warring on my ki.  
  
"I'm fine..." I smiled at him for a moment and watched him sit down; a sigh of relief falling from his lips. I can't, I just can't. What a coward I have become.  
  
"Ummm....." I bit my lip for a moment, "Can I be alone for a few minutes."  
  
I watched him wince slightly at my words as he quickly got up from the chair. Oh dear Dende, here I go again with making people feel bad.  
  
"Dad, wait!" I shouted. He quickly spun around, the hope within his eyes was too hard to miss. "After a few minutes, like twenty or something like that....ummm....could you come back?"  
  
He smiled at me for a moment and nodded; his eyes now filled with a new warmth. He started to leave, but stopped right before the doorway, "And I would like to talk about Trunks."  
  
I stiffened at his gruff voice. It was almost as if he was becoming defensive of me, but why? Trunks? I thought...Oh dear Dende...My hand flew to my lips as I remembered a certain blue-haired girl. He heard us before! Well off course he did! But it's just Trunks I mean, what is there to talk about?!  
  
"You ok?"  
  
I glanced up quickly and cursed quietly to myself as I surveyed his smirking face. Was everyone against me on this issue?!?!  
  
"I see that we'll need a long 'chat'." He said mockingly. Using my own words against me, well in a way, was too cruel.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but at that moment he quickly sped out through the doorway. Letting out a small whimper, I slumped forward and rested my chin over the back of my palms. Won't that be fun.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cracking open one cerulean eye, Trunks listened intently as the barely audible sound of a door creaking open filled the room.  
  
//What the hell? Mom just left to go down there and with all the food she had with her, I don't think she would be coming back up now. Then again Gohan is down there too.....//  
  
Sitting up, he glanced over the top of the soft grey material and watched as figure slowly emerge from the basement. Turning around slowly the figure closed the door and succeed without making a single sound.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
Suddenly the saiyan jumped up at the sound of the voice, his body smashing into the door. Glancing up quickly from his position the his eyes fixed themselves upon Trunks.  
  
"Ok....uhhh, what are you doing?" Trunks asked uneasily as the saiyan stood up. After all it wasn't everyday that you saw Son Goku trying to sneak around, well unless he made his wife angry.....  
  
"Sorry, Trunks. Just don't want to wake anyone up." He stated calmly as he rubbed his head awkwardly. Suddenly his eyes opened and his goofy grin faded from his face. Instead a very contemplative stare came over the saiyan and his eyes were fixed up a certain lavender- haired demi-saiyan.  
  
"Goku?" Trunks asked as he watched the man scrunch up his face in thought.  
  
//What the hell is going on?//  
  
"Maybe Bra is right?" Goku mumbled to himself.  
  
"Bra? What?" The demi-saiyan's cerulean eyes widening as he surveyed the saiyan's strange behavior. What could his sister have said to prompt such a thing? Taking a few steps forward, Goku sighed to himself as he cocked his head slightly.  
  
"Trunks do you like my daughter?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunks sputtered as his eyes widened in shock. WHAT THE HELL DID HIS SISTER SAY?!?!?!?!?!?! This wasn't happening.Why the hell was he asking this in the first place?!  
  
"No don't answer that."  
  
Trunks glanced up at the smirking man and simply stared at him, mouth agape. What the hell was going on?  
  
"I'm going to go check on Bulma and Gohan. But you think about that ok." Goku said deviously as he remembered Bra utter almost the same exact words. Yet, what he was enjoying the most was the priceless expression upon the boy's face. Had his daughter acted the same he wondered. Shaking his head, he gripped Trunks's shoulder and smiled, "Why don't you go down there and have a little chat with her tomorrow, since its too late for that tonight."  
  
//Besides, I have something that I want to discuss with her.//  
  
Trunks opened his mouth to speak, but once again didn't have the chance before Goku continued.  
  
"It's settled them. You go and talk to her tomorrow." The man smiled warmly at Trunks before turning around and quickly making his hasty exit to the basement.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Asked Trunks quietly to himself as he glanced around the room, his wide cerulean orbs filled with utter shock and confusion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
More turmoil between the two teens. Trunks....don't I just love to torture the poor boy? lol And Xenia....is it just me or is that every time she hears Trunks's name she has a panic attack? ^_^  
  
To tell ya the truth I completely screwed up my whole plan for this story. I accidentally made it so that Xenia caught Goku eaves-dropping when originally I didn't want that to happen YET. Due to that little mistake I had to combine what would have been separately chapter 41 and chapter 42. Thus reducing the time frame I originally put up. Gomen.  
  
I hope this doesn't make the story seem like it is going too fast. Every chapter was suppose to represent one day and well the next chapter was suppose to represent the fourth day after the little incident between Vegeta and Trunks, however now its the third day. Don't worry though, this won't make the updates come with longer intervals, just felt like venting a little of my frustration while at the same time explain why this chapter may sound like scenes were cut out or that this was written in a rush, which it wasn't! Wow, long A/U here.....I'll stop now. Ja ne minna-san! 


	43. CH42: Confessions of Love and Sin

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Three more chapters to go!! This is the pinnacle chapter within the crazy relationship between Trunks and Xenia. It's not too mushy and it has some angst in it, but not to the level that you've see me display in the past. Lol. Hope you guys enjoy this cause it drained me completely to write this chapter as well as bestow upon me a rather annoying migraine that simply won't go away. Thank god someone invented Advil!!  
  
Disclaimer: Hontouni?!? You believe that I would own DragonBallZ?!?  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 41.....  
  
Was this a smart thing to do? After all the appointment had already been placed and he was expected to come down there, wasn't he? Then again, would it really matter if he didn't go? Had it all been a absurd joke that's only purpose had been to coax a reaction from him? But on the other hand....  
  
Growling angrily at himself, the young demi-saiyan clutched his head tightly as he tried to drive the incessant pestering thoughts from his mind. However this didn't grant him any sense of tranquillity and did not slake the resounding beat that pulsed within his head.  
  
Dammit! Thrusting his hand against the wooden panel he sighed in frustration as the hinges screamed and broke underneath the massive force. //Where the hell had all the aspirin go?!?//  
  
He was a warrior born and had endured mass amounts of pain through ever battle that he had been drawn into, however nothing could compare to the amount of annoyance he felt at the moment. He was confident that if Gohan and Videl were not sleeping on the couch he would have eagerly pounded his head against the wall. After all, wouldn't that pain cancel out the other? //Probably not, with my luck...//  
  
"You know she's waiting for you."  
  
Turning abruptly on his heel, Trunks glanced at the saiyan before him. Leaning nonchalantly against the wall, Son Goku crossed his arms and poised a smug smirk upon his face, "You ok?"  
  
Oh great, now Trunks had another person to witness his insane bouts. Then again it was this man's fault that he was feeling this way in the first place. Goku had always seemed to be a nice easy going man who would never hurt a fly, yet that didn't stop his devious and cunning will from shining through once in a while.  
  
Sighing in defeat Trunks turned away, "I do NOT want to go down there."  
  
Feigning off the slow rising chuckle, Goku offered a small smile, "It won't be THAT bad."  
  
Glancing back, Trunks lifted a brow in doubt. Not that bad.....Did the saiyan know what he was talking about? After all every encounter between the two teens ended in either anger, tears or screaming at each other at the top of their lungs!  
  
"She probably doesn't want to see me and besides," He lifted up his lips in a small smile, "You're probably the one who talked her into this just like you did with me. Though you didn't give me the chance to talk....."  
  
Chuckling a bit to himself, Goku averted his eyes to the sleeping pair on the couch, "Yeah, but if I gave you time to talk, would you have listened?"  
  
That was true....he probably wouldn't have if given the chance. "Do I really have to go down there?" A small squeak that exuded the desperation and hope that he knew were fruitless after all this man wasn't going to give in that easily, Goku never had in the past.  
  
A slow nod was the only answer given as the saiyan decided that opening his mouth would result in uncontrollable laughter. It seemed as though his daughter had inherited the same dangerous temper from her mother. After all, the last time he saw Trunks Briefs this intent on avoiding someone was whenever his mother dragged him to the mall. A small chuckle passed his lips, but quickly faded as the thin lavender brows narrowed in anger. Yep, he didn't need to rile up the boy anymore.  
  
"You just better get down there soon. She's a lot like her mother." Stated Goku pointedly as he turned away from the demi-saiyan. He didn't even need to see the terrified expression on the young teen's face, Trunks's rapid increase in ki told him enough.  
  
Stifling yet another chuckle he walked away from the demi-saiyan, after all Goku had told his wife he would be right back. After coaxing her to stay within their room upstairs, he didn't need to break that promise. He shivered a bit as he remembered his comment to Trunks. Yes, Xenia could be like her mother, yet he was glad she didn't retain her temper completely.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ok....Now how did I get myself into this mess? I glanced at the empty doorway and sighed again. My father had said Trunks would come down here soon, yet the boy had yet to arrive. Then again that wasn't a bad thing.....no it was, fore every minute that passed my stomach would tie itself into an even bigger knot. Though at the moment that would seem impossible without me loosing the pathetically small breakfast I had been given earlier.  
  
Trunks.....Now how did this happen? I mean he was my best friend throughout those first seven years. I didn't think, no I didn't remember him for the next eleven and now I see him again. The first week we had literally been enemies and the next week we were, well we were still in a way enemies. Though, it had been my fault in the first place. He had simply wanted me to come back here, but then again he didn't need to demand it from me. Didn't he demand it that I come back? Oh dear Dende, don't tell me my mother's temper is starting to rub off on me. Though she does keep dad in check with it.  
  
Faint footsteps.....Damn. My stomach flip-flopped, causing me to cringe at the annoying feeling. I didn't need to go through this....I mean, I had a life-threatening disease! Wouldn't the stress of this be well, hazardous? Oh wait, I already tried that.....Yep, dad hadn't accepted that excuse either. Though it would be worse if he just appeared out of nowhere. I guess this abhorrent tile can have some useful purposes, even though it was the main reason why I had failed to escape from this room. Damn saiyan hearing, one step and my father and Vegeta would come rushing in. Damn.....maybe dad is right. I need to lay off the cussing.  
  
The shuffling of footsteps alerted me as I glanced swiftly towards the doorway. Another twist and another flop, this time bringing forth an new uneasy warmth within me that I wasn't too keen on studying.  
  
"Trunks....."  
  
The lavender-haired demi-saiyan shifted nervously and smiled. Dammit, why was this so awkward. To keep my promise now, I'll need a bar of soap stuck into my mouth.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Oh yeah, this was starting out great. Not only did our social skills become impaired, now we were acting as if this was the first time meeting one another. Those Kais are probably laughing their heads off watching us now. After all, the Son and Briefs family had become an interesting part of all their conversations since my father found out he was a saiyan.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
No, just stand there and we'll gawk at one another for the rest of the day! "Sure."  
  
I felt like grabbing my bedpost and smacking it against my head. Why did these things have to happen to me?!?  
  
I watched warily as he walked over and sat down in the empty chair beside me. Well, now that we have accomplished this, maybe we could actually begin with starting a real conversation. Albeit, it seemed unlikely that would ever happen.  
  
"So....."  
  
Oh boy.....Now how to start. He's uttered one word and me, well I'm still laying here silently. This wasn't a good omen.  
  
"We really need to get past one syllables again." I drawled sarcastically as I turned my attention to the vacant cot across the room. That comment earned me a faint chuckle from him; small victories such of these should be celebrated.  
  
"Yes, this has become awkward hasn't it?"  
  
Finally we have a question that can be answered with more than one word!! "I guess. Blame my father though. It seems so unlike him to do something like this."  
  
He nodded and gave a small snort, "I know what you mean. Goku always seemed very naïve around all of us and never tried anything that would make us believe otherwise, at least not frequently. Though I'm beginning to suspect that he enjoyed dragging us into this little mess."  
  
"That's my dad for ya," I chimed happily, "One moment he is a man that is so innocent you'd never suspect he had been in battles or endured any hardships and then other....."  
  
I glanced at Trunks for a moment, "Well, other times I suspect that he's been hanging around your dad too much."  
  
"Mine?" He asked incredulously as his eyes widened in disbelief, "And why would you say that?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, perhaps those times where he would arrange training sessions in the most terrible way possible after we pulled pranks on him. He put a lot of thought into those things."  
  
"He did, didn't he?" Trunks laughed as he recalled a certain "blue- haired" Prince placing the gravity at 1,000 while forbidding the use of super saiyan except for himself of course.  
  
"Though my father was right," I glance over at him briefly, "And everyone else seems to have the same idea as well." I blushed slightly as I remembered my father's words from the day before.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I don't know why you refuse to admit it."  
  
"Dad!" I yelled vexed and completely embarrassed as the pallid hue soon turned crimson upon my cheeks.  
  
"Bra said it herself. You do have feelings for him, don't you?" He insinuated smugly as a smirk played joyfully on his lips.  
  
"I.....er...he doesn't and....ARGH!" I yelled as I threw myself over my knees like a five year old. Did this torture have to go for much longer?!?!  
  
A short chuckle passed his lips, "I thought as much. He was very worried about you, you know. I had never seen him so upset before."  
  
I glanced up at him and weighed the comment. He was that worried about me? But why? All I had done was bestow more pain and anguish on all of them.  
  
"Why does care about me anyway?" I grumbled darkly, the comment directed more to myself than my father.  
  
"I don't understand it myself, but he cares deeply for you though I'm not sure how deeply," Goku frowned at this before glancing back to the doorway. His body visibly stiffened as his ki shot up a bit.  
  
"You getting all protective of me now?" I asked half-amused by his sudden change in behavior.  
  
He simply grinned, "A little. After all you're my little girl."  
  
It would probably be fruitless to remind him that I was eighteen and not a child anymore. Then again doesn't every father think his daughter is still that small little girl even when their married and with children.  
  
I sighed in defeat, "What do I say to him?"  
  
I watched him weigh this question within his mind for a moment, his chin poised perfectly in his hand. A camera would be perfect in this situation. Whenever my father thought so deeply about something it would bring forth a very amusing expression to his face that I couldn't help but laugh at.  
  
"I don't know," He stated calmly without braking his pondering stance, "But if he says anything at all to upset you....."  
  
My eyes widened in shock as he narrowed his eyes in anger and for a moment I could swear they changed from obsidian to teal, "I'll lock him in the gravity room with Vegeta for a whole month!"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Now if that last comment didn't convince me that this meeting would soon become a disaster them nothing would. Though, with our light conversation at the moment, maybe my thoughts would be proven wrong.  
  
"They were right about what?"  
  
I glanced at him for a moment a little shocked at his confusion. Ok, now I knew he was playing dumb. There was no way in he--- heck.....almost slipped there. He did know the point of this little meeting didn't he?  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
He averted his eyes about the room for a moment and shook his head. Yet the nervous writhing of his hands did tip me off a little. Liar, lair pants on fire...I cocked my head to the side as I studied his facade. It seemed as though Vegeta's perfected facial skills had been inherited here.  
  
"You're too much like your father...." I sighed heavily as I leaned against my elbow.  
  
"Now why does everyone keep telling me that?" He seemed truly perplexed at the moment. His face scrunched up in a contemplative stare as his tongue snaked out to massage his upper lip. Here comes Bulma's influence, I never saw anyone else hold that expression before now. Where as my own family had favored one parent's features more than the other while here I had a perfectly molded specimen.  
  
Then again, Trunks didn't have his parents temper. He was a little hot headed, but he was still a far cry from Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"So I have a day to prepare for this?"  
  
He chuckled lightly and leaned back against the stiff chair, "You two are only going to talk."  
  
Yes, that fact was obvious, but one couldn't be too prepared. Especially, when you considered our current "relationship."  
  
"You aren't making this any easier."  
  
"Was I suppose to?"  
  
How I wished I could wipe that smug grin off his face! Then again taking on inch out of this bed would be fairly impossible considering the wound on my thigh...and arm...and shoulder...  
  
Rolling my eyes in a pathetic attempt to rebel against my captor, I leaned back against the bedpost. This had not gone as I planned, then again things rarely did these days.  
  
"KAKARROTTO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
My eyes snapped up immediately as the loud roar boomed over the infirmary. A high pitched gasp escaped my throat as a hand thrusted itself out and clasped my father's neck within a vice grip. Oh dear Dende....  
  
He was snarling at the younger saiyan, his lips curled up to display his white fangs. Heaving against his dark top, his chest shook as a low growl passed over his lips. If this wasn't the perfect display of saiyan-jin instinct, I didn't know what was. Now if only I knew what was going on, then maybe I would be less terrified.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU KAKARROTTO?!?!"  
  
I watched my father squirm under the Saiyan-jin Prince's grip, his fingers lacing themselves around the offending limb. Yet, my father didn't try to move it away, yet applied enough pressure to loosen the grip of the gloved fingers.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
His obsidian orbs briefly glanced at me, and I could swear I saw his grip tighten. What the hell was his problem?! My father hadn't done anything!  
  
"Vegeta!" I yelled, laying my hand on his arm. I winced at the sudden movement, not noticing the small trail of blood that ran down my arm. Dammit! Stupid stitches never stayed in place! Within seconds Vegeta was sitting beside me, my injured arm propped up for his inspection. This man possessed the strangest mood swings....  
  
"Vegeta?" That was the third time I had said his name now and I still hadn't' received a response from him.  
  
He hastily turned away from me then, his cobalt top tensing under his grip as he pulled at the weak fabric. Ok, now he was making a make- shift bandage for me?? I watched in quiet fascination as he tenderly wrapped the new or rather reopened laceration on my shoulder.  
  
"The onna hasn't brought in the new medical supplies. You're a saiyan though, you'll survive."  
  
Ok, this was VERY un-Vegeta like...  
  
"You ok?"  
  
He glanced up at me and lifted up a brow in slight confusion. I gazed at my father for a moment and frowned as he simply shrugged his shoulders. Placing one hand on Vegeta's forehead, I sat back and counted for a moment to myself.  
  
"You don't have a fever."  
  
Pulling away sharply he scowled at my little antics. Even If he didn't wish to admit it out loud, he was acting peculiar. Then again he was worried about me....  
  
Stepping back towards the small cot, he bent down and stopped mere inches from my face.  
  
"Don't." A small click could be heard followed by a few others. Where the hell was that coming from? Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed his hand move back from behind my bedpost, "Turn that off again."  
  
I nodded rapidly under his intense glare as he rose up infront of my father. Vegeta turned slightly towards him, his scowl never fading. Yet, my father simply grinned and gave a small chuckle, "Sorry Vegeta. Didn't think you'd mind."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Learning that every word or sound for that matter within the room would be heard by Vegeta at all times was.....very unsettling to say the least. Now with his son in the room, I seriously doubted he would enjoy what Trunks had to say.  
  
"Ummm...Trunks?" I asked quietly as I reached out to grab his arm, "You do know about the....thing, right?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I jerked my thumb behind me and he followed the movement for a moment before taking in a large gasp.  
  
"Oh that?"  
  
'Oh that?' He knew and he wasn't nervous or apprehensive about what to say?  
  
"He won't listen to us. I doubt he'll want to in the first place. He's probably training right now. The only thing he'll hear is you, IF you have another attack. That's why he has the thing with him."  
  
I bit down on my lip nervously for a moment and glanced nervously at my bedpost, "Yeah, I know, but....it's still.....unsettling...."  
  
"You think so?" He chuckled lightly to himself as he followed my gaze.  
  
"Well at least we're interacting like normal people now." I stated softly as I glanced over at him. A chance at normalcy had been one of my goals for this conversation. One down and about a gazillion to go....  
  
"Anyway, what were you talking about before?" He shifted in the small chair, tipping it back a little as his lips pulled up a little at the question. Here we go again, and here I thought he had grown out of trying to embarrass me....  
  
"Well, my dad said he had mentioned it to ya earlier." I stated smoothly and watched with quiet satisfaction as his cerulean orbs widened considerably. What happened next....I sighed to myself for a moment, trying desperately to bite down the laughter that was threatening to explode within me.  
  
Trunks now laid on the floor, the chair broken and sprawled about him in many pieces as he grinned sheepishly at me. Oh yeah, that wasn't the most graceful of falls. His arms flaying out spasmodically as the chair tipped completely over and was crushed completely under his weight.  
  
Now if only I had a camera, another perfect shot missed!  
  
"You ok?" I asked carefully, failing to stifle the soft giggle that arose at the end.  
  
"Yeah." He stood abruptly, his hand patting the small amount of wooden shards from his pants.  
  
"So....is it true?" I ventured quickly as I glanced up at him. Freezing for a moment, he gazed up and frowned as the slightest blush chased itself across his face.  
  
"What my sister said? She was the one to tell Goku that, right?" He asked shakily as he turned to glance at the vacant doorway.  
  
"Well," I paused for a moment and smiled at the memory, "She didn't exactly tell him. He heard it."  
  
"What do you mean 'he heard it'?" He asked slightly confused, "How can he hear it if-"  
  
"He wasn't in the room," I interrupted abruptly and pointed towards the doorway, "I spotted him after Bra left. He apparently had been eavesdropping."  
  
"Goku? Eavesdropping?" He raised a single lavender brow in disbelief.  
  
"Yep." I quipped as I averted my eyes from his shuffling form. How did he manage to get us off topic so much. Here I was trying to get this over with and he was still avoiding it!  
  
"Does it matter?" He asked exasperatingly, his hand swinging back to comb through his limp locks.  
  
That was an interesting question. After all did it truly matter, I mean it wasn't true anyway. I groaned softly as my stomach churned violently at the thought. Why did that one thought make me feel so terrible?  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
I glanced up and found him leaning slightly over the bed, his face inches before mine. His beautiful cerulean orbs searching desperately for the cause of my discomfort.  
  
//Bra said it herself. You do have feelings for him, don't you?" He insinuated smugly as a smirk played joyfully on his lips. //  
  
Did I have feelings for him? I mean.....he was my best friend right? We were friends. Just friends.  
  
"Xenia?" He asked softly his hand coming up to cup my chin in an attempt to silently inspect my mind. Thank Dende he didn't know telepathy......Yet I couldn't help it. I always hated the way my body sometimes acted of its own accord. The rapid increase of my heart rate, the shiver that ran up my spin and the intense tingling that ravaged the skin he touched.  
  
//I don't understand it myself, but he cares deeply for you though I'm not sure how deeply.//  
  
Why did dad always have to be right? I mean for one time in his life couldn't he be wrong? Would that be so hard?  
  
"Trunks....."  
  
He cocked his head to the side for a moment, pulling himself down beside me, "What's the matter?"  
  
My eyes averted to my writhing hands for a moment as my teeth grinded down on my lower lip. Oh dear Dende, I couldn't do this. I mean this was....it was....  
  
How the hell do they make this seem so simply? Maybe I should have asked advice from my mother or Bulma, after all I knew this would come up sooner or later. A light image swam into my mind, one of those stupid love scenes from the soaps on TV. The man becoming ever inquisitive then the girl is nervous and frightened and leaps up the next moment for a kiss. Yes, what a cliché to copy.  
  
A small chuckle fell from my lips as I looked up at him.  
  
"You ok?" He asked again his brows furrowed together in a perplexed and slightly amused expression. I probably appeared so insane to him. Why did he care about me anyway? Someone who only a week before had made his life a living hell. Why?  
  
"Dammit." I fumed softly, "Why do you have to care so much about me?"  
  
I felt the air thicken in my throat as the oh too familiar choking sensation filled my lungs.  
  
//Don't even tell me I'm going to cry!!// I screamed inwardly as I turned away once again. I didn't need to become a broken down mess at the moment.  
  
//You're pregnant, honey. You're gonna get emotional// Once again my conscience decides to pop-up with useless information that I was well aware of days in advance.  
  
"Xenia?"  
  
Yet, again I had left him hanging there, without a clue to why I was upset. Did I always send him on this roller-coaster ride?  
  
Shutting my eyes tightly, I tried to debar every sound within the room. I couldn't do this. I couldn't. Why did I always have to be the one to initiate everything? Couldn't I just for once be the innocent bystander that receives a lucky break?  
  
"Why do you-"  
  
I stopped suddenly, my mouth running dry as my heart skipped a beat. His large arms moved gently around my waist pulling me towards him in a close but tender embracement. Oh dear Dende, what is going on? What's happening? I drew in a sharp breath as I relaxed my hands against his chest. He was holding me. He...  
  
"Xenia...."  
  
I glanced up at his face, his lavender locks creating a small veil over our faces. I didn't dare speak, I was too scared. What if he pulled away? What if he suddenly freaked out? I shivered slightly and he tightened his grip, being careful of my injuries as he slid his arms over my back.  
  
His eyes were tightly shut, his face portraying a sense of utter desperation and doubt that I couldn't understand.  
  
"I'm sorry, but please....."  
  
Trunks....what are you.....  
  
"Just please don't tell me to leave you alone again. Don't tell me that I'm ruining everything."  
  
His voice began to crack as the last few words fell from his lips. What have I done to him? How could I make him think this way? Trunks.....  
  
"I-"  
  
He opened his eyes at that moment, glistening tears shining against those warm ocean-blue eyes. With silent fascination, I watched as a lone droplet teetered over the edge of his vision. Falling slowly it gently tapped my cheek, the warm liquid slowly flowing down before veering off to my lips. Salty tears composed of remorse and anguish, the tiniest bit of hope a speck within its lucid depths. I felt myself reach up to him. Slowly, as if my entire body had grown a will of its own. A few more inches, just a few more and then..  
  
// She sighed and coughed again, "You may not....believe you deserve to live....but...does he?" He? He who? She noticed my confusion and a dry chuckle managed to arise from her, "him." Her hand moved to rest on my stomach and I gazed at the spot intently. Him....my baby....Turlus's child....//  
  
Turlus's' Child...Pulling back abruptly, I cried out as his hand pressed into my shoulder. The stitches shifting within the torn flesh spurting fresh blood.  
  
"Xenia! Oh I'm so sorry! What was I thinking?! I-"  
  
I smiled sadly at him as I pulled my hand from his mouth. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be this cruel to him.  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
I reached over and gently cupped his hand in my own and pulled it over to my lap.  
  
//Please don't hate me....//  
  
The two scathing streams that appeared whenever he was near. They returned once again, yet this time they were born from shame. My own shame.  
  
"Xenia?" He asked tentatively as he furrowed his brows in worry.  
  
He has to know....Placing his hand over my smooth stomach, I hesitated for a moment. Shutting my eyes tightly, I let a few more tears stream down my red cheeks.  
  
//Please don't hate me....//  
  
Taking one large breathe, I relaxed my body and sighed in relief as the energy faltered around me and disappeared. Another shiver and another flop.....glancing up, I found my eyes locked on two shocked cerulean orbs. The tears that been held back, the tears he tried not to shed, running freely now down his cheeks.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Now I am quite curious...how did all of you plan this little scene to go? I know some people thought, oh they're gonna have this mushy lovey- dovey scene or something akin to the sorts. Lol Anyone who knows me well would know for a fact that....well I would never write something like that in a millions years. Though, I hoped you liked the tidbits of comedy that I managed to sneak in. ^_^  
  
Now the next chapter.....Chapter 43 will be hard to do, mostly cause it strays away from the light convo. that has been taking place. Yep, here comes the drama and angst again in full force! You should know by now that I can't stray from that stuff for long. Lol Anywho, can anyone in the meanwhile help me out with one thing? Pretty please?? I don't have that much knowledge concerning medical equipment or procedures. With my brother not helping me as well, well I'm on my own and it's getting difficult to get info. and I'll need it for CH.43. Onegai!! Domo Arigatou minna-san!! Oyasumi!! (Translation: Please!! Many thanks everyone!! Good night!!) 


	44. CH43: Complications

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gomen Nasai Minna-san. I know I've been gone, lets see ::glances at calendar:: three months or so....wow that's the longest yet. This was meant as a Halloween present, but I missed it by a day. Just try not to hate me while you review, ok? I couldn't help my tardiness and procrastination. I'll try to get the next chapter up at a reasonable date. Lets say within the next month, ok? December has holidays so if I need to I can get the last chapter and epilogue done then. That is if it takes me all of November to do the next chapter. Sleep depravation during the week, has me completely zonked out for the entire weekend. Zonked....haven't used that word in a while. Anywho, let me not dawdle too much.  
  
Crecy: Thanks for the review about the worm. It had been around that time when my computer acted up. Lets just hope that never happens again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters, but I do own Xenia and her baby!  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 43.....  
  
Doubt...It fills one's heart at least once everyday. It fuels apprehension, guilt, depression, anger and annoyance. It consumes a person's soul and delivers them to the natal earth once again just as they beg for mercy or even death. It fuels the perpetual silence that chokes one's heart and causes hesitation within one as they fear what is to come.  
  
It's what was causing her lips to stay sealed. The words she must utter to them falling soundlessly against the walls of her mind. Working her hands like puppets, each finger contorting the other as an almost imperceptible tremor runs through her small and frail form. Her eyes dart up again, the action done within a second of the next.  
  
Yet nothing breaks the silence that resonates within them all as they refuse to presume anything of the situation in fear that they may be correct.  
  
"We've discovered something..."  
  
Bulma trailed off for a moment, her voice hitched within her throat; every syllable a struggle that she wished she could stop fighting. Her eyes quickly glance up at her associate's, his lips edging up in a small smile that grants little comfort. Then again, what could in a situation like this?  
  
A small sigh passes her lips and she leans back, "We've managed to create a serum that could cure Xenia of the virus."  
  
A large grin spread across Goku's face as he opens his mouth to speak, but he is cut off before one sound passes his lips.  
  
"COULD cure her."  
  
The simple and short statement cuts through the air and steals the breath from the occupants as they watch the blue-haired woman collect herself for a few more words.  
  
"If it doesn't cure her, there is a good chance that it will help her immune system fight it." Her eyes darted up again, this time at her husband. His face was an emotionless mask that she knew all too well; yet the subtle murmur in her mind sent volumes of warmth coursing through her being.  
  
"However," she stole a shaky breath and allowed the shudder to pass, "We haven't been able to test it."  
  
"Why not?" A weak voice inquires, her once loud and flamboyant spirit having been ripped from her soul. Yet it wasn't lost only misplaced. However, the only one that could retrieve it was lying on a small white cot writhing in pain.  
  
"Her condition has been deteriorating and..and..." Bulma pauses once more, her throat growing coarse and thick as she tries to continue with the diagnosis.  
  
"And now outward stimulus are starting to affect her."  
  
Glancing bewilderedly at Gohan, Bulma watches in silence as his lips move. A reflection of her husband, his face held an impassive mask that she wished desperately to duplicate.  
  
"If we tried to acquire another blood sample, then she will simply open up another wound. We can't risk that right now."  
  
His obsidian orbs darted down for a moment, his whole body reciprocating the action by leaning forward against his knees, "What Bulma has just said are the courses that it MAY take. These are based upon the last few batches we created. However, there is a chance that she may have a grave reaction to it. In that situation it would do more harm than good."  
  
Gohan paused for a moment and gathered himself together. Why did his mind keep reiterating this one terrible doubt? Why couldn't he be optimistic this one time?  
  
"Her condition is frail and the consequences that may come about...." his eyes fixated upon the parterre intently, "They may endanger her life."  
  
"You mean she might...."  
  
"We're not sure, but," His eyes quickly glanced over at his father, "We have to be careful. She may react well and she may react severely to it. We were going to ask you and mom to decide if we should give it to her."  
  
Goku glanced at the petite woman beside him. His eyes unreadable as he tried to search for an answer. Chichi simply tightened her hold on her husband's arm and sighed shakily, "It's our choice? But, Gohan...Why do you want us to decide?" Pausing for a moment, she turned to her eldest son, "Would you, Gohan? Would you give it to her?"  
  
He broke his gaze at the sound of the question, not wanting his mother to see the wide array of tumultuous emotions that would be apparent within his eyes. What could he tell them? What should he tell them? What did they expect him to say? He desperately wished to wring out his hair by its roots as his frustration began to reach the peak which he could no longer contain it.  
  
"What would I do?" Such a perplexing question. His glanced over at his wife who stood beside his own little princess. Her orange bandanna had been missing for a while now. Her chain was gone too, the ever present clinking sound that he associated with her footsteps beginning to vanish from his ear's memory. If it was Pan...His eyes shut tightly against the mental image that had raped the angelic image of his daughter. Piercing his heart, he shuddered uneasily as a bitter taste rose up and into his mouth. Dear Dende, he didn't want that ever to happen to her.  
  
But Xenia.....his one and only little sister. The sister that he had sworn to protect one rainy night long ago, the sister that was taken away, the sister that was turned against them years later and the same sister that laid on a small cot in the infirmary writhing in pain.  
  
"I don't know," He professed shakily, "I just don't." Pausing for a moment his gaze locked upon his large hands that shook relentlessly before his impassive countenance. His composure was slowly failing him and it was in the next statement that his voice finally began to crack with his vehement emotions.  
  
"I know this is the only thing we have left. The only hope that we can come up with the time allowed. If we don't do this, if we don't..." His fingers shifted and tightened their hold around each other, his knuckles changing to a cool and stark white.  
  
"...We don't have any other options that would give any chance for her to get better. I know this. I know this better than most of you, for I had been faced with that fact before me everyday. I had the factual evidence, I had her visual condition. I had everything and yet now," the tremor shifted and ran to his throat constricting the words that he forced himself to utter. Yet this heat that surrounded his eyes, the terrible tremble that ran through his being convinced them all. This wasn't a simple choice, right or wrong, the outcome could be fixed, right?  
  
"Yet, I still hesitate and I don't know why. I'm..." His gaze shifted to his parents, their faces reflecting the desperation, doubt and sorrow that lied in his heart. "I'm scared of what will happen, I don't want to risk it, but I feel...I feel that we have to."  
  
His voice faded away softly as the silence once again seized its dominance over the room. They didn't want to break the silence. Then they'd have to face Gohan's words, they'd have to face their own doubts. They'd have to face the horrible decision they had to make. Procrastination, by fearful thoughts; hesitation, by apprehension.  
  
Lavender locks fell smoothly over a pale face. Clear cerulean orbs narrowed in quiet contemplation, as the man frowned uneasily.  
  
They had to decide now....they had until this moment deluded themselves. They tried not to think about the time limit and the progression in her virus, if only to grant a small ray of ignorant hope, but now..  
  
Trunks' eyes closed involuntarily, as the images ran through his mind once again. He still couldn't believe it, he couldn't....Xenia was pregnant and Turlus....he was....he was the father....  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"How? How did this?" His hand ran across the flat surface as the shock imbedded itself deeper and deeper into his mind. This ki.....this tiny ki that resided in her womb. Yet, why hadn't his mother detected it before. Why was Xenia telling him this now? Why was she telling HIM in the first place?!  
  
"It's my fault."  
  
He glanced up at her face, its somber expression tearing at his heart. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's my fault. After all this isn't a one person process. I had a hand in it. I helped bring about its creation, therefore its my fault. After all saiyan-jin women do decide when they wish to become pregnant."  
  
"But," He searched for her hand and clasped the small palm within his own, "It wasn't your choice? Was it? Who did this to you?"  
  
He wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe that she would do something like this intently. After all, she wasn't the type of girl that would....she wasn't....she wasn't....  
  
"Who do you think it was Trunks?" Her eyes locked upon his for a moment and he watched the tears that teetered on the edge of her eyes, threatening to spill at any moment.  
  
Who did he think it was? How would, how could he know? He only knew one person who was with Xenia on that ship and......  
  
Trunks' eyes widened as the thought struck him, the shock and disgust that filtered into his being, causing a bitter taste to rise into his mouth.  
  
"Turlus...."  
  
She nodded slowly and turned away, the shame in her eyes wishing to be hidden from his gaze.  
  
Turlus...it had been Turlus....How could that be? She wouldn't willingly do that with that, that thing! She wouldn't!  
  
"Did he...." Trunks reached out gently and cupped her cheek, forcing her to face him once again. "Did he force himself onto you?" The question was barked out harshly against the silence and he cursed silently to himself for the brusque comment.  
  
She hesitated for a moment, her eyes darting across the room nervously as she sought for her words, "No....."  
  
His eyes widened at the statement, the shock sinking into every pore and freezing his blood.  
  
"At least..." She squirmed under his gaze, "Not before this had already happened."  
  
She was willingly with him the time that the baby was conceived and then he rapes her afterwards?!?!  
  
"He-" His voice died instantly as she placed one finger upon his lips.  
  
"Trunks," Her hand fell away, but he reached out and grabbed a hold of it. He squeezed it gently and listened. "Although I could probably give you a hundred different reasons as to why this happened and why it wasn't my fault....well, I could, but I won't. You see this is as much as my fault as it is Turlus's. And I know you don't want to believe me when I say that, but its true." She glanced up at him for a brief moment and sighed, "If you have to be mad at someone, be mad at me. I was the one who provoked him, I was the one to initiate things. In a sense it is all my fault."  
  
"But, why didn't you tell them? Why are you telling ME?"  
  
"I don't know how they would react to this. How my father will react, and Vegeta." She gave a short snort at the name as a bemused smile fell onto her lips, "There is a hundred and one reasons as to why I won't tell them. As to why I told you...." She squirmed slightly beside him as a faint blush rose to her cheeks, "Well, I don't quite know. No, I do know. I..You...." She took a quick breath, "Ever since we were kids, you have been my best friend Trunks, even now for some strange reason, I still feel that connect. That I could tell you anything and you'd comfort me afterwards. I can't really explain it, but I just know that you'll be there for me."  
  
He smiled at the little speech and placed a hand upon her abdomen, "You're right. I'll be there for ya, I'll be there for both of you."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
It was Turlus's baby, but then again, even though the same blood may runs through the little babe's body that didn't mean that he meant for any of this to come about. He was a pure innocent child. After this whole thing was over, then he'd deal with the whole issue of Turlus being the father, but now wasn't the time to get angry and start yelling at Xenia. She didn't deserve that right now.  
  
He glanced back at the monitor beside him once again, now how were they....  
  
His eyes widened for a moment as he tried to scan the entire room on the small screen. His hand reached out blindingly behind him, finally grasping a hold of his sister's blouse.  
  
"Trunks!" She hissed lowly as he slammed her into his side, "What are you doing." She glanced at his horror stricken face and then followed it slowly to the monitor.  
  
"Oh dear Dende...." Her hands went to her mouth instinctively, "Where's Xenia!"  
  
The cry rang through the room, every pair of eyes suddenly fixated upon the young blue-haired girl.  
  
"What do you mean Bra?" Asked Chichi incredulously, "Xenia is not in the infirmary?!"  
  
Bra glanced back at the fretful woman and froze immediately. Yet her eyes weren't focused upon Chichi.  
  
"So, if I take that I might die and if I don't I will die. Hmmmm, love those options."  
  
"Xenia...." Gohan whispered as he slowly stood from his chair.  
  
***(A/N: I'm gonna go into first person right now, cause third person is just starting to annoy me.)***  
  
I pulled myself up against the wall, the pain in my leg sending small sharp streaks throughout my body. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea...  
  
"So what are my chances of surviving?" I glanced at Gohan, "Better than dying?"  
  
"Xenia, you shouldn't be up here. You should be resting..."  
  
"Downstairs on that small cot, in that incredibly white room where I feel that I might go insane?" I lifted up a brow and took one step into the room. "The only reason I stayed down there is because I knew dad and Vegeta had taps on me twenty-four/seven. But when I glanced behind my bed a little while ago, I noticed that Vegeta's intercom had been turned off or rather since no one had been in the room today, HE turned it off. So I got a little curious." I paused halfway across the room and took a deep breathe. Double-vision couldn't be a good thing. Stupid damn virus was making it so that I couldn't take one step without becoming dizzy. I stumbled slightly at that moment, but was instantly caught by two strong arms. I didn't need to look up to know who it was, "Thanks Trunks."  
  
I gave a small smile as he righted me up onto my legs.  
  
"Hey no problem, but you shouldn't be up here."  
  
"Spoil all my fun, won't you?" I slung my arm over his shoulder, glad for the support.  
  
"Trunks is right, you should be downstairs."  
  
I stared at my father for a moment and sighed, "Just like I told him two seconds ago, I wasn't about to stay there forever. You gave me a little window for escape and I took it. Can you blame me. I have as much as an affinity towards hospitals and infirmaries as you dad."  
  
"But I don't like hospitals...." My father trailed off slightly confused.  
  
"I know, but....err, never mind," I shook my head at the little moment of miscommunication. What was I going to do with him? "Gohan, you didn't answer my question before. Which had a likelier chance with that serum? Me dying or me living?"  
  
"We're not sure." He said rather reluctantly, but then again who wants to tell their sister that they don't know whether something will kill them or not?  
  
"But if I don't take it, then I won't live. So... I really don't see a problem. Why do you?"  
  
"Xenia."  
  
I nearly jumped back as the voice reached my ears. I hadn't even noticed Bulma walk up to me, "Don't sneak up on me Bulma. Otherwise I might just cut the circulation off to your son's head." I loosened my hold on Trunks and chuckled slightly as he feigned suffocation.  
  
"Sorry, but the reason we can't decide is that we don't know what it will do to you. We don't know if you'll receive more pain or if it'll take it away; if it will speed up your disease or cure it."  
  
I tilted my head to the side in slight confusion, "But I don't understand. Wasn't this one based upon the one's you have tested in the past?"  
  
"Yes. Yet, even though this should react similarly to those, it still is untested and that means it can have a totally different react."  
  
"Then again I will die without it anyway.....I still don't see a problem. One way I will definitely die and the other I see there is a chance that I won't."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Look I don't care about the pain! I don't. I seriously could care less, but..." I placed a hand on my abdomen, "I don't want to die. If there is a way to kill this virus I'll take it."  
  
Bulma and Gohan glanced over at my parents. I didn't know why they needed their approval, after all this was my body, my life. Wouldn't my word go?  
  
"I guess we'll do it then," my father said quietly, the ghost of a smile plastered on his face as he turned to me. I knew he was scared, what parent wouldn't be? Yet what other option did we all have?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I watched warily as Bulma wheeled an IV beside me and stuck the small needle into my hand.  
  
"In case you suffer any more pain because of the serum, I have this ready to feed into your body."  
  
"Goody, pain killers! You know over the past few days they have become my best friends."  
  
Bulma chuckled at the comment, "Just don't get addicted ok."  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
I glanced over at my parents who stood by the door. Gohan had told everyone that they would need 'room' to work. For what though I have no idea. After all they were just going to stick me with yet another needle. I winced slightly as I shifted against the cot, damn leg had split last night. Bulma had stitched the gaping wound, but that didn't ease the pain.  
  
"All right Xenia," Gohan sucked up some of the serum and tapped the side of the needle.  
  
"Gohan, why do you guys do that?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tap the side of the syringe?" I asked.  
  
"Oh," He smiled for a moment, "Well you see I have to make sure there is no air inside. Tapping the side allows me to see if any air bubbles will rise to the top."  
  
"Oh." I glanced down at my IV and back at Bulma, "So...where is that thing going? The usual?"  
  
"No, you see we need for the serum to reach your heart as quickly as possible. Therefore we have to inject it into the artery inside your neck."  
  
"In my neck?" I asked, my voice rising. Why there? They always had done it into my wrist. Besides sometimes when they injected me over the past few days, the spot would open up more and wouldn't that be more hazardous around my neck?!  
  
"Don't worry about it. We have Dende here in case a wound opens. You're body won't react to his powers if he only heals a small spot."  
  
I glanced over at the tall green namek. "You sure about that."  
  
"Do not worry Xenia," said Dende simply, "Bulma and Gohan know what they are doing."  
  
//Lets hope so...//  
  
"Ok, you ready sis?" Asked Gohan quietly. I glanced at him for a moment and frowned. Oh boy, so this was it? Damn did this sound like the climax of a movie or what? Then again it was in a way. Well the IV with the blessed Fentanyl was ready, Dende was ready, Gohan and Bulma were apparently ready, but was I? That was a very good question.  
  
"Does it matter?" I asked with an amused smile. "Fire away Gohan."  
  
He nodded and glanced over at Bulma. All we need was the slow motion to occur and this would be perfect, I mused to myself.  
  
//Shouldn't you tell them about your pregnancy before they do this?//  
  
I growled silently at my conscience. Would it really matter?  
  
//Being pregnant might cause complications...//  
  
Well, I glanced at Gohan as he bent down beside my neck, it was too late now. I'd deal with it later. My hand went over my stomach as my eyes searched for Trunks. He smiled warmly, before averting his eyes to my stomach. We were both worried. I didn't want to die because I didn't want it to. Trunks, well I didn't think he hated the baby, but I know he doesn't want it to die. I felt a small pinch at the side of my neck and dismissed the thought from my mind. Didn't I say I'd think about this stuff later?  
  
I glanced at Gohan out of the corner of my eye and watched the serum be pumped into my neck. A strange sensation ran through my neck, my apprehensions causing the knot in my stomach to slowly churn. Then almost simultaneously an enormous amount of heat and pain erupted as the serum came in contact with my heart.  
  
A low groan fell from my lips, as a searing heat ran throughout my body. My heart began to beat faster, the heart monitor beside me began to beep faster and faster as I tried to take another breath.  
  
"Bulma...." I moaned against the pain, "Fentanyl please..."  
  
She quickly undid the clasp over the tube and watched as the clear liquid quickly dripped into the tube. The heat began to transform into an agonizing pain that ran through every vein and I squirmed against the cot, the belts around my legs and chest holding me in place.  
  
"Gohan..." I yanked at the thick belt, as another bout of pain ran through me.  
  
"Xenia," I felt his hand clasp my own, "Listen to me. We expected this to happen. It's conflicting with the virus. Kind of like when your body produces a fever when you are sick. Its a sign that the serum is working."  
  
"Ok..." I hissed, "But does it have to hurt so damn much?!"  
  
He frowned slight and gave my hand a slight squeeze, "Don't worry, since you didn't have a truly serious reaction to it, you don't have to stay conscious anymore."  
  
"What?!"  
  
He stood back up and went over to Bulma, "Might as well give her some anesthesia, that way she won't feel any of the pain."  
  
They were willing to put me to sleep while I had just taken the serum, "But Gohan, I was just given this thing!!"  
  
"Don't worry," He walked back over and gently rested a hand on my forearm, "We injected it into your neck so it would be distributed throughout your body quicker. We still need to monitor your progress, but for now all you need to do is sleep and gain your strength."  
  
I nodded slightly and winced as another sharp pain struck me, but this time from my arm. I glanced over and found myself face to face with yet another syringe, this time nicely located in my wrist. I glanced at Bulma for a moment and she smiled. "This should help. You'll be out in no time."  
  
For some reason this didn't settle me. Fate never dealt me an easy hand. It loved to jolt me back in forth in its playful and mischievous hands. This was going all too easily. Something had to happen, but what? What could complicate things further?  
  
//Being pregnant might cause complications....//  
  
I mentally slapped myself as the thought echoed through my head. I silently cursed to myself as I tried to reach out to Bulma; for, to my disappointment, I found that my arms were restricted to my sides. I had to tell her, just in case. If I didn't then I might have already sealed my fate. She glanced over at me and I tried to open my mouth to speak, but all that came out was incoherent babble as my vision began to blur. Damn, not now! A constant throb ran through my head forcing me to close my eyes against the blinding light of the room and obscured images. Yet, there was thing I still could do. I opened the link slowly, my ever-present fatigue wearing on my senses. He was the only person I could communicate to, but my world was already growing dark as my subconscious began to give into the temptation of sleep. Oh Dende please allow this to get to him, I pleaded softly before everything went silent and still.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He watched the procedure go by silently, his numb body worrying him all the more. How he wished she would let him share her pain. He knew the need for the belts, but the site they produced as she continuously tried to rip out of them.....Dammit! Why did she have to close the link?! He watched warily as Gohan talk to Xenia as Bulma stuck another syringe into her. After this experience he'd probably procure the same abhorrence for needles as his father and sister. It comforted him a little to see her get some rest, but the behavior she exhibited puzzled him. No one seemed to notice, perhaps it was the nagging feeling at the back of his mind, but something was wrong. Something....  
  
His breath caught instantly in his throat as his eyes widened. Had that been? His yes darted up to the cot, but all he found was his sister sound asleep as Bulma and Gohan removed the belts from around her.  
  
Had that been her? He wasn't hallucinating, was he? He glanced over at his best friend and mused over the simple statement. Ask Trunks What? What could Trunks know that the rest of them didn't?  
  
Feeling Goten's gaze upon him, Trunks glanced over at him, "What's the matter Goten?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinkin' about something, its not important," He defended quickly as his hand went to rub his head awkwardly in typical Son style. Trunks lifted up a brow in confusion before granting a small sigh, "You sure."  
  
"Ya, don't worry. I guess I'm just a bit edgy, that's all."  
  
"Ok." Said Trunks skeptically as he turned back towards the room.  
  
What was he thinking? That couldn't have been Xenia she had been out already. It was just his nerves acting up on him. After all it wasn't like he had slept very well in the pass couple days, if at all. Dismissing the thought he glanced back at Xenia quietly wondering or rather hoping if the serum would truly work.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fentanyl: VERY STRONG PAIN KILLER!! Potency of about 80 times that of morphine, but now there are other types less potent. Usually taken by cancer patients. They make them into lollipops for the patients too. Highly addictive, so unless you're dying or having a MAJOR surgery, don't request it. Besides with the story, take into consideration that Xenia is a Saiyan and stuff like morphine doesn't have much of effect on her, ok.  
  
Done! Well at least with this chapter. I seriously didn't mean for that to happen at the end of this chapter. Something entirely different was suppose to happen, but this ended up coming up. Strange, I'm gonna have to revamp the plot of Ch44. More work for me. Three more chapters to go or rather two chapters and an epilogue. If this chapter lacked a little spirit, well sorry about that. One of the chapters that I wasn't into writing. I need a little inspiration. (hint, hint)  
  
Oh yeah, If anyone owns a time machine, can they please loan it to me so I can go back in time and kill Nathaniel Hawthorne so that the Scarlet Letter never existed or better yet, kill all those Puritans. I liked the story and all, but I will bet you all anything that he did not put that much symbolism into it or meant for people to analyze it rhetorically over and over again!! 


	45. CH44: Deception Revealed

AUTHOR'S NOTE: MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA-SAN!!!! I got a great Christmas present for you all, though it is a day late. And the next chapter won't be up till later today sometime. Gomen. Only three more chapter to go, since I'm splitting chapter 44 into two. Enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters, but I do own Xenia and her baby!  
  
Lost Chapter 44.....  
  
Was something wrong?  
  
Beep....  
  
Why was there so much silence?  
  
Beep....  
  
No movement; not a twitch, just the simple rhythmic breathing that he hoped would never stop.  
  
Beep.....  
  
Yet what prolonged her sleep? Had darkness finally consumed her? Did it have its claws so deeply imbedded within her that her eyes refused to flutter open.  
  
Beep....  
  
This beat, a testament to her life or rather her life at this perpetual interval between life and death. It remained constant, smooth, no cessation, no accelerate  
  
Beep.....  
  
It held no rapid rhythm, yet despite this fact it held a music that only one who understood its origins could appreciate for its beauty.  
  
Beep....  
  
His eyes roamed over her still form, his hand tightening around the seemingly lifeless palm that laid beside her. Small tawny droplets flowed down the clear tubing of her IV, their silent pitter-patter reflecting the heart monitor's perfect cadence. It had been nine days since Bulma and Gohan injected the serum into her body. Ever since that moment, she remained still upon the same white cot in the infirmary. They feared to move her. Though her attacks had lessened and were at present nonexistent, they were not about to take anymore chances. After having stared at the same blank walls over the past few days, he was starting to gain an abhorrence for the stark white panels. A slight glance at the two thin hands in their circular vessel told him of his limited time.  
  
Each thought they should take turns watching her, after all they had no desire to leave the task solely up to Chichi and Goku. They couldn't ask that nor did they ever dream to do so. The couple had already endured enough heartache.  
  
"Goten will be here soon." Commented Trunks absently, his hands rubbing her chilled palms in habit. His eyes darted to her face, maybe expecting or rather hoping for a small flutter of movement for the comment, but she remained motionless.  
  
Gohan's apprehension had begun to grow over the past few days. He was perplexed by her constant slumber, the recovery originally estimated at a day or two.  
  
"Is this the reason?" Trunks inquired quietly, his palm drifting over her form to come and rest on her smooth stomach. He couldn't feel its ki, but he knew it was there. The constant shield protected it from prying eyes, but was that best? Should he go tell Gohan of her condition? Maybe it was prolonging her unconsciousness. A pang of resentment ran through his being, his mind mulling over the reasons why the child came into being. What purpose would it hold? Why did the fates wish to torture her so? He truly didn't understand how he felt over its existence, though he wished the resentment that always managed to creep up on him would disappear. He had no right to hate something that never asked to be created. It deserved to live, after all it wasn't its fault that its father was a selfish, manipulative, over-bearing, arrogant.....bastard. A low decimal of grinding reached Trunks's ears, his senses ignorant of his teeth sliding abrasively against one another. He didn't need to think about Turlus, just concentrate on the girl that the man wounded. There'd be plenty of time for scalding remarks regarding the man later.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
His head snapped up as he heard his name be uttered. Immediately his eyes flew to Xenia's face, his eyes glancing at her lips for any sign of movement, but she remained still.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
A hand fell over his shoulder and he nearly jumped at the sudden contact. He glanced back quickly and sighed as he gazed at his life- long friend.  
  
"You tired yet?" Goten asked, his tone a mixture of concern and a slight eagerness to be beside his sister, "I can take over for you now, if you want."  
  
Ever since the procedure Goten had seemed all too eager to be by Xenia's side. Yet how could one penalize the boy for wanting to help his twin sister? He, at first, pleaded with almost everyone for their watch, but as the days passed and his request denied a few times more than he liked, he had managed to calm down. There had also been that little chat between him and Gohan that resulted in much shouting and nearly a new opening in the living room ceiling.  
  
"No, its ok," Trunks smiled softly, "I've got a few more minutes."  
  
Goten stepped back and pulled up a chair besides the lavender-haired demi-saiyan, "I'll just keep you company till then."  
  
The Youngest Son male, studied the Saiyan Prince's son with a peculiar interest. A small seemingly trivial thought nagging at his mind. He had dismissed the voice, turning the whole little incident as a hallucination that his apprehension, anxiety and sleep deprivation had spawned for amusement. After all, Xenia had already fallen unconscious, hadn't she? Then why did it bother him so much? Perhaps he was becoming paranoid, but he felt that the excuse was simply his involuntary way of avoiding his creeping doubts. Everyone believed that the connect that he possessed with her extended to every realm. That even when she was asleep, he would communicate with her in some way. As if he hadn't tried it enough, even before they asked. Only Vegeta granted him the much needed silence that he desired, but then again the Saiyan Prince wasn't one to pester another with perpetual inquiries.  
  
"Something wrong Goten?" Asked Trunks curiously as he observed his friend's contemplative expression. Yet, Goten hesitated and mulled over the question for a moment. After all was it worth asking? It meant nothing right? But then again, it wouldn't hurt.  
  
"Trunks do you know something about Xenia that you're not telling us about?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He wrapped his arms tightly around the petite waist, his head resting in the crook of his wife's right shoulder. A bit of warmth touched his heart, lightening the depression that hung over him. At least having her in his arms granted some comfort. Although he tried desperately to expel the image of his daughter in the infirmary from his head. If he could only picture her smiling, happy and full of life.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
He glanced at Chichi's upturned face and sighed against her skin, a low grunt as his only acknowledgment of her voice.  
  
"Do you think," She paused for a moment, "Do you think she'll wake up soon?"  
  
Goku pulled back on her body, bringing them to lay down on the small bed Bulma had set up for them in the basement. Though the blue-haired genius, using all her wits, tried to persuade the couple to stay in a room upstairs, neither would budge from the basement. Each claiming they could sleep in the chairs that littered the many rooms and be perfectly comfortable. Though the current arrangement were highly appreciated, especially since the two were a five minute-walk away from their daughter.  
  
His hands wove through her raven hair, his fingertips playing with the curled tips that greeted him at the ends of every strand. What could he tell her? Did he believe she would wake up? He hoped for it. He hoped for it with all of his heart, but deep down....deep down in the pit of his stomach rested an uneasy knot that twisted at the thought of the subject. When contemplating another's life he never held doubts, he usually thought that they would somehow pull through or that if they proclaimed they were evil that somehow, some way they would realize that the claim was false. Yet, now why did his mind and his heart feud against one another? Why did a chill pass over him every time he saw his daughter's face?  
  
His arms shifted and wrapped around her waist once more as he buried his face into her hair. If he could hide his face from her, if he simply didn't have to look into those desolate obsidian orbs that seemed to be on the verge of tears every moment....then he could lie. Then he wouldn't' have to reveal his heart's dark doubts and maybe he could deliver himself to the ignorance he feigned all his life. Maybe for once it would envelope him so that his body wouldn't feel so numb, so that his heart could feel warm and so that his soul would not feel as though he was doomed to wander through this endless darkness.  
  
A tear slipped down his cheek, leaving a scathing path till it teetered and fell into the ebony locks before him. If he could hide then he could. He could lie.  
  
"Yes, she'll wake up," he swallowed unsteadily and tightened his hold, "I know she will."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Obsidian analyzing crimson. Or rather in the man's point of view; staring at blood samples till you get a migraine. Taking off his glasses, Gohan leaned back against the chair; a low groan resounded from his lips as he massaged his temples. What was wrong with her? Her blood tests had already proved that nothing was obstructing the process of the serum, so.....what was wrong?  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
He glanced over at his blue-haired consociate and frowned, "Do you have to ask that?"  
  
Bulma sighed as she wheeled back to the computer, "Just checking. After all, your expression never changes now a days."  
  
"I know," Gohan reluctantly admitted, his thoughts suddenly wandering off to the last time he had been out of the lab. "I just can't stop worrying. I know Xenia's condition is improving. There has been no attacks and she can take injections without any reactions, but....."  
  
Bulma paused in her typing and glanced back, "But...."  
  
"But why hasn't she woken up then?!" Asked Gohan, exasperated. "Why can't I find anything wrong with her?"  
  
"You want there to be something wrong?" Asked Bulma, quirking up a brow.  
  
"No! Off course not, its just...." Gohan sighed in frustration as a hand slid through his locks only to tear at their ends. "If I could just find an explanation for her prolonged unconsciousness, then I'd feel a bit better."  
  
The sound of fingernails raining down on keys filled the air again. "Being a bit selfish aren't we?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Bulma stayed silent for a moment, her hands flying across they keyboard. "Xenia has been fine for the past few days. No attack, no evidence that she is any terminal danger and now you're complaining about her sleeping too long"  
  
Gohan shifted against his chair, "But how can I-"  
  
"I know your worried Gohan," Interrupted Bulma as she spun around to face him, "But try to relax. Getting yourself high-strung and completely sleep-deprived won't help this situation. All I seem to be doing lately is scolding you with the same speech." Her glasses flashed at the end of the statement, adding to her annoyed and frustrated expression.  
  
"All right, I'll try to dispel this pessimistic mood," He conceded quietly, "but I'm not guaranteeing anything."  
  
Punching in a few more keys, the blue-haired woman stood up and smiled at Gohan, "Good. And get out of the lab for at least a few minutes. I'm sure Pan misses you. Not to mention Videl worrying over your new hermitage." She grabbed a few papers besides the computer and began walking towards the main corridor.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Gohan curiously.  
  
"I'm going to go see what my husband is up to."  
  
A small smile climbed up onto the demi-saiyan's face as his eyes darted up to the ceiling and back to Bulma's small figure in the corridor. It had been a few days since he had talked to his wife and daughter.  
  
As he stood up from his chair, Gohan stretched his sore muscles and casted a doubtful glance at lone microscope. His mind quickly raced over the possibilities of mishaps that could occur while both, him and Bulma, were absent.  
  
"Perhaps, it would be better if I wait till Bulma gets back," He states to no one in particular as he sat himself down again, "I'd feel better if at least one of us stayed down here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Taunt, thick air swathed his body, making breathing much more difficult under his constant training. He thrusted fist after fist in front of him, the invisible foe before him unrelenting in its own attack against his mind. Anger boiled within him, fueled by the persistent grin of his opponent. His sneer filled with arrogance, satisfaction and triumph. Every emotion which derived from the poor condition that his victim suffered in.  
  
"Damn you." Energy outlined the Saiyan-jin's fist as his movement became faster and more reckless. He could almost hear the maniacal laughter of the being. The stench of his failure choking him, making every movement harder and harder to execute.  
  
"Damn you." The energy grew brighter before him, its heat licking at his senses as he let loose a low growl. Every time he missed, every time his opponent grew stronger, and every time his blows would come too late. An image ran through his mind. Blood, screams of pain, wounds that mysteriously appear and never go away, then nothing. No movement, no sound except for the constant beating that would resound with his own heart.  
  
The energy began to rapidly gyrate around his fist, crackles of lightening soon surging around his body as his obsidian orbs flashed teal for a moment. Yet his rival sneered at him in contempt and remained untouched by the Prince's anger.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" His palm burst open as a large sphere of molten energy rushed towards the shadow in front of him. Only to pass through and slam into the opposite wall. The explosion throwing his tired body back, a low grunt escaping his lips as his flesh slammed into the door.  
  
Closing his eyes for a moment he relaxed against the floor as the dust settled over his prone form. Every time he would missed, every time his opponent would grew stronger, every time his blows would come too late and he'd fail. He never would win. Never.  
  
"Do you truly believe training till you knock yourself unconscious will help anyone?"  
  
Opening his eyes he glanced at the figure that hovered over him. Her eyes were narrowed in annoyance with her hands resting on her hips. He hadn't' noticed that the gravity had returned to zero, nor had he heard the sound of the door opening. Maybe he was growing soft, but what good was it if it impaired his abilities during battle.  
  
"What do you want onna?" He asked harshly as he pushed himself up.  
  
"I came to get a little breather from the lab and spend time with my husband, but what do I find? You half unconscious on the floor!"  
  
Stalking towards the gravity machine, the Saiyan Prince glanced back at his mate. "Leave me to my training! I don't need you here pestering me!"  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried angrily as she stalked up to him, "Why don't you set aside your pride for one moment and try to act like my husband?! No one is even here. You don't need to prove anything to me!"  
  
"Act like some pathetic earth husband?" He asked mockingly, "And what will that get me onna?"  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but Vegeta cut her off.  
  
"Grow soft and be a loving father and husband? Have my fighting skills diminish before my eyes to the point where I can't even fight off one single opponent!" He cried out angrily as he launched his fist against the tall coiled cylinder before him. "Sit back and simply watch as others surpass me, simply by the reason that I have allowed my skills to wane?!"  
  
He wanted her to scream at him and tell him how useless he truly was. Or to lock the gravity mode into an impossibly high level, where standing was an unfeasible task. He didn't need sympathy, he didn't need pity. All he needed was to get stronger, to surpass everyone....Kakarrotto and his own invincible foe who held his rival's features to an exact point.  
  
"Vegeta." A hand fell over his shoulder and he growled at the sympathetic gesture.  
  
"Onna-" He was cut off as a hand flew into his cheek. The action shocking him more than anything. After all even if she tried, his mate could never harm him.  
  
"Damn it Vegeta!!" She screamed, the anger in her voice all too apparent, "Do you think that this is your fault?!"  
  
He frowned at her question and turned away. He didn't need to grace her with any answers. Yet, she simply marched around him and planted herself fully in front of him, "Don't you dare turn away from me!!" Bulma's body was trembling with rage now, her voice breaking as tears slide down her cheeks. The scathing streams swelling from her emotions, who until this moment were held back by her professional will. Yet, now they flooded her senses in unrelenting waves.  
  
"You couldn't have done anything!! It wasn't your fault she was taken! It wasn't your fault that.that bastard did this to her!!"  
  
"But isn't it?!" He inquired cynically as he grabbed her forearm. "How is it that I could not sense him taking her?! How is it that I didn't realize that corpse which lies with her marker did not possess her ki signature?! How is it that I was unable to defeat that bastard who took her?!!"  
  
He gruffly pulled her to his face and growled at the pity she held for him. "You say that this wasn't my fault, when your own eyes betray you and brand me with this shameful sign of failure!!"  
  
He let her go at that moment. His sudden release of her arm, causing her to fall to the floor in front of him. Vegeta stared at her fallen form and surpressed the desire to hold her. Over these past years, as his emotions grew stronger and began to dominate him, all they assisted in doing was making him weak.  
  
"You're emotions do not make you weak Vegeta."  
  
He snapped out of his reverie for a moment and studied his mate who still sat before him, head bowed. A low chuckle fell from her lips and he hitched up a brow in slight confusion of her actions.  
  
"You think you're mister tough guy. If you don't hold this high and mighty persona, then you're weak." She looked up at him that moment and in her eyes he saw no pity, no sympathy, but something else which he could recognize all too well. Something he had allowed to gain control over his actions over the past years.  
  
"You think that if you let your emotions control just one action, that you're weak," She stood up with that statement, her eyes never leaving his own, "You think that if you hadn't then you would have been able to save Xenia."  
  
Vegeta's expression stayed emotionless, his mask holding against her words. For these few moments, the Saiyan Prince didn't know whether to curse his bond with his mate or appreciate its ability to convey his emotions without him vocalizing them. After all he wasn't one known to spout off how he felt, no matter the situation.  
  
"I know you Vegeta, probably better than you know yourself," Her hand came up to cup the side of his face and he flinched at the contact, but did not remove her hand. He simply would entertain her for the moment and allow it. Just for the moment....  
  
"Damn your pride, you persistent desire to be better. What do you have to prove? Tell me." Vegeta stayed silent. Whether because he didn't know how to answer, or that he knew her words to be correct, Bulma did not know.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Had he heard correctly? He hadn't seriously asked him that? Had he? For a moment the demi-saiyan Prince mulled over his friend's question. How would he know? The only people who would know were Xenia and himself and he was sure Xenia wouldn't have told her brother yet. But they did have that bond between twins and he might have heard her thoughts. Yet, being a female Xenia held more powerful telepathic abilities than her brother, therefore being able to block him from her mind as she had done during the battle with Turlus. But then, why did he ask him this? What did he expect him to say.....  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
He glanced up at his best friend and smiled, "Sorry, I kind of zoned out for a moment there, didn't I?"  
  
Goten nodded, but his serious expression did not fade, "Do you Trunks?"  
  
Should he tell him? Goten was her brother after all and with her persistent slumber, shouldn't he? Yet, he promised her. She didn't want them to know till the whole thing with the virus was over, but....  
  
"I don't know what you're implying Goten, but I don't know anything." He stated solemnly, hating the guilt that accompanied the lie, "I wish I did. I wish I could help, but I can't." Goten didn't seem convinced with his answer for a moment and Trunks feared that his fellow demi-saiyan had found him out, but Goten simply sighed and turned away.  
  
"Then why?" Asked Goten quietly.  
  
The silent inquiry caught Trunks's attention, "What do you mean Goten?"  
  
Goten reached out and clasped his sister's hand in his own and closed his eyes. He seemed to be battling with himself for a moment, debating whether the subject should be breached or not.  
  
"Why did she ask me?" He asked Trunks turning to face him now. "Why did she want me to ask you?"  
  
Shock flooded Trunks at the question. She had told Goten....but then why did she make him promise not to tell them. "What are you talking about Goten?"  
  
"Just before she passed out," Goten glanced at his sister, "Right after Gohan injected the serum into her. I could have sworn that she told me to ask you."  
  
"Ask me?" Trunks inquired, slightly confused, "Ask me what?"  
  
"I don't know." He reluctantly answered, "but she sounded frightened."  
  
Maybe she hadn't told Goten, but then again maybe with the anesthesia that they gave her after the serum she didn't have enough will to must up the strength to say it. Was he suppose to tell Goten then? Did Xenia want him to tell Goten?  
  
"At first I thought it might just be my mind playing tricks on me. You know with everything working out for the better, my mind decided to rile me up with some kind of doubt, but now....maybe it was her."  
  
Goten didn't seemed inclined to ask the statement again, apparently satisfied with Trunks's answer. After all what proof did he have to believe that his best friend would lie to him.  
  
"Goten," Trunks stated softly.  
  
At hearing his name he turned to the lavender-haired Prince, "What is it Trunks?"  
  
"Put your hand on her stomach."  
  
"Trunks-"  
  
"Just do it." Trunks stated rather forcefully as he shut his eyes. He hoped this was what Xenia wanted. He didn't want to betray her.  
  
Goten complied with the command and studied the area and with finding nothing wrong, turned a confused face to Trunks, "Am I suppose to notice something?"  
  
A low chuckle fell from Trunks's lips as he remembered the barrier that was around her stomach. "No, you're not."  
  
"What?" Goten asked, confused by the reply ,"Trunks, what is going on?"  
  
"You're not suppose to feel anything because," he took a deep breath, "because she has a barrier over her stomach."  
  
Goten's eyes widened at the statement, "Why did she do that?"  
  
Trunks glanced down at the floor for a moment, his brows knitted together in contemplation. It was now or never. Well not never, but maybe if he didn't....it'd be too late later. If she was frightened then.  
  
"She wanted to hide it, " Stated Trunks as he kept his gaze on the floor.  
  
"Hide what?"  
  
Goten's voice conveyed impatience and fear and Trunks hoped to Dende that what he was doing was right.  
  
Glancing up at his best friend, the young Prince grimaced as he spoke, "Turlus's baby."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Taking a small gulp, Gohan sighed as the water quenched his parched throat. Yet the bit of liquid did not help to satisfy his now quickly growing hunger. A small little break would not hinder his work. Yet before he could even move from his chair he was yanked to his feet.  
  
"Gohan!" Glancing at his panicked brother, the older demi-saiyan tried to push back his own rising panic. Had Goten just come from the infirmary.  
  
"Ohgod,Gohanyouhaveto-Xeniashe's-andTrunkstoldmethat."  
  
"Goten!!" Gohan yelled at his brother for a moment, to bring the boy out of his babbling stupor. "Now, calmly, what's wrong?"  
  
As Gohan listened to his brother's words the hunger he felt before completely left him as his stomach churned in revulsion of the information. Spinning around quickly he slammed his hand down on the intercom button for the gravity chamber in the north wing of the building. Yet, that was the button that Gohan believed he had pushed, instead he had pushed the one that opened up the speaker intercom for the entire building. It had been installed in case of emergencies, Capsule Corp. being so huge.  
  
He just hoped nothing horrible would happen because of the information that was withheld from them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What do you have to prove Vegeta?"  
  
Bulma's other hand came up to cup the other side of his face and she let a small smile come to her features as she tried to coax him to answer her. Yet what could he say to her. What did he have to prove? He had to prove everything! His strength! The excellence of skills and their ability to protect his entire family! The fact that he could protect everyone and that he didn't any help from anyone! That he could, that was what he needed to prove! But how? How to say it?  
  
"Bulma...." Vegeta brought his hands up to pull Bulma's arms away, "I- "  
  
"BULMA!!!!" The loud scream erupted over the room, causing the Saiyan Prince to cover his sensitive ears as he ungracefully fell to his knees.  
  
"Damn it Kakarrotto's spawn!!" He yelled vehemently, "What the hell does he want?!"  
  
"Gohan?" Inquired Bulma, knowing full well that Gohan couldn't hear her.  
  
"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT AWAY! DON'T ASK WHY, JUST COME QUICK!"  
  
Glancing back at Vegeta, Bulma's brows knitted together in confusion. Her mouth fell open slightly then as her face paled. One name passed her lips before she was out the door, her body quickly being picked up by Vegeta to get her to the lab faster.  
  
"Xenia."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He knew sleep wouldn't come. He knew that until his daughter awoke, he wouldn't have another moment of rest. For even when he slept, he would still awake to the feeling of constant fatigue. But at least it was almost over. Once she woke up, they could return to being a normal family. He laughed silently at the statement. Normal....he wondered if they'd ever reach that state.  
  
As Goku closed his eyes and settled against his wife's body a shout rang over the building.  
  
"BULMA!!!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT AWAY! DON'T ASK WHY, JUST COME QUICK!"  
  
He sat up instantly as the words rained down on his ears. Chichi glanced up at him fearfully for she could also sense the fear in her son's voice.  
  
"Goku What do you think happened?"  
  
Pulling them both out of the bed, he glanced down the hall to the lab and debated whether he should go there or to the infirmary. "I don't know."  
  
"You don't think that Xenia could-"  
  
Goku placed a finger to her lips and pulled her into a quick hug, "Don't think like that. Lets just get down there."  
  
Chichi nodded and held on tightly as Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and they were gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Calm down Goten, maybe this will not affect her condition that much. After all it just might make the serum take longer in clearing her system of the virus."  
  
"You think so Gohan?"  
  
//I hope so// Thought Gohan as he glanced at the corridor. Where was Bulma?! A loud crash suddenly resounded in the air, being followed by crushed metal and splintered wood. Soon he could see Vegeta rushing down the hallway, with Bulma tucked in his arms. It was a strange sight to behold, but at the moment his anxiety about Xenia's new condition was weighing too heavily upon him to comment on it.  
  
"What is it Gohan?" Asked Bulma as Vegeta let her down. Yet the fear that was laced into Bulma's feature's was not reflected upon her mate's face. Although, Gohan could tell by the Prince's apparent restless behavior that he was worried as well.  
  
"You see-"  
  
"Gohan!!" Glancing past Bulma, Gohan could make out his wife and daughter running down the corridor as well, the young Pan already crying by her mother. Realization hit him as he glanced back and saw that a small red light blinking by the intercom button for the entire building.  
  
"Gohan?!" A sudden tug on his shirt had him facing his father who had suddenly appeared beside him along with his mother.  
  
"What's going on? Why did you scream for Bulma to come?" His mother asked frantically as she clung to Goku for support.  
  
Gohan tried to answer them, but his voice seemed hell-bent on refusing to utter the words. Almost as if his mind was refusing to admit the terrible truth, but he had to. Gohan glanced back at his younger brother and the others followed his gaze.  
  
The younger Son paled at the silent question and faced the others, "Xenia...she's-she's..." Goten paused and took a deep breath.  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
Everyone spun around to see Trunks standing in the opening of the corridor. No one spoke, no one moved. Millions of questions spun around in their heads and they glanced around between the three demi- saiyans for some sort of explanation. Trunks stepped up to Gohan and bent his head in slight shame. He couldn't help but feel guilty, even though it had been Xenia who had made him promise not to tell them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Gohan asked, a bit of malice laced in his voice. The full blunt of his anger held back because of their audience.  
  
"Trunks, you knew about this?" Asked Bulma as she stepped towards her son. She didn't want to believe that her own son would withhold such vital information.  
  
Chichi turned to Goten, "How? Who? Who's the father?"  
  
They all subconsciously knew, yet their fear, their hopes stopped them from fully realizing it.  
  
"Why don't you ask Trunks." Said Goten as he glanced at the lavender- haired Saiyan angrily.  
  
"Trunks?" Inquired Bulma as she gripped his chin in her palms and forced him to look at her. "Who's the father?"  
  
As she asked she trembled for she secretly wished that her son would not speak the name. They all held this wish, but the young Prince's mouth was already beginning to move. Everything went still for that moment, everything was silent. No one knew what to do or say. Instead they grew still and stiff, their desire to cover up their ears and deny the name they knew would come from his mouth, growing.  
  
"It's...."  
  
"Turlus."  
  
The voice, though soft and near a whisper, fell over the room loudly, piercing the silence. They turned at that moment to the corridor opening once again. Chichi's grip tightened on her husband's shirt as her eyes beheld her daughter. Xenia was leaning against the wall, her breathing labored and uneven. Yet, her eyes seemed clear and unhindered.  
  
"It's Turlus's child."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yeah, I got this chapter done!! I've seen RETURN OF THE KING!! Three times too!! Me, and my Lord of the Rings obsession. Selfish promotion of the movie and an extra creative boost for this chapter and the next. You gotta love it. Anywho, I'm wondering where all my reviewers have gone. Maybe I scared you all off somewhere, ::sighs:: oh well. I'll try and get the next chapter out later today since it's like 1:00 in the morning now, and I'd like some sleep. Merry Christmas again and happy holidays!! 


	46. CH45: Coming to an Understanding

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE**: 5 months…..Sorry for the wait everyone. Procrastination and hatred born from writer's block is the culprit this time. You have no idea how many times I wanted to punch my computer, but after kicking it once I decided not to injure myself further. - Yep, this is the other part of chapter 44, which has now been dubbed chapter 45. I wanted an even 46 chapters with the epilogue, but I guess I'll have to settle for 47. ::sighs:: I know the cliffhanger in 44 was evil, but what can I say. Anywho, I won't dawdle too much here. Onto the chapter!!

_Sabi_: It's late I know!! **But** that's better than never!

_Supersaiyaman_: Thank you so much for the incredible amount of reviews!!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters, but I do own Xenia and her baby!

**Lost**

**Chapter 45…….**

It's strange how one statement can change something. A simple word, or three in this case, can cause the audience to become stricken into a state of motionless shock. A million questions run rampant within every mind, threatening to devour their fronts of bravery and hope, which have taken so long to erect over their faces. Yet, what can they do, but stand there, muted by a single statement.

None spoke, none moved…in fear of bringing reality crashing down on top of them all. Instead their shocked filled orbs stared in disbelief at the trembling figure before them. To confront the subject would make it true. It would then become something that couldn't be ignored or filed for later concern. Yet, did they have a choice?

One of them knew that this could not be overlooked, knew that one fact far better than any other in the room. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to move. His mind screamed for him to comfort her, to help her, but he simply couldn't. No matter what he tried, he couldn't form one single word or take one step towards her. In this one moment when she needed him the most, he proved himself to be useless.

"You're kidding right?" The statement jarred the stone silence of the room as everyone turned to the speaker. "This is just a big joke…I mean it couldn't be true…" Chichi brushed past Goku and took one step towards her daughter, her face holding a wavering smile upon it.

Xenia's eyes widened for a moment as she heard her mother's broken words, and the raw desperation that she held. Yet, she still couldn't bring herself to look at them. Instead she simply slumped to the floor, hiding her face behind a veil of raven locks as she turned her gaze to the cold pewter.

"Turlus?" Bulma quietly asked, almost unsure of the name herself, "But-but how?"

Xenia raised her head slowly, seemingly to hesitate time after time. A few stepped towards her, but quickly reeled back as she raised her gaze to meet theirs. Incessant streams ran from her shining orbs. Path after path would be created, until all that could be seen was the shine that caused her flushed cheeks to sparkle against the bright lab lights.

"Xenia, maybe you should get back into bed," Gohan suggested softly, "You've been in a coma and-"

"NO!!" Xenia screamed hoarsely, her head shaking violently back and forth. Slumping forward, she leaned against her arms, her palms flat against the cold pewter. The small patter of tiny droplets filled the air, followed by hushed whispers from Xenia's quivering form.

A growl then tore through the air, the audible rumble causing everyone to jump for a moment. The Saiyan's fist clenched and unclenched, each time more tightly until his knuckles turned a stark white. That bastard….

He watched his daughter sit there…her fear, guilt and sadness tearing at his heart. That bastard did this to her….

"I'm sorry."

The broken statement reached Son Goku's ears, causing him to freeze as the pain behind each syllable tore at his strings.

"I'm sorry," Xenia repeated again without glancing up. Goku simply watched her break down before him as his fingers twitched from the restless calm that filled him. Like the calm before the storm, slowly but surely his stomach began to churn until his anger had transformed into the seething rage that he had become associated with many a time over this past month. She thought that she was to blame? His eyes narrowed darkly, his mouth slowly pulling back to show his canines as a growl reverberated in his throat.

"That bastard…." Hi hissed through his clenched teeth. Xenia pulled her head up to glance at his taught form and quickly found herself recoiling farther against the wall.

"That Bastard!" He bellowed as bolts of raw energy streaked down his form, shooting into the ground to cause small vibrations around the room; his obsidian orbs flashing a brief teal before returning to normal once more. Goku could feel his rage beginning to devour him as his mind tortured him with fabricated images of Turlus taking advantage of his little girl.

It was too much! He wanted to scream! He wanted to rip something apart! He-

His eyes widened as his energy almost instantly fell back to normal. The slight shriek of terror he had just heard…..his eyes scanned ahead of him and landed on the trembling form of his daughter, her arms pulled tightly around herself, as if for protection. Had he--had he scared her?

"Xenia?" He tentatively inquired, but she simply turned her head away, hiding once again from his piercing gaze.

"What did he do to you?" Goku whispered, more to himself than to Xenia. Yet, she heard it nevertheless and her body immediately froze.

"Xenia?" This time Trunks was the one to inquire, his voice finding him at last.

A violent tremor ran through her form as her grip tightened around her.

All this time she had lied to them. No matter what anyone said, she had lied to them. By feigning her recuperating behavior, hiding her worry, hiding…..Her gaze flew to her stomach and her eyes clenched shut abruptly. How attractive lying was. How she wished she could simply ignore their inquires and go about as if nothing was wrong. But now…..now she couldn't, not anymore. Somehow they'd find out, and it would be better if she told them herself.

"It's not his fault," She stated uneasily, every syllable of every word needing to be forced from her mouth almost painfully.

"Xenia," Bulma stated sympathetically, "It's natural to blame yourself, but-"

"NO!" She screamed once more, this time launching a fist straight through the adamantine pewter before her, the impact drawing thin streams of crimson against her forearm.

"Xenia!" Cried out Chichi as she tried to run to her daughter, but Goku stopped her with one hand on her arm. She was about to launch into a fit of protests when Xenia spoke once more.

"It was routine, yaw know." Xenia stated with a derisive laugh, "He'd come to my room sometimes at night. It was just a game as far as I was concerned."

She paused at that moment, a small whimper passing her lips. "We had an off-on relationship you could say. But when I got my memories back….I was disgusted with myself."

A droplet fell, followed by another and another till the familiar patter was heard again.

"He came to my room that night; the night before we were going to meet at the base."

She swallowed uneasily, but did not raise her head.

"Before I never really cared, but now I knew. I knew who he was, what he was."

Her voice began to crack as the next few words tumbled from her mouth, "I never refused him and if I did then…he'd be suspicious. Already, because I had received my memories, my behavior had begun to changed….and-and I couldn't allow anything to go wrong the next day if I wanted mom to escape safely."

She grew quiet once more, wishing she could be strong in front of them, wishing she could at least stand before them instead of sulking against the floor, but her legs were too weak.

"I didn't want it to happen," She stated softly and jerked her head upright to stare at them, "But I let it happen!"

She turned away once more, acting as though something fascinating had just appeared against the wall; her eyes roaming over every inch. She just couldn't stand their pity, their sympathy.

"You can hate me."

Everyone stared in shock as the statement fell over the room. Hate her??

"I deserve it, " She snorted derisively. "All the pain I caused you all, everything…"

Gohan took a step forward, his fist clenched at his side, "I don't believe you!"

Everyone stared in bewilderment at the usually docile man. Generally so calm and collected, Son Gohan shook at the moment with his undulating emotions.

"How could you be pregnant with his child?! How could you be pregnant without us knowing?!?"

At that she looked at him once more and placed a hand on her stomach, "Because I didn't want you to know."

She swayed a moment, her vision beginning to blur as she felt the barrier slip and the energy disperse. The absence of the shield causing her to fall over against the wall and slide against the smooth surface. Her body slid over the smooth pewter, dragging her lacerate arm from its jagged hole to rest beside her. Yet she smiled at them and stated softly, "Because I shielded it from your eyes and senses."

The small pulse of Ki was instantly felt. The small tug developed within each of them, causing their throats to run dry and hearts to speed-up. It was true, it was all true.

Chichi fell to her knees, her arms swaying almost lifelessly at her sides. It was true.

Her husband knelt down quickly beside her and collected her form into his arms, afraid that if he let go that she'd crack under the undeniable verdict.

Xenia's eyes closed at that moment as her smile relaxed. She almost seemed to stop breathing causing panic to run through a certain lavender-haired demi-saiyan.

"Xenia!" Trunks cried as he ran over to her still form. A quick check of her body and he found that her chest was slowly rising and falling, "Xenia?"

Her eyes opened a little before him, her head tilting to the side as a small smile formed on her lips, "I finally told them Trunks."

"Yes you did." He agreed quietly, happy that she was all right for the moment.

She strained to open her mouth to speak once more, but her mouth moved to soundless words and Trunks set a lone finger on her lips to stop her efforts, "Rest now."

She nodded slightly and closed her eyes, her face relaxing once more.

"You knew about this?"

Trunks's head snapped up at the statement as cerulean met obsidian.

"You knew about this?!" Gohan shouted angrily, as his aura became visible. "You knew that she was pregnant! You knew this very important piece of information and you didn't bother to tell us?!?"

Trunks opened his mouth to explain himself, but Gohan cut him off as he continued with his verbal assault.

"Did you know that the simple fact that she is pregnant could have reacted fatally with the serums we were testing?! That by keeping such a secret that you were endangering her life?! Condemning her to a quick grave?!"

Taking the almost unconscious girl into his arms, Trunks stood before them all. He was hesitant to tell them that Xenia made him promise not to tell them about the child. To blame her though, would hurt more than having them believe that he found out and held it away from them in spite. As long as he kept his promise to Xenia, he didn't care what the others thought.

"Did you know this Trunks?"

Trunks glanced at Goku, his lips twitching slightly as he itched to answer the question. Yet hadn't Gohan's accusations verified that question already?

The Saiyan's arms fell to his sides, causing his wife to gaze at him in silent wonder as he stood up. His dark raven locks hid his face from view, but he kept speaking.

"You knew that she was pregnant, Trunks?"

He took one step forward and then another till he was only a foot away from the demi-saiyan and his daughter. "You knew…."

An arm abruptly swung up, every finger wrapping around Trunk's neck in a suffocating grip as the body was heaved up and slammed into the wall.

"Goku!" Cried out Chichi desperately as she clumsily pulled herself up.

"You knew! You knew about this!" Goku bellowed into the demi-saiyan's face, aware to keep his distance so that Xenia would not be crushed.

Yet the Prince's son did not falter, his face stayed impassive and clear, "Yes, I knew."

"You…." A growl shook the saiyan's chest, more visible than audible. Yet holding the same effect over everyone in the room. With one smooth movement, Goku wrapped an arm around his daughter's waist and tore her from the demi-saiyan's grip as his other hand launched into Trunks's face. The teen's body slammed into the wall, sounds of broken metal and wood filling the air as chunks of the wall flew past them all. Yet a small light appeared around the father and daughter, each piece of debris vaporizing on contact. A small cry could be heard, most probably from the boy's mother as his body was torn against the adamantine walls that protected the lab. The dust cleared to produce the demi-saiyan hanging slightly on a split wooden beam, lacerations covering his body completely.

Bulma panicked for a moment as she surveyed her son's condition, yet the firm hold her mate had on her held her rooted in place.

"You-"

Trunks lifted his head up slowly, an emotionless expression on his face.

"You will stay away from her….I don't want to see you near her!" Goku bellowed, his rage blurring his senses. A quick turn on his heel and Goku's gaze rested on the Saiyan-jin prince, "You keep YOUR son away from my daughter Vegeta, or so help me!!" He paused, his voice thick with anger, "I won't be able to be held responsible for what I will do to him."

The Prince gazed at his rival and granted him the slightest nod in reply. What else could the Saiyan-jin Prince do, after all it wasn't as if he condoned his son's behavior. In fact, he was close to repeating Kakarrotto's actions.

Granting one last glance to Trunks, Goku started down the corridor and back to the infirmary. Xenia's eyes opened once more and she glanced at her fallen savior, her hand lifting briefly as if to reach out to him, but fell quickly as her fatigue won over her senses and her body completely relaxed in her father's grip.

Trunks quietly watched as everyone followed the saiyan out of the lab, each throwing a sparing glance at him in either scorn or confusion. He allowed his gaze to fall to his fallen form, when a shadow fell over him. He didn't need to look, he knew who it was.

"Boy."

The shadow shifted from one foot to the other as the figure waited for Trunks to answer. Yet he stayed quiet, he didn't need to justify what he did. The shadow turned away and began to slowly walk down the corridor. Yet just as it began to round the first bend it stopped.

Perplexed by his father's strange behavior, he pulled himself up slowly, hissing at the splinters of wood that jabbed him in a million different places. He stared at his father's back, his own body still submerged in the wrecked wall.

"Get cleaned up."

With that simply statement the Prince continued to follow the procession, and disappeared from his son's view.

* * *

They all watched as she was carefully laid back down, her father making sure that every comfort was taken into consideration. However nothing could dispel the animosity that the room held after the recently bequeathed information. No one expected that such information would have such effects on them all. Placing one hand against her stomach, Goku gazed in silent wonder as he felt the small ball of energy flex within her.

"It's been a month since everything started. It took Chichi nine months to deliver and neither Gohan, Goten, or Xenia were this big by a month." He complacently stated maybe trying to credit out the present anomaly as something that was unnatural and inhuman in every way. He didn't want to believe that anything of Turlus lived inside his daughter.

Vegeta walked up to his fellow Saiyan, but kept his gaze directed towards Goku's hand. "She is a full-blooded Saiyan-jin female…..Turlus was a full-blooded Saiyan-jin male, therefore its simply logical that she'd experience the gestation period of a Saiyan-jin female's pregnancy." The Saiyan prince spoke the information in such a monotone, almost seeming indifferent when considering the information. However they all knew Vegeta, they all knew that he wasn't the sort of man to show his emotions.

Goku's hand lifted up slowly, each finger curling within to form a fist that he lightly placed back over her abdomen. "How did this happen?" He laughed slightly as if to mock his own question, "I mean, how could this happen to her? Something so pure….how could she be burdened with this?"

Vegeta snorted derisively at the comment and turned away, "Bakayaro."

At the sudden entitlement, Goku's eyes widened in complete shock. How could he say something like that? How dare he mock him?! He turned swiftly to the prince, his lips set into an angry snarl, "How dare you-."

"Kakarrotto." The name was spoken without rage, without sadness and without sympathy. "You think of her as pure, that she has not been tainted." He paused, the muscles in his back beginning to clench tightly and knot themselves together, "You believe that she is still the perfect little angel that was taken from you. Your ignorance deludes you."

"I'm deluding myself Vegeta?" Asked the Saiyan incredulously. "I'm deluding myself? What exactly are you saying Vegeta? That she's some kind of monster? That she doomed to go to hell?!?"

"Goku!" Chichi reprimanded as his raised voice caused Xenia to toss and turn in her small bed. He nodded reluctantly and tried to tone down his anger, but the task was beginning to become more difficult.

"Am I pure Kakarrotto?"

The question caught the third-class warrior by surprise and he stared in perplexity at the Prince's back. "Pure?"

If the others could see the Vegeta's face they would have spotted the sudden smirk that took form on his lips. "Yes, Kakarrotto."

Silence stretch across the room as they all waited for Goku to answer the simple question, but the Saiyan found himself at a loss of words. Pure? Was Vegeta pure?

"Your silence is a perfect answer," stated Vegeta as he turned partly to face him, "You know that I am dammed to hell. You know that when I die I will have the luxury of facing Frieza, Cell and all the other blasted imbeciles that we have been forced to encounter over the years. Yet, wasn't I just like her long ago. After all I did kill, and I did enjoy it….but when I was young, a babe maybe….did I want my life to be like this?"

He paused at that moment, allowing Goku to take in the information.

"After all is everyone born a cold-hearted killer. She wasn't, but she became that."

"She is not a cold-hearted killer!" Goku cried out, his eyes glancing back to find Xenia shift a bit as his words fell over the room.

"You'd like to believe that wouldn't you. Do I kill people anymore? Do I enjoy seeing millions die anymore? Do I truly enjoy killing people anymore? I won't deny that I have done so a million times before in the past and relished at the screams of pain or the spilt blood that landed before my feet. No, Kakarrotto, I loved every moment and looked forward to such an event many a time. Yet am I like that now?"

"That's not the same." Argued Goku, the rebuttal said through clenched teeth.

"Oh is it?" He asked, fully turning now and taking a step forward, "She killed, slaughter, millions upon millions of lives. She enjoyed every moment. She enjoyed their screams, their tears, and their mutilated bodies. You try to deny it, but we were one in the same. I know how she feels, I understand at least."

"You are not the same." Goku stated sternly, his jaw clenching tightly at the accusation.

"We are not?" Inquired Vegeta mockingly.

"She isn't like YOU!" Cried out Goku as his eyes met Vegeta's. Teal flecked obsidian stared into bottomless ebony for a moment, neither saying a word. No one interfered in the argument of the two, yet they wished desperately that they could.

"So that's your answer Kakarrotto. That's you answer to this. I've been turned into a demon while she is still held in the grace of heaven?"

Goku didn't confirm the accusatory question, yet neither did he deny it.

"Such a fool." Vegeta proclaimed as he turned back to the younger saiyan. "Such a damned fool."

"I am a fool?" Goku asked, "How am I the fool? How do YOU know how she feels?"

At that the Saiyan prince stopped, but did not grace the other by turning around. He kept his back to him, to them all, "Because she told me Kakarrotto."

Goku's eyes widened at the information, his mouth falling open just the slightest bit.

"She told me because she could trust me to understand. She'd trust me not to make excuses for what she knows she did wrong. She's accepted it Kakarrotto, she's accepted everything. You're the one who hasn't."

With that said the Saiyan-jin Prince walked out of the infirmary, his mate sending a pleading glance at Goku before following. Whether to rant at the Prince or to comfort him, none of them knew. However what Vegeta said couldn't be easily dismissed. He was true in all regards. Wasn't he?

* * *

He hissed painfully as the bandage tightened around his calf, the adhesive tape sticky to a loose piece of skin. It was one of the few injuries that could be justified as a real wound. The rest were superficial, and he didn't feel the need to bandage them. Tearing the tape's end, he leaned back and placed the roll back on the table behind him.

"Damn." He swore to himself as his mind ran over the day's events. Within the course of a few hours he had made himself the enemy of everyone in Capsule Corp. His eyes wandered over to the instruments that had held the complete attention of his mother and Gohan over the past few days and sighed. Yet, what could he expect from them all? He wasn't proud of the fact that he had kept the information from them all, but he had made a promise.

_Sometimes friends know when keeping the promise becomes more hazardous than breaking it._

He frowned at the stray thought. That was true, however how could he? Whenever anything with Xenia came up, he found himself completely swayed to her side. He couldn't help it. No matter what logic laid behind defying what she said or did, he couldn't find himself agreeing to it.

If he had told Gohan about Turlus's child…….what would he have done? Would he have tried to terminate the pregnancy? Did Xenia even want the baby? She never had voiced her opinion over the baby to him before. She only told him that the child was Turlus's and pressed the point that she should be burdened with some of the blame for the pregnancy. But…what did she think of it? Did she ever consider what would happen if it was born and it held features similar to its father. After all, with pure-blooded saiyan-jinn males, the likeness to the father is almost to an exact point. Would she be able to bear seeing his features on her child for the rest of her life? Had she even considered the thought? If only he knew….

The sound of footsteps filled the air and he gave a halfway glance to the corridor. He frowned at the figure, as his hands twitched over his knees. He didn't need this right now.

They stopped a few feet short of the demi-saiyan, but the figure stayed silent as they surveyed the bandaged lacerations.

"Stay clear of Kakarrotto boy."

Trunks snorted at the comment, "As if I need you to lecture me about what just happened,_ father_."

The saiyan-jin prince shifted for a moment, his eyes fixing themselves on his son's form.

"I don't need to justify any of this to you or any of them." Trunks growled in slight annoyance as his anger grew under the silent scrutiny. The last thing he needed was his father barking orders to him.

"Oh really?" Vegeta asked.

"Its not like you would understand anyway." Trunks mumbled as he turned away, "With what happened today, no one would believe me or even try to believe me."

Trunks almost laughed at the silence that followed. It wasn't as if he expected his father to answer him back, after all, the Prince wasn't known for his communication skills. But then….why was he still here. If he had nothing to say back, then why bother?

"She told you."

The demi-saiyan's eyes widened in shock at the statement. What?

"She made you promise not tell."

He turned and gazed in surprise at his father. How did he know?

Yet, instead of an explanation, a smirk lifted the Prince's lips as a low chuckle filled the room.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out boy."

"But if you knew…"

"This is your affair. As my son, I expected you could solve your own problems." Vegeta finished and turned to walk away.

"Father…."

The Saiyan-jin Prince stopped and glanced back at his son, a neutral expression upon his face. But Trunks simply found himself staring at his own feet as he dismissed the conversation. What had he wanted to ask him?

"Just don't get yourself killed."

He glanced up at his father then, complete and utter confusion on his face. Was he saying…..

"The most irritating aspect of training you was trying to separate you from Xenia, or to dismiss your thoughts of her."

Wincing at the pain of his leg, Trunks pushed himself up, "Father, I…."

"Not now, boy." He laughed then, "You're mother will probably be here any moment now. You'll be busy with her. Why humans fuss over such measly injuries is beyond me."

Then true to his word, Bulma suddenly appeared down the corridor with concern evident on her face.

Trunks smiled ruefully at this, and glanced back at his father. Yet he found him retreating upstairs. Probably going to the gravity room, it was the only place his father would go in such a situation.

As Bulma came over and fussed over his wounds, he found himself pondering his father's words. Had he been telling him to go and see Xenia? But…what about Goku? Surely he would stay with his daughter at all times….Well, he couldn't hide from the saiyan forever.

"You're father takes off just like that. One minute he's right in front of me and the next he's gone. Oh dear Dende, just look at this…" His mother fussed as she proceeded to re-bandaging his wounds.

He'd have to face Goku sometime….

* * *

"Watch over your sister Gohan." Chichi quietly commanded as she took hold of her mate's arm, "You're father and I will be right back."

"Chichi?" The saiyan-jin inquired as he raised a brow in confusion.

Gohan simply nodded, not understanding why his mother would desire to be away from Xenia at such a time.

"Come on Goku." Chichi stated earnestly as she proceeded to drag the saiyan-jin male out of the room. Yet, Goku didn't protest, instead he held an utterly perplexed expression on his face as he stared at his wife. What was she doing? What was she going to tell him that she couldn't say in the room?

"Goku…." She sighed and stopped them both. Glancing around, they'd find themselves in a small room that was an extension of the infirmary. Chichi hesitated for a moment, her hand moving down to take hold of his hand. "Goku you have to realize something."

"What are you talking about Chichi?" He was getting worried now. What could his wife be talking about?

She took a deep breath and tried to settle her nerves as her eyes watched her fingers writhe against her husbands. She knew he'd have strong reaction to what she was going to say, but he needed to understand. She had realized it a long time ago, well not a long time ago per say, but she knew. He was the only one who was truly denying it and it had to stop.

"I've realized this and I've accepted it. Yet I don't understand why you don't. I mean Xenia, she's…" She trailed off for a moment, not entirely sure on how she should word her next words. "She's not the same anymore."

"What do you mean, Chichi?" Asked Goku earnestly.

"She's not the same…..what I mean is, that what Vegeta said…."

She glanced up at him then and watched his eyes momentarily flash at the mention of the Prince's name. It didn't frighten her though. If anything she knew that her husband would not hurt her under any circumstance.

"Vegeta was right. She's different now; she's not the same innocent girl she use to be."

Goku fervently shook his head, "No, she's not Chichi. She's not like him or Turlus or any of them. She's still our little girl. I thought you of all people would be able to see that."

He turned away from her then, pulling his hand away from her. Chichi simply stared at his back, hoping that he'd just stop trying to come up with excuses and just believe them. Believe her if not everyone else.

"Goku?" She took a small step forward, her voice slightly quivering. How could she make him believe her. How….

**FLASHBACK **

_The light broke and encompassed them forcing them to shield their eyes from its bright intensity. The pain.....the pain from their flesh being burnt and grilled by its heat.........they waited for it....but it didn't come.....Why didn't it come?  
"Xenia!" came out a shrill cry, it's tone possessing both relief, but also fear. It was Bra's voice, but it sounded strained for some odd reason.  
Chichi lowered her arms, to be greeted with her daughters back. She was hunched over heavily, her arms bracing themselves in front of her. The deep groove before her feet showed her strain against it, dear Dende they had thought she was gone.....but if she was here and Goku and the others.....where were they?........did she have to face Turlus alone?  
Chichi gazed down to find Bra laid on the ground, her breathing slightly labored....  
"Xenia?" She asked tentatively and watched as her daughter's arms fell to her sides. Blood....more blood.....her forearms were covered in it...but why was she wounded so badly, she shouldn't be........  
"Go inside." Here voice was deep and gruff holding no emotion except that of pure anger and hatred. It sounded so foreign to Chichi's ears and she finally realized that the innocent little girl she had known those many year before was gone and she was never coming back........_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It was at that moment that she understood. It was then that she saw her daughter as she was now and the image of that little girl she once cuddled in her arms was gone.

"Goku." Chichi whispered hoarsely as she reached out to grab him, but he simply moved away. Closing her eyes, she fought off the rising frustration and walked in front of him. He wasn't going to simply dismiss her like that, she was his wife!

"Goku, now I know you don't want to believe it, I didn't want to either. But it's true. I saw it in her. When she fought Turlus I saw it. I heard it in her voice. There was not one trace of any emotion except anger at that moment. Pure and utter rage. She wanted to cause Turlus pain, she wanted to hurt him. She-"

"How could you expect her not to?!?!" Goku cried out, "After what he had done to her, how could you not expect her to feel that way?!"

"I know she should have been angry and I understand it," She acquiesced, "But not like that. I have never seen any of you like that. Even with everything that happens, all of you know to honor another's life. That is the sole reason that Vegeta is here now. You could have allowed Krillian to kill him Goku. You could have, but you didn't. Even after he and Nappa had killed Yamcha, Tien and Chaotsu. You still let him live."

"That was different."

"No it wasn't Goku!" Cried out Chichi, "It wasn't any different. You even gave mercy to Frieza, didn't you."

"And look what happened! If mirai Trunks hadn't of come or if I hadn't of known Instant Transmission, then you'd all be dead for that mistake!"

Chichi shook her head then and turned away from him. Why did he continue to deny it? All it did was make the truth hurt more and more. She found tears flowing down her face then. She hadn't even noticed them before. Yet, she did not move to hide them from him.

"Goku," Her voice broke slightly, the sound shocking the saiyan. It was rare that his wife ever showed weakness. "She's different now. If you cannot accept it, then I think you should go and ask her for yourself."

Goku gazed at his wife's back, the sudden rise of guilt hitting him suddenly as he caught glimpses of the tears that fell to the floor.

"If you don't accept it from her then….then, I don't know. Maybe there won't be any hope of you ever understanding her."

Goku watched silently as she walked out of the room then. He made no attempt to go after her, for he didn't know what to say to her if he did. Xenia wasn't like that. She was still…she was….He shook his head fervently, dismissing the stray thought. He'd go and ask her, just to prove his point. Yet, he still couldn't dismiss the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that suggested that he might be wrong.

* * *

Glancing at the small machine beside his sister, Gohan sighed as his eyes wandered to the vacant corridor that his parents had just left through. What was his mother up to?

"Gohan?"

I mean, that look…..he didn't see it often. It carried itself more within her eyes than her face. Something was truly worrying her and it had something to do with his father.

"Gohan?!"

The voice jolted the demi-saiyan out of his thoughts, or rather the large volume of the voice truly captured his attention.

"Yes Videl."

His wife crossed her arms in slight annoyance at her husband's clueless expression. Sometimes she wondered about him…..A sigh passed her lips as she simply pointed to the young girl who had been clutching her husband's leg for quite sometime.

"Pan?" Gohan inquired as he stooped down to his daughter's eye level, "What's the matter honey?"

The little girl peeked out from her little hiding place of her father's pants and displayed her puffy eyes almost shamefully. She fidgeted under the attention she received and swallowed nervously, "What's wrong with Aunt Xenia?" She sniffled lightly, her blush suddenly reddening as she felt a new set of tears threatening to spill over.

Gohan glanced up at his wife for assistance as he tried to think of some way to explain the situation. Yet, Videl simply shrugged her shoulders as she glanced worriedly at their daughter. What could they tell her? How could they explain it?

"Well, honey…Xenia is…" He trailed off as his words suddenly faltered on his tongue. What could he tell her? After all, if he told her she was pregnant, then his inquisitive little daughter would wonder who the father was and upon hearing that knowledge would lead to an entire barrage of questions. And of course concealing the identity of the father would lead to her questioning Vegeta, who would deliver her the truth within a second's time. After all Vegeta wasn't one to conceal anything from the children. Entirely mentally frustrated, he sighed.

"Pan, Xenia isn't sick." It wasn't entirely untrue. "There is nothing wrong with her, we're all just still concerned for her. You know she's been sick for a while now and we're just being…"

"Really careful…over-protective?" She suggested, hope renewing itself in her eyes.

"Yes," He sighed somewhat satisfied, but a little guilty as well. He didn't like keeping things from his little girl, but until things got a bit better a maybe till she got a bit older….He dismissed the unpleasant thoughts and simply hugged the small body that still clutched at his leg.

"Gohan?"

His eyes snapped open, the deep voice sending his body into shock for a moment. After all he didn't expect him back so soon and….He glanced up then and took a double take for a moment….and without his mother.

"Dad, Where's-"

"She went to rest." Goku interrupted and finished briskly as he walked up to Xenia's bed.

Gohan felt the tension falling off his father in deep waves and found himself pulling Pan up onto his shoulders as he took a step back.

"Gohan has her condition..."

"It's fine." He stated quietly, and motioned for Videl to take Pan, "The baby's fine as well."

At the second statement, he saw his father's shoulder's tense and then relax somewhat as the information sunk in.

"Gohan?" Goku hesitated then, his feet shuffling slightly as he kept his back towards his son. "Could you leave me alone with her? I'll call you if anything happens."

He stared at his father for a moment. It sounded as if his father had already decided on the answer to that question. He glanced at Videl for a moment and saw her motion for them to leave and glanced reluctantly back at his sister.

"Alright. You know how-"

"Yes."

Gohan nodded then and turned to his wife and felt her hand link with his own as Pan held onto both their shoulders for support. Yet, he hated the nagging voice in the back of his head…..but this was his father. He shook his head ruefully, nothing would happen.

* * *

I breathed out steadily, keeping my body still for the moment. Consciousness was coming back to me, but wasn't ready to bestow itself completely on me. For now, as my futile efforts had proven, I was stuck in this abhorrent infirmary with a silent companion and an irritating heart monitor. I would have sighed in frustration then, but my body was on autopilot. The only abilities I could rely on were my senses and eyesight was presently absent at the moment and the only thing I would feel was the little clamp on my finger. I began to wonder if my sense of motion when I first wakened a second ago was merely an illusion.

I mentally jerked as a hand encompassed my own. Damn my incoherent senses. I couldn't make heads or tails of who was next to me. The list of suspects would be, well….my mind ran back to the situation before my sudden lapse into unconsciousness and I mentally frowned. Well, it wasn't Trunks. I doubted my father would ever let him near me again after what happen.

I felt guilt rack my heart then, constricting my throat and I gasped. At least I believe I did.

"Xenia?"

I knew that voice. My fingers curled against the hand that held my own and I settled back or rather tried to settle my nerves. My father. He was here. I couldn't describe the feelings I held at that moment. Was I relieved? Was I happy? Was I annoyed? I felt his other hand move then, it slide over the sheet and came to rest softly against my stomach.

The baby.

That's why he was here. He wanted to understand why his sweet little girl could have this happen to her. He probably still thinks of me that way…like I'm a sweet little girl who couldn't help what was done to her. Father….

"Xenia, are you awake?"

I tried to move again. I tried to speak, but I found my limitations quickly. So far only my fingers truly obeyed me. Though that gasp earlier left some hope.

"I don't know how I could ever ask you this if you were awake. I know its cowardly of me, but I don't know what else to do. So just listen for now."

I mentally frowned then as his hand pulled away from my own. What was going on? Why did he sound this way?

"Your mother says I'm in denial." I heard a small snort then, almost to dismiss his statement from before. "She says that I should realize who you are now. That you've changed."

I have changed. I've changed more than I ever would like to and in ways that I never imagined in any nightmare.

"But I refuse to believe it. You are still my little girl. You are still the one who wrote me this letter."

I heard a rustling of paper then and I felt a slightly crinkled piece of paper being slipped under my fingers. Was this….

"Remember I told you, I've kept it since the day we thought…." He paused and I heard a quick intake of breath. "Since the day we thought you died."

I let my fingers run over the old paper, and I felt my heart lighten as I remembered vividly writing the little letter in the cove inside the falls.

"You know I've kept it in good condition. I've held onto it all this time, somehow hoping that it was all a nightmare. That someday I'd wake up and you'd still be here."

I felt almost ashamed as his words fell over me. What could I say, if I could. What could I do to ease his pain. To assure all his doubts.

"Turlus." A low growl accompanied the name. "He took you away form us, stripped away your memories of us and branded you a…murderer."

I could hear all the animosity in his voice pour over the statement. I knew he saw everything as Turlus's fault and even though the easier road would call for me to simply follow his lead, I couldn't.

"It's his fault this all happen. He did this to you." He punctuated the statement by placing a bit of pressure onto my stomach.

"You must hate it. You must be so ashamed of what he did. To put this inside of you and…"

He trailed off then his rage making his body shake, or what I could tell from his palm.

"He's caused all this pain and suffering. He's hurt my little girl." His hand then touched the side of my face and I felt myself jerk from the contact.

"Xenia?"

I had to talk to him, to get him to realize. He was the one walking blind, while I saw everything as clear as day.

"Dad…" I heard myself hoarsely. Ok my mouth worked at least, but the eyes would take a little longer. What did Gohan give me??

"Xenia? You're awake?"

I could hear the surprise in his voice and managed a raspy chuckle, "Yeah, I'm awake."

Some water would be real good right about now.

"Thank Dende. How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"

I felt him take my hand again, but inside both of his own this time.

"I'm fine," I muttered as I willed my arms to slightly push myself about a quarter of an inch, before falling back down on the bed.

"Don't move!"

I nearly froze at the command and I cracked one lid open. Yet all that greeted me was a very blurry mass of orange, blue and black.

"You shouldn't move right now. You still need to rest." The black almost sphere-like mass at the top suddenly turned again and again in each direction and I had the sudden urge to hid under the blanket on top of me. My other eye opened and the mass nearly jumped. Anymore of this and I'd need more medication.

"I need to get Gohan and tell him you're awake and-"

I clenched his hand tightly then, my other hand swinging over my waist to grasp it as well. What persistence and determination will allow you to do….

"Dad." I blinked a few times and observed as the mass slowly grew shape. Deja vu hit me then and my mind briefly brought up the memories of a cold alley…blood…and grim faces full of perverted lust. I gasped at the sudden memory, my eyes widening. My distress must have been apparent, for within seconds I found my father sitting next to me again; his face, now clear, was hovering over me worriedly.

"Xenia? What's wrong?"

Migraine. That's what was wrong. I brought one hand up to my head as the memory subsided and sighed. "I'm fine, just some unpleasant memories."

I felt his ki distinctly rise then and smiled as I felt my senses almost completely return to me.

"Dad, you know what?" I rubbed my temple.

He stayed silent and as I gazed at him I found the ever too familiar look of confusion upon him. I had to laugh at that, but only managed a small giggle.

"Mom is right though."

Yep. Just as I thought. His entire body had gone rigid at the statement. This would be hard to explain on both of our parts. Mine to tell and his to hear and accept. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long. This would just end up depressing me if I thought about it too long.

"I've changed daddy."

I saw his face take on a look of disbelief and……fear?

"I know this is hard to accept, especially with everything-" I coughed then and cursed my dry throat.

"Maybe I should get-"

"NO!" I shouted, my mind mentally bellowing at my throat like a sailor as the pain intensified. "Just, ummm. Well, can I have some water?"

Here at such a serious time I had to blow it with my dumb throat. At the plea, he immediately jumped from his chair and swiveled around to look for some water.

My eyes widened as I realized what was going to happen next. Uh oh. "Watch-"

I looked away quickly as he fell over the chair he'd been previously occupying and lifted a brow. I simply watched then in silent embarrassment, more for him than me, as he took a total of around ten minute to get back up. Sometimes I wondered about my father.

"Nice and slowly." I managed before my hand came up to massage my raw throat.

Within seconds he was at my side again. Brandishing a small glass of water with ice too. I took a long sip and sighed, "Much better. Not perfect, but much better."

I stared down at the glance in my hands and sighed, "As I was saying before-"

"Xenia.."

I held up my hand to silence him for a moment and raised my head to look at him. He was frightened. Frightened of what I'd say and reveal to him. Reveal to him what he had to accept finally.

"I'm not the same anymore. I know you don't want to accept it, but you kind of have to you know."

I smiled weakly and quickly looked away as I surveyed his frown. Another quick swipe at the glass and I continued, "Turlus did kidnap and brainwash me. And I know that would usually mean that I had no say in what happened while I was under his command so to speak. However, that doesn't mean I can disregard it that simply."

I paused for a moment, "I mean. When I fought him, all I could think about was how happy I was to cause him pain. I can remember the awful things I have done in the past and even though they fill me with disgust….I can't dismiss the small amount of pleasure I derived from it."

I watched the fear transform into confusion then into disbelief and finally into concern.

"I know, I know. Why do I feel this way?" It wasn't as if I hadn't debated the thought silently, "I can't expel these emotions. And in a way I don't want to. Maybe that's why I confide in Vegeta, but then again it isn't just that. All my life I've felt that we've had some sort of connection. And with this its gotten stronger and not to mention, he won't argue with me on any of this."

"But he-"

"Understands?" I prompted as I raised a brow.

I shook my head at his disbelief and felt a smile slowly creep onto my face. "You always try to see that every situation has a greater sense of good in it. Well, this time everything that resulted from this is bad as you can see." I swept my arm around me in a grand gesture, but paused, "Well almost everything." I don't know why I whispered that final statement. Yet, as I did I let my hand slowly come to rest on my stomach. Its ki was strong now. Somehow, that made my smile widen.

"Why don't you hate it?"

I glanced up at him and frowned. He simply didn't understand. "Dad, it never asked to be created. It doesn't control any of this."

"But it's-"

"Turlus's," I finished for him. "I know it is and I've accepted that."

"But what if it looks like him?"

I sighed and glanced at him from the corners of my eyes, "You make it sound as if I hadn't thought about that already."

He balked at the insinuated insult on his part and muttered a rebuttal. Suddenly a lavender haired demi-saiyan came to mind and I startled for a second. How could I have forgotten about him? I glanced at my father again and quickly swallowed. Into the frying pan and out of it and back in again.

"Dad, don't be mad at Trunks." I pleaded and saw his once paled face harden.

"But after what he did?"

Ok here we go, time to tell him the truth. Which will be hard for him to accept no doubt. "I made him promise not to tell any of you."

* * *

His eyes bored into the pewter flooring as he watched his shadow move with the passing ceiling lights. A slight motion from the corner of his eye drew his attention to the tightly wrapped bandage around his leg. The tip of the bandage after the tape was loose and he watched it sway against his movement, the action arousing a small amount of annoyance within him. Such a small and trivial thing was able to disturb him…perhaps he was letting his thoughts get on his nerves too much.

Trunks stopped for a moment and glanced down the long stretch of corridor in front of him. Was this what his father was insinuating he do? Well the 'don't get yourself killed' remark was slightly obvious. The demi-saiyan frowned as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

Who would probably be in the room with her?

Well, not his father or his mother. They had retreated up to the main level, but well, everyone else might. That wasn't a reception he was looking forward to. Or worse perhaps only Goku was there, waiting for him to dare an appearance after the mishap earlier.

The saiyan-jin's face entered his mind for a brief moment and he shuddered. It was rare to see such an expression on Goku's face. Though it had become familiar to everyone over the past few weeks. Yet, as much as he feared the confrontation with Goku, his thoughts wandered back to Xenia. Her well-being seemed to override his own.

He couldn't help but feel guilty for what was happening to her. Perhaps they were all right. Maybe he had put her in more danger than necessary by keeping her condition a secret from them. He had been contradicting his own behavior all this time.

**FLASHBACK**

_"To be blunt, the virus has become stronger and now it is spreading through her much more rapidly than we expected. This would explain her more frequent attacks." Swallowing nervously Bulma closed her eyes, "We have deduced that she has only a few more days."  
"Only a few more days........." Trailed off Chichi, the shock present in her voice.  
"Bulma, how-"  
"But your file had said two weeks!!" Trunks yelled in disbelief as he leapt up from his chair, knocking it over in the process. "How could it change that drastically!!"  
"You went through my encoded files?" Asked Bulma her voice laced with shock and betrayal.  
"What did you expect me to do?!" He asked turning around suddenly on her, his arms thrown up in the air, "Just sit here like every one else?!"  
"I have told you over and over again that you are not allowed to go into my computer's files. I can't believe you would hack into it!" She cried out.  
"Ha!" He turned on his heel and slammed his hands down on the table, "You are one to talk! You who never told us this in the first place! You knew her time was short and you still didn't warn us, you just kept it to yourself and that stupid computer!!"  
Her mouth fell agape as she glanced down at the table. She had kept it from them all this time. Yet, that didn't excuse his behavior. How dare he talk to his mother like this! That was when she noticed his hands.........they were now enclosed within tight fists. Yet, they perfectly matched the imprints that had been previously been on the table. What had happened before?  
Suddenly his fists disappeared and his hands flew back. A loud roar resounded over the room as plaster rained down over them. Glancing up quickly she observed Vegeta's stance on the other side of the kitchen table, her mind running through every possible situation. Yet she wasn't prepared to see her son reaching up out from the debris that had once been the separating wall of the Kitchen and one of the corridors.  
"Vegeta!" She cried out angrily at her mate, his actions shocking her utterly. Yet he simply ignored her angry rant and stared down at his son.  
"Do not disrespect your mother in any way. You are a Saiyan, have some honor and dignity!" He barked angrily as his body shook with rage. He never had and never would tolerate such behavior!  
Yet, Trunks simply chuckled and wiped the small trail of blood that had slipped from the corner of his mouth.  
"Respect her? After she deceived us?" He pulled himself up and glared at his father through his now unruly lavender bangs, "You must be joking........."  
Vegeta balled his fists tightly by his side as his body tensed up for yet another attack, but just then two strong arms pinned him within a restraining hold. He tried to fend off the interruption, but it was to no avail, "Get off me Kakarrotto! I don't have time for this! I have to teach that boy a lesson he won't soon forget!"  
Yet, the younger Saiyan didn't let go instead he tightened his hold upon the Saiyan Prince, "Calm down Vegeta! Nothing good will come out of this!" Goku hissed sharply as a strong jab was made to his chest. "We can't start fighting amongst each other!"  
Trunks simply smiled at the scene and leaned back against one of the support beam that had not been broken.  
"Stop it both of you!" Cried out Bulma as she came in-between, "Now calm down."  
Giving a low growl, Vegeta acquiesced and quickly pushed his fellow Saiyan away as he released his hold. The whole while mumbling about the nuisance of them all and how they should have let him beat the boy for a while for his impertinent behavior._

__  
**END OF FLASHBACK**

You'd think after that display he would have learned. The reaction was exactly the same though in both situations he was the one who ended up in a pile of debris with another wall demolished. Though when his father had hit him there had been no injuries. A low chuckle fell from his lips as realization hit him. The man held back deliberately, who would have guessed….

His mother had held back important information as well so that the others would not be hurt. He knew that such situations had no comparison to one another, but his father's stubborn mannerisms began to take over quickly.

She had done the same, she had deceived all of them and they hadn't punished her. Yet they were so quick to condemn him. In the blink of an eye he was no better than Turlus in Goku's eyes. He frowned once again and willed his legs to move forward. It almost seemed as if there was an opposing force urging him to turn around and retreat, but he knew his imagination was simply having a field day toying with his emotions. Fear was such an interesting sensation, all embodied within one man. And the most powerful man that exists or so the rumors say. His own power was nothing compared to Trunks and he wished desperately that the man didn't wish to fight him. It wasn't out of the fear of death, but from….

His thoughts were cut short as he stared at the doorway a few feet in front of him. He hadn't even noticed till now that he had arrived at the infirmary. He pursed his mouth in indecision, his hands shoved deeply inside his pockets. He stepped quietly up to the doorway and took in a deep breath. All he could hear was his own heartbeat. His mind was so centered on his own turbulent emotions that his senses had completely failed him with every attempt he made to identify who was in the room, well besides Xenia.

"Why don't you hate it?"

He froze then and he could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat. Goku was in there. His senses came reeling back again and he cursed their tardiness silently. Goku was defiantly in there and with Xenia, but it was only the two of them. Gohan, Videl and Pan could be felt at the other end of the basement.

"Dad, it never asked to be created. It doesn't control any of this."

He listened quietly and plastered himself against the wall, praying to Dende that Goku wouldn't detect him. Though his doubts were rising as he realized that such a thing was almost impossible.

His mind dropped the matter as he assessed their conversation. Were they talking about Xenia's baby?

"But it's-"

"Turlus's." She paused then… "I know it is and I've accepted that."

She had accepted it. Well, she did insinuate as much, but he had accepted the fact that she might still have some doubts as well. Yet at the moment she seemed so sure of herself and he felt himself smile at that. At least she wasn't disturbed about her situation.

"But what if it looks like him?"

He had wondered the same thing.

"You make it sound as if I hadn't thought about that already."

Trunks felt guilt ride him, almost as if the annoyed comment had been directed at him. How could he not expect her to think of that. After all she probably knew more about saiyans now than anyone else, well not his father, but almost everyone. Silence followed her remark for a moment, before he heard Goku stammer out an apology for insinuating that Xenia hadn't thought of it yet. If wasn't for his present 'predicament' then he probably would have found himself doing the same thing. He thanked Goku silently for allowing him to get that now rather embarrassing question out of the way.

"Dad, don't be mad at Trunks."

The demi-saiyans eyes widened in shock as Xenia's words fell over his ears. He felt his hart jump this time as he detected the sincerity in her voice. He blushed besides the point that no one could see him presently.

"But after what he did?"

Suddenly, Trunks's somewhat relieved disposition did a one eighty. The anger in Goku's voice couldn't be missed. The saiyan hadn't changed his previous judgment about him. He grimaced as he realized that it would take much more than a simple chat to ease the anger radiating off Goku. Just then he heard Xenia's next few words and gasped as he heard the hesitation and shame in her voice. She didn't have to do it...he didn't want her to do it.

"I made him promise not to tell any of you."

* * *

"What?" My father stared at me in utter disbelief, "But why? Why tell him?"

I sighed and smiled at him, "Because I was scared this would happen."

"What would?"

Sometimes he was truly clueless. "That everyone would hate it."

"Xenia-"

"No!" I interjected quickly. "No more talking…well not for you anyway. Just listen, ok?"

Much to my satisfaction, he nodded in silent agreement. It was better this way. If I didn't get this out now, I wouldn't be able to ever. He wants to understand me, well he would soon.

"Vasha, she was a woman who took care of me on Turlus's ship." I glanced up and saw his expression had hardened again, but it couldn't be helped. "She was very kind to me. She was my best friend there, almost like an older sister." I avoided saying mother as I glanced at my father again. It wouldn't be wise to say that. "She never wanted to hurt me and in the end after I had defeated Turlus, she was the one who convinced me to live on."

"Live on?" He asked then, concern and confusion intermingling.

"What did I say dad?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips. He gave me one of his trademark Son grins and apologized quickly. Some things would never change.

"Anyway, as I was saying…" I thought back to the experience suddenly. The images of Vasha's beaten and bloodied body formed in my mind and I had to fight back the overwhelming emotions that suddenly assaulted me. I didn't need to remember that at the moment. I fervently shook my head then, willing my mind to suppress the images if only for a little while. Later, when I was alone, I'd deal with it, but for now I had something more important to focus on. "I wanted to die. I had become what I hated most and I felt that after all the awful things that I had done that I didn't deserve to live. I tried to kill myself by staying in the base when it began to come down."

I snuck a peak at him and swallowed uneasily as I saw his concern. "But she saved me….yet in doing so she sacrificed her own life. She managed to give me the serum and pushed me out of the way as a piece of the ceiling came barreling down on top of me. She was dying and I knew it, but I never imagined how it would affect me." I paused and grimaced. "She told me that I should live, but not just for myself."

I placed a hand over my stomach then and felt the tears threaten to spill. "She made me realize how much it meant to me. Even though Turlus was its father, I still care for it. It didn't ask to be created. It wasn't responsible for how its father was and because of that I couldn't give up. I couldn't give up on my life," I rubbed the smooth surface of my abdomen for a moment, "on _our_ life."

"I don't care what everyone says, I care about…" I shook my head, "I _love_ this child. I _want_ to keep it. I want to see it when it's born. I want to see it grow up and become someone incredible. Turlus may have been its father, but I'm its mother. With Turlus gone it won't have to suffer now." I couldn't hold back the venom in my voice as I spoke those last two statements. If I was, by some cruel twist of fate, still forced to be with Turlus then things would be different. How could I ever raise a child in that kind of world? A world so filled with pain, misery and treachery. Turlus would raise it to be a heartless murderer….and I would have rather killed myself instead of letting that happen. I hope my father understood now. At least a little, though I was being a little evasive of the subject. There would be more time later to reiterate everything, but for now this would have to suffice.

I snuck a peek at his face again and slightly startled in shock as I observed his smile. Contrary to what I thought, he didn't speak then. Yet simply pulled me into a tight hug, but I could feel the tear that strayed onto my shoulder. He sighed and I felt him tighten his hold, "You make it so difficult for me sometimes."

"Sorry, but hey isn't that what us daughters are for?" I smiled, "We have to make sure our fathers receive their honorary gray locks."

He laughed at the small joke and pulled back. Yet, then I simply watched in utter confusion as his smile transformed into a knowing smirk.

"Dad?"

He glanced back at the doorway and chuckled, "We have company. In fact we've had it for quite a while now."

He stared at me for a moment and I cocked my head to the side in confusion. What? Who could…..My eyes widened. That ki…..it was Trunks!

"Dad-" I tried to protest, but he silenced me quickly with a single finger.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him."

I believed him, well almost. Yet, there was this dangerous glint in the corner of his eye that said otherwise.

_He's been hanging around Vegeta way too much._

"We know you're there Trunks." My father shouted and I immediately felt the boy's ki spike. I vaguely remembered the scene from earlier so I could understand the reaction. He peeked his head out and offered a slightly goofy grin as he stepped out into the doorway.

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. He had no clue what my father was going to do. I watched my father stand up and walk up to Trunks and I bit the inside of my cheek to stifle my laughter. After all, it wouldn't be very nice of me to make fun of the poor boy's situation.

"Trunks." My father raised a brow, "How long have you been out there?"

The boy stammered for a moment and sheepishly smiled, "For a little bit."

"A little bit, huh." My father reiterated sarcastically as he gave me a wink. "What brings you down here?"

At this question, Trunks squirmed slightly as he was put on the spot, "Well, I was wondering if I could speak with Xenia."

He was acting so polite and meek, as if one wrong word would set my dad off. Well that had been true a couple minutes ago.

"You want to talk to her?" My dad rubbed his chin indecisively and I giggled, "I don't know…."

"Please Mr. Son."

I slapped my hand over my mouth as my laughter suddenly became to hard to control. Mr. Son?!? Dear Dende this was too much. I looked up to find them staring at me, Trunks utterly perplexed, while my father simply amused.

His hand clamped down on Trunks shoulder then and I could almost swear that he flinched. "All right Trunks, but if anything happens…."

Trunks swallowed quickly and nodded, "I know."

My father flashed me a playful grin as he released his grip, apparently amused by the boy's seemingly fearful nature at the moment.

_Defiantly been spending too much time around Vegeta._

He turned away then and Trunks's once rigid posture suddenly relaxed as he walked out of the room.

I couldn't stop it then. It was just too much. Yet once again in Trunks's presence I found myself hugging my sides as I felt the pain that came with the uncontrollable laughter that I had come to associate him with.

"Why is it that _every time_ I come down to see you, I seem to do something that entertains you to no end?"

I glanced up at him and smiled, my ability to stifle my laughter returning. "Sorry, but you have to admit that was pretty funny."

"Hmph," He shook his head and came over by my bed, "To you maybe."

I watched him flop down into the chair my dad had occupied and lean back. Ah, now why did this seem familiar……

**FLASHBACK **

_"Anyway, what were you talking about before?" He shifted in the small chair, tipping it back a little as his lips pulled up a little at the question. Here we go again, and here I thought he had grown out of trying to embarrass me........  
"Well, my dad said he had mentioned it to ya earlier." I stated smoothly and watched with quiet satisfaction as his cerulean orbs widened considerably. What happened next........I sighed to myself for a moment, trying desperately to bite down the laughter that was threatening to explode within me.  
Trunks now laid on the floor, the chair broken and sprawled about him in many pieces as he grinned sheepishly at me. Oh yeah, that wasn't the most graceful of falls. His arms flaying out spasmodically as the chair tipped completely over and was crushed completely under his weight.  
Now if only I had a camera, another perfect shot missed!_  
****

**END OF FLASHBACK**

A repeat performance perhaps? I smiled at the memory and sighed in disappointment when I found no camera within my sight.

"The bed's more comfy you know." I suggested knowingly.

"I'm alright. You didn't seem to mind when your dad was sitting in it." He pointed out as he sat up.

"True," I acquiesced, "However do you want to repeat what happened last time? I remember that my father was baffled at the small wooden mess left on the floor."

He stared at me blankly for a moment, but blushed when realization struck him, "Oh ya…maybe I'll take you up on your offer after all."

He got up and carefully sat next to my legs, "You don't mind?"

I shook my head and smiled. "So….what did you come down here for?"

He turned away for a moment and seemed to hesitate. Was I this hard to talk to?

"I just wanted to talk to you." He said finally.

"So I've heard." I stated plainly as I rolled my eyes. "I was in the room when, only a minute ago, you told my dad that."

He smiled partially at the comment and lifted his head, "I wanted to ask you a few things, but…" He blushed again as he glanced down at the bed, "your conversation with your dad kinda cleared up a lot of things."

I smiled at his embarrassment and tried to think back to the last time we spoke alone. It had been just before Gohan had given me the new serum.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Why do you-"  
I stopped suddenly, my mouth running dry as my heart skipped a beat. His large arms moved gently around my waist pulling me towards him in a close but tender embracement. Oh dear Dende, what is going on? What's happening? I drew in a sharp breath as I relaxed my hands against his chest. He was holding me. He.....  
"Xenia....."  
I glanced up at his face, his lavender locks creating a small veil over our faces. I didn't dare speak, I was too scared. What if he pulled away? What if he suddenly freaked out? I shivered slightly and he tightened his grip, being careful of my injuries as he slid his arms over my back.  
His eyes were tightly shut, his face portraying a sense of utter desperation and doubt that I couldn't understand.  
"I'm sorry, but please....."  
Trunks.....what are you…..  
"Just please don't tell me to leave you alone again. Don't tell me that I'm ruining everything."  
His voice began to crack as the last few words fell from his lips. What have I done to him? How could I make him think this way? Trunks....  
"I-"  
He opened his eyes at that moment, glistening tears shining against those warm ocean-blue eyes. With silent fascination, I watched as a lone droplet teetered over the edge of his vision. Falling slowly it gently tapped my cheek, the warm liquid slowly flowing down before veering off to my lips. Salty tears composed of remorse and anguish, the tiniest bit of hope a speck within its lucid depths. I felt myself reach up to him. Slowly, as if my entire body had grown a will of its own. A few more inches, just a few more and then...._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

By the rising heat in my cheeks I didn't need to be told that I was blushing. What would have happened, if I hadn't told him about the baby……I grabbed my face suddenly as the blush grew darker no doubt. What was I thinking?!? We were friends! We ARE friends!! FRIENDS!!

"Are you ok?"

I glanced up then and saw him watching me with a perplexed look on his face. "Or are you just going insane on me again?" He smiled with that remark and I blushed even more if that were even possible.

"Ummm, well I was just remembering something." I managed out quickly.

"Remembering what?" He asked nonchalantly as he shifted against the mattress.

At that moment I would have been glad if Vegeta popped in demanding a training session. This wasn't happen….But what was I fretting over. There was nothing to fret over. Nothing!

"Just when we talked last time, you know when I told you about the baby." I stated casually.

I watched his eyes suddenly drop to my abdomen as he fell silent. Then without any warning he reached out. Ok, to say I silently nearly panicked would be an understatement. What was wrong with me?!

"Can I…"

I nodded silently as I bit my lip and tensed as he rested his hand against the smooth skin. I breathed out unsteadily and tried to calm my nerves. What is wrong with me?! I watched his face and was surprised as a smile formed over his lips. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it then in almost indecision. What was he going to say? Yet, I didn't have to wait long as a playful grin appeared on his face.

"You know, I can't imagine you a mother." He stated smartly as he sat back up and removed his hand, "I feel sorry for the kid."

**What?!?!?**

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'll be a perfect mother!" I yelled.

"Sure….." He stated sardonically.

"Trunks…." I growled lightly.

He raised a brow then, his face the picture of amusement. "You never change. You're still so easy to fool."

"I…." I stopped abruptly in my rebuttal. Why didn't I fight it when he said it?

"Well you have changed, but then again you haven't." He smiled and pushed away a strand of hair from my face. "But I'm just repeating myself aren't I? I've told you this before."

I couldn't help the smile, and I looked away shyly. This felt so familiar and yet so new at the same time.

"Trunks…."

"Hmm?"

I writhed my fingers together and gathered my reserves. This would be interesting. I checked the surrounding area of the basement and sighed as I didn't detect anyone.

"Why don't you tell me now."

His brows scrunched up in confusion, "Tell you what?"

"If what Bra said a while back is or…" I paused, "Was true."

He balked at the question. Never saw it coming……I giggled at his expression and tried to settle myself down. "Well?"

He jerked back to reality and blushed. I just loved putting him on the spot!

"Trunks?" I asked sweetly. I truly couldn't help myself…..well, maybe I could, but I didn't want to.

He smiled then as his blush faded and his gaze lowered to his hands. The sudden change in behavior broke me out of my playful stupor as I felt my chest constrict suddenly. Why did I feel this way so suddenly?

"What do _you_ want me to say?" He asked quietly as he lifted his head to look at me.

"I, well.." It was my turn to look away as my blush appeared once more to taunt me. The shoe is on the other foot I see.

I watched him scoot closer from the corner of my eyes and my cheeks grew hotter as his hand reached out to gently cup my chin.

_His hands are so big_**...**

"You _don't_ know ?" He asked almost playfully as his smile widened.

Ok now he was being evil. "I…."

_Déjà vu! Déjà vu!_

I felt his arms encircle my waist before I saw them. I stiffened in the embracement for a moment, but quickly relaxed. He lowered his head to rest against my shoulder and sighed.

"What do _you think_ I'll say?" He asked quietly as he drew small circles over my back with his thumbs. I didn't know what to say or for that matter what to think. All I could hear was my heart beat and his voice. All I could feel was his warmth as it soothed every fiber of my being. All I could see was him. I felt him pull back then and pull his arm up to run a hand along the side of my face.

"_I know_ what I'll say."

I held my breath suddenly as my chest grew tighter. My stomach flopping uneasily as I stared up into his ocean-blue eyes. They were half hooded at the moment and turning every thought into indecipherable babble in my mind. This was now an officially one-sided conversation, if you could call it that.

He tilted his head forward then, his lavender locks tickling my face softly. I could feel his hot breath against my cheek, the sensation making me shiver. My hands began to move then, first from his chest then up over his shoulders till they finally joined each other behind his neck. My whole body seemed to be on auto-pilot.

_I wonder…_

"I think _you know_ what I'm going to say."

He said it so softly, but every word rung clear in my ears. He leaned closer and I closed my eyes as I surrendered to the overwhelming sensations that enveloped my body.

_I wonder if…_

"I'm saying…"

He was millimeters away. His scent, his touch, his voice, his…..

"_Yes_."

I sighed contently as I felt his lips claim my own. The gentlest of touches at first that sent shivers to ever nerve ending. Then something deeper that warmed my entire body, my heart beating rapidly as I let myself fall into every delicious sensation that befell me.

_I wonder if this is how it is?_

He pulled back then and I opened my eyes slowly and gazed at him lovingly. When had it happened? When did this happen to me?

_Does it always happen like this?_

"_It always has and still is_." He whispered huskily as he leaned down to capture my lips once more.

_Ignorant of its existence till it suddenly hits you in the very moment you doubt yourself?_

Suddenly I knew I could; I knew could get through all this. As long as he stayed with me and I could have this warmth within my heart forever. As long as I felt his love…..

_I wonder if this is what love feels like…_

Everything was going to be fine for me and hopefully, if he would have it, _our _child.

* * *

Too long………ugh! Please excuse the grammar mistakes. After all with school over all my beta-writers have kinda disappeared. But if there are A LOT of them, then please tell me and I'll work on revising it more.

The ending was so hard to write. Romance, I will say once again, is NOT my forte. Hopefully it was good and left yall with a sense of completion with the romance section of this chapter. Although some parts of this chapter screamed for me to delete them and rewrite them **AGAIN**, I tried to resist the temptation as I realized it would post-pone the update till maybe ohhhhh, the end of June or even worse the end of summer vacation! ::dramatic music ensues:: lol, I'll just go back later incase any of you really don't like something.

Ok concerning Pan….::suddenly bursts out laughing:: Well, I kinda forgot how old I made her, so….yeah if she seems kinda kiddy, I'm sorry. I didn't realize till after I read the scene and then when I went back to try and sift through the 199 pages of Lost, well yeah I kinda gave up fast. Hey it would have delayed the chapter more. Hopefully that didn't bug any of you. Next time you will all find out the gender of Xenia's baby! (And I will work harder to get it out in a reasonable time.) Ja ne mina-san!!


	47. CH46: The Baby is Coming!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Pretty quick update huh? ::Boasts proudly:: The long awaited chapter….::drum roll:: TA DA!!

_Sabi_: Lol, interesting review. Yes the update took forever, and I'm glad you liked it. Twas very long. It said 25 pages in Microsoft word and that was before the spacing. I knew it'd be long, but not that long!! Can you image how long it took me to reread it about ten times for revisions?

_Deceptive-Innocence_: Glad you liked it. You think I'm good at romance? ::smiles proudly:: Thank you so much!

_Fighter-Chick-Charsi_: Ah, but Goku is Xenia's father and, based upon my own experience as well as a few friends, fathers tend to be over-protective. I just thought after all that had happened he'd be a little harsh on Trunks.

_Blitz17_: You are so going to kill me.

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters, but I do own Xenia and her baby!

Lost 

**Chapter 46…….**

_-- July 1st --_

_How long has it been? Well since my last entry maybe a day. Yet since I've reflected…..quite a while. So many things have happened. How can I simply reiterate everything without taking up a million pages? I guess in all respects the beginning is the best place to start, but….do I truly wish to delve into such things that wrench at my heartstrings till they almost break? Perhaps when things got better, past the middle but far from the end. It seems better this way. After all I won't need to write any of the misfortunes that have befallen since my memory refuses to burry them completely. _

_Though things have become better, I cannot say that I feel at ease. In fact I am quite restless; partially due to my heavy surveillance i.e. Bulma, Vegeta and everyone else who have confined me within a rather large room in this gigantic building. Yet thanks to the grace of Dende I have not gone insane yet. Well, not for long anyway. I shouldn't complain though. They take care of me, well even though I don't need it. I may be pregnant, but I'm not helpless. But here I am jumping forward again, when I said I'd talk about before. Just near the end, when the virus was completely gone. When I was FINALLY released from the dreadful infirmary downstairs. _

_I was still confined to the Capsule Corp. building, my parents finding it more favorable to keep me in a place that had medical equipment handy. As if I'd relapse at any moment…. Did they have any faith in me? Well that can be refuted with many different reasons, so maybe I'll retract that statement. However, with everything I had put them through it still surprised me that they could act as almost nothing had happened. They were all nice and kind, answering to my requests as if my life depended on them. If I took one step out of bed, I'd have an angry saiyan-jin male staring down me. Most of the time it was Vegeta. He couldn't scare me, but the look left me rather uncomfortable. After a while I realized maybe for a little while I should get some rest, if only to please them all. _

_Yet, talking with them was rather uncomfortable. Though they tried to act as though things were back to normal, they knew that they weren't. I knew the baby was still a touché subject, maybe that was why I avoided talking about it. I wished to ask them all what they thought, but I'd remembered their reactions in the basement and quickly change my mind. Well to say that I never brought it up would be a lie. I did talk about it with Trunks and my father, well only tidbits with my father. Trunks seemed all right with the situation. I think he was more concerned on what I felt about the baby. Yet ever once in a while when I'd mention Turlus as its father, he'd suddenly get this look. I understood his feelings, but at those times he'd look at me with so much doubt, glancing at my stomach almost fearfully. I hated these moments. They made me more uneasy. _

_I was looking forward to holding the tiny babe in my arms, yet I was also dreading it. What if it did look like Turlus? I knew I'd be able to accept him, but would everyone else be able to? Maybe that's why I secretly wished it to be a girl, so that more of my own features would rub off on it. I know it was terrible thing to say. To judge my baby based upon who'd it look like, but I couldn't help myself. For the next few months I held this doubt in the back of my mind, yet I refused to show it to Trunks or anyone else for that matter. I wanted them to believe that I felt as though this was not a mistake, yet something beautiful and wonderful. Which it was...but without the lingering doubts. I'm contradicting myself over and over, aren't I? Yet, that's how I feel and I know it may sound confusing, but it can't really be helped. Maybe I'll let this subject lie for a while, or I'll be here forever till every page remaining is filled. _

_My parents come everyday. At first it left me with an awkward feeling. I didn't feel right around my mother for one. I'd kidnapped her and threatened to kill her…yet she'd dismiss what happened as something that couldn't be helped. I do agree with her to a degree, but I can't accept that I was willing to kill my own mother. The guilt rides me every time I remember my father's anger at me during those tumult days . Maybe that's why I believe I don't deserve the right of being around them. The guilt-ridden conscious has faded over time, yet it still exists within its little crevasse in the back of my mind. They've tried to soothe me, but sometimes it is to no avail. Though I do place a cool and happy demeanor to fool them, or rather I think I fool them. I can never be quite sure. But things have become better between us, though I still haven't been granted the pleasure of sparing with my father. Though I have fought him, in a way it's not the same. He refuses every plea. However after my baby's birth he has promised, after I have rested up, that he'll spar with me everyday if it pleases me. My parents are still something that I haven't fully accepted. Maybe after I know they approve of my baby completely, after it's born, then things will truly feel normal around them. Yet I'm still quite doubtful of this. _

_My brothers have been supportive. Actually for the first couple of weeks Gohan was over nearly everyday. I had to lecture him about family values and spending time with Videl and Pan to finally get him to spend more time at home. Don't get me wrong, I love having my older brother here, but sometimes it was too much. Goten however was a different story. After all, he was with me anytime I wanted. Either physically or mentally I could call upon him and we both understood that. Though I overheard him explaining it to Gohan after our older brother had nagged him about seeing me so little. I was so fragile in Gohan's eyes. Goten told me that he blamed himself a little for my kidnapping. I hated that he did, but after talking to him many times over I realized that I wouldn't be able to deter him from the guilt. Goten felt the same though, mostly since he said he should have been able to sense that I was alive. After all we did have a telepathic bond. Even after telling him about the units' ability of blocking off telepathic emotions or messages from him he still felt guilt-ridden. It seemed as though everyone around me felt it was their fault I was taken. _

_Maybe that's why I felt more comfortable around Trunks. Bulma didn't talk to me much. With Trunks's twenty-first birthday coming up, he'd soon take over the company as Capsule Corp. president. Though that was a whole year off now. _

_Bra sometimes saw me, but to say talking to her was a bit awkward would be an understatement. She'd gabber on as usual and I'd simply lay down smiling, nodding once in a while and then adding my two cents to whatever she was saying. I wasn't like her. Conversations weren't my forte, so to speak. Well, with certain people they weren't anyway. Yet, Trunks was different. I didn't have to hold anything back from him and if I wanted silence he'd know somehow and we'd just sit there staring out the window or at the television. _

_How everyone found out is beyond me. Trunks isn't the type to tell everyone. It probably was my father, but that seemed unlikely too. Yet before I knew it every time someone would come in when I was with Trunks, well to say they gave me a knowing look would be rather subtle. I practically overheard Bulma and my mother talking about wedding plans and grandchildren. To say that scared the both us is an understatement. Although, I'll tell you that I didn't mind the idea….._

_Yet to say such a thing to Trunks is a little unsettling. Well perhaps that isn't the right word. I was nervous and scared. It was that simply. I was so happy with the way things were going between us and I still am. Things have changed a bit. At first things consisted of simply the two of us talking from time to time or eating together. It wasn't anything as serious as our mothers' behavior implied. Yet I can't place when he started to sleep with me at night. One night I simply woke up to find him next to me, one arm around my waist as he placed a soft kiss to my forehead. Suddenly he'd cook up these romantic dinners and picnics so that I could get out of the room. He'd also secretly take me out….out of Capsule Corp., out of West city. We'd simply fly around for a bit, well he would while he carried me, much against my pleas for him not to. After all as I said before I may be pregnant, but I wasn't helpless. Yet, despite it I enjoyed these moments the most. Times when I was away from everyone and I could simply lie in his arms and relish at his warmth. Sappy, yes, but I'm like that at times. Never thought I'd be like that with Trunks though. Well, till now. They say the best relationships are formed from those who were best friends or good friends at least. And this ring on my finger proves it! Well, I guess our relationship is serious then, however it will be a little while before we think of having children. After all, we soon will have one to look after already. _

_Well, now I'm still confined to this room. It's mid-afternoon and Trunks and Bulma are at a meeting. Trunks has been away a lot the past month. Bulma says he has to get use to the rigorous schedule he'll have come his takeover of the company. I miss having him around, after all having Bra for entertainment and an almost non-existent Vegeta was somewhat boring. That damn man would simply lock himself in his training room as he had done when I was younger. Though it was surprising to find out that he'd stopped trying to be stronger than my father. Yet, what else can I tell you now. I know I'm leaving things out, but at the moment my mind is developing holes over the various untouched subjects. Maybe next time…_

_It's almost time; well the doctor told us it could be any day now. Trunks has been reluctant to go with his mother the past week. I had to reassure him MANY times that I'd be all right. Yet to tell him I was in the hands of his father left him a bit unsettled. It was quite amusing actually. I'm scared and delighted. It's finally coming. Scared of the gender and delighted that its coming and this torment of pregnancy will soon be over. I know pregnancy for saiyan-jin females is easier, but those kicks and punches inside my womb were murder. Vegeta said that it was likely, with the power me and Turlus had possessed, that the baby would be born a super saiyan. Though such an outcome was dangerous. The birth might be too much for me to handle then and this also contributed itself to my fears. I guess all I can do is wait. _

I flopped back on the bed and rested my pen beside the small notebook. Who'd ever guess that my diary would once again become my best friend. Well, at least I could tell it things without worrying what it thought. That was comforting. Smiling, I stroked my stomach for a moment. Saiyan-jin females didn't get as 'large' as human females, which I had to say was a plus. I had seen pictures of Bulma and my mother pregnant and if I was that big I believe I wouldn't be able to get up and out of bed without _a lot_ of help.

I closed the small blue notebook then. Taking a small key, I locked it before placing it back in the drawer of my night table. Maybe Trunks could take me for another trip around the city sky tonight….though highly doubtful. He was scared to move me now a days. I didn't blame him, but it was rather irritating. I pulled myself up and leaned back against the headboard. I needed a walk, at least around this floor. After all Bra was downstairs in the kitchen and Vegeta was in the gravity room as far as I could tell. I could get away with it for a little while.

Throwing back the sheets half-hazardly, I carefully stood up and stretched a little. Lying in that bed all the time would make my entire body feel stiff and rigid. Taking a few steps I glanced outside and smiled as I felt the breeze from the open window wash over my face. I had a great view of the forest grounds of Capsule Corp. I just wish I could go down there and actually walk through it.

I smiled and settled myself against the sill. I'll stay here for a few moments longer….

I suddenly winced then and inhaled sharply as I felt a sharp kick just as I had begun to truly enjoy the view before me. Oh, it was active today….

"All right, we'll go for a walk." I chuckled lightly and turned away from the window. Sometimes the baby got antsy when I didn't get at least a little exercise. I walked slowly over to the door, being sure to avoid any creaking boards. Bra, with her saiyan hearing, would hear me if I wasn't careful. I opened the door and glanced out into the hall and sighed in relief as I didn't find anyone in sight.

"It's my luck day," I stated somewhat giddy and stepped out of the room.

Yet no sooner than I had, I instantly stopped as I felt my legs grow wet suddenly. My body fell against the wall as a streak of pain shot up my body electrifying every nerve ending. Oh no, oh dear Dende not now…..I gritted my teeth at the incredible pain that invaded me and stole my breath away. It was coming….it was coming NOW….I did the first thing that came to mind…I yelled for help.

"TRUNKS!!"

Why I yelled for him, well he was the first person to come to mind. It didn't occur to me till Bra came up that I remembered he wasn't home.

"Oh hell….." She trailed off as she stared at me with eyes as wide as saucers, "Now?"

I glanced up then and hissed sharply as I gritted my teeth together once more,  "YES!!"

_Just kill me now why don't you!!_

"We…I…we have to….well I have to get you and…" She paced back in forth in front of me and began to quickly panic. I dug my hands through the white plaster beside me as I tried not scream once more. Just what I needed….a teenager having a nervous breakdown as my baby decided to punch through me!!

**"VEGETA!!!!!!"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And as you can see here…."

Trunks listened as the chairmen of the sales board continued with his report. He glanced at the projected image on the opposite wall and the charts that were being explained with feigned interest. Sighing he ignored the urge to lean against his arm as boredom set in a bit. His attention was somewhat divided at the moment, it had been for a week or two now. He simply couldn't stop his mind from detouring itself from his meeting to Xenia. After all, the baby was due any day and-

He suddenly felt a sharp kick and glanced up at his mother as she sent a glare at him. Apparently the man had finished his report; his rather _short_ report apparently.

He watched carefully as another man soon got up and made his way to the other side of the table opposite of his mother and himself and collected his papers into a organized stack.

_Ah, but as one sits., another jumps up to continue this endless meeting…_

He wasn't always like this. Trunks knew that these meetings were very important and in the future he'd have to attend them nearly every day, but he didn't seem the harm in slacking off a bit.

_I wonder what Xenia is doing…._

No doubt his fiancé was trying to walk about the grounds, but he left specific instructions to his sister to not let Xenia do that. Yet if he knew his sister, whom he did, then Xenia probably was wandering around Capsule Corp. this very moment. However, he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips. One glance at his mother rewarded him with a sympathetic smile. She leaned towards him and softly whispered as the man continued his presentation, "I know you're worried, but you have to concentrate."

He smiled at his mother and nodded as he turned back at the presentation.

_If only it was that easy….._

Suddenly he jumped as he felt a high vibration against his side. Glancing over he pulled out his beeper, rather difficultly because if his slacks. Unknown to the soon-to-be-president, he had gained the attention of the entire meeting as well as his mother's murderous death glares. Yet, it wasn't that which made him uneasy. There on the screen of his beeper where three little numbers which sent his body into a shock-induced state.

"Mr. Briefs?"

He slowly glanced up at his mother's advisor, his mouth falling open to say something yet failing utterly to produce any sound.

_Panicking would be bad…..very bad…._

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but you must excuse me." Trunks stated politely as he stood up from the table. Later his mother would marvel over his composure, but for now she stayed ignorant of his reasons of leaving. This was soon evident by the death grip of her hand on his wrist. "Trunks." She hissed angrily, "What the hell are you doing?"

Glancing at the men in the room for a moment, he stooped down and whispered simply, "911" Instantly, Bulma released his wrist, the shock on her face quite obvious.

Quickly she stood up and glanced around the table, almost hesitant of what to do. After all, she never expected this to happen, well today that is. "This meeting will have to continue tomorrow."

"But Mrs. Briefs." Pleaded one man.

"No, It seems my son's fiancé is in labor and since consequentially that baby will someday be the heir of this company, I must excuse this meeting."

She turned to Trunks approvingly, but he simply balked at the quick and sudden announcement. Why did she have to go and tell them Xenia was his fiancé? She was but they weren't going to announce it till the yearly banquet next month! The press no doubt will find out and have a field day with the information. Then again she never specified whom….

"Trunks we need to get going."

The urgency behind her calm demeanor shook Trunks from his thoughts and he quickly nodded in agreement. Now all they had to do was locate which hospital she was in. Although the sudden spike in ki a few miles off was a good place to start. He just hoped they'd get there before it was born. He wanted to be there for her….

_Just hold on Xenia…._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one, no one said it'd hurt like this!! My hands plowed through the plaster quickly, one hand gripping a beam steadily as I tried to drown out the pain. Where the hell was he?

**"VEGETA!!!!"**

I glanced at the stairs and then back at the pacing Bra, whose value had diminished quite quickly.

"You have to breathe remember." Said Bra suddenly as she stooped down in front of me. "In and out, in and out."

What the hell did she think she was doing?! She should be helping me get to the hospital, not become my midwife. I reached out and grabbed her shirt with my one free hand, "Now listen here Bra. You either help me get to the hospital or go and get Vegeta. And if you tell me to breathe one more time I swear to Dende that I am going to hurt you." I tightened my grip on the slender wooden beam and heard it give and splinter under my hold.

"Bra." We both turned to the stairs to see a rather flustered Vegeta standing at the top of the stairs. Apparently my screams had pulled him from the middle of his training session. "Why the hell didn't you try to get me?" He asked quickly as he came up beside me.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"OK!" I screamed as another jolt of pain rang inside my womb, "IF SOMEONE DOESN'T GET ME OUT OF HERE…!!"

Quickly I felt myself being picked up, my vision granting me a side view of Vegeta's face as he took me back inside my room and over to a balcony that had been previously locked for my own safety. Needless to say he didn't have the key and Bulma would need someone to come and replace the glass door tomorrow.

_Flying is much faster than driving…..oh no…._

I gritted my teeth as yet another contraction gripped me.

"Perhaps onna you should do those breathing exercises that my mate taught you." Vegeta stated, a bit of worry etched into his voice.

"ARE YOU HAVING THIS BABY OR AM I! IF I WANT TO DO THE DAMN BREATHING, I WILL!!" I screamed, my ability to speak normally completely lost at the moment. Yet the high octaves brought us down a couple of feet as Vegeta's ears endured the piercing sound.

"Dammit onna, can't you speak normally?!" He yelled back.

"VEGETA, IF YOU-" My statement was cut short as pain roared through me again.

_If someone would simply kill me now I'd be eternally grateful._

My body jolted suddenly and I glanced ahead to find myself being carried through a white corridor. Another scream managed to pass my lips as my fingers dug into Vegeta's shoulders. Everything was too intense, I couldn't' take much more of it.

"She'd having a baby!" I heard Vegeta shout suddenly at the women next to us as I glanced back to see Bra run up to us.

"Did you page Trunks?" I asked shakily, surprised I could ask her without the pain interrupting me.

She nodded quickly as she brandished her cell phone for proof, "Just did."

"You have to calm down sir."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN YOU PATHETIC NINGEN! NOW EITHER YOU GET A DOCTOR DOWN HER OR I'LL DESTORY THIS ENTIRE HOSPITAL!!"

_Ok, he has been pushed off the deep end again…_

"Vegeta…" Another contraction and I found myself crying onto his shoulder and if that didn't strength his resolve to destroy the place nothing would.

"You should transform onna." He quickly stated as he watched the woman call someone on the phone.

"WHAT?!" I asked as I glanced at him, the pain overriding all my senses.

"Do it!" He urged quickly.

"The doctor is coming, you-"

I heard the woman scream suddenly as I felt my ki rise rapidly. No doubt the sudden change into a glowing-blonde-haired woman was a little surprising to her.

"What did-what did she just do?" She asked shakily as I gripped Vegeta harder. The contractions were coming more frequently, if a doctor didn't get here soon….

"Damn onna, are you trying to kill me?!" Asked Vegeta.

"Vegeta, if you could feel the amount of pain I am going though….YOU WOULDN'T BE WORRIED ABOUT THAT!!"

"JUST DON'T DIG YOUR FINGERS STRAIGHT THROUGH ME!" He yelled back, his pride and temper not letting himself back down even with the current circumstances.

"VEGETA WHY DON'T YOU-"

"I believe this is the mother to be."

I glanced ahead to see a man approaching us. "And I am presuming you are the father." He stated quickly as he glanced at Vegeta.

"THE ONNA IS NOT MY MATE!"

"THANK DENDE I'M NOT!!" I cried out as I felt more pressure.

"WHAT THE HELL IS-"

"SIR!" Cried out the doctor suddenly, his outbursts drawing all of our attention. "We need to get her to a room, as quickly as possible I might add or she'll have the baby right here in your arms!"

_Finally someone who is making some sense around here!!…oh no…Not another one!!_

"SOMEONE GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TRUNKS SLOW DOWN, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!!" Bulma screamed as her son carried her over the city. Instead of getting into the car, the boy had simply picked her up and speed off into the air.

"We have to get there as soon as possible." He protested automatically without looking at her.

"I KNOW THAT, BUT I DON'T NEED TO GET KILLED IN THE POCCESS!!" Bulma screamed again as her son took a quick turn and dived down to the ground.

"TRUNKS!!!!"

He stopped seconds before the impact with the ground and safely landed, "I could have sworn that I felt her energy suddenly spike into super saiyan here."

Trunks let his mother down quickly and rushed inside, not noticing his mother was still standing in the same spot in an almost catatonic state.

"I'll be in a bit," Bulma whispered as she tried to slowly regain her wits.

xxxxxxxxxxx 

"Where is she?!"

"Calm down sir, who are you asking for?" Asked the woman at the desk. She was getting too old to deal with these insane patients and visitors.

"Son Xenia. She came in here today with my father and my sister I believe." Trunks stated somewhat calmly.

"Ah, yes those three. And you are?" Asked the nurse. She cringed at the memory at the insane trio, but then again every pregnant women on the brink of giving birth acted like that. However that transformation…what the hell was that?

"Trunks Briefs, I'm her fiancé."

"The Trunks Briefs?" Asked the nurse in disbelief.

"Yes, please just tell me where-"

"STOP TRYING TO BREAK MY ARM ONNA!!"

"I WILL IF I DAMN WELL WANT TO VEGETA!!"

"I believe those are the people you are looking for?" Asked the nurse as she glanced down the corridor.

"Yes, thank you." Trunks stated quickly before following the screams that flooded down the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now Ms. Son, you need to push." Stated the doctor calmly as he sat down in front of me.

"I KNOW THAT!!" I cried out as I tried to comply, "Why can't I get any painkillers?"

"I'm sorry," Said a nurse beside me, "But you're so close to giving birth that the medication would take in effect after the baby was already born."

I sighed in frustration and gripped Vegeta's arm tighter, the saiyan-jin Prince still unable to make his escape just yet.

"STOP TRYING TO BREAK MY ARM ONNA!!"

"I WILL IF I DAMN WELL WANT TO VEGETA!!" I cried out again as another contraction hurled pain into me.

"You need to keep pushing."

"I know….I know…" I felt the tears trail down my cheeks, "But its hurts so much, I-"

Suddenly a hand wrapped around my arm and I glanced up.

"Hey, don't give up." Trunks stated softly as he took my hand and wrapped his fingers around my own.

"Thank Dende!" Cried out Vegeta as I let go.

"You made it," I smiled at him and tightened my grip.

"Ms. Son you have to push." Stated the doctor impatiently, "The head is visible."

Nodding I shut my eyes and pushed till the pain became too much again. Everything was too intense, my energy was already dropping and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold super saiyan much longer.

"The heads out, I need two more good pushes."

"Come on Xenia," Said Trunks encouragingly, "You can do this."

_But what if I can't…._

I glanced at the nurses quickly, who were mimicking the breathing motions, before pushing one more time. It felt as if something was tearing me apart and it just kept on becoming more and more painful. I couldn't take this much longer, I just couldn't.

"Ok one more, just one more and you'll be done." The doctor reassured as he gripped its head.

_Just one more…_

I tapped into all the reserve energy I had and gave one final push while simultaneously nearly breaking Trunks's fingers. I fell back as the pressure disappeared and my ki dropped dramatically.  I simply laid there for a second as I breathed heavily, my hair plastered to my sweaty forehead as the pain subsided into a steady throb. Yet it was all forgotten as a small high-pitched cry filled my ears.

"Congratulations," Said the doctor as he wrapped the baby in a small cloth, "It's a boy."

"A boy?" I managed to whisper.

"Yes, and with the most hair I've seen born on a baby." The doctor said somewhat peculiarly.

I closed my eyes as I felt the small bundle placed in my arms. The nurses probably thought I still needed to recover from the birth, but in actuality I was scared to see it. What if….

I felt a few small fingers then wrap around my finger and I opened my eyes to a small round face. He stared at me curiously his green eyes complimenting his blond hair. So he was born a super saiyan…never doubt Vegeta's intuition.

"Hi there," I whispered and sighed as I realized that a miniature Turlus was in my arms. He was an exact replica of his father, and based upon what a pure saiyan-jin looks like when it grows up, he would as an adult as well.

"He's beautiful."

I glanced at Trunks and smiled. He looked so amazed by the tiny babe in my arms, almost like a small child when it sees a puppy.

"Do you want to hold him?"

He looked at me suddenly with hesitation, "I don't know, I-"

"You won't break him." I stated softly as I felt my body succumb to the energy loss.

"Alright," He carefully took him from me, being especially careful to support his head. The baby simply stared up at him as Trunks's smile appeared even wider than before.

_He looks so happy…_

I smiled at the two and sighed in relief.

"What should we call him?" I heard Trunks ask as I felt my eyes grow heavy. He looked so much like Turlus and Turlus looked so much like dad……

"Bardock." I whispered. "It was my grandfather's name."

Trunks simply smiled and let the baby wrap its small hands around his finger, "Hi there Bardock."

Yet, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I welcomed the darkness, my mind filled with the images of all the things I could teach Bardock, of my wedding and all the days we'd all spend together. Yet, slowly everything seemed to go numb as my body simply fell limp against the bed. I wanted to stay awake, but I was just too tired……

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Xenia."

I opened one eye and blinked at the bright light. Couldn't I get just a little bit of rest?

"Xenia."

That wasn't Trunks voice, in fact I didn't recognize it all. I pulled myself up and slowly glanced around to find myself in a different room. Was I dreaming?

"Xenia!"

I jumped up and turned around to find myself face to face with the largest desk I had ever seen in my entire life. I followed it up to a rather large man, or shall I say ogre. Was this…. "King Yemma?"

"You've heard me then, probably from your father or your brothers." The large ogre said as he looked through something on his desk.

"Where am I?"

"Hmmm, it seems we have a bit of a problem." King Yemma stated to himself. He sounded somewhat confused.

"What?" I glanced around and spotted Baba near his desk. "Baba where am I? What's going on?"

She levitated down on her crystal ball and frowned, "You know who he is and you don't know where you are?"

"Well, I can't be dead, so why am I here?"

"Xenia, you poor child" Baba sighed, "You are dead."

"WHAT?!"

Baba hopped down and wavered her arms around her crystal ball for a moment, "Look into it, you'll see."

I kneeled down and stared in shock at the image that greeted me. It was like déjà vu all over again. I was laying on the hospital bed while Trunks held Bardock in his arms. Everyone was around me as the doctor used a defibrillator on me.

"But, I can't be dead."

"Unfortunately you are." King Yemma's voice boomed across the office, "However you aren't suppose to be."

"What?" I asked glancing back.

"You have a choice." He stated simply.

"A choice? A choice between what?"

"Between life or death," King Yemma leaned against the desk for a moment, "You can either go back or remain dead. This happens very rarely so I suggest you seize the opportunity. However with your history, I don't know where you will go if you do remain dead. You may go to hell."

_Hell…._

I glanced back at the image and felt my chest tighten as I saw them frantically try to revive me.

_My history….._

Everything I had done to them and millions of others came flooding back to me. All the pain, all the suffering I had caused. In these months that I had waited for Bardock's birth, I had almost forgotten it all. The guilt everyone held because of me, everything…..I was a constant reminder wasn't I?"

_Live for him…_

I remembered that vow, to live for my baby because he deserved the right to live. I couldn't imagine what he would think if he knew all the terrible things his mother did, let alone his biological father. If I stayed then they wouldn't have to worry about me anymore and I wouldn't have to see the disgust when Bardock found out about my history…

_Would it be selfish to stay?_

The small clear ball was suddenly filled with the image of Trunks's face. Tears were trailing down his cheeks as he screamed my name.

I felt my own tears as well and I hid myself behind my hands, afraid he might see me, "I'm so sorry Trunks. I'm so sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IT'S A BOY!! IT'S A BOY!! Sorry to you all who wanted it to be girl, but majority wins. Having a boy works better with the story too. You know for the pregnancy part I actually looked it up in one of my parents' medical books and read up on it to make sure I got this right. Well to say the least I am a bit traumatized from the experience. ::shudders:: Evil pictures!!! ::shudders again::

Now I know you all want to kill me, but just wait on that ok. I still have the epilogue to do, so don't worry. Well, do worry, but not so much.

Childbirth just makes everyone go a bit nutty, doesn't it? lol Or so I have heard, though my dad swears he was calm.

I might rewrite this chapter…I'm a little unsatisfied with certain parts of it. But I won't change anything important.

Anywho, only one more chapter to go….I can't believe it…. It will have taken me three years to finish this. Long project eh? I feel jealous of those who get stories done in a few months. I hope you all liked the chapter. Ja ne minna-san!


	48. Epilogue: One Big Happy Family

**Author's Note**: ::sniff:: This is sooo sad…I'm done with the story…::sniff:: I can't believe this. It's like saying goodbye to an old friend…::sniff:: LOL no, it's like saying goodbye to a relative that has overstayed their visit.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama. However every other character is MINE!!

**Lost **

**Epilogue…….**

He stared into the blue expansion above him; every cloud and every ray of light catching his attention as the contentment he felt enveloped him completely. A sigh fell from his lips as he held the petite waist of his wife, his brain wondering is it was entirely possible to feel so complete. Nuzzling her golden locks, he smiled as the flit of laughter could be heard. His children running after each other once again, his daughter's face filled with anger. Her brother must have done something to irritate her again, but in the end she'd forgive him as she always did.

Yet, he allowed his thoughts to turn inward and his mind drifted. So many things had happened to shape his life, to shape its outcome. Something they all had lost, something precious reappeared for them to behold and love. His eyes closed as he imagined their first meeting. It's strange to think and to believe that she had just destroyed a city before they all arrived and then made off with her own mother. However she didn't know about them then, everything she knew had been stripped from her. The girl who once was his best friend became his enemy. She fought them, intent on inflicting pain and misery on them as she was ordered to.

Yet somehow she knew. She was already fighting the demon that was forcing her to do such horrible things. The one thing he hated was that none of them saw it until it was almost too late. They didn't try to help her because their doubts weighed down their decisions. Yet what could be expected when Turlus had raped her mind and tricked them all to think something else?

Turlus…he was the man who had molded her into a killer, into something unfathomable. His grip tightened, his hands clutching onto his wife tighter than before. Drawing a surprised gasp she glanced up at him, cerulean spheres filled with worry regarding him cautiously for a moment. An unspoken question lingered in the air as her brow creased, but he simply smiled and loosened his hold just a bit.

He shouldn't be thinking of such things, such dark things from the past.

His silence ensued and she shifted against him, settling back against his chest, yet the taunt muscles in her back giving way to the tint of worry that still prevailed despite his calm façade.

He followed the clouds again, as his hands idling fingered with the golden chain around his wife's neck. Soon his mind fell back into the tune of his children who were still at each other's throats. He tilted his face then and followed them as best he could. Bardock laughing as his sister growled at his mirth. He knew he should probably say something, perhaps discipline the boy, but he didn't. He simply watched as they ran in circles, his daughter nearly in tears as her brother teased her mercilessly. Then again Vasha was rather spoiled, in fact she reminded him of his sister more than he liked.

The peaceful months when Xenia was pregnant with Bardock were a blessing. Though 'peaceful' wasn't exactly how most people would describe the situation. After all the woman would never rest and had to be constantly turned away from the gravity chambers that his father used frequently. Yet the fact that they didn't have to worry about the virus or Turlus was a welcomed relief that allowed many of their tensions to ease.

To see Xenia's womb grow and feel the steady heart beat inside of her, left Trunks with a feeling he never expected. He didn't care that it wasn't his biologically, the baby would come to know him as his father. He'd be the person the boy molded himself from; he'd be able to teach him everything that he knew and would beam with pride as the boy strove on with life. Many a time, Trunks would find himself wondering if this was how his father felt when his own mother was pregnant with him. Did he rest his hand against her stomach and wonder about what his child would become?

He shook his head, allowing a brief chuckle to pass as the thought lingered in his mind. He knew his father to have feelings for his family; he knew he valued his family above all else. However such a scene was hard to imagine.

Everything seemed so perfect these days. No attacks, no need to worry. There was nothing to distract them. Though this peace did leave them all a little restless, as was normal for saiyan-jins, but he wouldn't complain. They deserved this…

Bardock. His son's laughter rose once more as his sister was doused with water from a balloon that he had hidden somewhere. He looked so much like his father. Yet the same could be said about the similarities between him and Goku. Though it was hard to take it in…to see that he would carry a constant reminder of who he was. However, he didn't know it yet. He was only ten, maybe when he was older he could know. For now the simple excuse that he took upon his grandfather's features would have to suffice; ignorance was bliss for the young child.

Pushing up he pulled his wife into his arms as they watched their children run, no words were spoken for none were needed. They understood each other far more than one could comprehend.

"Are you going to stay like that all day?" Trunks asked as he curled one golden lock around his finger.

She smiled at him, perhaps teasing him when she winked, "You know I made a promise."

They're gazes shifted to Vasha, the child's acknowledgement of her state finally warring thin. Though the change in appearance had distressed the child earlier. The girl hadn't even recognized that she had transformed. Her attention had already been set upon her brother, who had triggered it with one of his usual practical jokes. Yet upon seeing her hair in its golden state, she quickly broke down thinking something was wrong with herself. A true testament to her young age.

"You don't like blondes?" She asked, a small giggle escaping her.

Growling lowly, he stooped low and stole a short kiss, "They're fine, but I rather like my wife's raven locks."

He grinned and stole another kiss, their attention slowly evaporating as their kids suddenly stopped to gawk.

"Ewww." Vasha wined, her face scrunched up in disgust, as Bardock simply looked away and shook his head.

"What?" They cried, breaking a part to find their children had abandoned their hunt for one another and opted to simply stare at their parents with immature disgust that fitted with their age.

"We don't need to be traumatized." Bardock stated simply, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Is that so," Trunks slowly stood up and stalked over, "And what makes you think you can order us around?"

Vasha's eyes danced with amusement as she grabbed a hold of Bardock. Her body tensed to run, but hesitated as she playfully remarked. "Cause we can."

* * *

I saw it coming, his behavior, theirs. Soon Trunks leapt at them, missing his targets deliberately as he took off after them around the grounds.

Falling back into the grass, I waited for the telltale signs for help from my husband. After all, he would let them win, as he always did.

I frowned as Trunks expression came to mind again. I didn't have to pry into our bond to know what he was thinking about. To be honest, I thought about it as well. Not as often as I use to, but why should I?

I could remember vividly the check-in point, the choice handed to me the day that Bardock was born. I actually considered leaving this all behind, everything I had gained or had yet to receive. Selfish, I was selfish and I regretted even considering it. I was crying even while I was unconscious, which I have to say spooked me quite a bit. I was chanting that one phrase as I woke up…

_I'm sorry…_

I was sorry that I could put Trunks through all that pain, that I could have done that to all of them. I was sorry that I almost left Bardock without a mother, something everyone needs. I had mine the first seven years of my life and Vasha while I was with Turlus. No matter where I was I picked someone for support and he would need that too.

"Vasha, thank you."

I missed her. Even though I was well aware of the fact that she had helped Turlus, I didn't hate her. I couldn't… If it wasn't for her I would have given up on life, Bardock wouldn't be here and neither would my little girl; who held the name of my dearest friends. I just hoped Vasha somehow knew that. Then again I'm sure King Yemma passed the sentiments along, after all how many times had we helped him out.

My hands played with the golden locket around my neck, it's clasp fixed and back newly inscribed over the scratches. My father had given it to me to remember him by. He had left us, just as I was about to leave them. I guess it will always remind me of that.

I laughed and sat up as a faint cry of help reached my ears, my thought returning back to the present. It seemed Trunks was becoming quickly overpowered, after all one super saiyan was enough alone, but they were both ganging up on him. I pulled at a golden lock and smiled. If Vasha didn't learn to control her transformations soon, I'd have to find someway to explain to the press why the wife of the president of Capsule Corp kept dying her hair every other day. Dende only knows why they had to know…

"Xenia!"

I stood up and smiled as I could faintly make out Trunks wrestling with Vasha and Bardock in the distance.

_That man would be lost without me…_

Coming to the rescue, I pried Bardock's hands off as Vasha instantly hopped onto my back. My balance failing as I tumbled to the ground on top of my mate.

_How could I have ever given this up? This life that I cherish with every ounce of my being…_

"DOG PILE!" Bardock cried loudly as he joined in the mayhem, pouncing on us to create a rather chaotic scene on the lawn. Soon we were all a twisted pile of limps, turning against the other as a tickling frenzy broke out.

_I'm sorry I ever considered it…_

* * *

Ahhh, it's over and such a nice ending, no? Short, but I hope it properly finished it off. You all didn't seriously believe I had killed her off did you? Come on I am evil, but not that evil. I had planned to do that in the ending for such a long time. It has been interesting journey, huh? I still will have to work on rewriting some of the beginning chapters though. (Mostly due to the fact that I hate the way they sound, but don't worry nothing will change in them, nothing important that is…)

I'd like to thank everyone who read my fic: **Blitz, Sabi2, Deceptive-innocence, Fighter-Chick-Charsi, supersaiyaman, Crecy, Angel-Kitty-of-Death, SandraSmit19, Reiocu, Inu-Ashura, budgiebee, and finally anonymous people with no name and anyone who read and didn't leave a review.**

And those who were reading even before the NC-17 ban wiped out my story that time (I'd have 99 reviews…::grumbles::…): **Saiyan Mia, Panther Demon, devil's lil imp, BC, Wind Runner, Phoenix Destiny, Princess Vega, Son Akito, Nabiko, Sabi, Rini Saiyan-jin, DragonClaw, DemonAvalon.**

Ja ne minna-san! May we meet again in another fic.

- Xenia -


End file.
